All About Us
by lgandara93
Summary: AU. "El mejor tipo de amor es aquel que despierta el alma y nos hace inspirar a mas, nos enciende el corazon y nos trae paz a la mente. Eso es lo que tu me has dado y lo que esperaba darte siempre. Te quiero Katniss Everdeen. Firmado: Peeta". 2012. Lemons.
1. Capítulo uno: Todo sobre nosotros

**Disclaimer: **los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza. **_Aviso/Danger:_ **Abstenerse mentes puras e inocentes, este fic está plagado de Lemons que pueden dañar vuestra sensibilidad. Nos leemos abajo :D

**Música de acompañamiento:** Drive by - Train

* * *

**Capitulo uno: Todo sobre nosotros**

**Peeta´s POV**

Salgo corriendo del estudio como alma que lleva el viento, pasar más de doce horas allí dentro es realmente agotador. Cojo mi Asthon Martin del aparcamiento y conduzco en dirección a mi casa. El tráfico en Londres a las doce de la noche suele ser escaso pero decido ir tranquilamente, disfrutando de la carreta, mientras en la radio suena "Drive by" de Train lo que hace que me ponga a cantarla como un loco.

- Oh I swear to ya, I'll be there for ya, this is not a drive by, a, a a aaa -canturreo marcando los ritmos de la batería con las manos en sobre el volante-. When you move meeee, everything is grooooovy

- ¡A CALLAR QUE NO SON HORAS JOVEN! –me grita una señora a la ventana del coche, haciendo que salte del susto.

- Disculpe señora, disculpe…

Retomo mi trayectoria, esta vez un poco más rápido. Llego a mi casa a las doce y media, espero que mi mujer siga despierta. Entro con cuidado, intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar al perro, y me dirijo a la cocina. Tengo un hambre atroz. Buceo, literalmente, por la nevera y encuentro un tupper con un par de macarrones con tomate, sólo con tomate, típico de ella.

Unas manos me abrazan la espalda mientras estoy agachado en la inmensa nevera.

- Llegaste tarde, cariño…

- Lo siento, preciosa. Al final el director quiso hacer más fotos y… ya sabes

- Te estuvimos esperando…

- Lo siento, de verdad –me giro hacia la persona que me abraza- Si quieres podemos volver a cenar –sugiero en tono burlón, barra, sensual- ¿Tienes hambre, Katniss?

- ¡Peeta!

Katniss lleva puesto una camiseta de la Universidad de Oxford que la regalé cuando aún éramos jóvenes, yo estaba estudiando allí Comunicación Audiovisual y manteníamos nuestra relación a distancia. La camiseta está llena de agujeros y manchas, y está tan dada de sí que cae sobre el hombro de Katniss, dejándolo al aire. Junto a la camiseta, Katniss sólo lleva un culote de encaje azul claro. Buf…

- Te echaba de menos –la digo poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado.

- Ya, y me parece que "Peeta junior" también –me contesta señalando a mi entrepierna, ella ríe por lo bajo-. ¿Has cenado?

- No, no hemos parado en todo el día –digo, frotándome el pelo de la cabeza.

- Siéntate anda, buscaré algo para que cenes.

- Gracias mi vida, voy a cambiarme y bajo a cenar.

- Ve con cuidado, Prim está durmiendo… Por cierto, tenemos que hablar de Prim…

- ¿Qué pasó? –pregunto, sorprendido.

- Ve a cambiarte…

Subo las escaleras en silencio y voy hasta mi habitación. Tiro el maletín y la bolsa con la cámara de fotos en la cama. Me quito la camisa y los pantalones que llevaba puesto todo el día y me pongo el pijama, una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones azules cortos.

Salgo de la habitación y ando de puntillas hasta la habitación de Prim, asomo la cabeza por la puerta y observo como mi hija duerme plácidamente. ¡Está tan mona cuando duerme! Prim se revuelve entre las sábanas asique decido cerrar la puerta, con cuidado, y bajo otra vez a la cocina.

En el hall de la entrada oigo unas pisadas acercándose a mí con rapidez. Oh, no… Una masa gris tira de mis piernas y me tira al suelo.

- ¡Driver! Que susto… ¿Cómo está mi chico? –digo poniéndome de rodillas y dando unos ligeros golpecitos en la cabeza de Driver.

Driver es un pequeño cachorro de pitbull de color gris que Katniss me regaló las navidades pasadas, aunque en realidad el regalo fue más para Prim que para mí. Prim se volvió loca con él, y yo también en cierta manera. Lo llamamos Driver por la película "Drive", mi favorita. Desde entonces, es la alegría de la casa, a parte de nuestra hija.

- ¡Peeta, Driver! Estaros quietos, Prim está durmiendo. –apunta Katniss desde el marco de la puerta- Ya está la cena cariño.

- Voy… Venga, a dormir Driver…

Driver se va hacia otro lado, ¡este perro nunca descansa!, y yo entro otra vez en la cocina mientras escruto a Katniss entera. Me siento en un taburete, Katniss posa un plato con un san Jacobo y patatas fritas en la encimera y se sienta en frente mío. Devoro el plato sin miramientos, la comida que hace Katniss es deliciosa.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido esta vez con Prim? –pregunto mientras engullo el último trozo de patata frita.

- Hoy me ha vuelto a llamar el director… Dice que no asiste a las clases…

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamo, escupiendo sin querer un trozo de comida que viaja directamente hacia Katniss.

- Sí, parece ser que falta a todas las horas…

- ¿Otra vez se ha juntado con ese estúpido de Cato?

- Eso parece…

Cato es el novio de Prim, creo que llevan saliendo dos meses, todavía no nos lo ha presentado por eso la inexactitud, ella cree que es el amor de su vida pero (a mi parecer) es un delincuente.

- No sé cómo la puede gustar ese tío… -comento en un suspiro.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Está claro! Es un delincuente. Sólo hay que mirarle… Con su chaqueta de cuero, su guitarrita, y su moto sin carnet, se salta las clases, no trabaja…

Mientras yo enumero los múltiples fallos de Cato, Katniss esboza una pícara sonrisa. Yo la miro extrañado.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es… es exactamente a ti de joven –Katniss no puede aguantar más y estalla en una carcajada que, a mi costa, no tiene fin.

- ¡Mentira! Yo…yo… ¡Yo tenía una Vespa roja! Y no una mierda moto cómo la que tiene él…

- ¿Te recuerdo el día que nos quedamos tirados en mitad de la anda con tu "super Vespa"? –me reprocha Katniss volviéndose a reír.

Katniss se seca las lágrimas de los ojos con los nudillos y camina sensualmente hasta posarse sobre mi regazo.

- No es culpa suya, son jóvenes. Pero tenemos que hablar con Prim sobre lo de saltarse las clases, no quiero que vuelva a repetir curso…

- Tranquila preciosa, mañana hablaré con ella –susurro a Katniss con dulzura apartándola un bucle de pelo de la cara- ¿Tú que tal has pasado el día?

- Bien, me llamó Madge. Mañana hemos quedado para desayunar y hablar.

- ¡Eso es fantástico! Pero… ¿estás segura de estar lista para salir? El doctor dijo que te tomaras todo el tiempo del mundo para…

- Peeta, ya hace dos meses de ello… Podré hacerlo.

- Vale, pero ten cuidado.

Hace dos meses, Katniss volvió a estar embarazada, iba a ser nuestro segundo hijo. Pero un día, sin aviso, Katniss empezó a sangrar por sus muslos. La llevé corriendo al hospital, sin avisar a Prim, y el médico la dijo que había perdido al bebé. Fue un duro golpe para los dos, pero más para Katniss. Ella había sido abandonada por su madre cuando tenía seis años y no conocía a su padre, pasó el resto de su infancia con padres adoptivos, mis actuales suegros, Effie y Haymitch. Por lo cual, esto, afectaba más a ella que a mí.

- ¿Mañana entonces hablarás con ella? Se acercan los exámenes…

- Sí, tranquila, yo hablaré con ella. Dale recuerdos a Madge de mi parte.

- Eso haré

Apagamos las luces de la cocina y subimos a la habitación, Driver por fin se había quedado dormido en un rincón de nuestro cuarto. Quitamos los trastos de encima de las sábanas y nos adentramos en ellas. Katniss se posa sobre mi pecho y yo la atrapo con mis brazos, como a ella le gusta.

- ¿Podríamos…? –dice Katniss en voz baja, pasando su mano por mi pecho- Ya sabes… ¿Hacerlo?

- No se… Como tú quieras… ¿Te sientes…preparada? –la pregunto con temor, desde lo del bebé, no habíamos practicado sexo ninguna vez-. No haremos nada si tú no quieres…

- Podemos… intentarlo

Katniss sube lentamente la mano hasta mi cara y la acaricia dulcemente. Yo la apretujo más hacia mí para que sienta mi calor. Ella agarra mi cuello y mueve mi cabeza hasta que nuestros labios se encuentran. La beso con dulzura y despacio. Pasado un rato la beso con fuerza, haciendo que nuestras lenguas se enfrenten en una batalla por conquistar la boca del otro. Tomo a Katniss de la cintura y la giro para quedar tumbada boca arriba, yo encima de ella. Separo nuestros labios y la miro de arriba abajo. Katniss contempla con deseo mi erección que sobresale de mi pantalón.

- Peeta –susurra ella besando mi cuello- Estoy lista

- Va…Vale

Empiezo a besarla lentamente por el cuello hasta llegar a su mandíbula y arremeter de nuevo contra sus labios, esos labios que cada día me son más irresistibles. Ella mueve las manos por mi cuerpo para quitarme la camiseta. Yo hago lo mismo con su camisa, descubriendo sus enormes pechos al aire, los masajeo y los beso con delicadeza, aquellos pechos me traían por el camino de la locura.

Con rapidez le quito el sensual culote a Katniss mientras beso sus delgadas y delicadas piernas, la observó durante un rato. Desnuda, para mí. Tan delicada, pura, y perfecta como siempre ha sido. Ella me agarra la cara para volver a besarla, con rudeza, y me hace un gesto para que me quite los pantalones. Obedezco y tiro los pantalones al suelo, dejando al descubierto mi miembro. Katniss lo observa durante un rato, mordiéndose el labio inferior, que está muy erecto. Rondo con la mano el sexo de Katniss, está húmedo a más no poder.

- Peeta…Sin dedos -me dice mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja- Quiero tu pene, dentro, ya…

- Dios, Katniss, como me pones.

Rondo con mi pene su sexo para que se abra a él. Noto que sus labios inferiores se separan, comienzo a introducirme dentro de ella. La embisto lentamente. Pero cuando mi miembro ya casi ha entrado del todo en la vagina de mi mujer, ella se aparta y se levanta de la cama.

- No puedo, Peeta, yo… -Katniss empieza a sollozar.

- Cariño, cariño –me levanto con rapidez hacia ella y la abrazo con fuerza, intentando que no note mi erección-. No pasa nada, mi amor. No haremos nada si tú no estás lista ¿de acuerdo?

- De, acuerdo –Katniss se aprieta con fuerza contra mi cuerpo desnudo, comienza a llorar- Te amo, Peeta.

- Y yo a ti, Katniss.

Dejo a Katniss en la cama, agotada y desnuda, y me dirijo a la ducha. Pongo el agua caliente y poso mi frente en la pared. Lloro, lloro de rabia. Agarro mi miembro con cierta furia y me masturbo hasta correrme, como llevo haciendo desde hace dos meses.

**Prim´s POV**

Cato aparca su moto delante de mi casa. Mi madre todavía estará haciendo las compras y mi padre seguirá en el estudio de fotografía, espero, porque como me encuentre con ellos en "mi estado" me gano el castigo del siglo. Me bajo como puedo dando tumbos hacia el suelo, Cato me agarra del brazo para no caerme.

- Creo que bebiste demasiado, florecilla.

- Hablublóf elf motwrisrta

- Jajaja

- ¡Nof te ewrrias malooo!

- Anda, vete a dormir, como tus padres te pillen borracha no te vuelvo a ver –Cato me mete la lengua hasta mi garganta y yo en la suya, adoro sus besos-. Buenas noches, Prim.

- Buenasgh Nochesesses

Decido quitarme los tacones, me estaban matando. Entro en casa intentando hacer el mínimo ruido por si hay alguien, subo las escaleras sin caerme (milagro) y entro a mi habitación. Me tumbo en la cama y saco mi blackberry del bolso.

**"Prim Mellark (Primflorecilla) Borracha no lo sigente, grand la party d Glimmi (GlimmerXoXo) tqiero zorrona"**

Genial, veo doble pero los tweets los escribo a la perfección, soy la leche… Justo cuando le doy al botón de publicar oigo como abren la puerta de casa.

- ¡Priiiim! Soy yo, mamá.

- Ahora bajo –grito intentando pronunciar bien cada palabra.

Oigo a mi madre saludar a Driver, mierda no le he dicho nada al entrar, y me dirijo al baño. Me ducho velozmente y me pongo ropa de estar por casa. Una camiseta del "Hard Rock" de Lisboa de mi madre y unas mayas negras cortas. Me recojo el pelo en un moño improvisado y bajo a saludar a Driver.

- ¡Hola moquete! ¿Has salido de paseo? Fijo que no, papá nunca te saca.

- Hola cariño –me dice mi madre desde las escaleras, ella también se ha cambiado de ropa, lleva una harapienta camiseta de la Uni de Oxford y un pantalón de chándal. Extiende los brazos hacia mí y yo me hundo en ellos, dándonos un fuerte abrazo- ¿Qué tal el día aquí sola?

- Aburrido, como siempre… ¿Y papá? ¿Viene a cenar?

- No lo sé, no me ha avisado… Le esperamos y si a las diez no viene cenamos, ¿vale?

- Vale, guay, voy a por mí portátil.

- Vale hija. Por cierto… ¿estás bien? –me mira con extrañeza, mierda, me ha pillado- Te noto, rara. ¿Todo bien con Cato?

- Siiii, todo bien mamá –la digo intentando que no huela mi aliento de alcohólica- Con Cato todo genial.

- Vale, vale. Es que te veía rara. Tira anda…

- ¡A sus ordenes! –comienzo a subir los escalones con total tranquilidad, se me ha debido pasar el pedo.

- Ah, Prim, una cosa –me dice mi madre en mitad de las escaleras- Será mejor que te quites el maquillaje o se te hinchará la cara.

Esto me suelta mi madre con una sonrisa pícara en la cara. Vale, me ha pillado. ¡Adiós salir durante otra semana! Yo me quedo a cuadros, para cuando reacciono subo rápidamente las escaleras y me auto encierro en mi cuarto. Enciendo el portátil mientras recojo la poca ropa que llevaba puesta para la fiesta.

- Mierda, Cato se ha quedado mi tanga –comento en alto al no encontrarle por ningún sitio.

Cuando el aparato ya ha arrancado, pongo algo de música a todo volumen y me absorbo en mi otro vicio (aparte de la bebida), tumblr. Reblogueo un par de fotos, me conecto a Facebook y veo que estoy etiquetada ya en varias fotos de la fiesta de Glimmer. En una salgo horrible, en otra más todavía, ¡por dios, qué horror! Definitivamente soy pésima posando en las fotos de fiesta. Si mi padre las viera ahora mismo fijo que se reiría de mí. "Pues en las fotos que te hago yo sales perfectamente" diría, me imagino hasta el tonito de voz que pone siempre.

Noto que mi teléfono vibra, un whatsup, de mi padre.

- **Prim, ¿habéis cenado? (22:10)**

- **Todavía no, te estábamos esperando (22:11)**

Veo que no contesta asique continuo mirando tumblr, vuelve a vibrar.

- **Vale, ir cenando que tengo para rato (22:15)**

- **Vale chaaacho** **(22:15)**

- **¡Luego llevo chocolate con galleta para compensarte chaaaacho! Un abruzo (22:16)**

- **Yiiiija, hasta luego papá (22:16)**

Ains, estos padres modernos. Otra noche que cenamos sin el "chacho", nos llamamos así por los zombis de The Walking Dead que los llamamos chachos. Mi padre no es que trabaje mucho, pero los días que le toca se tira hasta las tantas de la noche. Él trabaja de fotógrafo para una revista de moda bastante conocida, alguna vez me ha llevado al estudio, y he de decir que me encanta. Está rodeado de modelos, ropa cara y bonita, famosos ¡Es el cielo! Cómo le envidio a veces…

Bajo a la cocina y veo que mamá está haciendo unos sándwiches vegetales, Driver está sentado a su lado esperando a que le caiga algo de comida.

- Mamá, Papá me ha mandado un mensaje –la digo- Que no le esperemos…

- Vale Prim, vete poniendo las bandejas en la sala. ¡Y, por dios, dale algo a este chucho que se me va a subir a la mesa!

Abro la nevera y saco un paquete de salchichas de Frankfurt, al oír el paquete Driver sale disparado a mi lado, dando saltos para intentar llegar a su objetivo. Le doy dos salchichas y marcho a poner la mesa. Al rato viene mi madre con los dos sándwiches, unas coca colas, y un paquete de patatas de bolsa.

- ¿Qué echan hoy? –me pregunta sentándose en el sillón donde suele ponerse papá.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Hoy es Anatomía de Grey! –la digo, fingiendo indignación.

- ¡Es verdad! –me responde llevándose la mano a la frente. Coge el mando de la tele y pone el canal, todavía no ha empezado-. Si tu padre estaría aquí ya estaría quejándose de por qué vemos esa serie…

- Si él es el más viciado de los tres.

Noto vibrar mi teléfono otra vez. Tengo dos whatsups, uno de Cato recordándome que tiene mis bragas, y otro de mi padre.

- **Espero que no estéis viendo ADG sin mí, si es así, ¡luego no nada de spoilers! (22:30)**

No puedo evitar reírme, le paso el móvil a mi madre y ella también se desternilla.

- Para matarle… -me dice secándose una lágrima de la mejilla por la risa.

- Me dijo que luego traería chocolate con galleta –comento, ilusionada, es mi chocolate favorito.

- ¡Así están las caderas de tu madre, hija! ¡Por tanto chocolate! –me contesta mi madre dibujando su contorno con las manos.

Mi madre es como mi mejor amiga, nos contamos todo, bueno, casi todo. Ella no trabaja porque, según ella, con el sueldo de papá llegamos bien a fin de mes. Pero yo creo que tiene algo, alguna enfermedad o algo raro, que no la permite trabajar y que no me cuenta. De pequeña siempre me leía cuentos que ella misma escribía, y hace mucho que dejó de escribir. Solía hacerlo a mano, con una antigua y vieja máquina que tenemos guardada en el desván, pero hace cosa de dos meses o así no la he vuelto a ver hacerlo. Asique ahora no trabaja, se dedica a hacer de "ama de casa enrollada y moderna", aunque cuando salta con la vena madre amantísima es horrible. Tienes que estudiar, hacer una carrera, bla, bla, bla.

Terminamos los sándwiches y nos tumbamos a ver el capítulo de la serie. Cuando termina, nos secamos las lágrimas de los ojos (sí, lloro con Anatomía de Grey) y decido marcharme a dormir. Mañana tendré una resaca de mil demonios.

- Buenas noches mamá –la digo dándola un beso en la frente, como hace papá con las dos- ¿Vas a esperar a papi?

- Sí, seguramente no venga cenado y tendré que hacerle algo…

- Vale, dale las buenas noches de mi parte.

- Buenas noches cariño.

Subo las escaleras y me encuentro a Driver en la puerta de mi cuarto, le doy un beso en el hocico y él me da un lametazo en la cara.

- Buenas noches, Driver.

Llego a mi cuarto, me quito el maquillaje que creí haber borrado, apago el portátil y me tumbo en la cama.

**"Glimmer (GlimmerXoXo) Vaya pedo tenia hoy la Primmi(Primflorecilla) ¡te quiero warra! PARTY HAAAAARD"**

Esta muchacha es la caña. La retwiteo y mando un mensaje a Cato.

- **Buenas noches mi motorista, que descanses (23:05)**

- **Igualmente florecita, suerte mañana con la resaca, yo dormiré PLACIDAMENTE con mi nueva almohada (23:05)**

- **¿Qué nueva almohada? (23:06)**

- **Una almohada roja y finita, parecida a un tanga ;) (23:06)**

Mierda, mis bragas. Dish, odio a Cato…

**- Iiiii te odio ToT Mañana me lo devuelves (23:06)**

**- Por supuesto, buenas noches preciosa. Te quiero (23:07)**

**- Te quiero (23:07)**

Pongo el teléfono en silencio y dejo que el sueño poco a poco me venza hasta quedarme totalmente dormida.

**Fin del capítulo uno**

* * *

**¡Redoble de tambores! Badum, chas, tucupá. Primer capítulo, recién salido del horno. ¿Qué tal, todo bien, ninguna sensibilidad herida? Ya os dije que está plagado de lemons, y todavía quedan muchos y más duros. Bueno aqui tenéis mi nueva locura, no es gran cosa, pero me surgió la idea a raíz de una foto de Josh y no pude parar de escribir (¿me entendéis a que sí?). Espero que os haya gustado, y sino pues nada, pero espero que dejéis vuestra opinión y le deis un poco al follow, se agradecería. **

**Comentaros que este fic tiene tu propio TUMBLR:** allaboutusfanfic **donde colocaré fotos para que conectéis mejor con el texto, adelantos, música, y todo tipo de cosas relacionadas con esta locura. Os aconsejo tenerlo abierto en los próximos capítulos.**

**Y ya sabéis que cualquier idea SIEMPRE es bien recibida y se agradecerá eternamente. Espero que os guste y continuéis leyendo. Actualizar intentaré los domingos, para acabar bien la semana. Pero no se sabe. Nos leemos este miércoles en "Siempre" con Peeta :)**

**¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Lucy (:**


	2. Capítulo dos: Gran idea

**Disclaimer: **los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza. **_Aviso/Danger:_**Abstenerse mentes puras e inocentes, este fic está plagado de Lemons que pueden dañar vuestra sensibilidad. Nos leemos abajo :D

**Os recomiendo tener abierto el Tumblr **allaboutusfanfic[**punto]**tumblr[**punto**]com

**Música de acompañamiento:** We are young - Fun

* * *

**Capitulo dos: Gran Idea**

**Katniss´s POV**

El despertador suena a las siete en punto de la mañana, me giro para apagarlo, con los ojos todavía cerrados. Anoche fue horrible, intenté hacer el amor con Peeta pero mi cuerpo no quiso. ¿Cómo es posible? Amo a ese hombre, desde el primer día que me pidió salir hace ya 17 años, lo amo locamente. Y, sí, me pone cachonda. Es el mejor follador de la historia. ¿Entonces, por qué no consigo que tengamos sexo? Desde la pérdida de nuestro segundo hijo no hemos vuelto a hacerlo, quizá… Mejor no pensarlo.

Me levanto con cuidado y observo desde el borde de la cama a mi marido, está hecho un ovillo y tapado hasta el cuello, maldita manía suya. Ayer trabajó hasta tarde asique supongo que hoy libre, le doy un cauto beso en la frente y me levanto a cambiarme.

Hoy he quedado con Madge, mi mejor amiga desde…siempre. Me visto con un vestido de flores de corte asimétrico, unos buenos tacones de color nude, y me maquillo ligeramente. Noto un lengüetazo en mi pierna, Driver, nuestro pequeño pitbull.

- Buenos días, bribón, hoy te saca papi ¿sí?

Cojo mi bolso y salgo por la puerta de casa silenciosamente. Hoy hace realmente bueno, perfecto para un desayuno con Madge.

**Peeta´s POV**

Noto como una lengua babea mi moflete derecho, seguramente sea Katniss. Con los ojos cerrados me giro hacia mi derecha para que me bese en los labios. No hay beso. Mi oído se va despertando y oigo la respiración de Driver sobre mi oreja. Abro los ojos y ahí me le encuentro, babeando sobre mi cara.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaa! Driver, por dios –grito pegando un brinco que me despeja por completo- ¡Eso no se hace!...

Veo que no le importa mis reproches porque enseguida salta sobre mí como un caballo loco, es imparable. Tras darle un par de caricias y que él me siga lamiendo la cara, le bajo de la cama y me meto en el baño.

Poco a poco voy despertando, voy recordando lo que pasó anoche. "No conseguiste follar con tu mujer asique, guarro salido de mierda, te la cascaste como un mono en el baño", genial. Me pongo el pijama de anoche y bajo a la cocina como si fuera un zombi. Sólo que en vez de cerebros, yo busco café.

Llego a la cocina y oigo la tele del salón, me sirvo una taza de café y me dirijo al sonido. Un moño rubio bastante puntiagudo asoma por el sofá grande blanco.

- Ring, ring, recepción del hotel, ¿dígame? –digo dando unos golpes al moño.

- ¡Papá, estate quieto! –se gira una enfurecida, y creo que resacosa, Prim.

- Buenos días princesa –la digo dándola un beso en la frente, haciendo que se relaje- ¿Qué tal? ¿Y tu madre?

- No lo sé… ¿Tenia desayuno, no? Estará allí…

- Cierto, con Madge.

Nos quedamos los dos en silencio, Prim escribiendo con su móvil (a una velocidad que ni la luz solar) y yo viendo "Hora de aventuras". Tras una pausa miro a mi hija con una sonrisa pícara…

- ¿Qué tal la resaca?

- ¡¿Qué resaca?! –me contesta con rapidez.

- La que tienes, hija. Te recuerdo que no sabes mentir…

- Soy IGUAL que mi padre –me contesta puntualizando el igual- ¿Cuánto tiempo castigada?

- No sé… Eso mejor lo debatimos luego, cuando me haga efecto el café. ¿Has sacado a Driver?

- No, te estaba esperando –me contesta con incredulidad.

- ¿A mí? ¿Para qué?

- ¡Papá! ¿No te acuerdas? –ella salta del sofá y me mira estupefacta, yo sigo dormido asique no, no me acuerdo- Hoy me ibas a acompañar a elegir el vestido para el festival de primavera.

- ¿¡Yo!?

- ¡Sí, tú! Mamá está de parranda y, aparte, tú trabajas en una revista de moda ¡Algo de estilo sabrás, digo yo! –cuando dice eso de "digo yo" es igualita que su madre.

La miro confuso, ¿yo, ropa? Yo que quería aprovechar mi día libre para descansar. Suspiro.

- Está bien –espeto tras una pausa, Prim suelta un "viva" con voz de niña pequeña- Iremos, pero primero vamos a echar unas canastas y así sacamos a Driver, ¿trato?

- ¡Trato, trato, trato!

Prim sale, literalmente, disparada hacia su habitación. Tengo un rato para descansar mientras se viste, ha habido veces que ha tardado tres horas en arreglarse. Voy a mi habitación y saco mi móvil de los pantalones. Tengo varios mensajes. Primero, un sms de Katniss.

**"Buenos días mi vida, espero que hayas despertado. Lo siento si hoy no me encontraste al despertar pero estoy desayunando con Madge (te manda saludos). Acordaros de limpiar la casa, sacar a Driver, y habla con Prim sobre lo de anoche. Te amo, Katniss"**

Enviado a las ocho y media, que mujer más madrugadora he escogido como esposa. Sigo ojeando el teléfono, tengo otro whatsup de Finnick, mi mejor amigo.

- **Te necesito Super Peeta, ayuda (08:38)**

¿Qué narices le habrá ocurrido a este? Finnick es mi mejor amigo desde la facultad, él estaba estudiando derecho pero compartimos habitación durante toda nuestra carrera. Ahora él trabaja a media jornada en un bufete de abogados medioambientales, por las tardes suele ir de socorrista a alguna piscina de nuestra zona.

- **¿Qué ocurre, David Hasselhof? (11:33)**

- **Es Annie, quiere IR DE COMPRAS Ö (11:33)**

Finnick está casado con Annie desde que tengo memoria, también la conoció en la facultad, son lo más ñoño que he visto en mi vida. Y Annie es una "obsesiva compulsiva" de las compras, adora la ropa, creedme es mejor no ir de tiendas con ella…

- **Oh, shit. Tengo que acompañar a Prim a por su vestido :S (11:34)**

- **Os acompaño, sino le importa a la florecilla, claro (11:34)**

Él fue el primero que se enteró del embarazo de Katniss cuando todavía éramos muy jóvenes, nos sugirió la idea de Prim por las _primroses_, unas flores muy bonitas. Desde entonces es como su tío.

- **No creo que la importe ver a su "Tío Finck" jaja Vente para casa, vamos a echar unas canastas antes de ir (11:34)**

- **Essssssssstupendo, ahora mismo voy :D (11:35)**

Me cambio de ropa y me pongo una camiseta de los Celtics, unos pantalones de chándal, mi gorra de los NY Yankees y unas gafas de sol. Silbo a Driver desde el cuarto y en una exhalación está situado frente a mi puerta, exigiendo su collar y su correa. Bajamos las escaleras mientras pongo el móvil en silencio.

- ¡Prim! ¡Venga, se nos va a hacer tarde! –grito desde el umbral de la puerta.

- Ya estoy papá

Mi hija baja las escaleras sin despegar la vista del teléfono. ¿Se ha tirado una hora para ponerse una camiseta vieja y unas mayas? Además…

- ¿Te has maquillado? –la pregunto con inquietud- ¡Si vamos a jugar al baloncesto!

- ¿Y qué papá? –me contesta abriendo la puerta de la calle y cogiendo a Driver de la correa- ¿Y si me encuentro al amor de mi vida entrenando? Tengo que estar mona.

- Yo creía que Cato era "el amor de tu vida" –la contesto haciendo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos, ella me lanza una marida fulminante.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú lo de Cato?

- Sé demasiadas cosas querida –la contesto, haciéndome el misterioso- Por cierto, tenemos que hablar sobre ello…

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Buf, haya vamos. Tomo aire.

- Tú madre me ha…

- ¡SUPER PEETA! ¡FLORECILLA! –me interrumpe una voz a lo lejos.

- ¡Tío Finnck! –le corresponde Prim, corriendo hacia sus brazos ilusionada.

Finnick, siempre tan imprudente, baja de su Landge Rover con un balón de baloncesto y una camiseta de Salvamento marítimo puesta a juego con unos pantalones rojos. Se funde con Prim en un fraternal abrazo mientras Driver pega saltitos intentando subirse encima de él, Finnick lo acaricia unos segundos y se dirige hacia mí.

- Mellark.

- Odair.

Ambos nos damos la mano y un pequeño golpe en el hombro del contrario con la mano sobrante. "Un saludo de hombre a hombre" como dice siempre Prim.

- ¿Conseguiste escapar de Annie? –pregunto mientras me encamino a la cancha.

- Sí, me costó lo mío pero sí.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido con tía Annie? –cuestiona Prim a nuestras espaldas, Driver sigue intentando subirse encima de Finnick- ¿Algo malo?

- Quería ir de compras, florecilla –le contesta Finnick, resoplando- DE COMPRAS… Y no estaba preparado para otro día de compras junto a ella. ¡Será mi mujer, y la quiero mucho, pero es una compradora obsesiva! Menos mal que tu padrazo me salvó la vida…

- ¿Qué mentira la contaste para venir aquí? –le pregunto enarcando una ceja.

- ¿Yo? Ninguna… Ella no se antepone ante un partido entre el mejor amigo de su marido y la hija de este.

Los tres, incluido el perro, notamos el sarcasmo de mi amigo. Le lanzo una mirada cómplice a Prim que se ríe tímidamente. Caminamos un trozo hablando sobre temas banales, mi trabajo, el trabajo de Finnck, los estudios de Prim. Tras un tiempo, Prim se queda inmovilizada en mitad de un cruce. Oh, oh. Esa cara la conozco…

- Tengo una idea –mierda- Tío Finnck, tía Annie quería ir de compras, ¿verdad?

- Pues sí… ¿Y? –pregunta mi mejor amigo mirándome a mí con terror, yo sólo me encojo de hombros.

- Ya que MI PADRE no quiere venir conmigo a comprar el vestido de la fiesta de primavera, ¡podría ir con ella a por él! –nos dice Prim con la mayor felicidad que la da el cuerpo, esta mujer un día me mata.

- Por mi genial florecilla pero no creo que tarde mucho en irse… -le comenta Finnnick con resignación.

- ¡La llamo ahora mismo! Id yendo a jugar sin mí. Driver, ve con el chacho.

Prim me pasa el testigo de Driver, yo continúo en shock por como mi hija ha resaltado el "MI PADRE" con absoluta fiereza, saca el móvil de su pantalón y marca los dígitos del móvil de Annie.

- Me da que hoy toca uno contra uno –me comenta Finnick por lo bajo mientras mi hija chilla por el teléfono eufórica- ¿Y Katniss?

- Desayunando con Magde. Y sí, me da que toca un "duelo entre machos".

- Jajaja, serás friki –me dice mi amigo- ¿Katniss ha quedado con Madge? Guao…

- ¿Si, por qué, te sorprende?

- Bueno… no sé, después de lo de… ya sabes… creí que no…

- Ya, yo tampoco –contesto en un suspiro, sé de lo que está hablando- Mejor no hablar de ello…

Llevo a Driver hasta un trozo de hierba para que haga sus necesidades mientras escuchamos atentos la conversación de mi hija con la mujer de mi mejor amigo. Prim solo asiente felizmente, tengo miedo. Al poco Prim descuelga el aparato, lo abraza con energía y comienza a dar botes por la calle.

- ¡Viva! Tía Annie se viene conmigo a comprar el vestido. ¡Es genial, Annie sabe un motón de ropa!

- ¿Cómo tu padre, no? –comenta Finnick en tono burlón, pues no, no tengo ni idea de la moda- Vale, ¿cómo habéis quedado?

- En un rato pasa por casa a por mí, me da tiempo a cambiarme y bajar a veros un poco jugar. Ahora vengo, ¿sí? –nos contesta mi hija mientras encamina el tramo hacia la casa.

- ¡Eh, Primrose, espera! –la grito desde la otra acera-. Llévate a Driver, ya ha hecho sus cosas. Te esperamos en la pista de siempre.

- ¡Vale papá! Hasta luego tío Finnick

Prim llama a Driver y este se suelta de mi mano sin miramientos, creo que ya se quien es su favorito. Los dos entran corriendo a la casa, menudo día le espera a mi hija con Annie. Finnick y yo nos sonreímos mutuamente, "vaya dos se han juntado" pensamos al unisonó, y llegamos a la chancha de baloncesto. Tiramos nuestros móviles y llaves al suelo mientras cojo el balón para hacer el primer ataque.

- ¡Mira al señorito! –me dice Finnick señalando mi torso izquierdo- Todavía tienes el tatuaje del ancla ¡Vaya rebelde!

- Cállate anda, que te voy a dar una paliza.

La camiseta que llevo hoy para jugar tiene los tirantes muy caídos con lo cual enseño un pequeño tatuaje de un ancla que me hice un verano junto a Finnick mientras hacíamos el interraíl, es un ancla en negro y rojo en su parte central. Me encantan los tatuajes, me gusta el tipo tradicional, como el viejo estilo de Sailor Jerry. Dolió bastante en esa zona, pero siempre me ha gustado y siempre me gustará.

Comenzamos el partido, Finnick siempre me ha ganado en todos nuestras batallas pero, esta vez, no voy a dejarle ganar.

**Katniss´s POV**

- Dos cafés con leche, un croissant y una tarde de selva negra, gracias.

- A vosotras guapísimas.

Subimos las escaleras de la cafetería mientras el camarero se queda embobado mirando "discretamente" nuestros traseros. Hoy Madge trae una falda larga plisada con un top de tirantes, siempre ha tenido un gusto exquisito por la ropa, ella fue quien me enseñó a vestir más… femenina.

- ¿Y qué tal con Peeta? –me pregunta, sentándose en una mesa en frente de la cristalera donde vemos pasar a toda la gente de Londres.

- Muy bien, todo bien –contesto suspirando.

- ¿Segura? ¿Ha ocurrido algo…?

- Bueno, ayer intentamos tener sexo pero no funcionó –digo con pena, sé que no es culpa de mi marido-. Llevamos dos meses sin…

- Follar –me corta Madge-. Lleváis dos meses sin follar. ¿Es por lo del bebé?

El camarero de antes nos trae lo que pedimos, yo comienzo a untar la mantequilla en la tostada y Madge ataca la tarta.

- Si necesitas un "arreglo", yo puedo ayudarte guapísima –me dice el camarero devolviéndome el cambio junto al ticket.

- Estoy casada –contesto intentando ser cortés, es un crio- Pero gracias.

- Pues es una pena que una cosita tan mona como tú este ya "enjaulada". Bueno, que disfrutéis el desayuno.

¿Pero y este gilipollas de donde ha salido? ¿Cómo que enjaulada? Lanzo una mirada llena de rabia al camarero mientras Madge me mira dubitativa.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Tú también me vas a pedir sexo o qué ocurre?

- Lo que ha dicho el camarero, lo último…

- Qué, sí, esa tontería. ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto mientras noto como mi rabia sale por mi boca.

- Es verdad, Katniss. Peeta te tiene encerrada…

¿Perdona? Creo que esta no es la Madge que conocí en el instituto.

- ¿Perdona? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Pues que mírate Katniss –me dice, señalándome y soltando su taza de café- Eres madre de una adolescente problemática (por lo que me has contado), no trabajas, terminaste la carrera en casa (y de milagro), no sales, no te diviertes. Y encima, ahora. –hace una pausa para tomar aire-. No follas…

Mi boca se va abriendo cada vez más, ¿enserio?

- Te pasas todo el día en casa limpiando y cocinando o sales al supermercado a comprar más comida –continua Madge- Sinceramente amiga, y esto te lo digo con todo el afecto del mundo y porque te quiero, pero Peeta te tiene de florero.

Me quedo totalmente muda ante el discurso de quien creía que era mi mejor amiga ¿Qué Peeta me tiene de florero? ¡Eso son tonterías!

- Mira Madge. PRIMERO, gracias por tu sinceridad. SEGUNDO, lo que yo haga con MI vida personal es ASUNTO MIO, Y SI PEETA "me tiene de florero" será porque YO he querido. YO decidí estar con ÉL, ÉL decidió estar CONMIGO…

- Sí, cuando te quedaste embarazada se quedó a tu lado. ¡¿Es que no lo ves, Katniss?! ¡Ya no eres la misma! Antes eras una persona fuerte, valiente, atrevida, rebelde. Ahora, eres…

- ¡Qué, qué soy! ¡Vamos, dímelo! –acabo gritando por toda la cafetería.

- ¡NO ERES NADA! –me contesta Madge también gritando.

Esto es la gota que colma el vaso. Cojo mi bolso y doy un último sorbo al café antes de salir dando un portazo de la cafetería.

**Peeta´s POV**

- ¡Canastazo de Mellark en el último minuto del partido! –chillo poniendo voz de locutor de raido mientras alzo los brazos- El perdedor, Finnick Odair está des-tro-za-do por la derrota ante su colega.

- ¿Vale, no? Jajaja

- Te toca pagar la comida que pidamos hoy.

- Mierda –espeta Finnick secándose el sudor con la camiseta- Pero elijo yo, ¿no?

Recogemos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos a mi casa, Prim todavía no ha vuelto. Hemos estado como una hora y media jugando y no ha aparecido, seguramente siga arreglándose. Cuando entramos por la puerta Driver sale corriendo a saludarnos, nos huele, y sale corriendo hacia otro lado de la casa, lejos de nuestro mal olor debido al sudor.

- ¿Prim? –grito en busca de mi hija.

Nadie contesta. ¿Dónde estará esta chica? Me dirijo a la cocina a por algo de agua, encima de la encimera hay una nota.

**"Chaaaaaacho, ya vino Tía Annie a por mí, siento no haberme despedido. Besos a Mami y Driver. PRIM"**

- ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta Finnick desde el umbral de la puerta, el paso la nota y la lee mientras esboza una sonrisa- Mujeres, quien las entiende.

- Sí, bueno. Voy a llamar a mi mujer por si viene a casa a comer. ¿Qué te apetece que pidamos?

- ¡Chino! Chino, chino, chino, chino

En cuanto a comida para llevar, Finnick es un experto. Como todo tipo de comida que se le ponga por delante. Para explicaros mejor, un día en la Universidad, fuimos a comprar unos bocatas para el almuerzo, en el puesto que se llamaba "R U HUNGRY?". Decía que si podías comer cinco bocadillos gigantes (de casi medio metro de largo y plagados de comida) en un tiempo, pondrían tu nombre a un bocadillo… Bien, pues un "Finnick" es un bocadillo de: filetes de pollo, un chorizo entero, fingers de queso, calamares rebozados, ensalada, y patatas fritas. ¿Me he explicado bien?

Dejo que Finnick vaya a por su coche para cambiarse de ropa mientras yo busco mi móvil y marco el número de Katniss. Tras cuatro pitidos no contesta, eso es raro. Vuelvo a llamar.

- ¿Peet…Peeta? –contesta mi mujer al otro lado de la línea, oigo como se suena los mocos.

- ¿Cariño? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sí. ¿Qué ocurre?

- No ¿Qué te ocurre a ti? ¿Pasó algo con Madge mi vida?

- No, no… Es sólo qué… tuvimos una pequeña discusión. Ahora estaba por Candem dando una vuelta para…. despejarme

- ¿Quieres que vaya? –pregunto con preocupación- Ahora estoy con Finnick, podemos ir a por ti.

- No, no. He venido con el coche, en un rato voy a casa…

- ¿Segura?

- Sí, sí. Esperadme para comer.

- Vale, cariño. Pero, ¿segura qué?

- ¡He dicho que sí Peeta! –me grita, agobiada.

- Vale… Luego nos vemos, ten cuidado.

- Sí…

- Te quiero –la digo con voz amable.

Katniss cuelga el teléfono sin contestar. ¿Qué cojones? Decido no pensar en ello, cuando mi esposa está de mala leche es mejor mantenerse lejos. Llamo al chino más cercano de casa y pedimos nuestra comida.

- ¿Viene Katniss? –pregunta Finnick entrando otra vez en casa con un montón de ropa para cambiarse.

- Sí, creo, no lo sé. Estaba de mala hostia.

- ¿Y eso?

- Habrá discutido con Madge… Pero bueno, déjala, es mejor dejarla que se airee y luego ya la preguntaré. Sube a la habitación de Prim a cambiarte, yo voy a mi cuarto.

- Valep.

Ambos subimos a nuestras habitaciones y nos cambiamos. Yo intento no pensar en cómo estará Katniss, si estará bien, que la habrá ocurrido. En estos momentos es cuanto más me odio, por preocuparme demasiado por mi mujer.

Bajo al oír el timbre sonar, como hoy no saldremos más, me he puesto una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones oscuros piratas. Pago al repartidor y llamo a Finnick para que baje.

- Ya voy, ya voy –dice bajando las escaleras- Estaba hablando con Annie.

- ¿Con Annie? –pregunto desde el sofá mientras deposito los tuppers con la comida- ¿Qué tal está pasando el día con Prim?

- No está con Prim. Cuando la he preguntado si la había llamado me ha dicho que no, que nadie la ha llamado en todo el día.

- ¿QUÉ? –pregunto levantándome del sofá de un salto- ¿Cómo que mi hija no está con ella? ¿Y dónde está?

**Fin del capítulo dos**

* * *

**Chan, chan...¡CHARAN! Final del segundo capítulo(: ¿Todo bien?¿Os gustó?¡Sale Finnick, y Annie, y Madge! Cúmulo de información, en el próximo capítulo me vais a matar, totalmente, me odiareis con toda vuestra fuerza...**

**He de decir GRACIAS, este fic ha tenido una acogida increíble, cosa que no esperaba. Gracias, gracias y mil gracias a todos los que dejáis reviews, favs, follows, y a los lectores anónimos (y mis panecillos quemados de twitter). Podría llenar hojas repletas agradeciendo el recibimiento pero no me dan las manos.**

**Mencion especial a **JHutch1315 **porque ¡es su cumple! Felicidades mentalmente desorientada. Y a mi amiga **hamudein** con la que he hoy he pasado una tarde de confidencias muy intensa y bonita, y que cojones, porque la quiero. Y también a mi panda de twitter, no pongo todos los nombres, que no tengo palabras para expresar lo mucho que las aprecio.**

**It´s review TIME:**

**CarlaMellark: **buf, vale, muchos puntos, contesto todos seguidos xD No se porque pero te imaginé cantando al igual que Peeta, esa canción es terriblemente adictiva. Tú si que me has enganchado, a ti. ¿Nunca leiste ninguno de Peeta y Katniss de mayores? OMG me alegro de que este sea el primero, drama habrá y lemmons, y de toh! jaja ¿Te gustó la manera de escribir? Me pareció bien jugar con el tiempo y el espacio un poco, darle ritmo y un poco de gracia. ¿Cuando dices que escribes esa cancion porno? jajaja Te adoro pitbulera! y Mocinante y Gertrudis (dinosaurio) TAMBIEN :D te ai lof iu marida!

**torsoplo12: **PAPOS DE NUBE :$ Dios, te comía y me cosia el culo para no cagarte (toma burrada) Me alegro que te haya gustado, me pareció curioso ambientarlo en nuestra época (Prim es una adicta a Tumblr como yo). Y sí, los POV hacen el texto más ligero y divertido, aparte que no piensan igual y eso es importante! Prim, buf, empieza a dar que hablar en este... Te va a encantar! jaja Lemmons! lemmons everywhere! jaja he ido mejorando algunos que tenia escritos, los he hecho mas intensos y bonitos, perver! Pues si, surgio de la foto de Josh con Driver. Pensé, necesitan un fic donde salga Driver, urgente, y me puse a esto...jajja tengo un problema grave . +1 a tu PM sobre lo de Peeta, me parece un tema bastante duro, y va a dar que hablar créeme. Es como "Soy muy bueno con mi novia, pero joder, necesito follar YA" LOL GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS :D

**HungerMuser: **gracias por tu review! me alegra que te haya gustado, y este capitulo tambien Xo ;)

**Aiitaniita: **Hola! Bueno ya te comenté lo del POV de PRim, que era por jugar con el tiempo y el espacio y así darle un poco de ritmo al texto. Espero que en este se haya entendido mejor, gracias por dejar tu review :D un beso!

**believedreamtribute: **OMG ¡Adoro tu icon! jajaja Gracias por tu review, y ya me pasé por tu fic, me encanta. Sigue así, un beso;)

**SpunkiiBum: **¿funcionó la publicidad? jajaja Viva! Gracias por tu review! jajaja me he ganado una fan? jo, mil gracias! Espero que te haya gustado, y acuérdate de tener el tumblr siempre abierto! jaja UN BESACO

**Y ya sabéis que cualquier idea SIEMPRE es bien recibida y se agradecerá eternamente. Espero que os guste y continuéis leyendo. Nos leemos este miércoles en "Siempre" con Peeta :) GRACIAS**

**¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Lucy (:**


	3. Capítulo tres: Twist And Shout

**Disclaimer: **los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza. **_Aviso/Danger:_ **Abstenerse mentes puras e inocentes, este fic está plagado de Lemons que pueden dañar vuestra sensibilidad. Nos leemos abajo :D

**Recordar tener abierto Tumblr: **allaboutusfanfic**[punto]**tumblr**[punto]**com

**Música de acompañamiento:**Girls gone wild – Madonna

Someone like you - Adele **(i****mportante)**

* * *

**Capitulo tres: Twist And Shout**

**Prim´s POV**

Corro hasta mi casa, suelto a Driver de la correa, y subo rápidamente a mi cuarto para cambiarme. Obviamente, la llamada que hice no fue a mi tía Annie sino a Cato.

- ¿Cato? Yo soy, que tengo que ir a comprar el vestido para el baile, ¿te apetece venir conmigo?

- ¿No ibas a ir con tu super padre? –me pregunta al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Con mi padre, de compras? ¡Por Dios, Cato! Será mi padre pero no le tengo tanto cariño como para ir de compras de él.

- ¿Has discutido con él o algo? Creí que os llevabais super bien.

- No ha pasado nada, es sólo que tengo "mejores cosas" qué hacer. Y ya tengo 15 años, ya soy mayorcita para ir con mi padre. Además, ¿has visto a mi padre? ¡Se cree que tiene 18 años! Vale, es joven, pero tampoco es para ser como es él…

- Vale, te comprendo. No te cae bien tu padre –espeta él con amabilidad.

- Caer sí, pero no quiero estar tan "pegada" a él ¿Sabes? No sé, es raro de explicar…

- Ya, supongo. La verdad es que mi suegro es un caso ¿eh? –me dice, riéndose- ¿Cómo quedamos entonces, te paso a buscar?

- Estaría bien, jiji

- Vale florecita mía, en media hora estoy allí. Esta vez vamos en el coche.

- Genial. Además, aparte de ir a por el vestido podríamos pasarnos a por otra cosa –le contesto con tono sensual.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No me vendría mal un conjunto sexi para "por si acaso" lo necesito

Oigo un leve jadeo, Cato debe estar en shock. Vuelvo a oírle acercarse al auricular y como traga saliva.

- Está bien… Media hora. Ahora nos vemos

- Hasta ahora guapo

No sé cómo se han tragado mi "tío" Finnick y mi padre que había quedado con Annie pero me alegro de que la jugada me haya salido bien. Iba a ir a comprarme un conjunto de ropa sexi, con y para Cato.

Me pongo un vestido ajustado a más no poder que por encima de la rodilla, unos buenos tacones, me arreglo mi revuelto moño rubio y rizado dándole un toque más redondo (no tan a lo loco, como lo tenía esta mañana), un poco más de eye liner en la cara y lista. Oigo el móvil vibrar, un mensaje de que Cato está a la vuelta de la esquina esperándome, no se ha acercado más para que mi padre no viera el coche. Salgo con cuidado de que no me vean, y corro hasta donde Cato. Me subo en el asiento del copiloto, me abalanzo sobre sus perfectos labios, y nos encaminamos al centro comercial.

**Katniss´s POV**

Traicionada. Dolida y traicionada. Así es cómo me siento ahora mismo. ¿Quién se cree que es Madge para hablar así de Peeta? Que estoy enjaulada, ¡tonterías! Cojo el coche y me dirijo hasta el mercado de Candem, no sé porque pero ese sitio es perfecto para despejar la mente. Aparco como puedo y comienzo mi paseo. Me pongo los cascos y el ipod, empieza a sonar "Girls gone Wild" de Madonna, canción pegadiza donde las haya. Empiezo a disfrutar de la música mientras miro algunas tiendas, me dejo llevar por el ritmo que marca la canción, hasta incluso bailo un poco con las manos. Cuando quiero darme cuenta se ha terminado el mercado y estoy por quiensabedonde calle de Londres. Bueno, no importa, siempre me ha gustado perderme por la ciudad.

La canción acaba y empieza a sonar "Por fin ya veo la luz" de la BSO de "Enredados". Mierda, Peeta me metió esa canción, es una de sus favoritas. ¿Por qué narices es tan infantil? ¡Si hasta se la sabe! De joven alguna vez me la cantó mientras tocaba la guitarra para mí. Sí, mi marido sabe tocar la guitarra, pero hace tiempo que no lo hace, o al menos no delante mío.

Una lágrima cae por mi mejilla. ¡Como extraño al joven Peeta! Aquel que me cantaba canciones, me escribía cartas, y me sorprendía preparándome una cena romántica. ¡Era el mejor cocinero del mundo! ¿Por qué ya no cocina? Ya lo sabes Katniss, por lo que ocurrió cuando empezó la carrera…

Un Peeta recién universitario y feliz fue donde su padre, Plutarch, un alcohólico y drogadicto. Peeta intentó por todos los medios que se sintiera orgulloso de su hijo, pero lo único que hizo fue ponerlo peor. Nosotros llevábamos un año juntos y yo me encontraba de vacaciones con mis padres adoptivos.

Pocas veces me ha hablado Peeta de lo que ocurrió el día que le conto a su padre que iba a estudiar en la universidad, pero cuando lo hace acaba llorando, vomitando, y sufriendo unos espasmos terribles que no se le pasan en semanas.

Resulta que cuando le dijo eso, Plutarch (que en eso momento estaba hasta el culo de heroína) se puso todo hecho un basilisco y lanzó todo tipo de insultos hacia su hijo. Le culpó de la muerte de su madre en un accidente de tráfico, de que no hubiesen tenido más hijos aparte de él, de ser la desgracia y la vergüenza de la familia Mellark, un despojo humano, un hijo que no tenía que haber nacido… Peeta se mantuvo fuerte ante las palabras de su padre, las había escuchado a lo largo de toda su vida.

Entonces Plutarch se volvió completamente loco, le propició un golpe en la mandíbula a Peeta. Plutarch aprovechó la conmoción de su hijo y lo agarró del cuerpo, posó su cara contra la mesa boca abajo, le bajó los pantalones que llevaba puestos y los calzoncillos, y se sacó su propio pene a través de la cremallera. Todo lo que recuerda Peeta sobre ese momento es que no podía parar de llorar, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, notaba como el miembro de su padre se introducía por su ano con fuerza hasta hacerle sangre, las embestidas eran muy fuertes pero él no hacía nada por evitarlas. Hasta que Plutarch se corrió dentro de su conducto anal y se sentó, agotado por el sexo, en la silla.

En ese momento Peeta se movió como pudo, se subió los pantalones temblando a más no poder, y se dispuso a marcharse. Plutarch estalló de rabia otra vez ante la nada, rompió una botella y con el filo de esta rajó todo el pecho y parte del estómago a su progenitor. Peeta todavía conserva la cicatriz.

Sin querer estoy llorando a más no poder en mitad de la calle. Joder, Peeta lo ha pasado mal, muy mal. Hay que tener especial cuidado con Peeta porque, cuando le recuerdas aquello, hay veces que entra en un estado psicológico que se convierte en quedarse callado durante semanas o ponerse a pegar golpes a los loco por la casa. Nunca ha llegado a hacer algo grave porque siempre se da cuenta de cuando le van a venir los "ataques", pero vivo con el miedo de que pase algo, y nuestra hija Prim no lo sabe.

Y con todo esto sobre mi marido, ¡y yo preguntándome si me tiene de "mujer florero" o no!, que estúpida me siento.

Camino cabizbaja hacia mi coche por donde creo que he venido. En mi ipod suena "Someone like you" de Adele, la canción que oímos Peeta y yo la primera vez que nos besamos una noche en la playa. Comienzo a llorar como una desconsolada. Sin querer, me golpeo contra algo duro, un pecho.

- Lo siento, no estaba mirando –contesto pareciendo inocente.

- Tranquila, ya vi que no estabas mirando.

Alzo la vista del suelo hacia el cuerpo con el que me he golpeado. Delante de mí me encuentro a un hombre. ¡Y qué hombre! Es alto, muy musculado, con la piel del color a la mía, el pelo negro como el mío, unos ojos marrones como… ¡Si podría ser hasta mi primo! Me quedo totalmente embobada, él esboza una picara sonrisa que hacen que me tiemblen las piernas. ¿Katniss…?

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –me dice cambiado su expresión por preocupación- Tienes los ojos hinchados.

- Sí, sí. Estoy bien –contesto sonándome la nariz sin parecer vulgar- Un mal día…

- Imposible que una preciosidad como tú tenga un día malo.

Al oír eso esbozo una sonrisa y mis papos se sonrojan levemente ¿Por qué se sonrojan? Agh, dios.

- ¿Estás bien? Esto… -me dice él, sacándome de mis pensamientos- ¿Te llamas?

Intento decirle mi nombre pero me entra el hipo provocando que suelte una mezcla entre Katniss e "hip". Él comienza a partirse de risa, yo me sonrojo más todavía. ¡Parezco una adolescente!

- Encantado, Catnip –me dice resaltando mi "nombre", o lo que ha logrado entender- Yo soy Gale.

- Encantada Gale. Hip.

- ¿Vas a algún sitio? Se te ve un poco perdida…

- La verdad es que no sé. Hip. Dónde estoy, ¡y eso que vivo en Londres! Hip.

Ambos nos reímos, entonces Gale me pregunta que si he venido andando o en coche. Le digo dónde he dejado aparcado mi Volkswagen New Beetle azul claro y se ofrece voluntario a llevarme hasta él. Por el camino vamos hablando sobre nuestros gustos, en ningún momento sale el nombre de Peeta. Gale es bombero forestal, pero ahora está de vacaciones por lo cual se dedica a dar vueltas por Londres para "despejarse" al igual que hago yo. Vive en un pequeño piso en pleno centro de Londres, cerca del Museo, rondará más o menos mi edad. Le gusta los museos y lo antiguo, aunque también es un experto en electrónica y cachivaches de todo tipo.

- Eres realmente interesante, Gale.

- Y podría seguir contándote cosas si quieres, me sé sitios de Londres que nadie conoce…

- ¿Y me los enseñarías?

En ese momento oigo sonar mi teléfono, mierda. Es Peeta. Ahora mismo no me apetece hablar con él, me siento muy a gusto descubriendo todo sobre Gale. Dejo que suene hasta que cuelga.

- Lo siento, era mi compañía telefónica –miento- ¿Qué decías entonces?

El teléfono suena otra vez, decido cogerlo. Peeta es capaz de llamar a todos los efectivos militares con tal de buscarme. Hablo un poco cortante con él, intentando no mencionar que es mi marido delante de Gale. Me despido fugazmente y continúo mi conversación con Gale, más feliz que una perdiz.

- ¿Y tú, Catnip? ¿Estudias o trabajas? –me pregunta él enarcando las cejas.

- Ninguna de las dos cosas.

- ¿Y eso? –pregunta muy sorprendido.

- Paso el día en casa cuidando de mi hija Prim

- ¿Tienes una hija? ¡No me lo creo! Una mujer tan joven y guapa como tú con una réplica suya en miniatura, ¡debe de ser el paraíso!

- Tiene quince años, la tuve de muy joven. Es mi vida entera.

- ¿Y si tiene quince años porque no estás trabajando o estudiando? Digo yo que ya será mayorcita para hacer su vida, ¿no?

- …

En ese momento me quedo callada. Otra vez ese tema. Cuando me quedé embarazada de Prim, Peeta y yo éramos muy jóvenes asique él decidió que acabaría la carrera mientras yo me quedaría en casa cuidando de nuestra hija. Lo decidió, ¿y yo? ¿Yo decidí eso? No lo recuerdo, supongo que estaría ciega de amor y me dejaría llevar por lo que mi novio me decía. Además ocurrió muy rápido, no me dio tiempo a reaccionar.

Tomamos una esquina de la calle y veo a lo lejos mi coche, justo donde lo dejé. Señalo a Gale que ese es mi coche y él pone cara triste.

- Vaya, he cumplido con mi misión. Aunque es una pena, me sentía muy a gusto charlando con usted señorita.

- Y yo contigo, pero tengo que ir a comer –contesto poniendo pucheritos- Pero podemos quedar otro día, así me enseñas esos "rincones secretos" de Londres que dices que sólo tú conoces.

- Si te los digo entonces ya no serán secretos…

- Tranquilo, soy experta guardando secretos –le digo guiñándole un ojo.

Llegamos a mi coche, sonrientes. Doy dos besos a Gale en las mejillas y le doy un papel con mi número de móvil. No el de casa, ¡mi móvil! ¿Katniss, que te está pasando? Gale acepta el papel y promete llamarme más tarde para saber si no me he vuelto a perder. Subo en el coche y digo adiós a mi nuevo amigo con la mano.

Retomo mi camino a casa. ¿Debería contárselo a Peeta? Se moriría de celos si se lo digo ¿Y a Prim? A ella la cuento todo, bueno, luego veremos. Prim. Espero que Peeta haya hablado con ella sobre lo de las clases.

Cuando llego a casa veo que hay aparcado un Landge Rover enorme y un Seat Arosa azul muy pequeño en la entrada. Son los coches de Finnick y Annie. Cierto, Peeta me dijo que estaba con Finnick. Pero, ¿y Annie?

Cojo mi bolso y abro la puerta. Cuando la cierro, una rápida Annie viene corriendo hacia mí, me sujeta del brazo y me lleva corriendo al salón.

- ¡Katniss! ¡Menos mal que has venido!

- ¿Pero qué ocurre?

- ¡PUES QUE EL ESTÚPIDO DE TU MARIDO HA HECHO DESAPARECER A VUESTRA HIJA! –me dice Finnick cuando me ve entrar a la sala.

Finnick está de pie en el salón, dando vueltas de una esquina a otra, propagando todo tipo de insultos imaginables hacia mi marido. Peeta está sentado en el sofá, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y tapándose la cara, debe estar llorando.

- Espera, ¿QUÉ? ¿Qué ha pasado con Prim? –pregunto, asustada.

- ¿POR QUÉ NO TE LO EXPLICA ESTE GILIPOLLAS DE MIERDA, EH, PEETA? ¡YA QUE TÚ HAS CAUSADO TODO ESTO! –grita Finnick señalando a mi esposo.

- Finnick por favor, cálmate –dice Annie, agarrando a un enfurecido Finnick del brazo y acariciándole la cara que está roja de rabia- Vamos a la cocina a que te tomes algo para relajarte.

- ¡Y una mierda me voy a relajar! ¡Hasta que no tenga a mi sobrina aquí mismo no pienso relajarme! –continua chillando mientras Annie se le lleva a cocina y nos cierra la puerta. A lo lejos puedo ir cómo Driver ladra por los gritos del mejor amigo de mi esposo.

Rápidamente corro a donde Peeta, me pongo de rodillas en frente suyo y le acaricio el pelo. El saca la cabeza un poco de entre sus manos. Tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Katniss… yo…

Peeta rompe otra vez a llorar, se lanza a mis brazos, y llora con todas sus fuerzas sobre mi hombro.

- ¡Yo no quería, eso sólo qué… pensé que ella! –me dice entre sollozos- ¡ES CULPA MÍA! ¡Tenía que haberme quedado con ella a esperar! ¿Dónde estará? ¿Estará bien? ¡KATNISS, YO…!

- Shhhhhh. Calma mi amor, todo saldrá bien. –le digo acariciándole el cabello rubio, le tomo de la barbilla y se la levanto para que me mire a los ojos. Sus preciosos ojos azules están inundados de lágrimas, parece un océano-. Es Prim, estará bien, tranquilo. Pero tienes que contarme todo lo que ha ocurrido, luego ya empezaremos a buscarla.

**Prim´s POV**

Entramos en Women´s Secret cogidos de la mano, durante el trayecto noté a Cato un poco nervioso.

- Yo… No sé si debería entrar ahí… -me dice, tartamudeando.

- ¿Por qué? ¡No seas tonto! –le digo tirándole del brazo.

Comienzo a dar vueltas por la tienda mientras Cato se sonroja cada vez más, está realmente nervioso, intenta esconder la cara y taparse con las vigas de la tienda, es realmente encantador. Entonces me fijo en un corsé blanco a juego con unas medias de rejilla, es mono, y está de descuento.

- ¿Te gusta? –le digo a Cato señalando el conjunto, él sólo asiente- Vale, voy a probármelo.

Cojo varios de distintas tallas por si acaso y nos encaminamos al probador. Dejo a Cato esperando tras la cortina, cuando cierro me fijo en su pene que está erecto a más no poder. ¡Con razón se escondía de todos! Cato ya no es virgen, creo que la perdió con un amor de verano, pero yo todavía sí. Quiero esperar al indicado. Y aunque Cato me lo han pedido miles de veces, sólo hemos llegado al sexo oral.

Me pongo la talla más pequeña que he cogido y tomo todo el aire posible. Me queda perfecto, cojonudamente sexy.

- Cato, mira

Cato asoma la cabeza como un niño pequeño y abre totalmente la boca al verme. Se ha quedado blanco y todo.

- Esto… -empieza a decirme, casi babeando.

- ¿CATOOO?

Una voz estridente a lo lejos interrumpe a mi novio. Cato se gira hacia la voz, haciendo que la cortina se corra y casi toda la tienda me vea en corsé. Me tapo como puedo con las manos.

- ¡Cato, ayúdame, que me van a ver! –le digo.

- ¿Y está quién es? ¡¿Se puede saber que haces viendo ropa interior con ella?!

Resulta que la vocecita estridente que interrumpió a Cato es Clove, la conozco del instituto, es un puton con todas las letras. Tanto que hoy lleva un top con el que casi se le salen sus enormes tetas operadas y unos shorts que más bien parecen un "cinturón ancho", como dice mi madre. Cato continua mirando a Clove, sin reparar en que yo estoy casi en pelotas.

- Esto…Clove, yo… -comienza a decir Cato- Ella…

- Soy Prim, Prim Mellark, SU novia –contesto, enfurecida- ¿Algún problema?

- Pues sí, bonita –me contesta Clove acercando su cara la mía- Que Cato es MI novio y no el tuyo.

- ¿Perdona?, ¿Cato, qué está ocurriendo? –pregunto, enfadada y anonadada.

- Esto… Prim… Yo…

- Sí, soy su novia –contesta Clove por él- Llevamos juntos un año, ¿a qué sí cielo?

Cato asiente, no puede ser. Toda la tienda se ha girado a mirar el espectáculo.

- ¿Cómo que lleváis un año, Cato?

- Yo, sólo…

- Sí, un año bonita –vuelve a contestar Clove, a este paso la meto, y se gira hacia él- Pero lo que no sabía es que estabas viendo ropa interior CON OTRA. ¿¡ME ESTÁS PONIENDO LOS CUERNOS, CATO!?

Su voz es más que estridente y más cuando chilla. Yo me quedo sin palabras, pero Cato parece recuperarlas.

- No, cariño. Prim sólo es…

- ¿¡Y el tanga que me encontré la semana pasada en tu cama, era de ESTA!? Serás hijo de puta. Me pones los cuernos ¡y con una guarra cómo está! TE ODIO, TE ODIO TE ODIO Y TE ODIO

- CLOVE, ESPERA

Ella se marcha corriendo, derribando o chillando a todo lo que pilla por delante. En ese momento mi cuerpo reacciona y empiezo a notar las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas. Cato sigue mirando como su novia se marcha, cuando dobla la esquina, se gira hacia mí con cara de decepción.

- Yo, Prim…

- Llévame a casa, Cato –le respondo, cortante.

- De acuerdo…

Me encierro en el probador para ponerme mi ropa de antes, salgo, y abandono la tienda con Cato detrás de mí. La gente murmura a nuestra ida, pero no hago caso. Ambos caminamos en silencio, separados, hasta el coche. Me siento en el asiento del copiloto y Cato en el suyo. Es ya de noche, mierda, no he avisado a mis padres de que llegaría tarde.

- Prim, yo… -me dice Cato sin arrancar el coche, me mira a los ojos- Quería pedirte perdón por…

- Déjalo, Cato. Llévame a casa, ahora sólo quiero descansar.

- Pero… no puedo, yo, no puedo…

Me giro a mirar la cara de Cato, me escruta el cuerpo de arriba abajo mientras se pasa la lengua por los labios. Su pene vuelve a crecer.

- ¿No puedes, qué?

- Dejarte ir, así, después de lo de la tienda.

Cato alarga su mano hasta mi pecho y lo estruja con fuerza, nunca le había visto así.

- Cato, para. Me haces daño.

- Eso no importa.

- ¿Qué?

Él extiende su otro brazo hasta mis piernas, las abre y empieza a tocarme mi sexo. Yo intento ceder, pero su fuerza bruta es mayor que la mía. Deja de estrujar mi pecho y me agarra del cuello. Quita la otra mano de entre mis piernas y le da a un botón que hace que mi asiento se tumbe hasta tocar el suelo. Estoy en shock.

- Voy a follarte, Prim, aunque tú no quieras.

- No, Cato, no.

Agarrándome fuertemente el cuello me atrae hasta sus labios, intento resistirme pero su fuerza se ha multiplicado por las ganas de sexo. Mientras me mete la lengua hasta mi garganta se mueve de un asiento a otro, se pone encima de mí, y me agarra de las dos manos con una suya. Decido cerrar los ojos para creer que no es cierto.

- Cató, por favor… -le digo entre llantos.

- Cállate, no sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando este momento –me dice susurrándome en la oreja- Todas esas veces que me has tentado, pequeña zorra de mierda, me van a ser devueltas.

- CATOOOOO

Sigo chillando y llorando mientras él empieza a subirme el vestido, me quita las bragas sin ninguna delicadeza, y se abre la cremallera de sus pantalones. Miro un segundo a su pene, está muy muy erecto, pero no tanto como la mente de Cato. Sus ojos echan fuego, va a follarme. Cato se quita los pantalones y los tira detrás. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos. Él duda un segundo pasando su pene por mi vagina para que esta se humedezca y se abra a él. Ni siquiera se para a meterme los dedos, está loco. Poco a poco él va introduciendo su miembro en mi zona, duele, duele mucho. Mis ojos se cierran poco a poco, voy a desmallarme...

Entonces todo pasa demasiado rápido. Alguien abre la puerta del coche, agarra a Cato por la espalda y le saca fuera. Logro percibir los gritos de mi padre, mientras mi madre asoma por la puerta y me coge en brazos. Entonces, cierro los ojos.

**Katniss´s POV**

Termino de hablar con la vecina sobre si ha visto a mi hija y me encamino a casa. Decidimos ir preguntando a todo el barrio, ya que a la policía hay que llamarla si lleva desaparecida más de veinticuatro horas. Mi hija Prim, desaparecida. Decido no pensarlo.

Vuelvo a casa y veo cómo Finnick da vueltas de una punta a otra de la casa, teléfono en mano, llamando a todas sus amigas. Al verme entrar me hace un gesto de negación con la cabeza y yo le respondo por igual. Ninguna señal de Prim.

Annie está en el salón junto con Peeta, calmándole. Cuando son temas así, es mejor tranquilizar a mi marido antes de que se ponga peor. Me oyen entrar y Annie se gira a mirarme, la hago un gesto con la cabeza para que venga a la cocina.

- ¿Qué tal? ¿Saben algo? –me pregunta mientras entramos.

- Nada, nadie la ha visto… ¿Cómo está Peeta?

- Mejor, Finnick ha dejado de insultarle y se han puesto los dos a pensar dónde puede estar-Annie traga saliva-. Pero…

- ¿Qué?

- Casi tiene uno de sus ataques Katniss, ha empezado a apretar los puños y a hablar consigo mismo… Yo…

- No pasa nada, Annie. ¿Te ha hecho algo?

- No, es sólo qué… -la cara de Annie empieza a volverse más blanca- Tenía miedo de que hiciera algo dañino, nunca le había visto así…

- Ya, asusta bastante. Pero lo tiene controlado. Si ocurriera algo, él sería el primero en avisarte de que te alejaras –la contesto, intentando calmarla.

Oigo mi móvil sonar, es Gale. Decido no contestar. En ese momento aparece Finnick por la puerta.

- Nada… Nadie sabe nada –nos dice con decepción.

- Bueno, vamos a esperar, seguro que volverá a casa.

- Katniss no -me dice Annie- No podemos quedarnos aquí quietos…

- Mi mujer tiene razón –espeta Finnick- Nosotros iremos en coche a dar un rodeo por la ciudad, vosotros quedaros aquí por si vuelve. ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo… -contesto.

Annie y Finnick cogen sus abrigos y salen de la casa hacia el coche. Se despiden con un "ahora volvemos" y se marchan en uno de sus vehículos. La casa se queda callada, no sé dónde estará Driver.

Decido ir a al salón, Peeta está sentado en su sillón apoyado en el respaldo y con la cabeza hacia atrás, me siento a su lado y le cojo una mano. Al roce, Peeta se sobresalta y me mira curioso, como si no me conociera.

- ¿Sabemos algo? –me dice mientras sus ojos empiezan a enrojecerse, muevo la cabeza para contestarle, él suspira y vuelve la cabeza hacia atrás- Buf…

- No pasa nada, volverá, seguro. Es Prim.

- ¿Dónde estará? –me dice volviéndose hacia delante y rascándose la cabeza- Dijo que iba a por su vestido de…

Peeta se queda callado de repente, se le abren los ojos de par en par. ¿Qué estará pensando?

- SÍ, ES VERDAD –dice pegando un salto del sofá con renovada energía- ¿Cariño, te das cuenta?

- Pues no mi vida…

- ¡SU VESTIDO! ¡Iba a comprar su vestido para el baile!

- ¿Y? –pregunto sin llegar a entender la resolución.

- ¡Ella sólo iría con una persona a por él! –Peeta me mira intentando que descifre su idea, pero nada- CATO, ESTÁ CON CATO.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Si, no le hemos llamado porque no tenemos su teléfono! TIENEN QUE ESTAR EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL.

- Es verdad, dios -digo al fin entendiéndolo todo y poniéndome en pie- ¡Pues vamos!

- Sí –me dice acercándose a mí y plantándome un beso en los labios-. Ve llamando a Finnick y Annie. Dios, que tonto he sido al no darme cuenta…

Ambos salimos corriendo de la casa, nos montamos en el Asthon Martin de mi marido, y salimos disparados. Nunca había visto a Peeta conducir tan deprisa, ni siquiera con su Vespa. Por el camino llamo a Annie y a Finnick para vengan hacia nosotros. A los pocos minutos llegamos al centro comercial, que está cerrando. Preguntamos al de seguridad si ha visto a Prim y Cato…

- No, pero hoy ha habido un gran espectáculo en una tienda. Una chica se ha encontrado a su novio, un rubio muy chulito, con otra comprando ropa erótica. ¡Ha sido increíble! Menos mal que se fueron hacia el coche de él…

Mierda. Peeta y yo nos miramos, tienen que ser ellos. Mi hija está por ahí, sola, en un coche, y con Cato. ¡Si él no tiene carnet! Decidimos ir al parking a todo correr, yo empiezo a cansarme por lo que Peeta me adelanta un par de metros. En medio del parking logro distinguir un coche, tiene los cristales con vaho. Mierda, mierda, mierda. En ese momento oigo a Prim gritar el nombre de Cato.

Peeta corre rápidamente hacia el coche mientras yo llego, se lanza con toda su fuerza, abre la puerta del copiloto de un tirón, y saca a un Cato sin pantalones. En un rápido movimiento, Peeta tuerce el brazo de Cato hasta casi dislocarle el hombro, y le coloca con fuerza sobre el capó, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

- ¿¡QUÉ LE ESTABAS HACIENDO A MI HIJA!? –le dice gritándole al oído- ¿¡EH!? ¡TE JURO QUE COMO LE HAYAS HECHO ALGO TE DESHUEVO AQUÍ MISMO, SUCIO HIJO DE PUTA!

Yo consigo llegar al coche y voy hasta Prim, tiene los ojos cerrados, está tumbada en el asiento, con el vestido subido y sin bragas. O, Dios. La abrazo fuertemente y la saco del coche apoyada en mis brazos. Está a punto de desmayarse, la abrazo y froto su cabeza con fuerza.

En ese momento llegan Finnick y Annie en un mismo coche, ambos corren hacia nosotros. Peeta continúa gritando y aporreando a Cato, que se ha puesto a llorar como un niño pequeño. Finnick corre a mi lado y coge a Prim en volandas, la lleva hasta el coche y la tumba en los asientos traseros, donde Annie espera para abrir la puerta y ponerla una manta.

Entonces voy a donde Peeta, Cato sigue llorando. Pongo la mano sobre el hombro de mi marido, tiene el cuerpo tenso, y le digo que ya vale. Peeta se gira, nervioso, y me mira con ojos de loco.

- Peeta, basta –le susurro.

Le cuesta un tiempo reaccionar, pero al fin, suelta el brazo de Cato y se destensa. Cato se tumba al suelo a seguir llorando, con el pene al aire. Veo que Peeta aprieta los puños asique me pongo delante suyo y me abrazo sobre su cuello. Él continúa enfurecido, pero, tras un tiempo, vuelve en sí. En ese momento llega Finnick, Annie se ha quedado en el coche junto con nuestra hija.

- ¿Estáis bien? –nos pregunta a ambos, él sabe lo de los ataques de Peeta pero nunca ha visto uno- ¿Peeta?

- Sí… Estoy bien –dice, con la mirada todavía clavada en Cato.

- Vámonos a casa cariño –le digo soltándome de su cuello.

Peeta asiente, se gira un poco y vuelve la vista a Cato, por encima del hombro le dice con tono terrorífico.

- No vuelvas a acercarte a mi hija, jamás.

Cato asiente entre sollozos y nosotros nos encaminamos al coche. Vemos como se levanta, nervioso, y se mete en el coche para después irse. El parking se inunda de un tenue silencio. Caminamos hacia el coche de Finnick, pero a los pocos pasos Peeta se desploma contra el suelo.

- ¡Peeta!

- ¡Cariño!

**Fin del capítulo tres**

* * *

**Chan, chan...¡CHARAN! Final del tercer capítulo… Ya me podéis matar. Sí, violaron a Peeta lo habéis leído. Lo siento si no os gusta pero me pareció importante para la historia. Estaréis pensando "Su propio padre, joder" pero, ya lo puse, Plutarch es un drogadicto y las drogas hacen este tipo de cosas. Y bueno también sale Gale (no me cae bien, pero le he dado el papel de bueno) y lo de Cato, oyoyoyoi que fuerte lo de El Cato (léase con voz de vieja). Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, muy, bastante, extenso. No quería dejar el tema de Cato a medias, no soy tan mala.**

**Gracias, gracias, y mil gracias más a los que seguís esta locura. No sólo los que dejan reviews, sino a mis lectores anónimos (que tengo unos cuantos) y a los no anónimos que no se manifiestan. No sé como agradeceros todo, me hacéis muy feliz sabiendo que os gusta esta historia.**

**Espero que podáis haberla leído bien porque no se qué pasa últimamente a FanFiciton que no deja ver NINGUN fic (¿soy la única?), esperemos que se solucione ****:S**

**Hoy toca mención super especial, porque si, porque se lo merecen. Gracias, mil y un gracias, a mi grupo de Mentalmente Desorientadas de twitter: Diana, nuestro Haymitch y CAAAAL (**monogotas2**), María ( **meryymaips**), Paula ( **jhutch1315**), Karina ( **HungerMuser**), Agus ( **AmorPorPeeta**) y Teresa (**caobacafe**). Porque no sé como lo hacen pero siempre me acabo tirando por el suelo de la risa con ellas (en especial con Diana, que creo que ya merecemos ir al manicomio). Os adoro y quiero.**

**Y también para dos personitas que poco a poco se han cogido un hueco en mi pobre corazón. La persona más dulce y atenta del mundo, mi Effie obsesionada con la caoba, aquella que casi le da algo al enterarse de lo de mi pierna, mi Miss Mofletes de nube (tiene los mofletes más apetecibles y achuchables de la tierra), ella, la única Laura (**torsoplo12**). Y, por supuesto, mi Katniss, mi esposa, mi rayo de luz entre la oscuridad, la persona a la que tiraría un pan quemado porque soy su Peeta, la madre de Gertrudis (dinosaurio) y Mocinante, aquella a la que hago chillar tanto que hasta tapa el sonido de los rayos (que mal ha sonado esto…), la persona más maja, alegre, y mejor persona de la tierra, Carla (**CarlaMellark**). Recordaros que las dos son UNAS GRANDISIMAS ESCRITORAS, aparte de dos buenas personas, y que os recomiendo seguir. Joder, os quiero, en tan poco tiempo os habéis convertido en algo muy importante para mí.**

**It´s review TIME:**

**Meripermeable: **MADRE DE DIOS PEDAZO REVIEWS TE MARCAS Jaja eres increíble mery, ya lo sabes. Gracias, gracias y mil gracias por hacerme sentir orgullosa de escribir gracias a tus reviews. Te contesto aquí las dos, tranquila. Buf vale, le has cogido MUCHA manía a Prim por lo que veo jaja yo también la odio un poco, pero créeme que después de este capítulo se calma bastante y la coges más cariño. Es joven, está en la edad, y se junta con gente que no debe, es normal que se deje llevar por la presión social. Obviamente yo no lo haría, en mi vida. ¿En serio tenias esta historia añadida antes de conocernos? Jaja Dios *_* no veas cómo me enorgullece leer eso. Creo que después de este capítulo comprenderás un poco mejor a Peeta, que él también lo pasó mal con lo del bebé, pero como es tan bonachón no dice nada. JAJAJAJJA ADORO ESA FRASE "¿puedo pedirte permiso para matar a Madge?" me estuve riendo horas con eso, y sí, es todo tuya. Buf, si Madge va a influir, ahora que ha salido Gale no quiero saber cómo te lo vas a tomar. Acertaste al decir que Prim se fue con Cato (¿era muy obvio, no?) jaja ¿Te gustó Finnick? A mi realmente me encanta, es parecido a mi sino fuera como Peeta (hasta en mi casa me llaman Peeta…), es un personaje muy dinámico y alegre. Va a tener más protagonismo, prometido, no sabes cuánto... ¿Al final me matas o no? Fijo que sí, hice que le violaran… jajaja Bueno meri, suerte con tus universidades (y no me asusto, en Bilbao empezamos mañana), y esperaré como siempre tus reviews. ERES GENIAL UN ABRAZO GIGANTE :D

**NiallWorld: **Ö GRACIAS POR PASARTE POR AQUÍ, es todo un honor. ¿Nunca has leído una de ellos de mayores? *_* ME enorgullece ser la primera entonces, mil gracias *da saltitos de felicidad* Es un conjunto de cosas, espero haberte echo reír a cantidades industriales, es lo que quiero conseguir. Muchísimas gracias por pasarte por aquí, un besoo

**Caobacafe: **jajajja Adoro eso de "ok, a Prim la vana matar" jajaja Katniss es un personaje muy muy complejo, pero como para no después de lo del bebé como comprenderás. Peeta el pobre bastante tiene con aguantar a Katniss y a Prim jaja ¿También te gustó Finnick? Decidí hacerle socorrista como yo, para así poder vacilarle un poco. La relación de Peeta y Finnick os va a hacer reír un montón! GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW :D eres genial, me rio un montón contigo por twitter, y recuerda que nos debemos un mojito ;)

**CarlaMellark: **ADIVINA que estoy escuchando mientras contesto tu review "leri reino ver me, ay ay ay ay, leri reino ver meeee" jaja SIEMPRE SUENA PITBULL CUANDO PIENSO EN TI ajkhaskgdf Gracias mi Katniss, espero que te haya gustado la dedicatoria de arriba, que no te haya hecho llorar mucho, pero ya sabes cuánto te aprecio. Ahora, ¡al armario!, digo jajajaja Gracias por dejar tu review, que esta vez ha venido más corta y sin puntos eh?¬¬ Y sí, Katniss va a dar que hablar y Peeta las va a pasar putas… TE LOVEO PITBULLMENTE DESORIENTADA 3

**torsoplo12: **EEFIE :D ¡no hay caoba! Jajaja Dios, como me pude reír con lo de "Finnick y Annie son Lilly y Marshall! Jajajaja un poco sí, la verdad. Madge bueno, no es un personaje muy transcendental, pero me parece importante para darle un poco de "vidilla" a la historia, saldrá más veces, tranquila. ACERTASTE CON LO DE PRIM (sabia que lo harias, piensas igual que yo perver) pero Peeta la rescata mua ha ha. Lo de Kat bueno, aquí resulto está, la muy ***** estaba con Gale…que malosa! e,e ¿Me vas a matar ya por violar a Peeta? No, por fa. A mi me gustas tú, tú entera, Miss Mofletes de nube ya lo sabes, espero que te haya gustado la mención de ahí arriba (que no es tan bonita como la de Carla). Y nada, felicidades por el compromiso, jejeje TUMBLR FOR THE WIN haha Te lofiu a lot pupete! :D

**FIN DE REVIEWS**

_**AVISO/DANGER:**_**_ WIWIWIWI_ **Voy a publicar NUEVO FIC, se tratarán de fics de One Shot (una tirada) relacionados con esta historia, para contar cosas que ocurrieron antes TODO ESTO. Como conoció Peeta a Katniss, cómo se quedaron embarazados, sus primeros meses de novios... Todo one shots muy extensos y romanticones, que espero que os gusten (y quienes estén siguiendo esta locura, les aconsejo pasarse para comprender más "All About Us")** GRACIAS**

**Y ya sabéis que cualquier idea SIEMPRE es bien recibida y se agradecerá eternamente. Espero que os guste y continuéis leyendo. No sé si este miércoles pueda subir Siempre por una cosa de mi pierna que prefiero no comentar.**

**¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Lucy (:**


	4. Capítulo cuatro: Help!

**Disclaimer: **los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza. **_Aviso/Danger:_**Abstenerse mentes puras e inocentes, este fic está plagado de Lemons que pueden dañar vuestra sensibilidad. Nos leemos abajo :D

**_HOY SI QUE SI_ Tener abierto el tumblr: **allaboutusfanfic**[punto]**tumblr**[punto]**com

**Música de acompañamiento: ****Hot and Cold - Katy perry**

* * *

**Capitulo cuatro: Help!**

**Peeta´s POV**

Despierto, aturdido, en mi cama. Miro a mi derecha, Katniss está dormida de espaldas a mí. ¿Qué narices ha pasado? Me incorporo sobre la espalda y me froto la cabeza intentando recordar lo que pasó anoche. Mi hija Prim desapareció, la encontramos en un parking follándose a Cato, saqué al chaval del coche de un tirón y le pegué una soberana paliza, Katniss me dijo algo, me desmayé. Buf, me va a estallar la cabeza.

Katniss se mueve entre sus sábanas, se gira hacia mí y abre sus preciosos ojos marrones, entonces esboza una sonrisa dulce. ¡Es tan mona cuando despierta!

- Buenos días, princesa –la digo apartándola un mechón de pelo de la cara.

- Buenos días –me dice, estirándose el cuerpo, al poco abre los ojos de par en par y me mira fijamente- Peeta, ¿qué tal estás, te duele algo?

- Estoy bien cariño –la digo poniendo mis manos sobre su cara- No te preocupes.

- Es que ayer me diste un susto tremendo –me dice mientras sus ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas- Estuve a punto de llevarte al hospital…

- Katniss, no llores, estoy bien.

- Es que… yo… yo, no sabría que hacer sin ti

- Y yo sin ti, y lo sabes –la quito las pocas lágrimas que caen de sus vidriosos ojos- ¿Cómo está Prim?

- Bien, en su cuarto. Annie y Finnick están en la habitación de invitados, se quedaron a cuidaros a los dos.

- Menos mal, luego les daré las gracias –le doy un beso en la frente a mi mujer, ella se incorpora y se tumba sobre mi hombro.

- Tenías que haber visto a Finnick ayer cuando te desmayaste, casi le da algo –suelta Katniss soltando una risita.

- ¿Por, qué hizo?

- Se volvió loquísimo, quería hacerte la reanimación cardiopulmonar, llevarte a urgencias, creo que estaba peor él que tú.

- Jajaja, no puede ser –la digo riéndome, no me imagino a Finnick así.

En ese momento entra Driver en la habitación, salta a nuestra cama, y comienza a lamerme la cara. Katniss estalla de la risa mientras yo me limpio las babas del perro de la cara. Decidimos bajar a desayunar. Mientras Katniss se pone algo más cómodo yo voy al cuarto de Prim. Está hecho un ovillo y se tapa con el edredón hasta la cabeza, igualita que yo. Decido no molestarla, bastante debió de pasar la noche anterior. Bajo a la cocina y veo que Katniss está con Annie, preparando el desayuno.

- Buenos días, dos de las tres mujeres más hermosas del planeta –digo entrando mientras saco pecho.

- ¿Y quién es la tercera? –pregunta Katniss alzando una ceja- ¿Tú hija?

- ¡No! Scarlett Johanson, por favor.

Ambas se ríen ante mi broma, me siento frente a las chicas.

- ¿Y Finnick? –pregunto, buscando con la mirada a mi amigo.

- Estará a punto de bajar, ve a despertarle si quieres –me contesta Annie.

Me pongo en pie de un salto dispuesto a ir dónde Finnick y despertarle con un buen susto, camino un par de pasos y oigo como su puerta se abre. Nos encontramos en el hall de la escalera. Finnick se queda quieto, su tez se vuelve blanca de repente.

- ¿Finnick? –le pregunto, con miedo.

Finnick vuelve en sí y viene corriendo hasta mí, me abraza, y me levanta del suelo. Finnick es demasiado alto, y yo demasiado bajito. Se queda así un tiempo, metiendo su enorme cabeza entre mi hombro y mi cuello.

- Fi…Nnick, me, haces, daño.

- Lo siento –me dice, soltándome.

- No pasa nada, Finnick.

- Sí, sí pasa. Ayer me porté muy mal contigo…

- Estabas enfadado, no pasa nada.

- Es que, ayer, cuando te pusiste…yo creía que…

- Finnick, no pasa nada. Todos estamos bien, y Prim está a salvo. Eso es lo que importa –le consuelo poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro, pocas veces he visto a mi amigo desmoronarse- Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿no?

- Sí, los mejores –me dice, volviendo a recuperar su sonrisa habitual- Peeta…

- Finnick…

- OOOOOOOOOO ¡Que cuquis! ¡Que se besen, que se besen, que se besen! –nos gritan dos voces femeninas.

Katniss y Annie están en el marco de la puerta, observando la escena, nos aplauden como si de fans se trataran. Finnick y yo nos miramos, sonrojados. Es el mejor amigo de la historia.

Los cuatro nos sentamos, entonces, a desayunar. No tengo mucha hambre, asique sólo tomo un café con leche.

- ¿Quieres un azucarillo? –me pregunta Finnick.

- ¡Qué pesado! Ya sabes que no hecho azúcar a nada –le contesto.

- Uno sólo, por mi –me dice poniendo ojos de cordero, alza la mano y me enseña dos cubos de azúcar- Bebe…

- ¡Que no! ¡Pesado!

- Pooooooooooooooooooor faaaaaa –empieza, imitando la voz de un niño pequeño-. Un azucarilloooo. Por miiii.

- Annie, creo que tenemos que buscarnos otros dos maridos –comenta Katniss hacia la mujer de mi amigo, ambas se ríen.

- ¿Cómo está Prim? –pregunta Finnick, cambiando radicalmente su expresión.

- He ido antes a revisarla, le ha bajado la fiebre un poco, pero se niega a salir de su cama –nos dice Annie, yo no sabía que tenía fiebre.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tiene fiebre? –pregunto.

- Cariño, después de lo de anoche Prim va a estar unos días mal, es comprensible –aclara Katniss.

- No saldrá en su cuarto en varios días, yo también estaría así después de… -comenta Finnick.

- Después de nada –le corta Annie-. Peeta, anoche la llevamos al hospital a que la viera un ginecólogo. Por suerte el inem estaba intacto, no llegó a…

Al oír esas palabras me tapo los oídos con las manos, no quiero escucharlo. Si vuelvo a oírlo juro que soy capaz de buscar a Cato por toda la puta Gran Bretaña. Annie nota mi incomodidad y cambia de tema.

- Será mejor que vayamos a casa, Finnick, yo hoy entro de noche al hospital –Annie es enfermera, Finnick asiente a su mujer y ambos se levantan- Mañana vuelvo a ver a Prim. Y tú, Peeta, si notas algún dolor me llamas enseguida, lo de anoche sólo fue un desmayo por la conmoción. Pero podía haber sido algo peor…

- De acuerdo Annie, muchísimas gracias. A los dos.

- Deberías llamar al trabajo, colega –me dice Finnick- Tómate una semana o así de descanso, te vendrá bien.

- No me hace especial gracia Finnick…

- Te obligo -me dice, apuntándome con el dedo- Cómo abogado tuyo, te obligo a tomarte unas vacaciones.

- ¡A sus órdenes, sargento Odair!

Acompañamos a Finnick y Annie hasta la entrada, les damos dos besos de despedida, y miramos como se marchan en sus coches. Katniss y yo nos quedamos tiesos en la puerta.

- Voy a llamar al trabajo, tengo que pedir esas vacaciones…

- Vale, yo voy a ir a hacer las compras –me dice Katniss, desde el desayuno la he notado rara, como si estuviera en otro mundo- ¿Necesitas algo?

- Con tenerte a ti me basta –la digo, agarrándola de la cadera y moviéndola a los lados.

- Dios, Peeta, que idiota eres –me contesta, borde, y se marcha- Voy a cambiarme. Si ves que Prim no despierta intenta que coma algo, por favor.

- De acuerdo.

Mientras Katniss asciende las escaleras para cambiarse, yo me dirijo a la sala, cojo el teléfono, y llamo a mi trabajo para pedir esa obligada semana de vacaciones.

**Katniss´s POV**

"Con tenerte a ti me basta" esa frase ha sonado horrible, hay veces que Peeta parece un hombre de las cavernas. Además, eso hace que recuerde mi discusión con Madge, a la cual no he vuelto a llamar. Subo a mi habitación a cambiarme para ir a hacer las compras. En ese momento oigo mi móvil sonar.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Katniss? Soy yo, Gale

Mierda, Gale, me había olvidado de que me llamó ayer. Con toda la movida de Prim no me había acordado.

- Hola, lo siento si no te llamé ayer. Es que…

- ¿Otro mal día?

- Una mala noche, más bien. Mi hija se…

- No hace falta que me lo cuentes si no quieres Katniss –me corta- Un mal día, ya está. ¿Ahora estás bien?

Sólo conozco a Gale de un encontronazo y creo que ya adoro su forma de ser, es atento, pero no hasta el punto de Peeta. Si hay algo que quieras decirle, se lo dices, sino, le da igual.

- Sí, iba a hacer unas compras –una idea fugaz cruza mi mente- ¿Quieres venir?

¿Qué? ¿Acabo de pedirle a un desconocido que me acompañe a hacer las compras? Bueno, no es un desconocido, pero…

- Eso sería fantástico –me contesta tras pensárselo, noto un tono de ilusión en sus palabras- ¿Te paso a buscar?

- No –respondo con rapidez.

No quiero que Peeta vea que ando con otro tío, ¡no tiene por qué pasar nada!, pero siendo mi marido montaría una escena de dimensiones gigantescas. Le explico a Gale dónde está el supermercado al que voy siempre, y él acepta quedar allí. Me desvisto y me pongo algo más cómodo. Al principio opto por un vestido largo, pero, sin querer, me cambio y me planto unas mayas de cuero negro altas con una camisa amplia rosada y de rayas que cae sobre el hombro, me maquillo ligeramente, y el pelo suelto. Me veo jodidamente sexy, ¿por qué me he vestido así?

Salgo de mi habitación y oigo a Peeta hablar con Prim, me dirijo al cuarto de nuestra hija y veo que están los dos metidos en la cama de mi hija, con su portátil. Deben de estar viendo algo, porque los dos se parten de risa.

- ¿Qué estáis viendo que os reis tanto?

- ¡Mamá! ¡Qué sexi, pareces un putón de Jersey!

- ¡PRIM!

Peeta se vuelve a reír mientras Prim se contiene la risa, son tal para cual.

- Estábamos viendo videos de gatos –me dice Peeta, girando el portátil hacia mí- ¿Ves? Este le rascan en su cola y se vuelve todo loco, para partirse.

- Y luego tu hija es la friki, ¿no? –ante mi afirmación Peeta se queda mudo- Voy a comprar, ¿queréis algo?

- No, gracias mamá.

- ¿Llamaste al trabajo Peeta?

- Sí, no tienen problema- me dice, justo cuando me doy la vuelta me dice-. Por cierto, cariño. Estás preciosa.

Peeta me lanza una mirada escrutando todo mi cuerpo, se muerde el labio inferior. Dios, esa mirada me vuelve loca. Yo sonrío levemente a mi esposo y digo adiós con la mano a mi hija.

Da gusto volver a verla sonreír después de lo que pasó anoche, todo se lo debe a su padre. Él la rescató de manos de ese pervertido y él ahora ha conseguido que vuelva a sonreír. Le debo todo a Peeta.

Mierda, y yo quedando con otro. Joder, no tiene por qué ocurrir nada, pero me siento mal quedando con otro, aunque sólo sea un amigo. Con este pensamiento en la cabeza, me meto en el coche y me encamino hacia el supermercado, donde me espera Gale.

**Prim´s POV**

Mi padre y yo pasamos toda la mañana viendo vídeos de gatos que nos producen un dolor de estómago tremendo de tanto reír. Cómo ya hemos visto todos los vídeos existentes en Youtube, bajamos al salón para jugar al Just Dance de la Wii. Comenzamos bailando "Hot and Cold" de Katy Perry con la mayor motivación posible, hasta incluso la cantamos.

- Cause you´re hot then you´re cold. You´re yes then you´re no –empieza a cantar mi padre mientras mueve los brazos, no puedo parar de reír- You´re in and you´re out!

- ¡Papá, deja de cantar que me va a saltar la tripa de la risa!

- ¡Eso es lo que quiero, así pierdes! –me dice, moviendo las piernas con cierto estilo, no sabía que bailaba tan bien- Creo que está sonando un teléfono.

Pausamos el juego, ciertamente, mi padre me estaba destrozando. Puedo oír cómo suena "Bad Romance" de Lady Gaga, mi politono de móvil. ¿Quién será? Subo a todo correr a mi habitación y cojo el teléfono, es la primera vez que lo cojo en toda la mañana.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Prim? –reconozco esa voz- Soy yo, Rue.

- ¡RUE! Dios, cuánto tiempo sin hablar.

- Ya, bueno, ¿qué tal?

Rue es mi mejor amiga, desde siempre, me encanta pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella, chillando y haciendo el loco. Aunque últimamente no la he hecho caso, desde que empecé a salir con…

- Bien… ¿Y tú?

- También. Oyes, me he enterado de lo de Cato, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿te hizo algo? Te juro que cuando me enteré me dieron ganas de ir a matarlo…

- Preferiría no hablar de ello Rue –preferiría olvidarlo, más bien.

- Ya, me lo imaginaba.

- Oyes, Rue… Siento no haberte llamado en estos dos meses, estaba atontada con Cato y me olvidé de todo y de todos. Soy una amiga horrible –empiezo a notar caer lágrimas por mis ojos- Yo…dejé de lado todo y a todos, hasta incluso repetí, joder, soy una idiota… ¿Me perdonas?

- Prim, como deseaba que dijeras eso… ¡Pues claro que te perdono, mejor amiga! –noto que pega un grito de felicidad, y yo también- ¿Quieres quedar? Tenemos que terminar el maratón de Ewan McGregor…

- Siiii. Dios, te quiero Rue, gracias.

- A ti, amiga. Luego te whatsapeo. Hasta huevoooo.

- De acuerdo, chaoooo.

Cuelgo el teléfono e inmediatamente suelto un grito de felicidad, hasta Driver comienza a ladrar. Bajo otra vez al salón pero mi padre no está.

- ¿Chaaacho? –chillo.

- ¡En el desván Prim! –oigo a lo lejos.

Vuelvo a subir las escaleras y voy hasta la trampilla del desván, la abro, y subo con cuidado. He subido yo sola un motón de veces, pero nunca he subido con mi padre. Busco al chacho con la mirada y le veo escondido entre dos cajas, rebuscando como un loco.

- ¿Papá, qué haces?

- Ah, Prim. Estaba buscando una vieja cámara de fotos que tenía cuando era joven, pero no la veo.

- ¿Es importante? –me acerco a él y miro la caja en la que está buceando, está llena de fotos tamaño Polaroid.

- No, era por ver si funcionaba –veo que baja la cabeza y mira un punto a la nada- Pero he encontrado algo mucho mejor, ¡mira!

Mi padre vuelve en sí y se gira hacia otras cajas, revuelve un poco todo hasta levantar una capa de polvo (como venga mi madre le crucifica), y veo que saca una guitarra blanca. Está amarilleada por el polvo asique no se ve en su totalidad, pero se ve preciosa.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- ¡Prim! ¿Y tú eres mi progenitora? –me dice, fingiendo indignación- Es mi antigua guitarra. ¡Una epiphonecasino de 1965, igualita que la de John Lennon!

- ¿Sabes tocarla? –pregunto, no sabía que mi padre pudiese tener una cosa así.

- Ahora mismo, no, no recuerdo casi nada. Pero todo sería ponerse –veo que la toma entre sus brazos y rasca un par de cuerdas, suena realmente horrible, pero mi padre sonríe para sí mismo- Con esta preciosidad conquisté a tu madre.

- ¿A mamá? ¡No creo!

- ¡Es verdad, la compuse un par de canciones! Era muy bueno –dice mi padre, elevando la cabeza como si fuera una superestrella.

- ¡Con razón siempre me ganas en el singstar!

Los dos comenzamos a reírnos de nuevo. Mis padres nunca me han contado nada sobre su adolescencia. Cómo se conocieron, qué le pareció mamá al principio, cómo era mamá antes, su primera vez. Asique, cada vez que me cuenta algo sobre ellos, me ilusiono un montón. Decidimos bajar la guitarra al salón y comenzamos a limpiarla con cuidado, mi padre está totalmente embobado con ella, da gusto verlo así.

Estamos tan enfrascados que no oímos la puerta abrirse, salvo por Driver que ladra como un loco.

- ¡Hola! –oímos a lo lejos, mi madre- ¿Hay alguien?

- Estamos aquí Katniss –grita mi padre, sin quitar la mirada de la guitarra- Tenemos que comprar cuerdas Prim, si funciona, tal vez pueda enseñarte a tocar algo –me dice por lo bajo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Eso sería fantástico!

- ¿Qué es fantástic?

Mi madre se queda muda al ver la guitarra de mi padre, que la sostiene entre sus manos. Su piel se vuelve pálida y su boca se abre cada vez más, está de foto. Me pongo en pie para ayudarla con las bolsas, las cojo, y me dirijo a la cocina con Driver. Ojeo las bolsas y veo que mi madre ha traído carne picada.

- ¡Rollitos de carne! –grito, sin querer, son mis favoritos.

Voy al salón dando saltitos, con Driver por detrás intentando subirse encima de mí. Cuando llego a la sala no puedo creer lo que veo. Mi padre está en el suelo tumbado, con mi madre encima de él. Se están morreando apasionadamente, yo me quedo a cuadros. Cuando, creo, me oyen llegar se separan y se levantan con nerviosismo. Mi madre se coloca la camisa mientras mi padre se ríe por lo bajo.

¿Qué narices e interrumpido?

**Katniss´s POV**

Llego con tranquilidad al supermercado, aparco en un sitio bastante estrecho, y me dirijo hacia la puerta. Busco con la mirada a Gale, pero no le veo. Cuando llego a la puerta noto que alguien me da un golpecito en el hombro. Me giro y me encuentro, otra vez, enfrente de Gale, a pocos centímetros de su cara.

- Hola, Catnip –me dice esbozando una amplia sonrisa- Hoy estás muy guapa.

- Hola, Gale, muchas gracias.

Escruto a Gale de arriba abajo, lleva una camiseta blanca con una chaqueta de cuero y unos pantalones oscuros, parece todo un rockero. Entramos en el supermercado y vamos hablando como si fuéramos críos por todo el paseo.

Criticamos algunos productos, nos quedamos embobados en la sección de chocolates, acabamos comprando dos tabletas de chocolate con galleta (Prim se va a volver loca), intento explicarle a Gale como se usan los tampones mientras se ríe, paso por la sección de carne y compro carne picada. Hoy haré mis famosos rollitos de carne que tienen loca a Prim. Cuando terminamos de pagar y llenar el carrito, Gale me acompaña caballerosamente hasta mi coche, y carga todas las bolsas en él.

- Gracias por hacerme compañía Gale, ha estado muy bien.

- ¿Algún día me harás a mí sólo tus rollitos de carne?

- Claro que sí, aunque no te diré mi secreto NUNCA –le digo dándole un golpe en el hombro.

Nos damos dos besos en las mejillas (casi rozando los labios) y nos despedidos, prometiéndonos llamarnos para quedar otro día. Me fijo en Gale al marcharse, está realmente bueno. ¡Katniss!

Veo que se sube en un Hummer enorme negro, me quedo a cuadros con el tamaño de ese vehículo. Cuando despierto, me subo en mi coche y me dirijo a casa.

Llego con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, pasear con Gale por el supermercado ha sido realmente motivador, estoy como en una nube. Entro en casa con un par de bolsas y veo que sólo Driver viene a recibirme, llamo a gritos si hay alguien y oigo a mi marido llamarme desde la sala.

Cuando llego no puedo creer lo que veo. Peeta está sujetando su vieja guitarra entre sus fuertes brazos de adulto, esa guitarra que me hizo enloquecer y llorar a la vez, que tocó las más bellas melodías escritas por mi marido, aquella guitarra. Estaba fuera, otra vez en manos de su dueño.

No puedo contener el abrir la boca, alucinada por la vista. Peeta sonríe tímidamente, tiene la cabeza baja y sólo se le ve una mata de pelo rubio y su perfecta sonrisa. ¡Está tan mono que me quiero morir!

Noto que Prim pasa a mi lado, pero no la hago caso. Continúo petrificada en el umbral de la puerta. Peeta me despierta pronunciando un tierno "Hola, princesa", me lanzo al suelo a su lado, y alargo la mano hasta sus piernas, que están cruzadas.

- ¿Qué hace tu guitarra aquí fuera? –pregunto, casi sin saliva.

- No sé, estaba buscando la Polaroid de mi tío y encontré la guitarra, Prim la vio y decidió que la sacáramos. Estábamos limpiándola y arreglando las cuerdas.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para enseñar a Prim, sería genial que supiera tocar un instrumento.

- Y más ese –comento mientras suspiro, en mi cara se dibuja una sonrisa boba que Peeta observa, también sonriendo.

- Sí…

Sonrío. El tener otra vez a Peeta, con esa guitarra, con esa cara de niño que se le pone cuando está feliz, tras casi no sobrevivir la noche anterior, con esos ojos de océano en los que me hundiría, todo eso me provocan un hormigueo en el estómago. Me lanzo como una loca hacia mi marido, y le beso fuertemente en los labios. Él cae al suelo y yo encima de él. Rompe el beso y se me queda mirando con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Katniss?

- Calla y bésame.

Peeta traga saliva y se vuelve a lanzar a mis labios, con fiereza. Nuestras lenguas entran en juego, haciendo el beso más intenso. Las mariposas de mi estómago parecen esfumarse y aparecer constantemente, provocando que suelte un gemido. Peeta para el beso y me muerde el labio inferior, haciendo que yo me ría nerviosa. Justo cuando retomamos el beso, Peeta baja su mano por mi espalda y llega hasta mi culo, oímos cómo Prim da unos pasos hasta ver sus pies a nuestro lado.

Doy un respingo y me coloco la camiseta, que casi hace que asome el sujetador por el meneo. Peeta se coloca el pelo revuelto por mis manos, nos miramos y miramos a Prim.

- Esto, Prim, hija… -comienza a explicar Peeta.

- No hace falta que me expliquéis nada –dice Prim, aguantando su risa, yo empiezo a marchar cabizbaja a la cocina- ¡Pero para la próxima, intentar que vuestra hija no esté despierta!

Prim se sigue riendo de nosotros durante toda la cena, Peeta y yo simplemente nos sonrojamos. Ambos nos lanzamos una mirada de alegría, "Da gusto ver que a nuestra hija no le ha afectado lo de Cato" puedo leer en su mirada. Cenamos tranquilos, felices, y juntos.

**Peeta´s POV**

Cenamos los deliciosos rollitos de carne de Katniss con tranquilidad, hace un segundo nuestra hija nos había pillado teniendo un "ataque de amor" en medio del salón, sólo pensarlo hace que me sonroje.

Terminamos de cenar y vamos al salón, hoy toca película, elegirá Prim como siempre. Me siento en mi sillón con reposapiés y me acomodo. Me giro a mi guitarra, está posada en la estantería, sin cuerdas, y todavía sucia. Mañana me voy a pasar todo el día limpiándola. Vuelvo a mirar a Katniss, está abrazada a Prim, embobadas con la película que ha elegido nuestra hija. Hoy ha puesto "500 días juntos", película que he visto millones de veces en San Valentín, aburrida a más no poder.

Termina la película y los tres estamos llorando como magdalenas, dije que era aburrida, pero me la he tragado (otra vez) entera, no puedo evitarlo. Me levanto secándome las lágrimas de los ojos y recojo la cena mientras Katniss y Prim ponen a parir a la protagonista. Cuando vuelvo, pongo la televisión normal.

- Por cierto –nos dice Prim- Hoy he hablado con Rue, igual quedamos esta semana.

- ¡Guao! Cuanto tiempo hace que no hablabas con ella hija –comenta Katniss.

- Ya, desde que empecé con…

- ¿Y cuando vais a quedar? –pregunto, desviando la conversación- Ese chica era realmente simpática.

- No lo sé, luego la mandaré un mensaje.

- Bien… -digo, volviendo la vista a la televisión.

Todos nos ponemos tensos, sacar el tema de Cato me pone de los nervios, y creo que a todos. Miramos la pantalla, pero nuestra mente está en otro sitio. No me gusta estar así, tengo que hacer algo…

- Deberíamos irnos de vacaciones –suelto, sin pensar.

- ¿Qué? –dicen Prim y Katniss al unísono.

- Sí –afirmo, pensándolo debidamente- ¡Vayámonos de viaje!

- Estás loco Peeta –me dice Katniss.

- ¡No! Escuchadme, mirad –empiezo, poniéndome en pie frente a ellas- Estos días han sido muy malos para todos, han sido una locura, necesitamos relajarnos un poco de Londres. Viajar a algún sitio, olvidarnos de todo y todos, un viaje en familia.

- ¡Por mí bien! En nada empiezan los exámenes y me vendría bien relajarme antes de empezar a estudiar –nos dice Prim, lo que provoca que Katniss y yo nos miremos asombrados, ¿MI HIJA A DICHO ESTUDIAR?-. ¿Qué dices mamá?

- Yo, no se… Deberíamos pensarlo mejor, decidir dónde ir, cuanto nos gastaremos…

- ¡Eso se hace en nada cariño! –la digo, alzando los brazos- ¿Dónde queréis ir, mis reinas?

- ¡A España! –grita Prim, poniéndose en pie.

- ¿España? –pregunta Katniss.

- ¡Sí! Quiero conocer Barcelona, bañarme en el mar, coger un poco de moreno…

- Barcelona es genial hija –afirmo, contento con la decisión- Es una ciudad llena de arte, podría sacar muy buenas fotos allí. ¡Y podría hasta incluso hacer un reportaje para el trabajo!

Al explicar lo del trabajo Katniss esboza una sonrisa, la tengo en el bote. Prim y yo comenzamos a mencionar sitios dónde queremos ir, del moreno que podríamos tener, de la comida española…

- ¿Y bien? –preguntamos mi hija y yo a Katniss, al unísono- ¿Qué dices?

- … -Katniss calla durante un rato, se raspa la garganta y- Está bien, vámonos a Barcelona.

- VIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 

Prim y yo comenzamos nuestro "baile de la victoria", dar saltitos de alegría en un mismo sitio, Katniss no puede evitar reírse tímidamente, ella siempre quiso visitar Barcelona. Pasamos el resto de la noche organizando el viaje, mirando vuelos baratos, escogiendo hotel, mirando guías… Prim se marcha a dormir mientras Kat y yo reservamos el hotel donde nos hospedaremos. Cuando, al fin, terminamos todo, subimos a nuestra cama. Yo me tiro en plancha sobre el colchón, Katniss se cambia de ropa y se pone un pijama corto.

- Podríamos seguir con lo del salón –la digo, enarcando una ceja.

- ¡Peeta!

- ¿Qué? –la digo, sentándome en el borde, agarrando a mi mujer de las caderas y tumbándola sobre la cama- ¿Acaso no te estaba gustando?

- Eres un idiota.

- Un idiota enamorado.

Katniss esboza una amplia sonrisa, se gira hacia mí, quedando los dos frente a frente. Me da un tímido beso, y yo la correspondo con otro. Después me da un beso con fuerza, nuestras lenguas se juntan de nuevo. Pero, por el cansancio, no puedo evitar soltar un bostezo mientras nos besamos.

- Estás muerto de sueño, cariño –me dice Katniss, riéndose de mi bostezo.

- Un poco… pero en dos días nos vamos a Barcelona.

- Sí, tengo muchas ganas –me dice, acariciándome la cara con sus finos dedos.

- Y yo. Y lo que es mejor, tendremos la habitación sólo para nosotros.

**Fin del capítulo tres**

* * *

**YOLO, yes i said YOLO! Fin del cuarto capítulo. ¿Todo bien, que opináis ahora de la pobre Prim? Parece que va a cambiar la muchacha. ¿Y Finnick? Son un Hamor Finnick y Peeta, ¿a que sí? Lo siento por tardar en subir o de hacerlo así tan desigual de fechas, pero escribo varios capítulos por delante de este para poder descansar y mi inspiración ha estado OUT esta semana, también lo siento si ha quedado muy cortito este capítulo pero creo que dice muchas muchas cosas, y tras el anterior capitulo (que dios, fue arrollador) era muy difícil competir con él, pero espero que os haya gustado.**

******Gracias, gracias, y mil gracias más a los que seguís esta locura. No sólo los que dejan reviews, sino a mis lectores anónimos (que tengo unos cuantos) y a los no anónimos que no se manifiestan. No sé como agradeceros todo, me hacéis muy feliz sabiendo que os gusta esta historia.**  


******Como siempre, recordar a mi tropa de twitter que las tengo abandonadas pero las quiero mucho. Y deciros que tengo un nuevo miembro en mi familia, es un panda de peluche GIGANTESCO. ¿Sabéis su nombre? Peeta el Panda, que además es TRIBUTO porque nació ayer e,e También mencionar a todos lo tributos por el día de ayer. YEAH**

******_RETOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO:_fijaros en los títulos de los capítulos, haber quien se da cuenta de algo, el que lo consiga le regalo UN DIBUJO o una aparición estelar en este Fic. SUERTE.  
**

**********It´s review TIME (y tengo para rato):**

**torsoplo12: **EEEEEFFFIUUUUUUUUUS :D bueno, que decir que el capitulo 3 lo leiste mientras hablabas conmigo por el chat y me desoriné entera con tus comentarios "LUCIA DIME QUE ME ESTÁS VACILANDO" jajaja fue mortal. Adoro tu review llena de mayúsculas gritonas. Joder Lucia, si, ya sabes como funciona mas o menos y me pareció una muy buena forma aunque quizás me pasé especificando el porqué , Finnick y Annie son Hamor, como tú, ya les daré más locura tranquila. Como sabias tú lo de Cato eh, perveeer, jajaja ¿Gale no te gusta? Pobrecito, si él no hace nada es todo culpa de Zorri Katniss. Lo de Madge solo sirvió para rizar el rizo, así de simple. ¿Se ha controlado? Si le ha dado hostias contra el capó, fijo que le ha reventado el poco cerebro que tenia jajaja A Prim hay que comprenderla un poco, la han intentado violar, pero poco a poco irá cambiando ya se ha notado en este capitulo. Tu tienes todo tipo de motes, y eso significa que eres muy muy especial en mi vida (si, léelo con la voz de Effie). "SI YO SOY DULCE TU PRODUCES DIABETES" adoré esa frase jajja TE QUIERO MI EFFIE PAN QUEMADO PARA TI

**KristenRock: **Hola! muchisima sgracias por la review *_* ¿te tengo con el alma en un hilo?hagasdksgdkjdg gracias gracias. Presiente lo que quieras, que mi cabeza tiene muchas ideas y algunas no te las vas a poder imaginar muha ha ha Gracias por dejar tu huella! un besoooooo!

**CarlaMellark: **KAAAAAAAAT Llevo toda la mañana sin saber de ti y estoy preocupado...dejemos de lado nuestra relación de trágicos amantes y pasemos a tu review, con puntos ahjsgdjhgsd. MENTE LA TUYA, la mía es extraña xD Gale, es mucho Gale, ya le iremos viendo tranquila. Peeta TIENE que tener ataques, después de eso... Lo de Prim es un poco de todo, Cato que es un puto maníaco sexual madafaca y Prim que es una calienta pollas como bien dices tú, pero Prim ya se ha dado medio cuenta si lo has leído arriba y parece que va a cambiar, esperemos. No s eporque te imagine en casa, llorando, cuando Peeta se desmayó jajaja que monosa *_* Finnick en ese momento estaba enfadado, él quiere a Prim como una hija y ver que desaparece pues no mola, pero ya ves que aqui tiene un momento muy cuqi con Peet y que son muy buenos amigos. Kat es un personaje extraño de narices, trata bien a Peeta porque sabe por lo que ha pasado tal y cual, pero poco más. En ese situacion Kat podia haber actuaod mal, peor ya ves que no, asique habrá que darle un voto de confianza jeje AJLSJAGFDSJFH Ahora mismo estoy escuchando "come what may" de Mouling Rouge y estoy hipermegaultrarequeteEMOCION ADA, estoy sensiblona. TE ADORO MI KATNISS LO SABES YA A RAUDALES siempre siempre, estaré a tu lado :) 123a D4L3! ahahahaha TE LOVEO

**Caobacafe: **JAJAJAJJA TE ADORO T me encantan tus reviews, es como, "estoy loca de la vida, voy a ponerlo todo" jajaja Siento si te cayó mal la comida no queria hacerlo tan fuerte, pero mi cabeza es así ya lo sabes. yo también me quito el sombrero por tí, por tus historias, y por que sí! "Peeta es demasiado HolaValeVenAMiQueYoTeHagoOlv idarDeTodosTusProblemas" jajaja me encanta, me desorino entera de verdad :´D Gale, buf, queda muchooo Gale, ya verás... JAJAJA estas loca por Finnick, ¿eh? Pues aqui ya le acabas de adorar, es tan ahgajhgsasas. JAJAJJA MUERTE CON PRIM! pobrecitaaaaaa xD nadie la quiere... xD jajja gracias T por tu review, me encanta y me haces reir cantidad :)

**EllaCampBell: **¡No llores mujer! *_* no creo que haya sido para tanto, ¿no? jo, siento haberte echo llorar, peor espero que te este gustando. Gracias por la review :DDDD

**Valentina8: **AWWW Mil gracias por tu review *_* Aqui seguiremos! un beso!

**LuzylaPalermo:** Una pregunta, tu nombre es por Olivia Palermo? porque si es sí ahagsdhjsagfjhsdgf adoro a esa mujer *_* jajja todavia esta "perra" no le ha engañado eh? adoro tu review me reí un montón xD grrrrr con Katniss! jajaja Tu estas un poco loca no? me encantas! Peet es mucho Peet, y todavia le queda. Me alegra de que te guste la historia, gracias por la review me reí a montones jaja Un abruzo!

**HungerMuser: **KARI :D ¡no tengas un ataque! yo te salvo! jajaja ¿te leiste los dos seguidos? buf, sobrecarga emocional entonces xD Siento haberte traumatizado con lo de Peeta jaja Primrose si, es un puton, pero hay que apoyarla un poco, ella no queria aunque tentase, esperemos que cambie :) GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW, me encantas :D Xo

**Meripermeable: **Buf, mother of god, es plantarme delnate de tus reviews y me da algo. ¿Por donde empiezo? jajaja Siento haberte entretenido con este capitulo, ya visé que era muy muy especial y muy traumatizante. ¿Te duele el trasero? jajja sorry! sorry! La verdad es que sí, siempre se habla de violaciones a mujeres ¡pero a los hombres también les pasa! y también existen mujeres que violan, no solo son viejos cuarentones asquerosos. Peeta es relativamente sereno con Cato, le estampa toda la cara contra el coche y repetidas veces pero es calmado, Peeta sigue pensando en matarle "le busco por toda la Puta GRAN BRETAÑA" si leíste arriba jaja AJASGD una que comprende a Prim! Dios, es que todos están en plan "es un puton, que la den" peor joder casi casi la violan, y eso la está sirviendo para "madurar" o al menos centrarse, si has leído la conversación con Rue. "Me dan ganas de estrangularla menos" adoro esa frase jajajja ¿Estas enfadada con KAt? Ahora me enfado y no respiro xD Buf, Gale, el pobre no hace nada es Katniss la que se lia la manta a la cabeza. Tu y tu odio hacia Madge, tendré que ponerla más veces para enfadarte :P Finnick e sel mejor, sin duda, el enfado es porque quiere mucho a Prim y se enfadó con Peeta, pero ya evs que en seguida corre a pedirle perdón como el mejor :) Buf, terminé tu review jajaja MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS Mer eres genial :D

**FIN DE REVIEWS**

_**AVISO/DANGER: **__Recordaros que teneis los fics one shot "**Antes de AllAbouUs**" para todo aquel que siga este historia y quiera saber un poco más sobre Katniss y Peeta. _**GRACIAS**

**Y ya sabéis que cualquier idea SIEMPRE es bien recibida y se agradecerá eternamente. Espero que os guste y continuéis leyendo. Nos intentaremos leer este miércoles en Siempre, no prometo nada.**

**¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Lucy (:**


	5. Capítulo cinco: Can t buy me love

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza. ****_Aviso/Danger:_****Abstenerse mentes puras e inocentes, este fic está plagado de Lemons que pueden dañar vuestra sensibilidad. Nos leemos abajo :D**

**_Recomendaros:_**** Tener abierto el ****_TUMBLR_****: allaboutusfanfic[punto]tumblr[punto]com**

**Música de acompañamiento: ****American Woman – CINNA (digo, Lenny Kravitz)**

* * *

**Capítulo cinco: Can´t buy me love**

**Prim´s POV**

Despierto con el sonido del teléfono. ¿Quién narices llama a estas horas? Odio que me despierten así, ahora estaré todo el día de mala hostia. Busco a tientas mi blackberry y, con los ojos todavía cerrados, respondo.

- ¿Si…? –digo, estirándome.

- Prim, soy yo.

- ¿Quién es yo? –bostezo.

- Cato.

Despierto de sopetón, Cato. Me quedo muda y creo que mi piel se vuelve tan blanca como la de mi padre.

- ¿Te he despertado? –pregunta, viendo que no contesto- Yo…quería hablar contigo…

- …

- No contestas a los whatsups que te mando, no te he visto por el instituto, ni tampoco por ninguna fiesta. ¿Me estás evitando?

Sigo muda, ¿cómo narices tiene los cojones de llamarme después de lo que casi me hace?, intento no explotar y respiro hondo. Pero siguen sin salirme las palabras. En ese momento entra mi madre con una bandeja con el desayuno, debe de haberme oído levantarme. Al entrar me encuentra tirada en la cama, pálida, y con el teléfono en la oreja. Pone cara de preocupación.

- ¡Prim, por favor, dime algo! Aunque sea insúltame –dice Cato al otro lado de la línea.

Mi madre ha debido de oír la voz de mi ex, su cara cambia radicalmente. Como ve que yo sigo callada, me quita el móvil de la mano y se pone ella.

- Escúchame Cato, soy Katniss, la madre de Prim.

- Disculpe, quería hablar con su hija, pedirla perdón por…

- ¡¿Por casi violar a mi hija?! –le corta mi madre, nunca la había visto así de enfadada- ¿¡Es que no entendiste lo que te dijo mi marido!? NO TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR A NUESTRA HIJA.

- Pero…

- NI PEROS NI PERAS. ¡Como vuelvas a llamarla o hacer algo, seré yo quien te corte las pelotas! ¿Entendido?

- Sí, señora –oigo la voz de Cato temblar, yo abro la boca por la actitud de mi madre- Hasta…

Mi madre cuelga el teléfono, suspira, y me lo devuelve. ¡Os juro que nunca la había visto así! Cosa que me hace sentirme más y más orgullosa de que sea mi madre. Me levanto de la cama velozmente y la abrazo con fuerza.

- Gracias mamá –consigo decir al fin.

- No pasa nada cariño –me dice, acariciándome el pelo revuelto- Pero no le digas a tu padre que te ha llamado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Sí ese hijo de su madre quiere seguir vivo, no le digas que te ha llamado.

Sonrío levemente al ver la cara de mi madre imaginándose a mi padre con Cato, no puedo imaginármelo. Mi padre es el ser más tranquilo del mundo, no pegaría ni a una mosca.

- Por cierto, ¿dónde está? –pregunto, hoy íbamos a terminar de arreglar la guitarra.

- Ha ido a la piscina con el tío Finnick, tenían que solucionar unas cosas del trabajo.

- ¿Hay algún problema?

- Prim –dice mi madre, resoplando- Te recuerdo que mañana nos vamos a Barcelona.

Creo que todavía sigo dormida y no me di cuenta de ello. ¡Mañana me voy a Barcelona! ¡Viva, yupi, viva! Sonrió ampliamente, definitivamente ya he despertado, y suelto un chillido de felicidad. Mi madre vuelve a resoplar ante mi comportamiento. Bajo a desayunar al salón, Driver está en el sofá todavía durmiendo. Miro mi blackberry, tengo 122 whatsups de Cato, los borro y le bloqueo. También veo un par de menciones en twitter pero no hago caso, pongo un tweet de "Buenos días, en dos días BARCELONA", y mando un mensaje a Rue.

- **Beyoncé, MAÑANA ME VOY A BARCELONA (11:23)**

- **¿QUÉ? ¡¿Cómo, por qué, entro en tu maleta?! (11:23)**

- **Jaja intentaré hacerte hueco, ya ves. A mi padre le doy la locura anoche y nos vamos mañana por la tarde J (11:24)**

Mi madre se sienta a mi lado mientras pone "El programa de Ana Rosa", me mira con preocupación, yo niego con la cabeza. "No es Cato" la digo con la mirada, ella sonríe y mira a la caja cuadrada.

- **¿Entonces hoy quedamos para despedirte? Di que si, di que siii(11:24)**

- **Perfecto :D ¿Te vienes a casa y cotilleamos un rato? (11:24)**

- **¡Genial! Así veo a tu madre… y a tu padre ¬¬´ (11:24)**

- **¿Sobre todo a mi padre, no? Jajaja No entiendo cómo te puede seguir gustando (11:24)**

- **¡Por Dios! Es una deidad, todavía guardo su foto de carnet que me diste en la cartera (11:25)**

- **RUE! Jajaja Pues ahora está en la piscina con un amigo, asique hoy no creo que le veas (11:25)**

Rue me manda un emoticono de una caca y acordamos la hora de quedar, que ganas tengo de verla.

- Mamá, a la tarde va a venir Rue. ¿Puede?

- Por supuesto –me contesta, sonriendo ampliamente- Pero que te ayude a hacer la maleta. Bueno –dice poniéndose en pie- yo me voy al gimnasio un rato, ¿sacas a Driver cuando despierte?

- Sí, por supuesto.

- Vale –me da un beso en la frente y se marcha a cambiarse- Ten cuidado sola, supongo que tú padre no venga a comer. Traeré algo a la vuelta.

- ¡Chino! Chino, chino, chino –digo, dándome la vuelta en el sofá.

- Eres igual que tu tío Finnick –me dice, resoplando, y se marcha.

No puedo evitar reírme, mi tío me ha pegado la comida china, me recuesto en el amplio sofá mientras tweeteo un poco, subo a mi cuarto, y me dispongo a pasar la mañana absorbida en tumblr.

**Peeta´s POV**

Menos mal que he tenido que ir a la piscina y así descanso un poco (nótese la ironía). Madrugar tanto y aguantar a mi mejor amigo a estas horas no es sano. Me ha hecho venir hasta la piscina donde trabaja para solucionar unos problemas de la empresa, cosas sin importancia, antes de irme a Barcelona. No puedo evitar reírme al ver a Finnick con bañador de socorrista y con el silbato, maldita sea, ha vuelto a echar músculos, a este paso nunca le superaré.

- ¿Entonces con esto está todo, no? –me dice, cerrando una carpeta- ¡EH! ¡No saltéis al agua! –coge su silbato y lo sopla fuertemente, haciendo que incluso me pite el oído.

- Sí. Auch, Finnick, no soples tan fuerte estando yo al lado.

- Lo siento, es que como no sople fuerte esos niñatos no hacen caso.

- Ya, me imagino. Bueno, voy a darme un chapuzón y a coger algo de sol.

- ¿Para ponerte moreno? –me dice, elevando las cejas repetidamente- ¡JÁ!

- Vete a la mierda –me voy yendo poco a poco y le saco el dedo mientras sonrió, odio cuando se mete con mi piel blanca.

- Vale, luego vuelve por aquí y terminamos de organizar lo de la sesión de la semana que viene. COPITO DE NIEVE.

Vuelvo a sacarle el dedo y voy hasta mi toalla, me quito la camiseta blanca que traje puesta, las gafas de sol, y me dirijo al agua mientras me pongo un ridículo gorro de baño. Hoy no hace especialmente calor asique es un gusto meterse al agua.

Me zambullo en el agua helada sin pensarlo y doy un par de largos sin parar. En mi carril hay otra chica, nada especialmente rápido. Cuando dejo que me adelante la sigo por detrás intentando aprovecharme de la corriente que genera para ir más rápido. Justo cuando la alcanzo, aminora la velocidad, y me suelta una patada en toda la nariz.

- ¡Auch! -digo

Ella se da cuenta y se gira con rapidez, lleva el gorro y las gafas asique no la veo la cara. Me toco la nariz y veo que sale sangre.

- ¡Mierda, lo siento! –me dice, tiene una voz muy dulce- ¡FINNICK!

Entonces me acompaña hasta la orilla, donde Finnick ya está situado para revisarme. Me siento en el borde, sangrando a más no poder, no duele demasiado. Mi amigo me revisa la nariz.

- Creo que esta señorita te ha roto un poco el tabique, tienes que ir a urgencias a que te lo miren –Finnick me pasa unos pañuelos y me los aprieta contra la nariz, me quito el gorro y las gafas.

- Mierda, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento –me dice la chica, que se sienta a mi lado- Fue sin querer, no sabía que estabas detrás mío.

- Nog pasag nadag –digo, como puedo.

- Te llevo al hospital, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

- Si le llevas tú mejor –dice Finnick en ese momento, yo sigo apretando los pañuelos- No quiero dejar la piscina sola.

- Sí, sí. No pasa nada.

- Gracias Delly.

Asique se llama Delly, es un nombre bonito. Me pongo en pie con ayuda de mi amigo, toda la piscina me está mirando, le señalo a Delly dónde están mis cosas y se encamina a cogerlas. No puedo evitar fijarme en su figura, tiene las caderas muy bien definidas, no es especialmente delgada, sus piernas son largas y delgadas, tiene un cuerpo bastante atlético, se le resalta más con el bañador deportivo. "Nada mal" pienso para mí.

Delly se agacha a recoger mis cosas y se quita el gorro y las gafas, en ese momento veo su perfecta melena rubia ondearse. Tiene el pelo rizado, como el de Prim, y de un color amarillento. Su cara, mojada, es redonda, tiene unos preciosos ojos verdes. Me quedo mudo al verla, quien diría que esa mujer acaba de romperme la nariz.

Vuelve hacia mí y me da mi camiseta, me la pongo como puedo mientras sujeto los pañuelos sobre mi nariz, y nos encaminamos hacia el hospital.

**Katniss´s POV**

Todavía continuo un poco mosca por lo de esta mañana ¿Quién se cree que es ese Cato para molestar a mi hija? Tengo unas ganas de patearlo increíbles, parezco Peeta.

Llego al gimnasio y me pongo en la cinta de correr para ir calentando. Me pongo el ipod, suena "American Woman", sin querer me dejo llevar por el ritmo de la música y corro a ese velocidad. Elevo la vista para ver si hay alguien conocido en el gimnasio. Entonces le veo.

Gale está en una máquina de hacer pesas, sujetando una pesa que debe pesar como mil elefantes, la mueve de arriba abajo como se fuera un palo. Entonces, se levanta y se sienta en el borde de la máquina para secarse el sudor. Está sin camiseta, con el torso lleno de sudor, puedo observar con totalidad su estructura. Es todo músculo, tiene una tableta que serviría para cortar carne, unos brazos muy bien definidos capaces de levantar cualquier cosa sin esfuerzo, sus piernas parecen de acero… No puedo evitar notar un cosquilleo por la espalda al verlo, al poco noto como mi sexo se ha humedecido un poco. ¿¡Qué!? "Katniss, eres mujer, no puedes evitar ponerte mala al ver semejante cuerpo" pienso para mí misma.

Gale se pasa la toalla por el pelo, poniéndoselo en punta, y veo que dirige la vista hasta mí. Sonríe y me hace un gesto con la cabeza indicándome la cafetería, le correspondo asintiendo con la cabeza y me bajo de la cinta de correr. Cuando llego a la cafetería, Gale está charlando con una señora.

- ¡Pero si tú eres el mozo que salvó a nuestro gato! Qué alegría verte por aquí.

- Muchísimas gracias, es un honor. ¿Qué tal la clase de hoy?

- Agotadora hijo –le responde la señora, que le mira MUY indiscretamente el cuerpo- Como siempre.

- Hola Gale –digo, acercándome.

- Perdón, no sabía que estabas ocupado hijo –nos dice la señora, mirándome con recelo- Mejor me voy, nos vemos la semana que viene preciosidad.

- Hasta luego señora Mags –le despide Gale ofreciéndole una sonrisa, cuando se marcha nos dirigimos a la barra- ¿Qué tal Catnip? No sabía que venias por aquí.

- Sí, todas las mañanas, aunque hoy he venido tarde.

Hablamos durante largo rato, Gale me cuenta el duro y constante entrenamiento al que están sometidos los bomberos forestales, por eso su perfecto cuerpo, y yo le cuento mi rutina de ejercicio.

- ¡Una preciosidad como tú no hace falta que haga ejercicio! –me dice, haciéndome sonrojar.

- Que tonto eres… Buf, que tarde es, tengo que ir a casa. He dejado a mi hija sola y miedo me da lo que pueda hacer.

- Sí, vete antes de que monte alguna fiesta –me dice, riéndose- Algún día me encantaría conocer a esa mini Catnip.

- Estará encantada de conocerte –digo, poniéndome en pie.

- Perfecto pues. ¿Te veo mañana? –me pregunta dándome dos besos, yo pongo la mano en su hombro y toco sin querer su estructura, me estremezco-. Seguro que sí.

- Sí, aquí estaré –digo, después pienso- Mierda, no. Mañana nos vamos a Barcelona.

- ¿Qué? ¿A España?

- Sí, nos vamos unos pocos días, para relajarnos. Asique te veré la semana que viene, ¿sí?

- De acuerdo –me contesta, noto un tono de tristeza en voz- Cuando estéis por ahí me llamas para saber que estáis bien, ¿vale?

- Eso está hecho –digo encaminándome a la puerta.

- ¡Y tráeme algún recuerdo! –me grita, desde la cafetería.

- ¡Vale!

Me monto en el coche y me dirijo a casa, pasando antes por el restaurante chino favorito de Prim, mi mente todavía sigue pensando en cómo he visto a Gale. Era tan… Buf, no puedo parar de suspirar. Todavía siento un escalofrió caliente por la nuca y un hormigueo en el estómago que no logro definir. Cuando llego a casa, Prim está fuera paseando a Driver.

- Hola hija, Driver –digo, saliendo del coche.

- ¿Qué te ocurre mamá? Estás roja.

- Hoy he corrido mucho en la cinta, será eso.

- Vale, ¡vamos a comer! Por cierto, Rue viene a las cuatro.

- Perfecto –la digo, abriendo la puerta de casa- ¿Y qué queréis hacer?

- Mamá –me dice, fingiendo sorpresa- ¡Como para no saberlo! Nos encerraremos en la habitación a cotillear como locas.

- Y, obviamente, tu madre no puede enterarse.

- Obviamente –me dice, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Estos adolescentes.

Comemos con tranquilidad la comida que traje del chino, está realmente deliciosa, después oigo el timbre de la puerta. Abro y me encuentro a una pequeña Rue, la doy un par de besos y la pregunto por su familia, después la indico con la cabeza el cuarto de Prim. Ella sube despacio, parece una muñeca de porcelana, es tan adorable. Yo decido subir a mi habitación a echarme una siesta.

Me pongo una camiseta de Peeta vieja y unos shorts de chándal. Me tumbo boca arriba en la cama, estirando todo el cuerpo.

Cierro los ojos y sólo soy capaz de ver la imagen de Gale en el gimnasio. Noto otra vez el escalofrío en la nuca. Con los ojos todavía cerrados llevo la mano a mis pliegues, que están chorreando, y piden que se les satisfaga. Introduzco un dedo en mi sexo y me masajeo el pecho, cuando se ha abierto bastante, meto un segundo dedo. Me corro totalmente, con la imagen de Gale semi-desnudo todavía en la cabeza.

**Peeta´s POV**

Salimos del hospital con tranquilidad, resulta que Delly si me rompió la nariz, los médicos me han vendado la nariz entera. Estoy bastante cómico. Cuando salimos por la puerta decido mandar un mensaje a Prim, creo que iré a comer con ellas, aunque ya no es hora de comer. Nos montamos en el coche de Delly, que se ha portado muy cariñosa y atenta por haberme roto la nariz, y me lleva a por mi vehículo.

- **Prim, voy a comer (16:13)**

- **Vale chacho, ha venido Rue y ya hemos comido, pero hay comida china de sobra (16:13)**

- **Vale, aunque no sé si podré comerla :P (16:13)**

- **¿Por? (16:13)**

Doy la vuelta al teléfono y me saco una autofoto con el vendaje de la nariz, poniendo cara graciosa. Se la mando a mi hija. Veo que no contesta. Delly se ríe, tiene una risa preciosa.

- **No se lo digas a tu madre, quiero darle la sorpresa (16:15)**

- **PERO QUE HAS HECHO CHACHO! (16:15)**

- **Jajaja Un golpe en la piscina, luego os cuento, pero estate atenta a cuanto llegue (16:15)**

- **A mamá le va a dar algo… Jajaja Aquí te esperamos ;) (16:15)**

- **Hasta ahora! (16:16)**

Guardo el teléfono sonriente, sí, a mi mujer le va a dar algo cuando me vea. Tengo un poco de miedo de volver a casa. Decido mandar otro mensaje a Finnick con la misma foto.

- **Puto psicópata! (16:17)**

- **Gracias, no me esperes para comer, ya sabes (16:17)**

- **Vale cariño ;) ¿Y Delly? (16:17)**

- **Está aquí conmigo, me está llevando a la piscina para coger mi coche (16:17)**

- **Se te ha ido un poco la vista al verla, eh pillin? (16:17)**

- **Gilipollas jajaja ¿Esta noche venís a casa a cenar no? (16:18)**

- **Sí, por supuesto. Ahora llamo a Annie; te dejo, narizudo. Adiós (16:18)**

- **Adiós imbécil (16:18)**

Decido charlar un poco con Delly, ahora que ya puedo pronunciar mejor. La pregunto sobre su trabajo, resulta que es abogada, conoce a Finnick de la Escuela de Abogados, es de Manchester, se mudo hace dos meses a Londres y no conoce mucho la ciudad. Yo la hablo sobre mi trabajo, sobre mi hija, y sobre Katniss. Al sacar el tema de mi mujer la cara de Delly se desdibuja, creo que está decepcionada. Tras esto nos asumimos en un silencio incómodo. Llegamos a la piscina, mi coche es el único aparcado.

- Gracias por llevarme al hospital Delly –digo, bajando del coche.

- Y yo siento haberte roto la nariz –me contesta, provocándome una sonrisa-. Nos vemos otro día, ¿sí?

- Por supuesto, pero sin romper nada, por favor.

- Jajaja –adoro como ríe- Nos vemos Peeta.

- Hasta pronto, Delly.

Me despido con la mano mientras Delly se marcha en su coche, un Citroën C5 azulado bastante amplio. Me quedo embobado un tiempo, pausado en el mismo sitio y con la mano en alto. Cuando despierto de mi embobamiento, me subo al coche, y conduzco hasta mi casa.

Llego y busco las llaves en mis pantalones, junto con ellas hay un papel, tiene el número de móvil de Delly apuntado.

**Fin del capítulo cinco**

* * *

**YOLO, yes i said YOLO! YOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO Fin del quinto capítulo. Sí, me vais a rematar. Los que antes odiabais a Katniss por andar con Gale, ahora Peeta con Delly ¿Seriously? SI, EXACTO, matarme ya xD ¿Os ha gustado? Ains, creo que todas somos un poco Rue con Peeta ¿a que sí? Sé que sí. ¿Todo bien? Espero que os esté gustando, en nada ya marchan a Barcelona. ¡BUF BARCELONA! Jajaja **

**Deciros que estoy trabajando y en nada empezaré las clases, asique no sé cuando subiré, no tengo fecha fijada. ¿Qué días os gustaría que subiera? Todo sea por vosotros J**

**Gracias, gracias, y mil gracias más a los que seguís esta locura.**** No sólo los que dejan reviews, sino a mis lectores anónimos (que tengo unos cuantos) y a los no anónimos que no se manifiestan. No sé como agradeceros todo, me hacéis muy feliz sabiendo que os gusta esta historia.**

**Mención especial a mi "amijah" **AmyFeerdinand, **que la dije que la iba a dedicar un capitulo en concreto y es este. Porque ella es una fan absoluta de Gale (más bien, de Liam). ¿Por qué este? Pues por la parte explicativa del cuerpo de Gale, que fijo que la he puesto "toah burraca" como ella diría (si, somos muy finas), que se yo que la encanta el Gale de esta historia. Cuando apareció me dijo "Hoy, y encima es bomberooooooo, muerooo" asique imaginaros cuanto le gusta. Bueno, y agradecerla todo lo que hace por mí, por aguantar mis locuras y yo las suyas. Y que sepáis que es mi "compañera de desayunos" (como Katniss y Madge sí jajaja) y que le extraño un montón, que necesito que me aporte ideas a la historia, y que la quiero mucho muchísimo. ANDA.**

**Mencionar, como siempre, a mis Mentalmente Desorientadas favoritas de twitter: María la hormonada de 1D(**meryymaips**), Paula (jhutch1315), Karina (**HungerMuser**),Agus(**AmorPorPeeta**),T o Teresa (**caobacafe**), y a Meryhagolasmejoresreviewsdel mundo (**meripermeable**). SUS HAMOH. Y, no pueden faltar, mis tres personitas especiales. Mi sol y mis estrellas, mi esposa preferida, mi Katniss, Carla (**CarlaMellark**), EFFIE obsesa de la caoba pupete mofletes de nube (**torsoplo12**), & la DESAPARECIDA Dianius máxima decima de Roma (monogotasdos). ¡Pan quemado para todaaaas!**

**It´s review TIME (hoy lo leéis con voz de colombiana sersi):**

**torsoplo12: **EFFFFFFFFFFFFF….pasa un tiempo…..FFFFIIIIIIIIIE JAJA Peetaneitor al habla, como siempre, la primera en dejar reviews es usted y la adoro por ello. Jajaja sabía que adorarías a Finnick, escribí ese momento y pensé "esto a laura la va a matar, porque les adora". Todo mayúsculas, mare, ¿para tanto es? No creo. Es que lo de CHACHO lo digo yo a todas horas por casa, mi abuela CHACHO, mi abuelo CHACHO, mi perra CHACHO ¡HAY LOS MALACATONES! Jajaja Yo tengo una Polaroid :P Y, bueno Hummer no, pero quiero una Vespa ¿Te vale? AJSLSDJHF Lemmons attack again, y ya en esté creo que te maté jaja PUPEEEEEEEEEETEEE jajja sabia que te darías cuenta, esa frase la digo a todas horas, y seguramente tu también. Sí, yo soy como Peeta "500DJ me parece una caca pero acabo llorando y me se todos los diálogos" soy así, bueno ya sabes que el Peet de esta historia es muy yo jajaja Pues créeme que lo escribí antes de conocer al TRAVELO, puedo meter alguna aparición estelar por ahí ya veré jeje WHAT?! TE GUSTA EWAN! ASJLDFLAHJGSDJHD TE COMO YA, VENTE A CANTABRIA YA Y HAGAMOS MARATON JUNTAS JAJAJAJA En respuesta a tu posdata, si, Gale es muy majo, es Katniss la guarri (y más le vale a mi Kat no ser como la de esta historia). GRACIAS MI EFFIE PRECIOSA ya sabes que te Hamoh, amo, te todo, eres mi todo y más HAMOR INFINITO MI MOFLETES SABOR A NUBEEEEEEEEE Siempre tuyo, Peeta

**HungerMuser: **KARI :D akjhasjd que os tengo abandonadas, lo sientooo. Buf, las vacaciones van a ser unas vacaciones yo creo que peores, ya leerás ya…jajaja Prim, si, poco a poco irá creciendo, es una mini yo de hace años jeje GRACIAS KAR nos leemos XXX

**KristenRock: **yo también necesito vacaciones! Vámonos juntas! Jajaja Buf, las vacaciones, creo que lo van a empeorae, no te digo mas n,n Un saludoooooooo

**CarlaMellark: **Voy a seguir su modus operandi

Buenas noches conocida…WHAT? Conocida? SI ERES MI VIDA ENTERA jaja

Me encantaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas

Yo podría pasarme el dia entero viendo videos de gatos graciosos, y creo que tu también e,e

DELLY, GALE, DELLY jajaja

Aw me alegro de que murieras de Hamor, aunque yo soy bajista ya tu saes

PRIM MALDITA HJAJAJAJA Prim, bueno, tiene mucho camino todavía, es fuerte, y tiene a Peeta que le alegra con nah xD

¿Vas a hacerles un club de fans en feibuk? Jajaja ME GUSTA xD

YA SABRAS YAAAAAAAAA

Que sepas que nuestra canción, ya tu saes, me ha inspirado para una cosa que va a pasar estate atenta

Buf BCN ya veras, leeras, ya… jajaja

TE AMO KATNISS EVERDEEN DE GALICIA

**Caobacafe: **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTEEEEEEEEEEEE Me alegro haberte hecho feliz, entre estoy la croqueta con Carla jajaja que locas, me encanta hacer feliz a la gente que me cae bien, asique yo feliz también. Kat, es mucha Kat, es muy complicada no sabes por dónde te va a venir, cambia de parecer como de bragas… xD jajja quien pudiera verte haciendo el baile de la matraca con Peeta *ai nou gua ai min* JAJAJA Todo el mundo ahora odia a Kat, creo que tras este capi ya no vais a saber a quién odiar xD es lo bueno de los Fics jajaja Gracias JOJO, te quedaste ya con el mote, lof tus reviews, me alegro de que te este gustando la historia, queda AAU para rato! Un besarriooooooooo

**LuzylaPalermo: **jajajajja LOCA xD ajdashkjfd Peeta y Finnick es una relación NO FRUSTIFERA si fueran gays, todas seriamos felices. AWW SI LAS VI asjghdjhfgdshjfd quiero ya kajhdsjds, momento fangirling total jaja Kat, kat es una guarra, así, sin más, es broma, Kat es mucha Kat, ya comprenderéis con el tiempo. Prim es Hamor, al principio la odias luego la quieres. Finnick y Peeta, me repito, son Hamor, puro y duro, yo soy asi con una amiga y es lo más normal del mundo. Annie, Annie mola jajaja Si te pasas por "Antes de AAU" viene explicado mejor. Te gusta? Yo soy como Peeta, el personaje de Peeta en esta historia es totalmente yo, no me gusta, odio el final, peor lloro y me encanta a la vez jajja Pues encantada Luzy, yo soy Lucy jajajaja ¿tienes dos carreras? Mader of god, tu puedes! Espero que te este gustando y te haga reir, gracias eres genialosa

**Meripermeable: **Finnickkkkkkkkkkkkk :D jajaja ¡Adoro como empieza tu review! Sabia que ibas a odiar a Kat, aunque ahora ya con Delly, te pongo entre la espada y la pared ¿eh? :P Tu y Madge, enemigas acérrimas jaja ¿Estabas en clase? Muy mal Mery, si es que, al final siempre caes por aquí, no nos puedes evitar, nos Hamas ;) Kat tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza, Gale le da ese punto que Peeta no le da (según ella y su cabeza de loca), ella perdió un hijo, etc, pero si es un poco zorri. Gale el pobre no se entera de una (¿o quizás sí y se hace el tonto? Mua hahaha). Peeta es Hamor, si lees entre líneas Peeta es un reflejo de mí y mi personalidad xD Jajaja pobre Prim, con lo mal que la trataste al principio, pues ahora va a cambiar y para bien. Ya, e suna suerte que Rue la haya perdonado, aunque todavía queda algo en el aire, mas la vale no soltar a Rue jeje JAJAJAJA TU Y FINNICK DIOS XD Finnick y Peeta tienen una amistad muy fuerte, han pasado muchas cosas juntos, y con solo un gesto ya se entienden, son la mejor pareja de esta historia (aunque no sean pareja realmente jaja) Adoro escribir sobre ellos dos, se quieren, y mucho. "Vuelvo a mi pasado me olvido de que me quiero tirar a otro y beso a mi marido como si me fuera la vida en ello no me ha gustado en absoluto; más falsa que un billete de 38 euros" JAJAJAJJAJAJA MUERO DE LA RISA xD Mas falsa que un billete de 38 euros LOL Tu odio por Katniss es horrible muchacha, te veo con una foto en casa haciendo vudú u,u TNX mi Finnick :D AZUARILLOS EBRIGUER

**FIN DE REVIEWS**

**_AVISO/DANGER: _**_Recordaros que tenéis los fics one shot "__**Antes de AllAbouUs**__" para todo aquel que siga este historia y quiera saber un poco más sobre Katniss y Peeta. _**GRACIAS**

**_RECORDAD EL SORTEO_****: QUIEN ADIVINE QUE OCURRE EN LOS TÍTULOS GANA UN ****_DIBUJO_**** O APARACIÓN****_ IMPORTANTE _****EN ESTE FIC SUERTE ;)**

**Y ya sabéis que cualquier idea SIEMPRE es bien recibida y se agradecerá eternamente. Espero que os guste y continuéis leyendo. Para los seguidores de "Siempre", veremos cuando pudo subir porque estoy atascada.**

**¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Lucy (:**


	6. Capítulo seis: Come Together

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza.****_Aviso/Danger:_****Abstenerse mentes puras e inocentes, este fic está plagado de Lemons que pueden dañar vuestra sensibilidad. Nos leemos abajo :D**

**_Recomendaros:_**** Tener abierto el ****_TUMBLR_****: allaboutusfanfic[punto]tumblr[punto]com**

**Música de acompañamiento: ****Payphone – Maroon 5 feat Wiz Khalifa**

* * *

**Capítulo seis: Come together**

**Peeta´s POV**

Llego a casa, pero me quedo en la puerta, mando un whatsup a Prim de que estoy abajo y que vaya viniendo. Abro la puerta, en el hall están Prim y Rue que vienen a saludarme con un abrazo, el de Rue demasiado fuerte.

- Atentas chicas –las susurro- ¿KATNISS? –chillo por toda la casa.

Oigo a mi esposa respondiéndome que ahora baja, se la nota muy contenta, cuando baja las escaleras no me mira, hasta que llega a mi lado y eleva la vista. Su expresión pasa de la felicidad a la sorpresa, después a preocupación, después a soltarme un bofetón en la cara, después a abrazarse a mí.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué no avisaste?

- Katniss, escúchame –la agarro la cara con las dos mano para que se encuentre frente a la mía- Una chica me dio una patada, sin querer, por nadar demasiado cerca de ella. Tengo el tabique un poco roto, eso es todo.

- ¡Podías haber avisado! –noto que se destensa, Prim y Rue no paran de reírse a mi costa.

- Sí fue un golpe de nada –escruto a Katniss, lleva puesto una camiseta mía antigua y unos pantalones excesivamente cortos- Aunque ahora que lo dices empiezo a encontrarme muy mal… -la digo con tono sensual.

- ¡Peeta! –me dice, dándome un fuerte golpe en el hombro.

- Vale, vale. Lo siento por no avisar, fue todo muy rápido.

- Un día es tu nariz, pero otro podría ser uno de tus…

- Katniss –la digo, cortándola, la señalo con la cabeza a Prim y Rue.

Ni mi hija ni su amiga saben sobre mis… Bueno, no lo saben y punto. Noto un ligero mareo en el cuerpo asique agarro a mi mujer del brazo con ternura y me la llevo al salón. Katniss se sienta en el borde del amplio sofá blanco y yo me recuesto sobre sus piernas mientras me peina dulcemente el pelo.

- Eres un idiota –me empieza a decir, mirándome a los ojos e inclinando su cabeza- Aunque he de decir que estás gracioso con la venda esa de la nariz.

- Gracias, creo. ¿Tú que tal el día?

- Bien –me responde, cortante.

- ¿Ocurrió algo?

- No, nada, estoy un poco estresada con lo del viaje.

- Bueno, mañana ya nos vamos y verás cómo te relajas.

Nos quedamos un rato así, mirándonos a los ojos con ternura, adoro estos minutos.

- Finnick y Annie vendrán enseguida a cenar, tenemos que hacer la cena.

- ¿No me puedo quedar así para siempre? –pregunto poniendo voz de niño pequeño.

- No –me planta un beso en los labios- No puedes.

- ¿Por qué? –la digo, ella intenta levantarse pero yo no me muevo.

- Porque te volverías un adicto a estar así y se acabaría agotando la munición –me dice, con voz de sargento.

- Yo únicamente soy adicto a ti.

Katniss esboza una amplia sonrisa, me da un tierno beso, y se levanta a la cocina. Será mejor que vaya a darme una ducha antes de que Finnick y Annie vengan para pasar una última noche antes de irnos a Barcelona. Me ducho tranquilamente, intentando no tocarme la venda con agua, y me pongo algo más formal.

Una camiseta roja de "The Walking Dead" con un dibujo del protagonista de los comics, pantalones negros y converses blancas, decido dejar el pelo mojado, ya se secará. En ese instante entra Katniss para ducharse también.

- Dish, tenía que haberte esperado –digo, abrazándola la espalda.

- ¿Para?

- Para ducharme contigo, ¿es obvio, no?

- Estas muy tonto tú hoy, ¿no? –me dice, imitando mi tonito.

Katniss se marcha a ducharse, asique yo bajo a jugar un rato con Driver. Al pasar por el cuarto de Prim oigo chillidos de adolescentes. Asomo un poco la cabeza, tienen la cara con un potingue verde y se están pintando las uñas mientras ven una revista del corazón.

- Rue, ¿te vas a quedar a cenar? –pregunto, desviando sus miradas hacia mí, Rue comienza a sonrojarse poco a poco.

- ¿Puede? –pregunta mi hija.

- Claro, si sus padres la dejan no habrá problema. Luego te llevo yo a casa, ¿vale? –en ese momento Rue se vuelve todavía más colorada, cosa muy difícil en su tez negrita- Me tomaré eso como un sí, en nada vendrán Finnick y Annie asique iros quitando…eso –digo, con asco.

- Sí papá –me contesta Prim, pasando de mi cara.

Mujeres, y encima adolescentes, quien las entiende. Bajo al salón en busca de Driver, está durmiendo (milagro) en una esquina de la cocina. Decido no molestarlo, me dirijo al salón a relajarme un rato. Entonces veo a Freedom posada en la estantería. Freedom es el nombre que le puso Katniss a mi guitarra en la universidad, "cuando la tocas, me siento en total libertad, que vuelo lejos, a tu lado" solía decir. Ains, mi Katniss universitaria, que hippie era. Agarro a Free por el mástil, tengo que limpiarla, en la estantería veo que hay un paquete de cuerdas. Katniss debe de haberlas comprado.

Me enfrasco en mi mundo y coloco las cuerdas en mi adorada guitarra, cuando la cojo entre mis brazos es cómo si yo también fuera "libre". Cuando ya están puestas todas las cuerdas, la afino con el oído como puedo (hace años que no afinaba), y comienzo a tocar un par de notas. Suena jodidamente perfecta. Creo que notar una lágrima salir de mis ojos por la emoción. Justo cuando me dispongo a tocar alguna pieza oigo el timbre. Poso a Free otra vez, luego tengo que enseñársela a Finnick, igual saca él su bajo del desván (si lo conserva). Driver se despierta y empieza a ladrar mientras yo me dirijo a la puerta.

La abro esperando las risas de mi amigo al verme la cara con el vendaje de la nariz, pero cuando abro está tieso como una roca, ni un ápice de risa. Malo.

- Buenas noches chicos –digo, intentando que miren mi nariz para que se rían.

- Hola Peeta, ¿Qué tal tu nariz? –me pregunta Annie, creo que ha llorado porque tiene los ojos rojos.

- Bien, gracias, pasar –hago un gesto con la mano, ambos entran con cara seria.

¿Qué narices ha pasado para que estos estén así?

**Finnick´s POV**

Llego a casa tras salir de la piscina, hoy el idiota de mi mejor amigo se ha roto la nariz allí. Al abrir la puerta de nuestro pequeño apartamento Annie no me recibe en la entrada.

- ¿Annie?

- En la ducha cariño –oigo a lo lejos.

Al oír la palabra ducha salgo disparado al baño, mientras me quito toda la ropa. Llego al baño desnudo y me introduzco en la bañera con Annie, ella no se da cuenta hasta que la agarro de la espalda, suelta un pequeño grito. Pero enseguida cambia de opinión y me comienza a besar bajo el chorro de agua.

Salimos del baño tras hacer el amor en la bañera y nos tumbamos en la cama, mojados, y agotados por el sexo. Le cuento a Annie sobre el "incidente" de Peeta, ella no puede evitar reírse al enseñarle la foto de Peeta. Tiene la nariz vendada entera, y encima sale posando guiñando un ojo y con la boca abierta, para matarle.

- Que hombre… -me dice suspirando.

- Sí, ¿y tú que tal el día?

- Bien, me llamó mi padre.

- ¿Tú padre? –Annie no suele hablar con su padre, y siempre que lo hacen acababan discutiendo- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- Me ha vuelto a preguntar si nos habíamos casado ya…

Annie y yo llevamos desde antes de empezar a la Universidad juntos, la conocí en el instituto y…Bueno, al principio sólo pensaba en follármela. Y ahora, miradme. En realidad estamos casados, fue en un viaje a Las Vegas con Peeta y Katniss, no fue oficial, aunque yo siempre la he tratado como si nos hubiésemos casado. A mí todo eso de la iglesia o el juzgado me parece un paripé, y a Annie también. Suelto un largo suspiro, a lo que Annie me mira confundida.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Ya sabes que paso de ese tema Annie…

- Ya, tú pasas, pero yo no. Tú no eres al que tiene a su padre todos los días preguntando cuando llevará a su hija al altar –me dice, poniéndose en pie.

- Ya lo sé cariño, pero sabes que no…

- ¡¿Qué no qué, Finnick?! ¿¡Y si resulta que yo me quiero casar qué ocurre!? –me dice Annie, enfurecida, yo me levanto y me pongo frente a ella.

- ¡Pues no casamos y ya está! ¡Tampoco es tan difícil!

En ese momento la cara de Annie se desfigura, alza su vista hacia un punto inexistente de la habitación, y pierde la noción del espacio. Esto suele hacerlo mucho. La agarro de los hombros y la sacudo levemente.

- Annie

- Déjalo –me dice, reprimiendo las lágrimas- Es tarde, tenemos que ir a cenar a casa de Katniss y Peeta.

- Vale…

Nos cambiamos de ropa en un silencio incómodo. ¿He dicho algo malo?

**Prim´s POV**

¡Adoro los días Primrue! Nunca pensé que podría extrañar tanto a mi mejor amiga. Pasamos toda la tarde cotilleando sobre la gente del instituto, sobre los profes, hablando de chicos. Hasta incluso la cuento con todo detalle lo ocurrido de Cato, Rue se estremece bastante al oírlo, pero al decirla que fue mi padre quien le agarró medio desnudo la produce en su cara una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡Vale ya con mi padre Rue!

- Tía, lo siento por ti, ya lo sabes. Pero ver a tu padre corriendo a salvarte es…Buf, que calor…

No noto nada al contarla todo lo de Cato, salvo una gran ira hacia él. Me alegro estar así, otras en mi caso se habrían cortado las venas o alguna necedad. En esto tengo que agradecérselo a mis padres (sobre todo a mi padre por animarme con videos de gatos), me han ayudado cantidad a superarlo, los quiero.

Bajamos a cenar con mis tíos Finnick y Annie. En la cocina oigo a Annie charlar con mi madre, pero yo me dirijo al salón con Rue. En él están mi tío Finnick y mi padre, sujetando la guitarra.

- ¡Le has puesto las cuerdas! –exclamo, ilusionada al oír ligeras notas sin más-. Ah, disculpa. Tío Finnick, está es Rue, mi mejor amiga.

- Encantada Rue –dice Finnck esbozando una sonrisa, Rue se queda de piedra.

- Ho…Hola

Creo que se acabó la obsesión de Rue con mi padre. Menos mal. Nos sentamos en el suelo con los chicos, mi padre le explica a Rue todo sobre la guitarra, adivino que se llama "Freedom" y que lo puso mi madre.

- ¿Podría tocar algo, señor Mellark? –pregunta Rue, yo asiento, quiero ver a mi padre tocar.

- No está bien afinada pequeña, además, es tarde. No quiero despertar a los vecinos con acordes mal tocados. ¡Y no me trates de usted, por favor!

- Joooo –soltamos Rue, Finnick y yo al unísono.

- ¡A cenar! –oímos desde la cocina.

Los cuatro salimos disparados a cenar, tengo un hambre atroz. Mi madre ha preparado un banquete como para cuarenta personas. Picoteo, canapés, espaguetis, pollo asado, pescado (puaj), patatas fritas, croquetas...

- He hecho "Tortilla de patata" –dice mi madre en español- Bueno, lo he intentado.

La cena transcurre tranquila y divertida, charlando sobre el viaje a Barcelona de mañana, cenamos todo lo que nuestros estómagos pueden. Cuando ya hemos terminado, mi madre se saca de la chistera una tarta de Selva Negra. Mis ojos dicen si pero mi estomago no puede más. Acabo comiendo un trozo pequeño, en comparación con Finnick y mi padre, que han comido como vikingos, nunca entenderé como comen tanto.

Nos quedamos charlando un tiempo, hasta que ya se hace tarde. Finnick y Annie se ofrecen para llevar a Rue a su casa, que está en una nube. Me despido de mi amiga prometiéndola subir fotos a twitter a todas horas. También me despido, con más afecto, de Driver, él se va a casa de mis tíos mientras estamos en Barcelona, le echaré un montón de menos. Cuando despedimos al coche, les doy un beso a mis padres, y me subo a mi cuarto. Reviso mi maleta por 12154789 vez y me meto a dormir, mañana me voy a Barcelona.

**Katniss´s POV**

- Y resulta que Finnick ha dicho de casarse, así, sin más –le digo a mi marido, estoy posada sobre su pecho, tumbados en la cama- Por eso estaban así…

- Un día de estos voy a darle una hostia a mi amigo –dice Peeta, llevándose una mano a la frente- No tiene ni una pizca de romanticismo.

- Habló, Shakespeare –respondo.

- Chs, por supuesto.

Ambos nos reímos, mañana nos vamos a Barcelona asique nos metemos a dormir. Cierro los ojos y noto como la mano de Peeta acaricia mis caderas con delicadeza. Me giro para mirarle, me mira el cuerpo con ternura mientras se muerde labio inferior. Esa cara no, por favor.

- Peeta, no. Esta noche no.

- ¿Esta noche no, qué? –me pregunta desviando sus ojos de mi figura y posándose en los míos.

- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero…

- ¿Otra vez con eso Katniss? –Peeta se recuesta en la cama- Te dije que no lo haríamos si tú no quieres.

- Es que tu cara… –me digo, acomodándome yo también y mirándole con las lagrimas en el borde de los ojos.

- Mi cara nada, Katniss. Vamos a dormir, es tarde –me dice, serio, me da un corto beso y se gira, dándome la espalda.

Genial, ahora Peeta estará enfadado todo el viaje. Decido intentar dormir, hoy ha sido un día agotador. La llamada de Cato, el gimnasio, lo de Annie, Gale, y ahora Peeta. Bravo por mí.

Mierda Katniss, te has corrido con la imagen de otro hombre, y mañana te vas una semana entera a compartir habitación a solas con tu marido a Barcelona.

**Peeta´s POV**

Oigo en la lejanía la intro de "El Rey León" pero no la hago caso, es mi despertador. Alargo la mano y tanteo la mesita para buscar mi teléfono, creo oír cómo cae al suelo un libro y algún que otro objeto, pero encuentro el teléfono. Entreabro los ojos para apagar el despertador y entonces me fijo en la hora. Las diez de la mañana. ¿¡LAS DIEZ DE LA MAÑANA!? ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡TENDRÍA QUE ESTAR HACE DOS HORAS EN LA OFICINA! ¿Para qué? ¡PARA SOLUCIONAR TODO ANTES DE IRME A BARCELONA! Mierda, Peeta, mierda.

Me levanto como un rayo y me visto la misma ropa que anoche, doy un beso a mi mujer, no me da tiempo a ponerme las lentillas asique me pongo las gafas, cojo mi maletín (hoy no me hará falta la cámara), y salgo disparado hacia el coche.

Llego al trabajo a las diez y veinte, sudado, con cara de zombi, y sin aliento. Subo a mi oficina y cuando abro me encuentro a Finnick posado sobre mi sillón. Mierda.

- Llegas tarde, Mellark.

- Lo sé, Odair –respondo imitando su tono-. Joder, lo siento, ayer Katniss me sacó de mis casillas y no dormí especialmente bien…

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Problemas en el paraíso? –me pregunta, relajándose en mi silla.

- Algo así, está obsesionada en que sólo quiero follar con ella. Dice que pongo caras que ella no aguanta, piensa que quiero sexo a todas horas, ¡cuando yo ya la dije que no lo haríamos hasta que no estuviera lista! –estallo, sentándome en una silla frente a mi escritorio.

- ¿Cuánto lleváis sin…? Ya sabes.

- Desde lo del bebé –digo, posando los brazos en el reposabrazos.

- Buf, eso es mucho. ¿Dos, tres, meses?

- Dos y medio… … -no puedo evitar frotarme el pelo, estoy frustrado-. Y encima a la tarde nos vamos a Barcelona…

- Cierto, pues ya te puedes imaginar cosas asquerosas para que tu pene no se enerve. Si no, te espera un viaje muy intenso.

- Ya, bueno, vamos a solucionar rápido lo que nos quede.

Nos ponemos a ello, pero justo cuando enciendo el ordenador, oímos la puerta.

- Adelante –digo.

La puerta se abre lentamente y por ella asoma una cabellera rubia, seguido del esbelto cuerpo de Delly.

- ¿Delly? –pregunto-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Finnick me dijo que viniera.

Lanzo una mirada fugaz a Finnick, está sentado en el borde del escritorio, me sonríe pícaramente. Le mato. Resulta que Delly va a ser una de las abogadas de la empresa, que ha decidido incluir empleados jóvenes y frescos a la plantilla. Genial.

- Bueno, sólo venia para saludar. Cuando me cogieron y Finnick me dijo que trabajabas aquí me alegré un montón. ¿Qué tal tu nariz? –me pregunta Delly intentando que no vea su risa.

- Mi nariz mejor. Y sí, soy el fotógrafo.

- ¡Aw, pues me encantan tus fotos! Son geniales.

- Gracias Delly. Lo siento, pero si no te importa tenemos que terminar esto.

- Sí, lo siento. ¡Que lo paséis bien! –nos dice dirigiéndose a la puerta, no puedo evitar mirar su perfecto trasero.

- Hasta luego Delly –respondemos mi amigo y yo.

Retomamos nuestro trabajo, debo darme prisa sino quiero llevar trabajo de más al viaje. Mierda, esta tarde me voy a Barcelona, y Delly trabaja en el mismo lugar que yo.

**Prim´s POV**

- ¡Nos vamos a Barcelona! –grito levantándome de la cama.

Hoy no me ha costado nada despertarme, es más, estoy como si no hubiera dormido. Al despertar mi mente ha reaccionado ante el viaje que voy a realizar hoy. ¡Me voy a Barcelona! Estoy como en una nube, no me lo creeré hasta que no esté allí.

Bajo rápidamente a cocina para desayunar, mientras llamo a Driver. Mierda, Driver está con Annie y Finnick. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque nos vamos a Barcelona! Vale, soy una pesada, ya paro. Cuando entro por la puerta veo a mi madre con cara de zombi, no debe haber dormido bien, preparando una bolsa con algo.

- Buenos días mami –digo, sentándome en un taburete- ¿has dormido bien?

- Sí.

- ¿Y esa cara de zombi que tienes?

- Buf, tu padre. Me acaba de llamar, que ha llegado tarde a trabajar, y ahora tengo que preparar todo lo del viaje a todo correr.

- Puedo ayudarte si quieres –la digo, tomando mi tazón de leche caliente.

- Gracias hija, me haría falta sí. Pero primero desayuna –mi madre cierra la bolsa y se sienta a mi lado a descansar, no debe de haber parado en toda la mañana- ¿Tienes ganas?

- ¿De qué? –pregunto, fingiendo ironía.

- Jajaja. Qué cosas pregunto…

- ¿Y tú mamá?

- Muchas, aunque ya sabes que me estreso un poquito bastante antes de los viajes.

- Ya… Yo creo que papá ha huido por no verte estresada.

Ambas nos reímos y charlo con mi madre mientras acabo de desayunar. Esta tarde nos iremos a Barcelona, llegaremos a la noche, y tenemos que organizar todo lo que queremos visitar. Cuando termino subo a mi cuarto para ponerme a recoger, pongo el portátil con música a todo volumen, y me dispongo a organizarlo todo.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana haciendo maletas, limpiando la casa, hablando con los vecinos para que nos rieguen las plantas. Cuando, por fin, terminamos todo, llamamos a un tele Kebab para pedir algo de comer, a mi madre no le apetece cocinar.

- ¿Qué pedimos? ¿Vendrá tu padre? –noto que a mi madre se le ha pasado el mosqueo y el estrés de antes- Mándale un guachah de esos…

- Whatsup, mamá, voy.

Subo a por mi blackberry y mando un mensaje al chacho.

- **Chaacho, ¿vienes a comer? Te recuerdo que hoy nos vamos de viaje (14:28)**

- **Sí, sí, estoy conduciendo. ¿Acaso os iríais sin mi? (14:28)**

- **Mmm, puede… ¡Viaje de solteras! (14:28)**

- **Ya, claro. ¿Y quién os explicaría todos los monumentos? Porque tú historia del arte, poca… (14:29)**

- **¡Eh, que todavía no son exámenes! Nos buscaríamos un guía español macizorro. (14:29)**

- **¿Cómo este? ***adjunta una foto*** (14:29)**

Abro la foto y veo que es un hombre medio calvo, gordo, con un montón de pelo en el pecho, gafas de sol redondas, y con cadenas de oro al cuello. Pone que se llama "Torrente". Madre de dios, que asco.

- **PUAAAAAAAAAAJ QUE ASCO (14:30)**

- **Jajaja Pues eso os espera si os vais sin mí. Estoy aparcando. "Adiós"(14:30)**

Bajo todavía riéndome y recibo a mi padre en el hall, lleva la misma ropa que ayer, su cara es todo un poema. Parece ser que no ha dormido muy bien. En su mano trae una bolsa con, espero, comida.

- ¿Y tus lentillas? –le pregunto dirigiéndonos a la cocina.

- No me dio tiempo a ponérmelas esta mañana… Estoy muerto –me dice, colocándose sus gafas de pasta negras con el dedo-. Vamos a comer, que en cuatro horas tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto…

- Ya, mamá ha estado que trina, pero se ha calmado un poco.

- Menos mal, sino, te quedabas sin padre. Fijo que se relaja más con la comida que traigo.

- ¿Qué traes? –pregunta mi madre desde el fogón, se gira a nosotros y mira con extrañeza la bolsa.

- ¡Sorpresa! –dice mi padre agitando la bolsa, se acerca a mi madre mientras yo me siento en la mesa y la da un beso en los labios- ¿Qué tal tú mañana?

- Horrible, pregunta a tu hija. Hemos tenido que recoger todo a toda prisa…

- Ya lo siento –nos dice, mirándonos a las dos- Me quedé dormido y tuve que salir disparado a trabajar.

- Por eso que lleva hoy las gafas, madre –explico yo, ambos se ríen.

- Bueno, vamos a comer. ¡Que nos vamos a Barcelona! –dice mi madre con entusiasmo, ya sé a quién he salido.

- Siii –gritamos mi padre y yo.

Comemos con un poco de prisa, tenemos que llegar al aeropuerto dos horas antes para facturar y se encuentra a varios minutos de Londres. Mi padre ha traído pollo al Martini, el favorito de mi madre, con puré de patatas. Delicioso. Terminamos de comer y todos nos ponemos en marcha. Como yo ya tengo la maleta me doy el placer de sentarme a mirar tumblr, cuando entro a Facebook veo que tengo dos mensajes. Uno de Cato, que no leo y le elimino. Y otro de Glimmer, una amiga del instituto.

**Glimmer: "Prim-rose-Mellark, ¿Dónde estás? Estás desaparecida muchacha. Que no he podido evitar oír lo de Cato, ¿cómo pudiste? Nunca creería que fueras capaz de eso amiga... Tenemos que hablar, ¿cuándo quedamos? Avísame pronto" Lunes a las 11:35**

¿Qué he liado yo ahora? No tengo ni idea, decido contestarla.

**Prim: "Hola Glim, yo bien recogiendo para irme a Barcelona, ¿se puede saber que he hecho? Porque después de lo de Cato no he salido de casa, que lo sepas. Hablamos cuando vuelva de Barcelona. Adios" Martes a las 15:18**

Noto un escalofrío por la espalda, mierda. Decido cerrar Facebook y poner alguna canción. Pongo "Payphone" de Maroon 5 para olvidarme de todo, y así disfrutar de las vistas con Adam Levine. Justo cuando acaba el videoclip aparece mi padre por la puerta.

- ¿Estás en Youtube? –le digo que sí con la cabeza.

Mi padre se sienta a mi lado y, no sé cómo, terminamos viendo videos de pandas pequeños. Somos lo peor.

- ¿No ayudas a mamá? –le pregunto a mi padre mientras cambiamos de video.

- Cuando se trata de organizar la casa, la que manda es tu madre...

- Que te ha echado, vamos.

- Efectivamente

Justo cuando acaba el video de un panda cayendo por un tobogán oímos a mi madre diciendo que está todo. Mi padre coge mis cosas y bajamos al hall. Todo listo.

- ¿Listos? –pregunta mi madre.

- Sí –contestamos mi padre y yo a la par.

- Por cierto, Peeta, ¿tú maleta no pesa muy poco?

- Es porque sé que iremos de compras y la llenareis enterita –nos dice mi padre mirándonos mientras eleva las cejas.

- ¡Mentira! –logro decir yo, después lo pienso- Bueno, si vale…

- Pues eso, vámonos.

Metemos las maletas en el coche de mi madre (porque en el asthon de mi padre no entramos), revisamos que tenemos todo, y nos encaminamos hacia el aeropuerto. Por el camino vamos charlando sobre Barcelona, mi madre intentando hablar español es desternillante, mi padre se monta un monólogo interno sobre la arquitectura de la ciudad, y yo hago playback con las canciones de la radio. Frikis, frikis todos.

- Espera…-dice mi padre de repente mirando la pantalla de la radio- ¿Katniss, cambiaste la hora del coche?

- ¿Qué? –dice mi madre, que está sentada detrás leyendo- Pues no, yo no sé hacer esas cosas.

- ¿Entonces…? –pregunto yo.

- ¡¿…Qué hora es?! –completa mi padre, nos quedamos todos helados, mi padre saca rápidamente el teléfono-. ¡LAS CUATRO Y MEDIA!

- ¿Y a qué hora es el vuelo? –pregunta mi madre incorporándose hacia delante.

- ¡A LAS CINCO Y MEDIA!

- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! –decimos mi madre y yo al unisonó.

Mi padre pisa a fondo el acelerador y nos encaminamos en una carrera para llegar al aeropuerto. Mierda, joder, no llegamos, lo veo. Tengo que agarrarme a los lados de mi asiento de lo rápido que va mi padre.

- ¡Ya podrías conducir así más veces papá, mola! –le digo, los dos nos reímos.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra correr más delante de Prim! –nos dice mi madre, que está también agarrada atrás como puede.

- Venga, que llegamos -dice mi padre tras tomar una rotonda casi a dos ruedas.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y aparcamos donde primero vemos sitio, no muy lejos de la puerta, recogemos las maletas, y salimos disparados para facturar. ¡Menos mal que no me puse tacones! Corremos por todo el aeropuerto como locos hasta encontrar la zona de facturación, mi padre va más rápido asique, cuando mi madre y yo llegamos al mostrador, él ya está entregando los papeles.

- Buenas tardes señores, lamento comunicarles que el servicio de facturación ya no está disponible para este vuelo –nos dice la antipática azafata sin apartar la vista de su ordenador.

- ¿Perdone? –dice mi madre con su tono particular de mala hostia.

- Que no pueden facturar sus maletas –la dice la azafata, como siga por ese camino mi madre la mete.

- Disculpe señora –dice mi padre con tono amable, la azafata levanta la vista y clava sus achinados ojos en los de mi padre, que esboza una sonrisa y le pone ojillos de cordero degollado- ¿No se podría hacer algo para poder facturarlas? –le dice mi padre poniendo cara de niño bueno, mi madre y yo nos quedamos a cuadros con él.

- Esto…. –la azafata se ha quedado muda, está en el bote- Sí, bueno, podemos solucionarlo. Dejen sus maletas en la cinta.

- Muchísimas gracias –le contesta mi padre esbozando una amplia sonrisa, maldito sea.

Dejamos las maletas en la cinta y esta se las traga, lo conseguimos. Mi padre se despide amablemente de la azafata mientras mi madre y yo seguimos flipando, padres… Vamos hasta la cola para coger el avión, entregamos los pasajes, y entramos en el grandísimo avión. No es mi primer vuelo, pero siempre me hace ilusión volar, es tan relajante.

Nos sentamos en nuestros sitios respectivos tras pelearme con mi padre por tener la ventanilla, al final se pone mi madre para que no discutamos. Me siento entre mi madre y mi padre y nos ponemos el cinturón.

- ¿Mamá, estás bien? Te noto tensa –le pregunto a mi madre, esta agarrada a los reposabrazos con fuerza.

- A tu madre no le hace mucha gracias viajar, hija –me dice mi padre intentando contener la risa.

- ¡Mentira! –nos dice mi madre- Es sólo que… No me gusta, y ya está.

El avión comienza a moverse. Tres, dos, uno. ¡Ya estamos volando! Rumbo a Barcelona.

**Katniss´s POV**

Tras dos insufribles horas en ese avión tan claustrofóbico llegamos a España. El piloto nos dice que hemos llegado a nuestro destino en español, mientras vamos tomando tierra. Prim y Peeta están dormidos, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y las bocas abiertas, no se han enterado de nada. Saco el teléfono y no puedo evitar sacarles una foto, están tan graciosos. Con el "click" de la cámara Peeta se despierta sobresaltado.

- Más fotos no, jefe –dice casi gritando en medio del avión, todo el mundo se gira- ¿Qué? –Peeta me mira mientras yo aguanto la risa.

- Ya hemos llegado.

- ¿Me he quedado dormido? –me pregunta mi marido mientras yo despierto con cuidado a nuestra hija- ¡Mierda, quería ver Barcelona desde el aire!

- Pues te lo has perdido, por dormilón –digo.

- ¿Qué, dónde estamos? –dice Prim.

- En Barcelona hija, venga, coger las maletas de mano.

Sacamos las maletas y nos bajamos, por fin, del avión. Odio viajar, me mareo, vuelan muy alto, la comida es nefasta. Llegamos a la cinta en busca de nuestras maletas, mientras mi marido las coge hecho un vistazo al mi móvil, tengo un mensaje de Gale.

**"¿Habéis llegado bien "españolas, oleh"? jaja espero que sí, yo retomé esta mañana el trabajo y estoy des-tro-za-do, envidia infinita a tu hija por estar a tu lado y yo no L Hablamos a la noche, Gale"**

No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, no sabe que mi marido también viene conmigo y que voy a dormir con él. Aunque no logro quitarme la cara de Gale de la cabeza.

**Fin del capítulo seis**

* * *

**JAMAS TORTURES A LAS AVESTRUCEEEES YOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Fin del SEXTO capítulo. ¿Demasiada sobrecarga? Ojalá que sí, tenia este capítulo separado en dos pero no me hacía demasiada gracias asique CAPITULO DOBLE muhahaha ¡Ya están en BCN! ¿Verán a **monogotas2**? No se sabe no se sabe. ¿Qué opináis, va cogiendo rumbo esto? Espero que os haya gustado el trozo de Finnick y Annie, ahí hay para rato material e,e ¡Y se os encanta Gale y Delly, los putis son Peeta y Katniss! Jajaja Es broma, espeor que os haya gustado este capítulo :)**

**Gracias, gracias, y mil gracias más a los que seguís esta locura.**** No sólo los que dejan reviews, sino a mis lectores anónimos (que tengo unos cuantos) y a los no anónimos que no se manifiestan. No sé como agradeceros todo, me hacéis muy feliz sabiendo que os gusta esta historia.**

**Mencionar, como siempre, a mis Mentalmente Desorientadas favoritas de twitter: María la hormonada de 1D(**meryymaips**), Paula (jhutch1315), Karina (**HungerMuser**),Agus(**AmorPorPeeta**).SUS HAMOH. **

**Y, no pueden faltar, mis personitas especiales. Mi sol y mis estrellas, mi esposa preferida, mi Katniss, Carla (**CarlaMellark**), EFFIE obsesa de la caoba pupete mofletes de nube (**torsoplo12**), mi Haymitch borrachin fotochonista (**monogotasdos**), mi DIABETES Finarrio de la laif, Finnick (**meripermeable**), & la nueva incorporación, nuestra Johanna, la más drogada de todas nosotras (**Caobacafé**). ¡Pan quemado para todaaaas!**

**It´s review TIME (voy a ir rapidito que es domingo y no son horas):**

**CarlaMellark: **SIEMPRE ERES LA PRIMERA EN REVIEWS (y la primera en mi corazón). GUAN Mi kat galegaaaaaaaaaaa (estaba caganduuu). Peeta le pone algo más que el ojos a Delly e,e Katniss, Gale, Gale, Katniss jaja Cato queda mucho Cato. Y sí, la llama Beyoncé por ser negrita, yo hago lo mismo con una amiga jajaja ¿Te estás volviendo loca? Jajjaja más loca imposible de lo que ya estás señorita. Va a ver a Delly MAS DE UN DIA jajaja. Esto…Katniss...yo…CROQUETA TIME. ¡Ya están en BCN! No te puedo decir si verán a la chonista pero e,e YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO MI ahjsdkjgfuirehierhkfugd Ocho tumbadoooo

**Meripermeable: **Nooooooooooo, yo quiero tus super revieeeeeeeeeeeeews jooo Espero que este te haya gustado más y comentes a saco como a mi me gusta de mi Diabetes. Tu y tu amor por Finnck muchacha jaja Aww me alegro de que te caiga mejor Prim, recuerdo al principio…LOL jajajajajjajaja Cato y Katniss se pueden ir bieeeen a la mierda, seguro que Madge les hace un huequito, y Delly ya le está haciendo compañía JAJAJAJAJJA TE ADORO DIOS xD No te marches nunca mi meriiii TE ADORO AZUCARILLO

**Torsopolo12: **EEEEEEEEEFFFFFFFFF…..IIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUSSSS jaja ¿Adoras mis contestaciones? Jajaja yo te adoro a ti. Finnick its socorrista, por eso lo de David Haselfhorf que le llama Peeta e,e jajaja Te imagino hormonando total con el Gale bombero, aunque podía haber especificado mejor su cuerpo, se me pasó. AAAAAAAAHI OMAH PEETA, muhaha soy irresistible, lo sé. Me alegro de que Prim te caiga mejor, como la odiabais al principio xD Los dos son unos putis, sobretodo Kat por tocarse xD Tienen que aparecer por aquí, no tardaran tranquila jaja PUPETE DOS ADORA A EWAN PERO NO TANTO COMO A TI **:**D jjaja me gusta tu posdata, me amas y me matas al mismo tiempo, aquí tienes material para apuntar en tu libreta con tu boli de vacas a tope, espero que te guste :3 Te Hamoh Effie, SIEMPRE SIEMPRE TU PANADERO FIEL

**KristenRock: **jajja Kat es una guarrosa, y Peeta poco le falta. Las necesidades…Buf xD Ya llegaron al fin, espero que te guste y no me mateis mucho jaja Gracias por tu review, me encantas! Un abruzoooo

**Guest: **Supongo que seas Coraline, o si no lo eres bienvenido seas xD Delly is coming! Jaja Uu ya no se que más poner? LOOOL No te quemes las manos mujer! Viene un final…extraño, tengo 40 capítulos escritos ya y hay de todo… xD A mí también me paso lo mismo con el libro, sobre todo por Peeta… Mierda, me voy a llorar ahora vengo. AWW GRACIAS POR LEERUN SALUDOOOO

**HungerMuser: **un poco si te quiero matar Kari jejejeje Exacto, ellos no cogen entre ellos pero con otros total libertad! Jajaja Pueeede pasar de toooodo, no digo más… Espero que te guste! XX

**Carolina: **TNX SOU MACH CAROLINA, que me digas que te lo imaginas como una película es un gran gran elogio para mi, siempre escribo intentando producir ese sentimiento, gracias Me sacaste los colores, espero que tus recomendaciones se pasen también como tu jeje MIL GRACIAS

**Caobacafe: **JOJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO JAJAJAJA No me odies mujer… Yo te doy todo lo que quieras, un YOLO y todo, y arcoíris de felicidad como los tuyos jaja Créeme, nada está planificado, tengo ya 40 caps escritos y pasa DE TODO témete el horror y mas… JAJAJA Adoro que te encate Delly y Gale, son muy majosos, los guarrones son los otros dos jaja TE ADORO JOHANNA DROGATIS SUERTE CON LAS BIOQUIMICAS

**FIN DE REVIEWS…CHA CHAAAAAAAAAN**

**_AVISO/DANGER: _**_Recordaros que tenéis los fics one shot "__**Antes de AllAbouUs**__" para todo aquel que siga este historia y quiera saber un poco más sobre Katniss y Peeta. _**GRACIAS**

**_SORTEO_****: WIWIWIWI ULTIMO DIA, SE ACABA EL TIEMPO. NECESITO QUE ME DIGAIS QUE APARECE EN LOS TITULOS DE CAPA CAPITULO. EL QUE LO ADIVINE ****APARECERA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**** VENGA APUNTAROS**

**Y ya sabéis que cualquier idea SIEMPRE es bien recibida y se agradecerá eternamente. Espero que os guste y continuéis leyendo. Para los seguidores de "Siempre", deciros que HE VUELTO CON ELLA, empiezo ahora a clases y no sé si podré subir, espero que sí. PARA TODOLO DEMAS, MASTERCARD**

**¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Lucy, también conocida como Peeta YOLO**


	7. Capítulo siete: All You Need Is Love

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza.****_Aviso/Danger:_****Abstenerse mentes puras e inocentes, este fic está plagado de Lemons que pueden dañar vuestra sensibilidad. Nos leemos abajo :D**

**_Recomendaros:_**** Tener abierto el ****_TUMBLR_****: allaboutusfanfic[**punto**]tumblr[**punto**]com**

**Música de acompañamiento: ****Supermasive Black Hole - Muse**

* * *

**Capítulo siete: All you need is love**

**Annie´s POV**

Salgo pronto del hospital tras un día relajado, menos mal, y me encamino a casa. Espero que Finnick haya hecho la comida. Llego a casa y oigo los ladridos de Driver, el perro de Peeta y Katniss. Seguramente estén de camino a Barcelona, luego les llamaré. Cuando entroFinnick, como me temía, está tirado en medio del salón jugando con el perro de nuestros amigos. Están jugando a tirar de una correa, Driver tira de un lado con la boca y Finnick del otro también con los dientes.

- ¡Finnick! Si esa cuerda debe de estar chupada entera.

- HEgsgsajkhas

- ¿Qué?

- Que la he limpiado –me dice tras quitarse la correa de la boca y limpiarse con el dorso del brazo, Driver se marcha victorioso-. ¿Qué tal cariño?

Doy un casto beso a mi novio y me dirijo a la cocina, Finnick ha hecho lasaña (viva). Comemos tranquilos y pasamos el resto de la tarde recogiendo el piso, yendo a hacer compras, y viendo una película. Estoy con la regla asique no nos da tiempo a tener sexo. Cuando terminamos de ver la película ya es de noche, Finnick va pidiendo una pizza mientras yo llamo a Driver para salir a dar un último paseo, no nos ha dado la guerra en todo el día.

- Driver, vamos –grito, veo que no viene y le busco por casa- ¿Driver?

- ¡Está aquí Annie, ven! –oigo a Finnick desde la sala.

Llego al salón, Finnick tiene a Driver entre sus brazos. El perro tiene mala cara.

- ¿Qué le ocurre?

- No lo sé, tiene el hocico seco y le cuesta andar. Le he encontrado tirado, sin moverse. ¿Deberíamos llevarle al hospital?

- Será mejor que llamemos a Peeta.

**Prim´s POV**

Salimos del aeropuerto en un pequeño taxi que pedimos al llegar, y llegamos a al hotel a eso de las nueve de la noche. ¡Ya estamos en Barcelona!

- Hoy no creo que nos dé tiempo a ver nada –dice mi madre, mirando un plano de la ciudad.

- Ya, me lo imaginaba –secunda mi padre-. Bueno, propongo que lleguemos al hotel, vayamos a cenar algo, y después a descansar para mañana. ¿Os parece?

Asentimos, mañana tocará madrugar y yo estoy agotadísima. Llegamos a un hotel en quiensabedonde calle de Barcelona, es pequeño pero muy mono. Entramos y mi padre conversa con los recepcionistas mientras veo a otra familia esperando para ser atendidos. Creo haberles visto en el avión con nosotros.

- Ya está, toma la segunda llave hija –me dice mi padre-. Nunca se sabe sí la usarás.

Un chico muy mono recoge nuestras maletas y las sube, guiándonos a la habitación. Abrimos la habitación del pequeño apartamento que hemos alquilado para estos días, así no gastamos en comer fuera (excepto hoy). Es mono, pequeño, acogedor, y tiene dos habitaciones. Abro la puerta de la mía y entro a ver, una habitación para mi sola, viva. No puedo evitar salir corriendo y saltar hasta aterrizar en la mullida cama, es gigantesca y blandita. Despido al botones mientras deja mis maletas y me responde con algo en español, ni idea, asique le despido con la mano. Doy una rápida visita a la habitación.

- ¿Y esto?

En la mesita de noche hay un montón de folletos sobre Barcelona, se los daré a mi padre, y una tarjeta en la que pone "rellene los huecos con una X para su desayuno". ¿Qué? ¡Que-genial! Relleno como loca todos los huecos de comida, según el folleto tengo que entregarlo en recepción y mañana me traerán el desayuno a la cama, con botella de champagne. ¡Y si lo entrego ahora me invitan a bebida! Doble viva.

Salgo de la habitación y llamo a la puerta de la de mis padres, no contestan, decido dejarles en su mundo y bajo a la cafetería. Me siento en la barra mientras ojeo mi móvil, mando un mensaje a Rue de que he llegado, e intento llamar a algún camarero.

- Esto… ¿"Hola"? ¿Alguien?

- Dudo que te hagan caso.

Me giro a la voz y veo a un chico rubio, creo que era uno de los que estaban con la familia esperando. Tiene el pelo entre rubio y castaño, peinado hacia arriba. Se ve bastante fortachón, tiene una mandíbula enorme (sí, me fijo en esas cosas), una nariz no muy excesiva, no logro divisar el color de sus ojos. Es mono. Muy mono.

- ¿Perdona? –pregunto, incómoda.

- Que no te van a hacer caso, yo llevo media hora para que me sirvan algo –veo que mueve el mismo panfleto que el mío.

- ¿Apostamos algo si yo lo consigo? –le digo, enseñándole el mismo papel, su expresión cambia de arrogante a sorprendido, tiene una cara muy expresiva- "¡Camarero, una de rabas!" –grito.

- "¿Perdone? Ah, esperen" –el camarero se gira ante mi berrido a los español (chaporrero) me escruta de arriba abajo- ¿Inglés?

- Sí, era para esto… -le doy el papel y se marcha a prepararme una coca-cola.

Me giro a ver la cara del chaval, es todo un poema. No sabía que se podía crear una expresión así. No puedo evitar reírme ante su cara.

- ¡No vale, yo no sé español! –me dice mientras yo sigo riéndome.

- Yo dije lo típico de las pelis, tampoco te creas –le digo mientras me seco un par de lágrimas, el también esboza una sonrisa. Buf, tiene una sonrisa increíble- ¿Qué me vas a dar a cambio?

- ¿Perdona?

- Te dije que apostábamos algo si lo conseguía, lo he conseguido, me debes una. –le digo dándole un tímido golpe en el hombro, él vuelve a sonreír con arrogancia, como siga así me lo llevo a una esquina y le hago mil hijos.

- Eh, eh, no tan rápido. No nos ha dado tiempo a acordar los términos de la apuesta –me dice rápidamente- Para la próxima, apostaremos de verdad.

- ¿La próxima?

- Te he visto en el avión, ¿eres de Londres no? –mierda, se ha fijado y yo durmiendo.

- Sí, ¿tú también?

- Efectivamente –asiente con la cabeza, está un poco loco o me lo parece- Soy Marvel.

- Yo Prim

- ¿Prim? –me dice Marvel, que nombre tan bonito, dios- Que nombre más raruno.

- Gracias, supongo, es el diminutivo de Primrose, de las prímulas (las flores).

- ¡Así suena como una vieja actriz de Hollywood! Prefiero Prim.

Ambos nos reímos a carcajadas, el camarero trae mi bebida y aprovecho para que Marvel pida la suya. En ese momento bajan mis padres, con un folleto también. Al verme en la barra sentada junto a un chico, mis padres abren la boca de sorpresa. Mi padre se queda blanco. Cuando reaccionan, mi madre le da un codazo a mi padre y se marchan poco al otro lado de la barra. Parece una escena de una película de humor, sobre todo por mi padre. Vuelvo la vista a Marvel, que ha pedido una fanta de naranja. Entonces noto el teléfono vibrar.

- **CHACHOO, tu madre dice que en diez minutos tenemos que ir al restaurante para cenar (21:35)**

- **Vale, ¿ocurre algo? Os estoy viendo, es ridículo que me mandes un mensaje xD (21:35)**

- **Era para no molestar e.e (21:35)**

Guardo el teléfono a la vez que me sonrojo, no creo que mis padres me estén viendo ahora mismo con Marvel. Él también está mirando su teléfono.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Eh? –Marvel debía de estar en otro mundo- A, no, nada, mis tíos que enseguida bajaran a cenar.

- ¿Te mandan un mensaje para eso?

- Son muy…"espacialitos" –no puedo evitar lanzarle una mirada a Marvel, "los míos también" pienso- Es una pena, me has caído bien Prim.

- Y tú a mí Marvel –no puedo evitar sonreír ampliamente, él me corresponde por igual- Bueno, nos veremos por Londres, supongo.

- Ya, y algún día por aquí (espero).

- ¿Hasta cuando estás? –logro preguntar.

- Tres, cuatro días, creo. Tenemos boda de unos primos y por eso hemos venido –Marvel suspira y agacha la cabeza.

- ¿Y ese suspiro

- No me gustan las bodas, están llenas de viejos, no hay marcha. "Fiesta" como se dice aquí –no puedo evitar reír ante su intento de hablar español.

- Ya, suele pasar, al final te acabas juntando con las solteronas que bailan el "Ai seu te pego" como si les fuera la vida.

- ¡Lo has descrito a la perfección! Bueno Prim, tengo que ir a cenar, mañana a las ocho hemos quedado con la guía –Marvel vuelve a bajar la cabeza, que monada, yo me quedo pensando un segundo y reacciono.

- ¿A las ocho? ¡Yo también!

- ¿Enserio? –Marvel vuelve a sonreír con ilusión- ¡Entonces, te veo mañana!

- Sí, pero una cosa –le digo cogiendo una servilleta a su lado y un bolígrafo- Por si no me despierto mañana, toma mi número y me despiertas –le paso la servilleta sin tapujos- ¿Entendido?

- Entendido, lo mismo para usted –Marvel coge su teléfono, un Samsung enormemente enorme y me da una llamada perdida-. Soy una marmota.

- Yo también lo soy –Marvel se levanta y me da dos besos muy cerca de los labios.

- Hasta mañana entonces –se me queda mirando a los ojos, los suyos son hermosísimos- Prim.

- Adiós. Marvel.

No puedo evitar quedarme mirando el perfecto trasero de Marvel. ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que encontraría esto en Barcelona? Tendré que fijarme más cuando salga de caza por Londres. Guardo su número de móvil y, casi al momento, ya me sale en el whatsup, genial, genial, genial.

**Peeta´s POV**

Bajamos a pedir el desayuno gratuito para mañana cuando veo a mi hija sentada en la barra hablando con un chico. ¡No puedo creerlo! Intento analizar la situación. ¿Quién es? ¿Será de aquí? ¿Le conozco? Katniss me despierta de mis dudas con un codazo en el estómago. "Será mejor dejarles a solas" me dice con la mirada. Nos sentamos en la otra punta del bar mientras le mando un mensaje a Prim, sin molestarla, para informarla de la cena. En ese momento veo una llamada perdida de Finnick, doy a llamar.

- ¿Peeta? –me contesta Annie- ¿Estáis ya en Barcelona?

- Sí, ahora íbamos a cenar. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es Driver…

- ¿¡Qué!? –no puedo evitar ponerme en pie por el tono de mi amiga-. ¿Qué le ocurre?

- No lo sabemos. Creemos que tiene fiebre, tiene la nariz seca, respira con dificultad, y no se mueve…

- ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta Katniss, le paso el teléfono mientras me revuelvo el pelo.

No, Driver no, ahora no. No puede ponerse enfermo ahora. Katniss habla con Annie por teléfono mientras Prim se acerca hacia nosotros.

- ¿Qué ocurre papá?

- No lo sé hija…

- Papá, ¿estás llorando?

Mi hija se abalanza sobre mi cuello para abrazarme. No hace falta explicarle más. Entonces Katniss descuelga.

- ¿Qué pasa mamá? –pregunta Prim, todavía enganchada mi cuello.

- Es Driver hija, se ha puesto enfermo en casa de tío Finnick y tía Annie, pero tranquilos, le están llevando al veterinario.

- ¿Y saben que le ocurre? –pregunta mi hija, yo soy incapaz de articular palabra.

- No, pero irán ahora y nos avisarán con lo que ocurra –mi mujer acaricia el pelo de nuestra hija mientras se acerca a mi lado para tocarme las mejillas- Tranquilo Peeta, estará bien, ya lo verás.

- Eso papá, es Driver, puede con todo –me dice mi hija sonriente.

- Gracias chicas –consigo decir- Es que no quiero estropear este viaje, pero Driver…

- Está con Finnick, estará a salvo –dice Katniss dándome un beso tierno- Vamos a cenar.

- Vale…

Cenamos en un restaurante en frente del hotel, luego iremos al supermercado a comprar comida para cocinar. Yo no puedo evitar sacar el teléfono todo el rato por si Finnick me llama. Al final Katniss me lo quita y se lo guarda en su bolso. Cenamos un plato de pasta con tinta de "calamar" bastante rico y una ensalada mixta. No sé cómo, pero Katniss hace confesar a Prim sobre el chico con el que estaba.

- Se llama Marvel.

- ¿Marvel? –preguntamos al unísono.

- Sí, y mañana también va a la excursión que tenemos nosotros.

- Eh, eh, eh –acierto a decir yo- ¿Ya nos lo quieres presentar?

Katniss no puede evitar partirse de risa ante mi broma, Prim se sonroja entera. Cuando terminamos de cenar volvemos al hotel. Prim se va a su cuarto a dormir, mientras Katniss y yo nos cambiamos de ropa y nos tumbamos en el sofá del apartamento.

- Es genial –digo, tumbándome sobre las piernas de mi mujer.

- ¿El qué?

- Ver cómo ha enfrentado Prim todo eso…Lo de Cato digo…

- Ah, ya. Da gusto ver que rápido lo ha superado.

- Y no sólo eso –digo, sentándome en el borde del sofá para que Katniss se pose en mi hombro-. Ha cambiado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Mírala. Antes era una niña, estaba atontada con sus amigos y su novio chulito. Y ahora, no sé, la veo más centrada.

- Sí que es verdad –me dice Katniss apretando su cuerpo junto a mi pecho- Antes era más contestona, un poco pesada a veces, pero hoy la he visto más cambiada.

- ¿Y quién será ese Marvel?

- Ni idea, pero esperemos que sea mejor que Cato…

- A mí con tal de que la ayude a mejorar las notas me vale –digo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Pareces un abuelo.

En ese momento oigo "Super masive black hole" de Muse a lo lejos, mi tono de móvil. Salto del sofá y corro hacia él. Es Finnick.

- ¿Finnick?

- ¡Peeta! Soy Finnick.

- No jodas…

- Gilipollas –me suelta en su tono particular- Era para avisaros de que el pequeño está bien, sólo era un catarro.

No puedo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, menos mal.

- Entonces, ¿está bien? –pregunto mientras hago una seña a Katniss de que está todo bien.

- Sí, sí. Annie está con él en la cama durmiendo.

- Me alegro, muchísimas gracias, estaba muy preocupado…

- No sé porqué pero te imagino –puedo oír como Finnick hace un chasquido con la lengua-. Por cierto, ¿estás a solas?

- Pues no, Katniss está aquí. ¿Por?

- Necesito hablar contigo de una cosa… A solas.

- Vale, espera –tapo el teléfono con la mano y me dirijo a Katniss- Driver está bien, es un catarro, pero Finnick dice que quiere hablar conmigo a solas, ¿te importa?

- No, tranquilo Peeta –me dice Katniss acercándose a mi- Voy yendo a la cama, no tardes.

Doy un beso tierno a mi mujer y la despido, no puedo evitar mirar su perfecto culo al marcharse a la cama. Vuelvo a ponerme al móvil.

- Espero que sea algo importante Odair, me has fastidiado el irme a dormir con Katniss…

- Ya tú primera noche de sexo, lo siento "men" –me corta Finnick, maldito sea-. Es que, bueno, yo…

- Venga, suéltalo.

- Es Annie…

- ¿Qué?

- El otro día, en la cena… Yo…

- Ya, lo sé, me lo contó Katniss –le corto.

- ¿Y?

- Eres un completo gilipollas

- Gracias –suelta Finnick suspirando- Pues es que hoy…la he visto con Driver, tan preocupada, tan…

- Tan sí, Finnick, tú y tú embobamiento con ella –contesto, mosqueado ya por saber que pasa- ¿Y?

- Pues que creo que el otro día la cagué diciendo eso de casarnos, ahora lo recuerdo y me suena fatal…

- No me digas.

- Peeta vamos, necesito ayuda, no puedo ver así a Annie. La quiero y no quiero verla sufrir…

- ¿Y qué quieres que te diga Finnick? Es tú mujer, la quieres. Vale, joder, no estáis casados salvo en el estado de Las Vegas, pero se os ve como un matrimonio.

- ¡Por eso! Yo la amo, con locura, pero…

- Crees que no le has dado la boda que en (en realidad) desea –le digo, serio.

- Exacto… Y me siento fatal, y como la he visto hoy, yo…

- Quieres casarte con ella, no me digas mas –conozco a la perfección la mente de mi amigo.

- Sí, quiero casarme… -oigo que suspira- Dios, Peeta, quiero casarme.

- Me alegro tío –no puedo evitar sentirme orgulloso por él.

- Pero, además…

- ¿Además? -¿más?

- Quiero que tengamos un hijo, Peeta, quiero un hijo de Annie

- ¿Qué?

- Que quiero un hijo de…

- Ya, eso ya lo he oído, pero, ¿qué?

- Que eso, al verla hoy con Driver, y a vosotros con Prim, me ha salido la vena paternal.

- Me alegro Finnick, no sabes cuánto.

Vale, sobrecarga de información, Finnick (al fin) va a casarse con Annie, ¡pero encima quiere tener un hijo! En estos momentos en cuando más orgulloso me siento de mi mejor amigo.

- Pero, Peeta, joder… ¿Cómo lo hago?

- ¿Cómo que como lo haces idiota? Pues lo haces, y punto.

- No sé cómo, tras lo de "pues no casamos y punto", es difícil que me crea.

- A ver, amuermado- tomo aire, discursito va-. ¿Te gusta Annie?

- Sí.

- ¿Dejarías todo y más por ella?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Quieres casarte con ella?

- Sí.

- Pues hazlo –sentencio, serio-. Cásate con ella.

- Pero, Peeta…

- Sin peros. Se lo vas a pedir, os vais a casar, y vais a tener los hijos más monos del mundo.

Nos quedamos callados un largo rato. Puedo oír a Finnick sonarse los mocos con un pañuelo a lo lejos.

- Eso último ha sonado super gay tío –me dice al poco, balbuceando.

- Lo sé, salió mi vena mujer –yo también empiezo a notar salir un par de lágrimas por mis ojos.

- Jajaja… Sí…Peeta…

- Finnick…

- Eres el mejor amigo del mundo.

- Y tú también –ahora ya sí que lloro del todo, pero no por pena, sino de alegría hacia mi compañero.

- Gracias –me suelta en un suspiro entre alivio, felicidad, y emoción.

- De nada, ya sabes que siempre estaré aquí.

- Lo sé…

- E de ir a dormir Finnick, mañana me toca madrugar –le digo, es tarde- Espero que haya quedado todo claro.

- Sí, por supuesto –oigo que se pasa el antebrazo por la nariz- Gracias tío, te informo con lo que sepa.

- Por supuesto, ni se te ocurra no contarme nada –le digo, amenazante- Y cuídame a Driver, que no le pase nada.

- Eso está hecho colega, hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana.

Cuelgo el teléfono, me sueno los mocos con la manga de la camiseta, y me dirijo a la cama. Mañana tenemos que madrugar y hoy ha sido un día de locos. Cuando llego Katniss está dormida, me introduzco con cuidado para no despertarla, pero ella nota mi olor y abre los ojos todo lo que la deja el sueño.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –me dice, recostándose en mi pecho.

- Finnick se va a casar con Annie –la digo, dándola un beso en la frente y dejándome vencer por el sueño.

**Fin del capítulo siete**

* * *

**I ALWAYS SAID YOLOOOOO Fin del SÉPTIMO capítulo. ¿Todo bien, os gusta? ¡Hoy no salen ni Gale ni Delly, vivaaaaa! ¿Qué os parece Marvel, saldrá con Prim, que traerá entre manos? Muchas cosas ¿a que sí? Os dejo volar la imaginación jaja Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Comentad CUALUQIER COSA, quiero saber que os parece, si tenéis alguna idea, ¡todo sirve! Como si es ponerme a parir :P**

**Gracias, gracias, y mil gracias más a los que seguís esta locura.**** No sólo los que dejan reviews, sino a mis lectores anónimos (que tengo unos cuantos) y a los no anónimos que no se manifiestan. No sé como agradeceros todo, me hacéis muy feliz sabiendo que os gusta esta historia. PERO MANIFESTAROS QUE SINO NO ME ENTERO**

**Mencionar, como siempre, a mis Mentalmente Desorientadas favoritas de twitter: María la hormonada de 1D(**meryymaips**), Paula (**jhutch1315),** Karina (**HungerMuser**),Agus(**AmorPorPeeta**). Y, no pueden faltar, mis personitas especiales. Mi sol y mis estrellas, mi esposa preferida, mi Katniss, Carla (**CarlaMellark**), EFFIE obsesa de la caoba pupete mofletes de nube (**torsoplo12**), mi Haymitch borrachin fotochonista (**monogotasdos**), mi DIABETES Finarrio de la laif, Finnick (**meripermeable**), & la nueva incorporación, nuestra Johanna, la más drogada de todas nosotras (**Caobacafé**). ¡Pan quemado para todaaaas!**

**It´s review TIME (chan chan chan chararan):**

**Valentina8: ** ¡A todos os gusta Anni y Finnick! Jaja A este paso les hago fics a solas xD Delly, delly, delly…Queda mucho todavía para que comience a ocurrir algo con lo que me matareis todos xD ¿Te gusta la escritura? *_* Aww mil gracias valeee :D

**HungerMuser: **jajaja Te imagino en casa comiéndote las uñas, pobrecita, espero que este te haya gustado más, es mas suavecito :) TNX Karrri XoXo

**Meripermeable: **No me recuerdes ese día, malditas lisiadas ¡me dejáis forever alon! :( Me gusta tu nueva forma de reviews, siguen siendo enormes y de risas total, pero adorables. Katniss es un poco bipolar ¿verdad? Yo también reaccionaria así, creo xD Lo de "sobre tus…" era por ataques de Peeta, mujer, que movida te has montado tu sola mushasa jajaja Pues en realidad fue por una camiseta que tengo yo, y que llevaba puesto ese día y decidí ponérselo a Peeta, pero también me vale contigo ¡CHACHOS EBRIGUER! Pues sí, Rue es un Hamor, por haberla perdonado por sus tonterías, de esto ya sabréis más, no me tires de la lengua. Si leíste el "Antes de…" ves que se casaron, pero las bodas rápidas de allí típicas solo son validas en el estado de Las Vegas, y aunque estén casados en espíritu no lo están para el estado inglés. Yo creo que Annie no es exagerada, toda mujer sueña con la boda de su vida con su vestido de novia tal y cual, quieras o no siempre te lo imaginas e intentas que sea así, y encima el pobre padre de Annie que la llama todos los días para cuando puede llevar a su hijita al altar, es mucha presión. JAJAJJA RUE ES UNA PERVEEER yo también lo haría teniéndome de padre e,e Tú y Finnick&Peeta, los adoras mujer, estás loca por ellos, me veo escribiendo fics solo de ellos dos xD ¡Pues vente a comer a mi casa que es igual! Jaja MONTSERRATTTT xD Annie se enfada por la presión de su padre, y por como se lo toma Finnick, como si no le importara para nada estar casado con ella ¿Se entiende? xD jajajja CON KATNISS YA ES SUFICIENTE xD Ya veremos que ocurre con Delly, ya, no me tires de la lengua. De Cato todavía queda restos en la pobre Prim, veréis ya en el siguiente capítulo… MUHAHA AIM SESI AN AI NOU IT ti ti titiri JAJAJAJA ME ENCANTA TU ODIO HACIA KATNISS xDD Esperemos que Gale sea sensato, o no e,e NO TE SULFURES DIABETES :D

**Torposoplo12: **JAJAJA SE SABE sabia que la reconocerías al instante xD Adoras cuando me pongo romanticona ¿eh? Ains, que monosa :) RUE ES UNA PERVER COMO TU, Y DEJA A FINNICK! Jajaja Lo de Annie y Finnick es según lo mires, hay personas que sueñan toda su vida con su boda de cuento, y si tu padre está por detrás metiendo cizaña pues peor… Lo de los videos es una representación de mi vida xD sobretodo por los pandas *_* jashdkjhods RUE ES UNA PERVER LIKE YOU CHACHOOOOO jaja Todos a odiar a Glimmer xD "Finnick es como un niño ADORABLE PERO FOLLABLE" ¿pero tú que tomas mushasa? Jajajaja Dioooos morí me de la risa xD Muhaha todo lo que sea Disney siempre va para tú :3 Finnick no es un cabrón, ya verás ya, no digo más jaja Son unos PUTIIIIIIS jiji Buf, el ritmo, el ritmo, si vieras por donde va en lo escrito a mano…xD A MOSCU POR SUPUESTOOOOOOOO JAJAJAJA CHACHO! Hombreee torrente, made in spain! Este fic promueve el turismo en España xD Mmm Adam *_* ¿Te he matado 2º? LOOL Peeta Baker Sersi Back, sí lo saqué de mis idas de olla xD JAJAJAJA MUERTE A GALE DELLY Y A TODOOOOOOOOOOOOS XD ¿Te cae gorda mi Kat? ALA se lu voy a desiiiiir :P es borma, yo también la odiaba en ese parte, por donde tengo escrito a mano no, ya ya…xD MI LORO QUIERO UN LOOOROOOOOO :D ¿he dicho ya que adoro cuando pones lo de Siempre tu Effie? Creo que no TE ADORO POR DIOOOOOOOOOOS Siempre, always and ever and forever, tu Peeta-pan (lol a ese mote) 3

**Akatsuki84: **no le ve en secreto, si lo piensas bien, ella "sólo no dice que está casada" jajaja Es mala Katniss. ¿La pillará, tú crees? Eso habrá que leerlo, a mi información no me vas a sacar :P jajaja KAT A LA HOJERAH! X) TNx x la review! :D

**CarlaMellark: **hola mi complejo de Dori favorito jajaja Estás toh locah mushashah. ¿Aprovechas cuando me ducho para review? Podrías venirte mejor conmigo (modo Peeta activado) XD Me abrocho fuerte fuerte el cinturón O_O DALEH jaja

A LA MUJEEER ¡que locas todas con toquetear a Peeta! Jajaja

(saltitos time) Katniss es un poco bipolar sí, pero es su actitud, es muy ruda, y le sale la vena chungah xD

Miedo me dan tus recreaciones en la cabeza, y más estando de drogata ¬¬ jajaja

Sí, se puede ser tú perfecta imperfección (toma yaaaaaaa) Yo adoro esa posición, recostada sobre las piernas de alguien y que toquen el pelo, me duermo *_* Que sepas el "yo soy adicto a ti" va por ti e,e Edulcorate Carla, edulcórate

Oyoyoyoi, si yo te contará de nuestro Finnick, no dirias lo mismo, jajaja es broma xD

UNA QUE COMPRENDE A ANNIE las demás no la han pillado, pobre :(

WIII ESTAS RIENDOOOOO WIIII jajaja CHACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LOS MALACATONES

Se te está yendo ya hasta la express jaja Pues sí, no sabría decir quién es el que quiere sexo realmente…

I've got you deep in the heart of me, so deep in my heart that you're really a part of me! (8)

Always, just that, your Peeta

**LikeMySelf: **"HAKLJHFLKJFHLASJKFHDKLJASHLC NFAJKLDFHLSDJKHFLUYWEFURHSLD KFHASLKF" CREO QUE NADIE HABIA EXPLICADO EL FIC CON TANTA CLARIDAD COMO TÚ jajaja En serio, mil gracias, me alegro de que te guste, y que te siga gustando claro :3 Y lo del concurso….fijate el nombre de los títulos, sólo digo eso x) TNX

**FIN DE REVIEWS…CHA CHAAAAAAAAAN**

**_AVISO/DANGER: _**_Recordaros que tenéis los fics one shot "Antes de AllAbouUs" para todo aquel que siga este historia y quiera saber un poco más sobre Katniss y Peeta. _GRACIAS

**_SORTEO_****: AHORA YA SI QUE SI, SE ACABA EL TIEMPO, EN EL PROXIMO CPAITULO APARECERÁ LA PERSONA. NECESITO QUE ME DIGAIS QUE APARECE EN LOS TITULOS DE CAPA CAPITULO. REPITO, LOS NOMBRES DE LOS CAPÍTULOS ¿QUÉ SON? ****ÁNIMO Y SUERTE**

**_AYUDA AYUDA AYUDAAAAAAA_**

**_Necesito que me voteis aquí _**_makingof[punto]eldiariomontanes[punto]es__** PARA UN CASTING, tenéis hasta el miércoles a las 10, por favor, os lo agradecería cantidad, se puede seguir votando si recargáis la pagina web, hay que darle a **__Lucía Gándara__** (le yo). GRACIAAAAAS**_

**PARA TODOLO DEMAS, MASTERCARD Me despido, que tengo que escribir un monólogo para el miércoles y aquí estoy. ¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Lucy, Peeta, ese coso extraño**


	8. Capítulo ocho: Drive My Car

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza.****_Aviso/Danger:_****Abstenerse mentes puras e inocentes, este fic está plagado de Lemons que pueden dañar vuestra sensibilidad. Nos leemos abajo :D**

**_Recomendaros:_**** Tener abierto el ****_TUMBLR_****: allaboutusfanfic[**punto**]tumblr[**punto**]com**

**Música de acompañamiento: Golfa - Extremoduro (**dedicado a la Katniss de esta historia**)**

* * *

**Capitulo ocho: Drive my car**

**Prim´s POV**

"Let´s go to the beach, each. Let´s go get anyway" oigo a lo lejos, mierda, mi móvil. Tanteo la almohada en busca de mi blackberry, con los ojos cerrados le doy al botón verde.

- ¿Ajhdshg? –digo con voz de dormida.

- Buenos días, le llamamos del servicio del hotel, queríamos saber si está disponible para subir su desayuno –oigo una voz, me resulta familiar, decido pasar.

- Si, si…

Entonces cuelgan, sin decir adiós, y oigo como llaman a mi puerta. ¿Qué rápidos, no? Me levanto como puedo, con los ojos casi cerrados, el pijama entero babeado, y con unos pelos que ni Mufasa. Abro la puerta y me encuentro a Marvel sujetando un carrito con comida. Despierto de sopetón.

- ¿¡Marvel!?

- Buenos días –me dice, esbozando una amplia sonrisa- Vine a traerte el desayuno.

- ¿Pero qué, cómo…?

- Me encontré a tus padres en el hall –me contesta, riéndose a amplia voz, oír su risa al despertar es realmente gratificante- y les pregunté si podía subir a despertarte.

- ¡¿Hablaste con mis padres?! –ahora ya sí que despierto del todo.

- Sí, es más, tu padre de me dijo "despiértala, pero ten cuidado que igual te suelta una patada voladora, te advierto". ¡Es brutal!

Termino de flipar, ¡voy a matar a mi padre! Marvel sigue en el borde de la puerta, me escruta de arriba abajo con una ceja levantada, yo me miro también.

- ¡Mierda! –cierro la puerta de un sopetón, corro a por algo de ropa más tapada (mis shorts de dormir son demasiado cortos), y a peinarme con rapidez. Cuando estoy lista vuelvo a abrir a Marvel- Pasa, lo siento.

- No pasa nada…

Marvel entra en mi muy desordenada habitación y se sienta en la cama, tirándose en plancha.

- ¿Qué pediste para desayunar? –pregunto, observando el carro que va a reventar.

- Todo –me dice Marvel, sonriente.

- ¡¿Todo?!

- Todo, tanto del tuyo como del mío están aquí asique, hay de todo –me dice poniéndose al borde la cama y cogiendo un bollo- ¿Venhagasd?

Tragamos como locos el desayuno mientras conversamos tranquilamente. Resulta que Marvel es un año mayor que yo, quiere estudiar Magisterio de Educación Física, no es mal estudiante pero…

- Me cuesta mucho ponerme a ello, me distraigo con una mosca –me dice, mirando al techo mientras sorbe un chocolate caliente.

Vaya, asique buen estudiante, quizá debería pedirle algo de ayuda. Yo no es que sea mala, pero el año que repetí me jodio mucho.

- ¿Y por qué repetiste? –me dice Marvel.

- Bueno… Cosas que pasan –digo, mirando al suelo.

- En serio, Prim –me dice Marvel levantando las cejas.

- Bueno, me eché novio, creo que me junté con personas que no eran buenas para mí… Me dejé llevar…

- Vaya –noto un tono de tristeza en Marvel, puede que sea por lo del novio.

- Pero bueno, este año pienso ponerme las pilas –le digo, agarrando unas pastas de té- Voy a ser el ojito derecho de la profe, una empollona.

- Eso espero –me dice Marvel, todavía triste- ¿Y tú novio y tus amigas te dejarán ser eso?

- Ya no tengo novio –respondo, cortante- Y mis amigas, ya no creo que quieran seguir a mi lado, prefiero conservar a las personas que realmente me quieren y apoyan (como mi mejor amiga Rue).

- ¿En serio? –Marvel vuelve a recuperar su sonrisa fanfarrona- Bueno, yo también espero ayudarte.

- Por supuesto.

Nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio, creo que me he perdido en sus ojos. Sólo le conozco de un día pero siento un nudo en el estomago, mi cerebro me dice que no me aleje de este chico.

- Bueno, será mejor que vayamos bajando a la excursión –digo, poniéndome en pie- Por cierto, ¿cuándo tenéis la boda?

- Hoy por la noche

- Genial, fijo que te lo pasas bien –le digo, mientras me encamino al armario.

- Estaría mejor si vinieras tú –me suelta Marvel por lo bajo, yo me giro flipada.

- ¿Qué?

- … -Marvel se pone en pie y se acerca a mí, me toma de las manos y- He preguntado a mis tíos si podría llevar a alguien, me han dicho que no habría problema, asique… Primrose Mellark, ¿me harías el favor de acompañarme a la boda?

¿¡QUUUUUUUUÉ!? No puede ser, Marvel me está pidiendo ser su acompañante en una boda, ¡sí lo conozco de dos días! Me quedo totalmente muda, Marvel no me suelta las manos pero empieza a ponerse nervioso. Piensa Prim, piensa.

- Bueno…supongo que puedo preguntar a mis padres.

- ¡VIVAAAAAAAAAAAA! –me suelta las manos y empieza a dar botes por el cuarto- Eso es genial, fantástico Prim, quiero decir, es genial. Yo les preguntaré, bajo ahora mismo –Marvel sale disparado de la habitación, asoma la cabeza por la puerta- Por cierto, te aconsejo llevar un vestido precioso.

- Seguramente vaya de compras hoy –respondo, todavía en shock.

- Fijo que estarás preciosas te pongas lo que te pongas.

Marvel abandona la estancia mientras yo todavía sigo parada. ¿Qué acaba de pasar? A sí, vas a ir a una boda con Marvel, esta noche. ¡Dios, necesito un vestido y con urgencia! Me adentro en el armario, ahora tenemos excursión por toda Barcelona, Marvel estará ahí.

**Katniss´s POV**

Peeta y yo ya estamos en la cola para el autobús cuando un acelerado Marvel se acerca a nosotros, Peeta me lanza una mirada de sorpresa. Bastante susto nos ha dado esta mañana viniendo a pedirnos que si podía despertar a Prim. Resulta que Prim ha aceptado el ir a la noche a una boda con Marvel, nosotros no mostramos objeción alguna. Marvel se vuelve a marchar como un rayo hacia, creo, su familia.

- Parece que esta noche estaremos solos entonces –me dice Peeta.

- Sí…

Nos quedamos mirándonos, ambos sabemos lo que va a ocurrir aunque no hablemos de ello. Prefiero no pensarlo y me subo al autobús, Peeta sube conmigo y se pone a enredar con su cámara. Al poco tiempo llega Prim, con una cara de alegría enorme, y se sienta con nosotros. Veo que mi hija mira para atrás todo el rato, Marvel está un par de asientos más atrás. El amor adolescente… Justo entonces suena la voz de la guía, en inglés, y nos explica todo el itinerario de la visita.

Pasamos el resto del día conociendo la ciudad, Barcelona es realmente increíble. Visitamos todo: la Sagrada Familia, el parque Güell, la casa Batlló, la Pedrera, el monasterio de Pedralbes… Peeta se vuelve loco al entrar en el Hard Rock de allí, comentando cada uno de los instrumentos allí expuestos. Prim hace lo mismo pero con el Starbucks, que digo yo, ¿por qué si tenemos nosotros uno en Londres, mi hija se pone histérica al entrar en el de Barcelona?

Cuando llegamos a las Ramblas Prim y yo nos volvemos locas al ver la cantidad de tiendas que hay.

- No, sabía que este día llegaría –nos dice Peeta mientras se lleva la mano a la frente.

- ¡Pero si llevamos todo el día viendo lo que a ti te gusta! –salta Prim- Estoy de museos, catedrales, y tus explicaciones hasta el moño.

Peeta se queda boquiabierto, mi hija tiene mucha razón. Vale que a mí me gusta el arte y escucho todo lo que me cuenta mi marido, pero estar todo el día escuchando historias, fechas, y cosas así, es totalmente cansado.

- Prim tiene razón Peeta- respondo- Sabias que este momento llegaría, además, tenemos que buscar el vestido de tu hija para esta noche.

- Vale…. Vosotras ganáis –afirma Peeta al fin- Menos mal que he traído la cámara para entretenerme.

- ¡Pero si llevas todo el día haciendo fotos! Fijo que has agotado la tarjeta –dice Prim cogiendo la enorme réflex de mi marido- ¡Eh, está me gusta!

- Gracias hija –dice Peeta, feliz, nuestra hija no suele interesarse mucho por la fotografía asique es un milagro- Mira esta de tu madre…

- ¡Mamá, que guapa! –me dice pasándome la cámara.

En la foto salgo yo, con la mirada perdida, mirando a la izquierda. Es un primer plano en tonos sepia, creo que estoy tumbada en el suelo. No recuerdo esa foto, pero se ve realmente hermosa... Paso un par de fotos y veo que Prim nos ha sacado bastantes fotos a Peeta y a mí, hablando, riendo, dándonos un beso…

- Hija, has sacado el talento de tu padre –digo, enseñando una foto de su padre rascándose la venda de la nariz- Toma Peeta, vamos a por esas compras.

Tras comer en un restaurante nos encaminamos a la contienda, comprar. Entramos en todas las tiendas conocidas por Barcelona, yo no puedo evitar comprarme un par de trapitos, mientras Peeta también mira algo de ropa. Al final mi marido también acaba comprando, es peor que yo. Justo cuando entramos a una tienda llamada "Stradivarius" Prim se vuelve loca con un vestido que ve.

- ¡Mamá, ese! Ese vestido, tiene que ser ese. ¿Me lo pruebo?

- Por supuesto hija, es precioso –digo, cogiendo la prenda- ¡y está rebajado!

Prim corre hacia el probador mientras sigo mirando un par de cosas, un bolso, unos pantalones… Al poco Prim nos llama para verla.

- Guao hija, es genial –dice Peeta, creo que está un poco emocionado- Te sienta muy bien.

- Gracia papá, ¿y tú mami, qué opinas?

- Que te faltan unos buenos tacones –digo, alegre.

Ya tiene vestido, y es realmente hermoso. Es un vestido de color rosa palo con una falda negra con mariposas fucsias dibujadas, precioso.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde viendo más tiendas, hasta incluso compramos algunos suvenires para nuestros amigos. Para cuando llegamos al hotel son las siete de la tarde, Prim tiene que estar a las nueve en la recepción para ir a la boda. Mientras yo voy a ayudar a mi hija a peinarse y arreglarse, Peeta va a hacer las compras.

- ¿Qué quieres para cenar Katniss? –me pregunta Peeta.

- Uuuu, papá… –nos dice Prim- ¿Qué le vas a hacer la cena a mamá?

Peeta se queda helado en el marco de la puerta, mierda. Prim no sabe nada de "eso". Veo que mi marido no contesta, sus ojos se empiezan a dilatar, tengo que hacer algo.

- Qué va hija, si tú padre cocina algo ¡fijo que lo chamusca! –digo, intentando disimular.

- Oh, vaya, que pena –nos dice Prim, parece no haberse dado cuenta- Bueno, voy a la ducha.

- Vale hija –la digo.

Cuando cierra la puerta corro hacia los brazos de Peeta, él está tieso como una roca.

- Peeta, mírame –le digo agarrándole la cara- Mírame, por favor.

- Ka…

Peeta reacciona entonces y mueve sus brazos para abrazarme, con mucha fuerza. Agacha la cabeza hasta meterse entre mi hombro y mi cuello, está temblando.

- Ya pasó Peeta, ya pasó –le digo, moviendo su pelo.

Entonces mi marido me aprieta más y más fuerte, empiezo a notar que me cuesta respirar.

- Peeta…

Intento soltarme de su agarre pero esto solo hace que me apriete más fuerte, no noto casi aire.

- ¡Peeta!

Ante mi grito casi ahogado parece que despierta, me suelta al fin, y se aparta de mí unos centímetros.

- ¿Katniss? –dice, retomando su mirada de niño bueno- ¿Qué ha pasado? Dios, no, dime que no te he hecho daño…

- No pasa nada Peeta –digo, con la voz un poco cortada- Estoy bien.

- ¡No, no estás bien! –me dice, frotándose la cabeza, empieza a caerle lágrimas por los ojos- Dios, lo siento cariño…

- Peeta, ya está, ya pasó –le agarro las muñecas- Vete a hacer las compras anda.

- ¿Y…y Prim?

- Está bien, no se ha enterado - le doy un beso en la frente a mi marido-. Vete, anda.

- Va…Vale.

Noto que me falla algo la voz, Peeta me ha apretado demasiado fuerte pero no me ha roto nada. Mientras espero a Prim bebo un vaso de agua para calmarme, entonces escucho mi móvil sonar. Gale.

- ¿Gale?

- Hola preciosa, ¿qué te ocurre? Tienes la voz rara…

- Un catarro nada más –miento- ¿qué ocurre?

- Oh nada, es que… yo….

- ¿Sí?

- Te echaba de menos.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme como una cría, con ese comentario Gale ha hecho que me olvide todo lo que ha pasado hace unos minutos con Peeta. Es extraño.

- Yo también Gale -¿acabo de decir eso?

- ¿Qué tal por Barcelona?

- Genial, Prim ha sido invitada a una boda con un amigo y la estaba ayudando a vestirse.

- ¿Asique estarás sola toda la noche? Quien pudiera estar ahí para hacerte compañía –una vez más, me vuelvo a quedar helada.

- Esto… No estaría mal, no.

- Ya te digo yo que no estaría mal –me contesta Gale con un tono sexual que me hace estremecer- Bueno, preciosidad, te dejo que me reclaman.

- Oh, vaya –digo, haciendo pucheritos.

- Tranquila, recuerda que soy TODO TUYO –me quedo todavía más helada, el tono que ha usado para reclamar el "todo tuyo" me ha matado- Bueno Katniss, hasta luego.

- Hasta luego, Gale.

Cuelgo con una sonrisa boba en la cara. Dios, este hombre me va a llevar a la tumba. Entonces mi hija sale de la ducha y nos ponemos a arreglarla. La seco el pelo, se lo recojo en un moño de lado con flequillo, la maquillo, y ella se pone el vestido y los zapatos.

- ¿Estaba bien papá? –me dice Prim mientras se termina de apretar el zapato- Tenia mala cara cuando le he preguntado eso…

- Sí, tranquila, está cansado de tantas compras –digo, fingiendo.

- Vale… Bueno, será mejor que vaya bajando.

En ese momento entra Peeta en la habitación, tiene los ojos hinchados, debe de haber estado llorando cuando se ha ido. Cuando entra se queda mirando a Prim totalmente embobado.

- Hola papá –dice nuestra hija, empieza a dar vueltas para que la veamos entera- ¿Te gusta?

- Estás preciosa hija –dice Peeta mientras sus ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas- Pareces toda una mujer.

- Papá… -Prim se fija en su padre y corre a darle un abrazo, entonces Peeta extiende su brazo para que yo me junte a ellos- Sois geniales.

- Tú también hija –digo, separándome- Ahora ve, y pásatelo bien con Marvel.

- Sí

- ¡Y ten cuidado! –dice Peeta.

- ABUELO –soltamos Prim y yo al unísono, nos ponemos a reír como locas.

Nuestra hija nos da dos besos a cada uno y se marcha a su cita. Espero que esté bien, seguro que sí. Marvel es un gran chico. Tengo que contarle todo esto a Gale. Dios, Gale, no se me va de la cabeza.

- ¿Katniss? –me dice Peeta, despertándome de mi embobamiento- ¿Cenamos?

- Sí, ¿qué trajiste? –digo, caminando hacia la nevera.

- Un poco de todo, voy a ponerme el pijama.

- Vale.

Yo ya tengo el pijama puesto, un camisón azul claro de tirantes (el calor de Barcelona es insoportable). Busco en la nevera algo que hacer, Peeta ha traído de todo, decido coger un paquete de tortellinis con queso. Vuelvo al cuarto para preguntar si le parece bien cenar eso.

- Pee…

Me quedo muda, Gale está desnudo en medio de la habitación. Está agachado cogiendo unos bóxers, pero puedo ver con totalidad su perfecta anatomía, noto un cosquilleo en la espalda.

- ¿Katniss?

Parpadeo un segundo y la imagen de Gale desaparece para dar paso a Peeta, ya se ha puesto sus bóxers de Los Vengadores, pero también puedo apreciar su cuerpo. Peeta tampoco está tan mal, pero no tiene los músculos que tiene Gale.

- ¿Katniss? –me repite.

- Esto… Era por si querías cenar tortel…

- ¿Me estás mirando el pene Katniss? –me responde Peeta, con mirada fanfarrona.

Le saco la lengua mientras vuelvo a la cocina para cocinar, saco la cena y me pongo a hervir agua. Justo cuando estoy removiendo el agua noto a Peeta agarrarme por la cadera, me asusto un poco pero me hago la desinhibida, entonces noto el miembro de mi marido pasar por mi trasero. Peeta no lleva nada puesto, NADA.

- Estoy agotado cariño –me dice, regalándome ligueros besos por todo mi cuello- ¿Y si pasamos al postre? –Peeta me mordisquea el lóbulo de la oreja, lo que hace que suelte un leve gemido.

- Peeta…

- Shhhhh –mi marido me susurra al oído, yo noto como mi sexo comienza a pedir marcha, Peeta se da cuenta y me da la vuelta- Estás preciosa.

- Yo…

Peeta me hace callar dándome un beso en los labios. Se le nota que está con ganas porque enseguida mete su lengua en mi boca, es tan dulce y rica. Me agarro al cuello de Peeta mientras él me sube encima de la encimera.

- ¿Qué haces? –pregunto, separando nuestras bocas.

- Me apetece…experimentar –me dice, mordiéndose el labio, vale, voy a morir.

Mi esposo empieza a recorrer mi cuello hasta llegar a mis labios mientras yo recorro su perfecto pecho con las manos. Entonces Peeta se aleja, me escruta de arriba abajo, y pasa sus manos por entre mis piernas.

- Katniss…

- Dime

- Ya sabes que no haré nada si tú no quieres –su expresión se vuelve tensa en comparación con la excitación que tiene entre las piernas.

Me quedo helada, ¿por qué narices me dice eso ahora con el maldito calentón que tengo? Entonces la cara de Peeta se cambia por la de Gale, debo de estar alucinada. Gale me mira con ojos de cordero degollado. No puedo luchar contra eso asique me lanzo como una loca hacia sus labios, él me corresponde y nuestra lenguas comienzan a encajarse. Me enfrasco a palpar todo el torso de mi amigo, es tan perfecto, tan duro y bien pulido. Entonces la imagen de Gale desaparece, me encuentro besando a Peeta. No me importa, ya que mi marido baja sus perfectas manos hasta mis piernas, me quita las bragas con delicadeza, y comienza a tantear con los dedos por mi sexo.

- Dios, está muy húmedo…

- Ya –digo, en un jadeo.

- Tengo ganas de ver cómo está por dentro…

Peeta me vuelve a agarrar y me sube a sus caderas, nos alejamos de la cocina mientras nos besamos con intensidad. Cuando llegamos a la cama mi camisón desaparece por completo, Peeta me tira encima de la cama y él se coloca sobre mí. Una vez más la cara de Gale vuelve a mi mente, me besa los pechos y se entretiene poniéndolos duros. Yo no puedo evitar gemir suavemente.

- Gale –digo en un susurro.

- ¿Qué? –dice Peeta, asomando la cabeza entre mis pechos- ¿Dijiste algo?

- No, sigue –digo, intentando disimular.

Peeta vuelve a agachar la cabeza, pero esta vez baja hasta mis pliegues. Noto como su lengua comienza a moverse en busca de mi clítoris, Peeta exhala fuertemente y noto como el calor de su aliento inunda mi sexo, no puedo evitar soltar un grito de placer. Entonces introduce dos dedos en mí, noto como mi sexo expulsa un motón de líquido. Entonces la cabeza sube, y puedo ver a Gale mirándome con deseo.

- Qué rica estás –me dice, chupándose los dedos que acababa de meter y después lamiéndose los labios.

- Ven aquí.

Peeta sube hasta mis labios y en ellos puedo notar también mis fluidos, le agarro para voltearle. Me pongo a horcajadas sobre su cadera, para que contemple con totalidad mis pechos, tapados un poco con mechones de pelo. Peeta me observa de arriba abajo, noto su miembro entre mis piernas. Decido bajar lentamente, recorriendo a besos la perfecta anatomía de Gale, me entretengo besando los huesos que forman su cadera, mientras él jadea levemente. Cuando llego a su miembro lo bajo con lentitud, para que sufra un poquito, lo agarro con las dos manos y meto mi boca el aparato de mi esposo. Está rico y bastante duro. Poco a poco voy moviendo mi lengua mientras subo y bajo los labios, hasta llegar a mi campanilla. Peeta me agarra el pelo con una mano mientras con otra se agarra a la cama, con fuerza.

- Katniss…Buf… Voy a correrme como sigas así.

Decido subir para volver a besar los labios de Gale, todavía saben a mí. Froto todo mi cuerpo contra el suyo, parece que vamos a salir ardiendo. Peeta me agarra para darme la vuelta otra vez, entonces me mira entera, está tan mono cuando pone esa cara.

- ¿Tienes preservativos? –pregunto, él asiente mientras esboza una amplia sonrisa.

- Creo que sí…

Gale se levanta hasta un sillón donde están sus pantalones, rebusca en los bolsillos y de la cartera saca un condón azul, veo que pone "tamaño XXL". Buf, no puedo esperar a tener eso dentro. Peeta camina hacia mí, entonces oímos la puerta abrirse y unos tacones resonar. Prim ha vuelto.

- Mierda… -espeto.

Se me baja todo el calentón de golpe, como si un ascensor se averiara y bajara de un golpe al suelo. Peeta me mira con cara de incertidumbre. Mierda, podíamos haber follado y nos hemos quedado a medias.

- ¿Esperamos a que se duerma? –me dice mi marido, todavía en pie frente a la cama.

- ¿Papá? –oímos a través de la puerta a Prim- ¿Estás despierto, puedo pasar?

- … -Peeta me mira para que me tape con las sábanas mientras el corre a ponerse una camiseta y los calzoncillos- Claro hija, pasa.

La puerta se abre lentamente, apareciendo la cara de Prim poco a poco. Peeta se gira para que nuestra hija no vea su erección mientras yo me acomodo en la cama para tapar mi desnudez.

Cuando la luz entra por completo a nuestra habitación puedo ver a mi hija posada en el marco de la puerta, tiene su precioso vestido empapado, al igual que el peinado, en la mano lleva los tacones, está temblando. Me pongo tensa enseguida, Peeta lo nota y se gira a ver a Prim.

- Mamá… -me dice Prim levantando la cara, está llorando.

Peeta sale disparado a abrazar a nuestra hija, que al notar el cuerpo de su padre se pone a berrear como nunca. Me levanto fugazmente de la cama, tapándome con las sábanas como puedo, y corro a abrazar a mi hija. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

**Fin del capítulo ocho**

* * *

**Guan, Chu, Zri CARAMBA Fin del SÉPTIMO capítulo. ¿Todo bien? Sí, lo siento, Gale ha vuelto ¡y sé que me vais a matar por la ida de cabeza de Katniss (que putiii)! ¡Y el primer ataque de Peeta, y la boda! Muchas cosas ¿a que sí? ¿Qué creeréis que le ha pasado a Prim? Os dejo volar la imaginación jajaja Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Comentad CUALQUIER COSA, quiero saber que os parece, si tenéis alguna idea, ¡todo sirve! Como si es ponerme a parir. **

**Gracias, gracias, y mil gracias más a los que seguís esta locura.**** No sólo los que dejan reviews, sino a mis lectores anónimos (que tengo unos cuantos) y a los no anónimos que no se manifiestan. No sé como agradeceros todo, me hacéis muy feliz sabiendo que os gusta esta historia. PERO MANIFESTAROS ¿ACASO QUEREIS QUE OS REGALE ALGO A CAMBIO DE UNA SIMPLE OPINION? Siempre lo diré, cualquier idea es bien aceptada, en serio, ¡dadme ideas! Jajaja OS Hamoh**

**Mencionar, como siempre, a mis Mentalmente Desorientadas favoritas de twitter. Tanto a Kari (**HungerMuser), **como mi Haymitch borrachin fotochonista (**monogotasdo**s), mi DIABETES Finarrio de la laif, Finnick (**meripermeable**), nuestra Johanna, la más drogada de todas nosotras jarcoirisdecolores (**Caobacafé**). **

**Y especialmente, como hago siempre, a mi sol y mis estrellas, aquella luz en la oscuridad, mi esposa, mi Katniss, Carla (**CarlaMellark**). MI EFFIE GRITONA obsesa de la caoba, pupete mofletes de nube (**torposoplo12**) que sé que últimamente está de capa caída y pienso animarla CHACHO. Y, la nueva incorporación a mi vida, nuestro MARVEL personal, aquella persona que me ha salvado teniéndome pegada a la pantalla, Claudia (**munloka),** otra gran escritora (como las anteriores mencionadas) y una persona muy mentalmente desorientada, como yo. ¡Pan quemado ebrigüer!**

**It´s review TIME (solo de guitarra, chiriririririri):**

**EFFIE: **MIRAAAA TE ESTOY LLAMANDO EFFIE, para no poner torsoplo , jajaja JOOOO Se nota que no tomaste notas porque te quedó escasa la review, ya no me gritas :( *llora en un rincón* Tú y Finnick...Es como, media review llena de gritos hacia Finnick y tu hamor infinitoh hacia él jaja Te perdono, es encantador. Siiiiiii, van a tener bebés hermosos y fortachones. La frase, "vais a tener unos hijos monísimos" la saqué de ti, cuando hablabas de Gertrudis (dinosaurio) y Mocinante, jajaja. ¿Te gusta Marvel? He hecho el mismo que el de la película, con esas caras expresivas, esa vena loca… Sí, ya nadie odia a Prim VIVAAAA jaja Yo creo que haría así, me quedaría helada si veo a mi hija ligando, luego ya si eso un guasap para avisar x) En un principio pensaba…matar a Driver, pero sé que no podéis vivir sin él, asique ahí sigue, sólo un susto. ¿Habrás ganado el sorteo…? CHAN CHAN En el próximo capítulo sabrás e,e jajaja Es que esa conversación me salió del alma, creo que son los protas de AAU, voy a quitar lo de Peeta&Katniss y voy a poner a Finnick xD MUHAHAHA TEMETE TODO ¡No será drama! O lo intentaré…No prometo nada, este capítulo tiene lemmons, todo tuya Señora Rated M :) Uo, un día que tu posdata no pone algo, milagro xD TE AMO EFFIUS DE MI VIDA, VAYAMOS A CENAR PIPAS Y NESQUICK JUNTAS CHACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO te hamoh, tu Pita pan.

**Aiitaniitaaa: **en un principio lo pensé, pero no, no podía matar a tan bello animal. Creo que a todas os iba a dar algo si lo mataba ¿verdad? Jaja ¿Te gusta Marvel? A mi también, además le he puesto la personalidad de Jack Quaid, asique, ya leerás ya, te vas a enamorar de él, yo ya lo estoy xD Son unos bobos, bien dicho, lloran con nada xD Nah, tienen esa amistad que con un "te quiero tio" ya se dicen todo. GRACIAS POR VOTARME *_* Al final no salí, pero gracias, fue mejor no ganar créeme, MIL GRACIAS Espero que te esté gustando esta historia, gracias por la review, me encantas!

**Valentina8: **Una que comprende a Annie, jaja, todo el mundo me decía que Finnick tenía razón, yo también sueño con mi boda perfecta e,e Ya veremos que ocurre con esos dos, todavía no escribí nada pero igual toca capítulo especial sobre ellos o algo, ay que os gustan tanto. Prim, ya veremos si la caga o no, ya veremos. AW */* ¿Amas la historia? Honor total, en serio. GRACIAS POR PASARTE

**HungerMuser: **¿Te recuerda a ti, por qué? Jaja detalles, kari, detalles xD Tranquila, Driver seguirá dando la tabarra. Gracias por la review, tengo que pasarme por tus historias leñe , XOXO

**LikeMySelf: ** En el próximo capítulo sabréis quien ha ganado, o quien no, no se sabe no se sabe e,e GRACIAS POR PASARTE

**Kurimu Shiroyuki: **¿SEGURA? Jajaja En el próximo capítulo ya desvelo al ganador/a :D TNX por pasarte

**NiallWorld: **ME ACABO DE ENAMORAR CON TU FOTO DE PERFIL *_* Helenna…assjadhfsdkjhkdfsjsd Adoré jaja Tras la pequeña pausa cinéfila. Gracias por dejar la review, me interesa mucho que ideas o cosas pensáis para darle un enfoque u otro a la historia, y más historias de una escritora tan genialosa como tú. ¿Amas a Maverl? Pues aquí le tienes, y no se va a ir en muuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo jeje Prim y Marvel, suena raro, pero a mí me gusta demasiado Marvel, asique pegan xD Sí, fue falsa alarma, no podía matarlo, es tan tierno. JAJAJAJA ¿Son de otro mundo? Como me he reido con eso xDDDDD Son tan monosos, parecen un matrimonio :3 YO TAMBIEN ESPERO CON GANAS TUS FICS, me encantas :D

**Meripermeable: **¿Eso es una review rápida? Madre mia, no quiero ver las lentas , Ya, a mi también se me hace raro, pero Marvel es un personaje que me encanta (sobretodo el actor, Jack Quaid) es tan loco, no sé xD ¿Te imaginas un PrimCato? Pues ya difícil querida xD Con lo que odiabas a Prim al principio, ya te vale… JAJA Finnick es un caballero, y quiere hacer sentir bien a su dama, por eso se siente mal, aunque en cierta manera le abre los ojos Peeta, ya sabes cómo son esos dos. No pasa nada por la review sosín, con saber que sigues leyendo me basta. UN PAN QUEMADO! :D

**FIN DE REVIEWS…CHA CHAAAAAAAAAN**

**_AVISO/DANGER: _****_Recordaros que tenéis los fics one shot "Antes de AllAbouUs" para todo aquel que siga este historia y quiera saber un poco más sobre Katniss y Peeta. _****GRACIAS ****Y UN FIC NUEVO, POSDATA: SIEMPRE :)**

**GRACIAS GRACIAS Y MIL GRACIAS a los que me votasteis en la página web, al final no salí elegida, pero el monólogo mereció la pena (si queréis verlo, avisadme en un PM). Y, cómo dijo una experta, queda la experiencia, mil gracias por vuestros votos.**

**¡EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SABREIS QUIEN HA GANADO LA APRICION EN ESTE FIC! ¿quién será, quién creéis, que hará…? Se aceptan apuestas.**

**PARA TODOLO DEMAS, MASTERCARD ¡Os regalo un vídeo mío diciendo CHACHO durante 10 minutos si dejáis review!**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Lucy, as Peeta, as Pita Melag**


	9. Capítulo nueve: Golden Slumbers

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza.****_Aviso/Danger:_****Abstenerse mentes puras e inocentes, este fic está plagado de Lemons que pueden dañar vuestra sensibilidad. Nos leemos abajo :D**

**_Recomendaros:_**** Tener abierto el ****_TUMBLR_****: allaboutusfanfic[punto]tumblr[punto]com**

**Música de acompañamiento: ****Invincible – Muse (**MUY MUY IMPORTANTE ESCUCHARLA EN ESTE CAPITULO)

* * *

**Capitulo nueve: Golden Slumbers**

**Prim´s POV**

Bajo las escaleras del hall de la entrada como puedo, estos tacones son insufriblemente altos. Entre los zapatos y mis nervios creo que me va a dar algo. Estoy segura que si no bajo bien estas puñeteras escaleras, las bajaré de cabeza o de culo.

- Marvelous… -oigo cerca de mí.

He bajado las escaleras mirando al suelo y no he podido fijarme en Marvel, que ahora observo al levantar la cabeza. Marvel trae un precioso traje negro con un chaleco azul eléctrico debajo, una camisa blanca, y corbata azul a juego con el chaleco, no la lleva muy apretada, está jodidamente atractivo. Espera, ¿acabo de pensar eso? Dios, Prim, eres un caso…

- ¿Qué? –digo, volviendo a la realidad.

- ¡Este sobrino mío! –me dice una señora situada a la derecha de mi Marvel- Marvel siempre dice "marvelous" cuando, algo, le gusta…

- ¿QUÉ? –dice Marvel, que se había (creo) quedado embobado mirándome- Ah, sí, Prim. Esto…Mi tía Lavinia.

- Encantada- respondo, sonriendo cortésmente.

- Igualmente hija, este es mi marido Darius –me responde la señora amablemente- Y supongo que ya conozcas a mi sobrino Marvel –sonrío ampliamente hacia él- Marvel NO PARA de hablar de ti, nos dijo que eras guapa, pero no pensamos que tanto.

Ese último comentario hace que me sonroje como nunca, pero lo que me sorprende en que Marvel también se sonroja, incluso más que yo. ¿Ha estado hablando de mí?

- Bueno… -responde él mientras camina a la puerta, "sacando" pecho- Digo muchas cosas a lo largo del día…Vamos.

- Sí –responde su tío Darius.

Caminamos un trozo de calle hasta llegar a una avenida amplia, por el camino Marvel aminora su paso y se pone a mi lado, mientras me da codazos en la cadera.

- ¿Todo bien? –me dice cuando miro a su preciosa y tan expresiva cara.

- Sí, claro, un poco nerviosa, ya sabes…

- Pues que sepas que he hablado con mi tía –me dice Marvel susurrando a mi oído y cogiéndome de mi cadera para acercarles más a él- Les has parecido muy maja.

El susurro de mi amigo a mi oreja y que "sin querer" me haya agarrado de la cadera de esa forma tan sexi hace que sienta un escalofrío por toda la espalda, arqueándola.

- ¿Estás bien? –me vuelve a decir, alejándose de mi oreja, pero sin soltarse de mis caderas- Mis padres ya estarán en la iglesia.

- ¿Iglesia? –digo, girándome hacia la cara de Marvel, creo que me derrito con su mirada- ¿Vais a la iglesia?

- Sí, bueno, mi familia –me contesta, pasándose la mano que le queda libre por el pelo, peinándolo hacia arriba- ¡Pero yo no! ¿Eh? Yo no soy...

- Te creo, te creo –le contesto, sacando la lengua.

Marvel se queda blanco cuando hago el gesto. Llegamos entonces a la calle principal donde cogemos unos taxis.

- Nosotros iremos en uno –expone Lavinia- "la parejita" puede ir en otro.

Tanto yo como Marvel palidecemos al instante. Nos despierta la risa grave de Darius que emana ante la pretensión de su mujer sobre nosotros. Agacho la cabeza lo máximo posible, escondiendo mi enrojecida cara, Marvel se ríe nervioso.

- E…Sí, bueno, vamos.

Despedimos a Darius y Lavinia mientras Marvel me ofrece caballerosamente la mano para poder sentarme en el taxi. Creo que noto salir mi corazón por encima de mi pecho al contacto de la mano de Marvel con la mía. Marvel corre rápidamente hacia el otro lado para poder sentarse a mi lado, veo que busca un papel en su chaqueta y se lo pasa al taxista.

- "Hola, a esta dirección por favor" –le dice Marvel en un muy fluido español.

- ¡Eh! Me dijiste que no sabias español –espeto yo, haciendo un puchero, mientras el taxi se pone en marcha.

- Tengo a una buena profesora –me contesta, guiñándome un ojo, creo que acabo de morir.

Entonces escucho el móvil de Marvel sonar, adivino que es el suyo porque lo saca de su chaqueta y se lo pone en la oreja. Tiene de tono de móvil la música de intro de Digimón. ¿En serio?

- ¡¿DIGIMON?! –le digo, fingiendo sorpresa.

- Shhh, ¿sí, dígame? –dice Marvel, pasando de mi cara.

- ¿Tienes de tono la música de DIGMON? –chillo a la oreja donde tiene Marvel puesto el aparato, fastidiándole un poco.

Marvel me echa hacia atrás con la mano mientras intenta conversar, yo me río muy alto para seguir fastidiándole.

- ¿¡Sabes!? Mejor luego hablamos –suelta Marvel, ligeramente enfadado, decido dejar de bromear- Estoy yendo a la boda, no voy a hacer caso al teléfono. ¿Vale? –sigue conversando mientras mira por la venta hacia un punto inexistente,- Que sí, que vale… Hasta luego…

Marvel descuelga y ambos nos asumimos en un silencio incómodo, no me parece muy propio preguntarle ahora mismo por su cara. Decido sacar también mi blackberry. Tengo un montón de mensajes de Facebook.

**Glimmer: "Que sepas que no te creía capaz de lo que estoy escuchando Prim, pobre Cato, ya hablamos" Lunes a las 22:45**

**Diana Monogotas: "Mira, no te conozco mucho, pero tras lo que he oído de Cato, prefiero que no volvamos a hablarnos ¿vale? Te borro de amigos, lo siento" Martes a las 01:20**

**Claudia Lyzzye: "¿Hola? ¿Es cierto lo de Cato? Que fuerte tía…" Martes a las 01:15**

**LikeMySelf: "MUY FUERTE PRIM, ¿es verdad?" Martes a las 12:32**

**Kurimu Shiroyuki: "¿Dónde estás Mellark? Todo el mundo anda preguntando sobre ti y sobre lo de Cato…muy fuerte tía…" Martes a las 13:34**

Y, así, un largo etcétera de mensajes, algunos incluso con insultos hacia mí…

- ¿QUÉ COJONES? –no puedo evitar soltar al aparato, Marvel despierta de su atontamiento de un salto y me mira- Lo siento, es que… -digo, tirando el móvil por el bolso.

- ¿Problemas de instituto? –me dice volviendo a mirar a la ventana.

- Sí, un chaval –respondo, suspirando fuertemente- Creo…creo que va diciendo por ahí cosas sobre mí, no voy buenas, y no muy ciertas…

- Bueno… -me vuelve a mirar, con gesto serio- No tienes que hacer caso de lo que digan o no digan, lo importante es lo que pienses tú. Sólo tú…

- Que profundo Marvel… -le suelto con una carcajada entrecortada.

- Ya, he activado mi "modo Yoda" –me responde, volviendo a retomar su sonrisa habitual.

Volvemos al mismo ambiente alegre de siempre, me pregunto que le habrá pasado a Marvel para ponerse así con alguien por teléfono, también me pregunto sobre los mensajes de Facebook. Llegamos a la una Catedral muy bonita alejada del centro de Barcelona y Marvel vuelve a ayudarme a salir, que ricura. Entramos y nos ponemos en una de las filas junto con Darius y Lavinia. El sitio es precioso.

- Es de estilo gótico –no puedo evitar decir, visionando la bóveda.

- ¿Qué? –me dice Marvel, sorprendido.

- Sí, mira –le digo señalando una cristalera- El arte gótico es un estilo que se desarrolló en Europa occidental durante los últimos siglos de la Edad Media, desde mediados del siglo XII hasta la implantación del Renacimiento. Se trata de un amplio período artístico, que surge en el norte de Francia y se expande por todo Occidente. Frente a las pequeñas y oscuras iglesias rurales del románico, el gótico eleva prodigiosas catedrales llenas de luz, desarrolla una importante arquitectura civil e independiza a las otras artes plásticas de su subordinación al soporte arquitectónico. Hay dos características importantes: una la verticalidad, (la elevación, gran altura y elegancia de la arquitectura gótica, simboliza el deseo de llegar a Dios), y otra la luminosidad, (el muro pierde su importancia, siendo sustituido por las vidrieras). El principal edificio era la Catedral, Y por otro lado la arquitectura civil que experimenta un notable desarrollo, sobre todo los palacios. Los principales elementos constructivos son el arco ojival, (u apuntado), y la bóveda de crucería. Igualmente destacan los arbotantes, contrafuertes y pináculos. También hay rosetones o grandes vidrieras circulares en las fachadas principales –comento, señalando cada una de las cosas que explico.

Veo que Marvel, Darius, y Lavinia me miran perplejos. Yo tomo aire tras mi discurso y les miro con incertidumbre.

- ¿He dicho algo malo?... –comento.

- No, es sólo que… -me dice Marvel, abriendo los ojos como platos- No sabía que sabias tanto sobre historia del Arte…

- Mierda, lo siento –digo, dándome cuenta de la parrafada que les he soltado- Mi padre siempre me está hablando sobre arte –me llevo la mano a la frente, soy tonta- Supongo que se me ha pegado.

- Es adorable –responde Darius, con su particular voz grave y ruda- Es una chica muy lista, sobrino, no la sueltes.

Marvel me mira muy alegre, me tomaré eso como un "no voy a soltarte". Entonces oímos el órgano sonar y nos callamos todos.

El acto en la iglesia pasa muy rápido, la novia está radiante con su vestido y el novio no se queda corto. Yo no puedo evitar dejar de mirar a Marvel, cuando él se gira a verme a mí, yo aparto la mirada. Parecemos unos críos. La ceremonia pasa rápida y los novios salen ya por la puerta como marido y mujer, tirándoles pétalos de rosas.

- ¡A comer! –grita entonces Marvel cuando los novios se marchan en un 600 antiguo- Me muero de hambre.

- Y yo –contesto, sonriente.

Volvemos a coger otro taxi que nos lleva a un recinto amurallado muy mono. Durante el trayecto, Marvel y yo vamos conversando sobre la boda, criticando los modelitos de algunas personas, riéndonos a montones. Cuando llegamos al sitio donde cenaremos me quedo embobada, es un amplio jardín decorado con velas por el suelo para iluminarlo. Una enorme carpa blanca está situada en el centro, debajo de ella están las mesas. Un camino de baldosas blancas destaca sobre el césped verde, iluminado con farolillos y velas. Alrededor de la carpa hay otras más pequeñas, con más mesas, y una caseta de madera (imagino que sea la discoteca). Lo que más me sorprende son las vistas, se ve el mar, a la noche.

- Es…precioso –oigo a Marvel decir a mi lado.

- Sí, es genial.

Nos quedamos embobados mirando al mar, tan tranquilo, iluminado por la luna de esta noche. Entonces Darius viene y nos indica nuestra mesa. Cada una de las mesas tiene el nombre de una flor, y a nosotros nos toca "los geranios".

- ¡Luego tenemos que buscar las prímulas! ¿Eh, Prim? –me dice Marvel, apartando la silla para que me siente.

- ¡Sí! –respondo, exaltada por la emoción.

Nos sentamos en la mesa junto a Darius, Lavinia, y tres personas más. Marvel me presenta y descubro que son primos lejanos de Marvel, su familia es gigantesca. Conversamos tranquilamente durante la cena, la familia de Marvel es casi tan alocada como él. Me río a montones, hasta incluso acabo bromeando con Anna, la chica más joven de la mesa.

A lo largo de la cena, los ya borrachos comensales comienzan a gritar los nombres de las mesas, al grito de "que voten, que voten, que voten los…" y el nombre de la flor.

- ¡Que voten, que voten, que voten las prímulas! –oímos en la mesa de detrás nuestro.

Nos giramos a ver como una mesa llena de gente joven se pone en pie y grita alocadamente, entonces Marvel coge mi mano y me pone en pie, haciéndome votar también.

- ¿Qué? ¡Tú eres prímula también! –me dice, saltando conmigo.

- ¡Idiota!

Pasamos el resto de la cena entre gritos, bromas, y una buena cena. Cenamos marisco variado, embutidos, pescado, un sorbete de limón para cambiar de plato, y un chuletón a la piedra que devoro hasta los huesos. Para postre los novios cortan una tarta de varios pisos, tiene diferentes tipos de pastel, asique yo tomo uno de hojaldre y nata. Todo está riquísimo. Creo que me va a estallar el estomago. Durante toda la cena noto que alguien me mira fijamente, noto un cosquilleo por el cuello, pero decido pasar y reírme junto a Marvel.

Al terminar la cena los novios pasan mesa por mesa dando las gracias y dando regalos. Llegan a nuestra mesa y me dan una cajita de bombones con un abanico, a Marvel le dan un puro. La cara de mi amigo cuando se lo dan es para morirse, creo que no sabe qué hacer con él.

- Muchas gracias por venir –me dice la novia, dándome dos cariñosos besos.

- Gracias a vosotros, os deseo lo mejor –la contesto.

- Gracias –me dice el novio, que está apretando la mano a Marvel.

- ¡Anda y tira al hotel, mierda seca! –le dice Marvel al novio, dándole un tortazo en el culo.

- Tranquilo, cuarto kilo, tengo toda la noche para follar con esta macizorra –le contesta el novio.

Me quedo muda, Marvel y los demás se ríen. Vale, definitivamente la familia de este chico no es normal. Nos quedamos un rato charlando sobre temas banales. Entonces oímos al DJ que nos llama para que la gente se mueva hacia la pista. ¡Viva! Llevo toda la noche esperando para bailar. Marvel se levanta como un cohete y me arrastra a la caseta, descubro entonces que si es una discoteca. Está llena de todos los jóvenes (y no tan jóvenes) que han asistido a la boda.

- Hay barra libre, ¿qué quieres? –me dice Marvel, mientras entramos.

- Sorpréndeme –contesto, haciéndome la interesante.

En el centro veo a los chicos jóvenes que estaban cenando con nosotros, asique me acerco sin miedo hacia ellos. Marvel llega a nosotros con dos copas de Red Bull con Vodka, me pasa un vaso y doy un trago largo, está delicioso.

- Me has sorprendido –le digo mientras él bebe también.

- Yo siempre –me responde, dibujando una sonrisa fanfarrona en su cara.

- ¡GENTE! –oímos entonces al Dj, que está situado sobre una plataforma un poco más alta- ¡Vamos con un temazo que quiero que TODOS bailéis! –toda la discoteca grita- ¡Vale, poneros en filas, y… SEGUID LO QUE DIGA LA CANCION!

Miro a Marvel un segundo, "el ai seu te pego, no" puedo leer en su mirada. Nos colocamos todos en filas de unas veinte personas de largo, me pongo entre Anna y Marvel. Entonces comienza la canción.

Es "chuchugua" de CantaJuegos. ¿Qué cojones? Todo el mundo se parte de risa con la canción, gritando el "compañía" a viva voz, poniendo los pulgares hacia fuera. Marvel casi se cae de la risa cuando andamos con el culo hacia afuera, sacando la lengua, el cuello hacia tras, bueno, con lo que indica la canción. Yo también me rio a montones, todo, y cuando digo todo es todo, el mundo está bailando lo que la canción indica que hagamos, riéndose como locos, e intentando hacer el "chuchugua chuchugua chuchu gua gua gua" como pueden.

Cuando termina la canción el DJ nos felicita a todos y pone un tema más tranquilo.

Pasamos el resto de la noche cantando (más bien, berreando) todas las canciones que ponen, saltando, brincando, bailando, y aprovechando la barra libre para beber como locos. Creo que tengo los pies destrozados.

En un momento de la noche saco mi teléfono y no puedo evitar grabar a Marvel bailando "Im sexy and I know it", moviendo la cadera hacia delante, y haciéndose el sexi. Y digo haciéndose el sexi, es totalmente en serio, aunque hecho un rápido vistazo a su "amiguito" aprovechando la coyuntura.

Cuando esta última canción termina el Dj pone una canción un poco más lenta. Al principio no la reconozco, pero cuando empieza a sonar noto que es "Invincible" de Muse.

- Adoro esta canción –me dice Marvel, acercándose a mi oreja.

- ¿En serio, te gusta Muse?

- ¡Que te crees! –me contesta, sacando pecho- No sólo escucho lo que suena en la radio.

- Se me hace raro en ti, pensé que sólo te gustaban las canciones frikis –le contradigo, sacando la lengua.

- Idiota –me contesta.

La canción empieza a subir de tono, notando ya el ritmo de la batería. Marvel entonces me toma de la cintura con sus amplias manos, acercándome a su cuerpo, creo que estoy un poco borracha. Elevo mis manos al cuello de mi amigo, notando su piel en mis manos. Nos acercamos lentamente, toda la sala parece estar vacía, sólo completa por nosotros dos, solos, bailando a un mismo ritmo. Elevo la vista y Marvel clava sus ojos con los míos. La guitarra de la canción empieza a sonar, envolviéndonos en su dulce sinfonía.

Noto que mi corazón se para en seco. Tengo que besarlo o moriré aquí mismo. Cierro los ojos, esperando que Marvel corresponda mis sentimientos. Sus manos se aprietan más contra mi cadera. Bésame ya, maldito. Noto el aire que sale de la nariz de Marvel muy cerca de la mía, percibiendo su embriagador olor.

Entonces alguien me da unos golpecitos en el hombro.

- Prim –oigo que me llaman, esa voz me suena, abro los ojos y me giro a la voz.

- ¿¡CATO!?

Efectivamente. Cato está detrás de mí. Me quedo blanca y siento como mi cuerpo flojea. Cato lleva también un traje con camisa blanca a medio abotonar. A su lado tiene a una chica morena, lleva un vestido azul eléctrico que resalta más tu tez morena, tiene la cara muy redonda y unos mofletes bastante grandes, es muy muy mona. Esta chica está agarrada del brazo de Cato. ¿Qué cojones está haciendo aquí?

- ¿Os conocíais Prim? –oigo por mi espalda a Marvel.

- No sabes cuánto –le responde Cato, mientras Marvel se coloca en medio de nosotros- ¿Qué tal, primo?

- Espera, ¿PRIMO? –digo, yo, despertando de mi sorpresa.

- Sí –me contesta Marvel sonriendo- Cato es mi primo más joven, es primo segundo o algo así…

- Y el mejor además –le contesta Cato, sonriendo de lado, sin apartar la vista de mí- Os presento a Laura, es de Alicante, mi novia.

- Hola –nos contesta la muchacha en un intento de hablar inglés, creo que es española.

No me lo puedo creer. ¿Qué hace aquí, con otra? Noto como mi corazón se para en seco, me va a dar algo. No…no sé qué hacer, tengo ganas de darle, de salir corriendo, de llorar. Entonces recuerdo los mensajes por Facebook…

- Marvel…yo… -le digo, mirándole y notando un ligero mareo en el cuerpo- No me encuentro muy bien…

- ¿Qué te pasa? –me dice, girándose a mí y agarrándome de los hombros.

- Se le habrá subido el alcohol a la cabeza –contesta Cato, yo hago caso omiso de sus palabras.

Lanzo una mirada envenenada a Cato, Marvel lo nota y me aleja un poco de ellos. Me pasa su mano por mis hombros, mientras me toca las mejillas comprobar que estoy bien. Nos alejamos de Cato y Laura, pero sigo viéndolos a lo lejos de la pista, charlando sobre nosotros.

- ¿Prim, que te ocurre? –me pregunta Marvel, que se pone frente a mí y me sujeta la cara con sus enormes y ardientes manos- Desde que vino mi primo has puesto mala cara.

- ¿Re…recuerdas lo que ocurrió en el taxi? –digo, mirando al suelo, sino se lo cuento a alguien voy a estallar ahora mismo- Pues él, es el chaval…

Señalo a Cato sin dejar de mirar al suelo, Marvel gira la cara a su primo y luego vuelve a mirarme. Se queda blanco como la nieve, vuelve a mirar a Cato y luego a mí, descentrado.

- ¿Mi primo? –consigue articular- ¿Qué te hizo? –Marvel ve que no contesto y se pone más nervioso- Prim, ¿que-te-hizo?

- Yo…

Elevo la mirada y veo que Marvel me mira con cara de preocupación y de furia. Mi corazón quiere contárselo pero mi cerebro parece no estar de acuerdo, no le conozco siquiera, y encima es su primo.

- Prim, por favor –me despierta Marvel, agarrándome de los hombros.

- Marvel…Cato…

Tomo todo el aire que hay en la discoteca, voy a contárselo. Redacto con todo detalle lo ocurrido con Cato "aquel día", sólo había hablado de esto con Rue asique el volver a pensar en ello me hace llorar como nunca. Marvel escucha pasmado cada una de las cosas que le cuento. Que Cato tiene novia, que me usaba para ponerla los cuernos, que intentó…

- Espera, ¿y ahora resulta que él…?

- Resulta que él, creo, va diciendo que soy yo la que quiso…follar con él –contesto, resignada.

La cara de Marvel se paraliza, sus ojos se dilatan hasta casi salirse, veo que aprieta sus manos contra mis hombros. Elevo la vista hasta sus ojos y le niego con la cabeza.

- Marvel…no…

- Yo, lo mato –me dice Marvel, arrugando la frente- Lo mato –veo que me suelta y aprieta los puños- ¡VOY A MATAR A ESE PEDAZO DE HIJO DE PUTA!

Marvel se encamina como un loco hacia Cato, no camina deprisa pero sí con fuerza, lo que hace que le gente se aparte a su paso y a sus gritos. Intento reaccionar para parar a mi amigo, pero mi cuerpo vuelve a quedarse inmóvil. No distingo muy bien lo que ocurre.

Todo el mundo se separa, dejando un largo pasillo entre Cato, que está bebiendo una copa, y Marvel. Este llega hacia él y le da un puñetazo en toda la cara, creo oír como su nariz se rompe. El sonido del impacto inunda toda la sala. Cato cae al suelo por la fuerza del golpe de Marvel, manchándose el traje con la bebida. Veo como su "novia" grita a su lado.

Marvel se queda en pie, mirando a Cato por encima del hombro. Nunca pensé que era tan fuerte. Cato se toca la nariz, que está emanando sangre a borbotones, y su cara se desfigura de la rabia. Se pone en pie y le propina una patada en el estómago a Marvel. Este grita un poco pero enseguida contraataca y le da un cabezazo a Cato en su estúpida cara.

Entonces noto mi cuerpo moverse, tengo que parar esto antes de que se hagan más daño.

- ¡Marvel! ¡Para! –grito mientras voy corriendo hacia él.

- ¡Te voy a romper esa puta boca de serpiente, gilipollas! –veo que se están gritando.

- ¿¡Tú y cuantos más!? –le responde Cato, limpiándose el labio.

Llego hasta Marvel y veo como un chico un poco más mayor le agarra por la espalda, separándolo de Cato, otro señor agarra a este también de la misma forma, pero entre ellos ya ha caído una buena tanda de golpes. La música se para mientras los dos chicos siguen insultándose. Llego hasta Marvel y me pongo en frente suyo.

- ¡Marvel, ya basta! –digo, abriendo los brazos para que paren de darse.

- Será mejor que salgáis fuera chicos –nos dice el chico que sujeta a mi amigo.

Marvel se suelta del agarre del joven, me mira a los ojos, y yo comienzo a notar las lagrimas inundarlos. Le pido por favor con la mirada, Marvel hace un gruñido de furia y se da la vuelta para salir de aquel sitio. Me giro a mirar a Cato un segundo, está todavía garrado por un señor mayor pero por su cara sabe que ha perdido contra Marvel. Le lanzo una mirada de odio y me encamino a la salida.

Busco con la mirada a Marvel. ¿A dónde habrá ido? Dios, los tacones me matan. Decido dejar de sufrir y me los quito, que gusto pisar tierra firme. Ando un poco por el recinto, en el cielo las nubes han comenzado a aparecer, va a llover. Entonces a lo lejos veo a Marvel sentado sobre la hierba, tiene en su mano un paño con (supongo) hielos dentro. Camino hasta él y me siento a su lado, cuando me ve se asusta un poco.

- Hola… -le digo, soltando los tacones por el suelo.

- Hola –me responde, seco.

Observo que tiene un bulto en el labio del que sale sangre, me da un poco de asco pero tengo que ayudarle. Tomo el paño con hielos y lo coloco sobre sus labios.

- Auch –me dice, dando un respingo.

- Cállate, anda –le digo, apretando más su boca.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, yo mirando los labios de Marvel y él mirándome a los ojos. Nuestras caras están demasiado juntas, desearía que me besara ahora mismo. Vuelvo a notar mi corazón latir con rapidez, un nudo en mi estómago aparece y desaparece constantemente. ¿Qué te pasa Prim?

- Yo…Gracias –consigo articular tras un silencio incómodo.

- ¿Por qué? –me dice él, levantando una ceja.

- La verdad es que por todo –confieso- Casi no me conoces y ya has hecho por mí más de lo que podía haber imaginado –bajo la vista para que no vea mi sonrojo- Gracias por ello.

- No tiene por qué Prim, yo…siempre estaré para ayudarte –me responde Marvel levantando mi cara con sus manos.

- Pero apenas me conoces –le responde, noto que mi voz se corta y como las lágrimas luchan por salir.

- ¿Y qué? Tengo el resto de mi vida para co…

Marvel acerca su cara a la mía, vuelvo a notar su respiración lenta sobre mi nariz, nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos. Tengo que besarlo, antes no pude, es el momento. ..

_Desde que el mundo cambio, estamos mucho más unidos_

_Con los Digimón lucharemos contra el mal_

Oigo entonces, proveniente del bolsillo de Marvel. Mierda.

- Mierda –dice Marvel, leyendo mi mente, saca el teléfono de su bolsillo y lo coge- ¿Si?

Aparto el paño con hielos, que están ya derretidos, de la cara de Marvel mientras él se pone en pie para hablar. Aprovecho que se levanta para observar cómo le ha dejado Cato, sólo tiene el labio sangrando, un bulto en un lado de la cabeza, y creo notar su pierna y su estómago inflamados. Es increíble que Marvel se haya puesto así, por mí. Me rio al pensar como estará Cato ahora mismo, claramente Marvel le ha ganado por goleada.

- Me alegro de que estés más tranquila, sabes que no es nada –oigo que dice por teléfono- Vale, mañana llego, sí…Hasta mañana.

Marvel descuelga y se sienta a mi lado, sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto.

- ¿Recuerdas la llamada del coche…?

- Esto… -creo que no debería contestar, fue una conversación privada y yo la escuché enterita- Sí, bueno, algo oí…

- Venga Prim, sé que oíste todo –me dice Marvel levantando las cejas-Pues resulta que "todo" se ha calmado…

La cara de Marvel ahora mismo es de felicidad extrema, juguetea con su teléfono. Yo no comprendo nada.

- ¿Todo? –pregunto.

- Sí, bueno, digamos que todo sigue su curso.

- ¿Qué curso? –pregunto, haciéndome la interesante- ¿Qué me ocultas Marvel?

Marvel me mira con su sonrisa encantadora, veo que toma aire.

- Está bien, te lo cuento –me dice, amputándome con el dedo- Pero sólo porque me caes muy muy bien.

- Dispara soldado –contesto.

- Pues…resulta que… -Marvel empieza a mirar hacia distintos puntos del sitio- Hay una chica, Cashmere, creo que va a tu instituto.

- Sí, he salido con ella de fiesta algunas veces, es una gran chica.

- Si, pues…me gusta…mucho.

Ese comentario me desarma por completo. ¿A Marvel le gusta Cashmere? Siento una punzada en el estómago.

- Y, bueno, creo que yo a ella también. ¿Sabes? Nos conocemos desde pequeños, siempre hemos jugado juntos en el parque, y cuando crecimos siempre hemos mantenido el contacto –la cara de Marvel se ilumina de felicidad- Cuando ella está mal siempre me llama, y yo a ella, no se…Es raro.

- ¿Y la llamada en el taxi entonces? –pregunto con la voz ahogada.

- Pues resulta que tiene novio –eso me hace volver a sentir un pinchazo en el estómago- Thomas, un tío muy majo, pero siempre andan dejándolo y volviendo…

- ¿Y?

- Que SIEMPRE me está contando sus movidas –noto que Marvel me cuenta eso enfurecido- Es decir, siempre me llama cuando sale mal con él. Y yo…yo no aguanto más…

- ¿No aguantas más?

- No quiero ser su amigo, quiero…quiero que lo deje con ese gilipollas y me abrace como siempre he soñado. Estoy cansado de ser su amigo, quiero que sea mi novia, besarla, quererla… -Marvel toma aire y aprieta sus puños- Pero, soy incapaz de decirla que lo deje con Thomas y venga conmigo, yo…

- No quieres hacerla sufrir –continúo yo su frase.

- No, y menos para mi propio beneficio, no soy así.

Nos quedamos callados largo rato. No sé qué decirle. El hecho de que a Marvel le guste una chica, y de una manera tan intensa como para no herirla, me deja helada. Yo que creía que a Marvel le gustaba, puede sonar tonto, pero en mi mente ya había construido un mundo junto a él. Giro la cabeza para que Marvel no vea mis lágrimas salir, trago toda mi impotencia y pienso en mi pobre amigo. Se merece lo mejor.

- Te ayudaré en todo lo posible Marvel –le digo, con el corazón en un puño.

- Gracias Prim, eres una muy buena amiga.

Mierda, eso hace que me rompe por dentro. Oigo caer cada trozo de mi corazón como cae en el suelo. No sólo soy su amiga, soy una muy buena. Noto como la lluvia empieza a caer abundantemente, empapando mi vestido y mis zapatos. No me doy cuenta, pero mis lágrimas se funden con la lluvia. Me siento como una mierda andante.

Noto entonces un peso sobre mis hombros, Marvel se ha quitado su chaqueta y la ha puesto sobre mis hombros. Evito mirarle a la cara para que no me vea llorar.

- Vámonos, o estropearás ese precioso vestido –me dice susurrando a mi oreja, ¿por qué me hace esto?

- Vale…

Marvel me toma de los hombros y me ayuda a caminar hasta la salida. Noto mi cuerpo flojear, incluso creo que me desmayo levemente. Hoy ha sido una noche de perros. Cato, Marvel…Marvel…Joder.

Me dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de Marvel, se siente una tan bien entre sus brazos. Él me lleva hasta un taxi, sin preguntar nada, y pedimos que nos lleven a casa. Durante el trayecto me abraza con fuerza. Desearía gritarle que no me soltara nunca, pero tiene otras prioridades. Llegamos al hotel y Marvel me acompaña a la puerta de mi apartamento. Nos quedamos mirándonos, ninguno ha dicho nada en toda la noche. Siento ganas de gritarle tantas cosas, me siento impotente ante esto, Marvel ha hecho que me desarme entera.

- Buenas noches Prim –me dice, creo que sus ojos también están a punto de llorar, no, los hombres no lloran.

- Buenas noches Marvel…

Marvel me abraza entonces fuertemente, metiendo su cara en mi hombro. Siento que mi corazón ya roto vuelve a latir rápido.

- Gracias –me susurra.

- De…nada…

Nos separamos y nos volvemos a quedar mirando. Desearía decirle que entrara conmigo, que sonriera como a mí me gusta, y que yo sea la causa de esa sonrisa. Pero no, debo dejarlo marchar, él quiere a Cashmere y no a mí. Empiezo a notar las lágrimas salir asique me doy la vuelta, abro la puerta, y cierro a mis espaldas, sin mirar a Marvel. Necesito llorar sobre el hombro de alguien. Mi vida ahora es una mierda, me siento horrible. Oigo entonces movimiento en el cuarto de mis padres.

- ¿Papá?–comienzo abrir la puerta- ¿Estás despierto, puedo pasar?

**Fin del capítulo nueve**

* * *

**CHUCHU GUA CHU CHU GUA CHUCHU GUA GUA GUA Fin del noveno capítulo, no me mateis por favor. ¿Qué tal, que os aparecido, muy fuerte todo a que sí? Cato is back, y Marvel es un amor, este capítulo es todo PRIM, s elo merecía. ¿Qué opináis sobre lo que ha hecho Prim de ayudar a Marvel? LO SIENTO POR TARDAR, se me fue el Santo al Cielo, como suele decirse. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Comentad CUALQUIER COSA, quiero saber que os parece, si tenéis alguna idea, ¡todo sirve! Como si es ponerme a parir.**

**Gracias, gracias, y mil gracias más a los que seguís esta locura.**** No sólo los que dejan reviews, sino a mis lectores anónimos (que tengo unos cuantos) y a los no anónimos que no se manifiestan. No sé como agradeceros todo, me hacéis muy feliz sabiendo que os gusta esta historia. PERO MANIFESTAROS ¿Voy a tener que ofrecer de verdad el video diciendo CHACHO durante diez minutos? Siempre lo diré, cualquier idea es bien aceptada, en serio, ¡dadme ideas! Jajaja ¡Os adoro!**

**And the winner os the aparición es…. TODAS jaja Al final os puse a TODAS LAS QUE COMENTASTEIS resolviendo la pregunta: los títulos son canciones de The Beatles :3 PERO SOBRETODO, Enhorabuena a Laura (**torposoplo12) ¡que hace de novia de Cato! Te quiero mi castañita :) **GRACIAS POR PARTICIPAR**

**It´s review TIME (solo de guitarra, ras ras, chacapum, YOLO):**

**Effie: **ENHORABUENA PRECIOSA Ganaste el sorteo, y apareciste TOTALMENTE EN EL FIC No me mates por haberte convertido en la novia de Cato x´D ¿Te gusta Marvel? Me alegro, me alegro, aunque ahora le odias un poco, seguro. Mmmm Starbucks, quiero irrrr :3 Ya, por eso lo puse, para que os acordarais, sigue LISIADO (maldita lisiadaaa). Desde que sucedió lo de Peeta, él nunca cocina porque le recuerda a aquel día, una movida rara, vamos, que casi ve un ataque de su padre (ella no lo sabe). JAJAJA ¿Segura que Gale no lo sabe, no sé estará haciendo el idiota? Think about it. JAJAJJA TE IMAGINO EN CASA GRITANDO: PUTAAAAAAAA xDDD Yo si no digo guarradas, no soy Lucía, ya lo sabes, y sé que te encanta xD SEEEH KATNISS A LA HOGUERA, más todavía. Wiii, se nota se nota que has tomado apuntes, me encantaaaa :D Muy bien, extrañando a su Tia Favorita de pelos rosados :3 Ya veremos que ocurre con Marvel, depende de "mis venazos" como tú dices ¬¬ JAJAJA Ya, ya sé que no, aquí Finnick no sale, que se le va a hacer, así no babeas. Ahjsdkjhdf Tengo que terminar el Peeta/Gale ñañaña Y, sí, hay uno de ESO ¿LOL? xD Te amo preciosa, no me agradezcas nada. NO MATARÉ A NADIE, ¿o sí? e,e Y en contestación a tus 32146874 posdatas: GANASTE jajaja Luego me grabo diciéndolo, prometido. TE AMO mi castaña pachuchilla de mi vida entera :)Siempre, Peeta/CHACHO

**Munloka: **MARVELOUUUUUUUUUUSSSS Aquí está, ya te dije, me vas a matar, lo sé. Marvel ya se puede pegar bien a Marvel, porque es el mejor tio del mundo, a parte de un cervecero (huy, se me fue la pinza) jaja Marvel es así, actua sin pensar, ¿Qué querías despertar? Pues desayuno gigante :D De todas las conclusiones que dijiste de Prim, ninguna fue jaja ¿Qué te pareció? No me mates plisss JAJAJA Adoro haceros enfadar con Gale y Katniss, y todavía queda para rato. Por eso puse esa canción (que tienes que oírla, es brutal) la pego mucho en ese capitulo jajaja "Pues sabes que? Me alegro de que no pudiese follar y que prim les cortara! que se joda" JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJJAJA QUE MALAAAAA xD Espero que no te hayas enfadado tanto en este. Ya veremos, si me lo pides asi igual no más Gale, ya veremos…GRACIAS POR RECORDARME QUE TE LEAAAAA, te adoro Marvelous, "profesora de seducción", Claudia, belleza de persona.

**NiallWorl: **WEEEEEEEEEEE :D En cuanto termine esta review me voy ¡directa! A Jesus of suburbia, jejeje. 1. ¿Te gusta Marvel y Prim? A mi me parece super mono, llevándola el desayuno a la cama, la boda, todo. 2. Peeta está hecho unos zorros, como se suele decir, y lo que le queda. 3. KATNISS ES UNA GOLFAAA jajaja 4. Lo iban a hacer, peor Kat pensando en otro, yo creo que Prim hizo bien en aparecer xD 5. SIIIII LOS ADOROOOOO A TIM SBRETODO Y no digamos cuando se junta con Deep y su mujer, el trio sacapuntas aklsdjhsdkl ¿Es tu review más largo? Awww que honor *_* Espero que te este gustando esta historia, me encantan tus review muchacha :D SEE YOU

**CarlaMellark: **Si juegas conmigo que sea en mi cama, yo seré de tu diablillo hasta por la mañana, tú me tienes ganas, yo te tengo ganas… (8) ¡Es imposible no contestar sin canción choni de fondo! JAJAJAJA Otra que se suma a quemar a Katniss, es una golfa, con todas las letras. Sí, piensa en Gale, ¿y que pensaba Peeta de mientras, eh? Te dejo la duda en el aire :P ¿Segura que Gale no lo sabe? IGUAL, solo digo IGUAL, se hace el tonto, no le tientes jajajaFUEGUEO FUGUEGOOOO JAJAJAJA Siento a ver tardado en subir, crei que no le tenia pasado pero me le encontré ¡no me mates luego! YES te ha quedado una review feel like Effius jajaja Todo gritona xD Te adoro mi 9´25 :D jajajja PANDAS ¡HAS DICHO PANDA! Aksjhskjhsd JAJJA Te quiero muy mucho no, lo siguiente, TU PITA :D

**Aiitaniitaaa: **HEY, acertaste con lo de Cato, ¿Cómo supiste? Jajaja Seh, estabana puntito, pero nada, ya llegará tranquila, que se que andais locas por ver como follan esos dos e,e Siento haber tardado en subir, espero que te guste este cap nuevo. ¿Tú que crres? Porque igual si lo sabe y no dice nada, Katniss de momento no le ha dicho nada a ninguno de los dos. GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWWWS un abruzooo

**HungerMuser: **ADORO TU TATOOOOOOOOOO, después de esta pequeña pausa, hola xD Katniss desde que salió Gale n te cae NADA bien LOL ¿Te recuerda a ti? Uuuuy que putttiii, es broma, si necesito consejos te pido ayuda pues :3 ¿Prim es tu alma gemela? Awww me encanta que hayas conectado tanto con ella, para incluso decir que es como tu jajaja Tengo que leer TUS HISTORIAS :DDDD Gracias por pasarte Xoxo

**Entdeckerin: **¿Todo bien? (metiendo en el dedo en la llaga, segunda parte) jajajajajaja Pobre, te imagino leyendo y gritando cosas en alemán por la situación, Katniss es una guarrilla, todos lo sabemos. Espero que te haya gustado lo que le haya pasado a Prim, o te hayaparecido bonito. ¿Conocías la canción? O MAI GOD :D Im sou proud about that! Jaja Gracias por pasarte Flo :D

**LikeMySelf: **Weeee ya salió el sorteo, sales por ahí mencionada jajaja Wait, ¿buena escribiendo? ¡que va! Llevo aquí tres meses, no soy buena, pero gracias por el elogio e,e Me salió la vena MUY MUY MALA y en este capi también xD Gracias por pasarte :D

**FIN DE REVIEWS…CHA CHAAAAAAAAAN**

**_AVISO/DANGER: _****_Recordaros que tenéis los fics one shot "Antes de AllAbouUs" para todo aquel que siga este historia y quiera saber un poco más sobre Katniss y Peeta. _**

**Y UN FIC NUEVO, POSDATA: SIEMPRE (**see in my bio**)**

**PARA TODOLO DEMAS, MASTERCARD ¡Os regalo un vídeo mío diciendo CHACHO durante 10 minutos si dejáis review!**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Lucy, as Peeta, as Pita Melag**


	10. Capítulo diez: Bleed It Out

Disclaimer:** los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza.****_Aviso/Danger:_****Abstenerse mentes puras e inocentes, este fic está plagado de Lemons que pueden dañar vuestra sensibilidad. Nos leemos abajo :D**

**_Recomendaros:_**** Tener abierto el ****_TUMBLR_****: allaboutusfanfic[**punto**]tumblr[**punto**]com**

**Música de acompañamiento: ****Oh love – Green Day**

* * *

**Capítulo diez: Bleed it out**

**Prim´s POV**

- **¿Estabas bien anoche Prim? Te dejé en tu apartamento un tanto extraña (10:20)**

Mierda, Marvel, empiezo bien la mañana. Tomo aire.

- **Sí, lo de Cato no me sentó especialmente bien pero ya estoy mejor, gracias (10:22)**

- **Me alegro de que estés mejor, bueno, voy a desayunar, hasta luego Prímula (10:22)**

- **Yo bajaré más tarde, hasta luego Marvelous (10:22)**

- **Espero verte luego, chao (10:23)**

Mierda, en serio. ¿Por qué me hace esto? Anoche Marvel me confesó que andaba detrás de una chica, y que yo no era esa chica. Tonta de mí, antepuse sus sentimientos a los míos y le dije que le apoyaría en todo. Menos mal que mi madre me comprendió (más bien, soportó) anoche… Aguantarme toda la noche debe ser horrible, creo que tengo la mejor madre del mundo.

Tiro el móvil al suelo, alejando a Marvel de mi mente, y me levanto para desayunar. Cuando llego a la pequeña cocina, que está pegada al salón, mi padre está con una toalla amarrada en la cintura, recién salido de la ducha, preparando un café.

- Buenos días, papá

Al oír mi voz mi padre se sobresalta un poco. Tiene la mirada triste y perdida. ¿Habrá pasado algo?

- Buenos días hija –me dice, intentando sonreír- ¿Qué tal has dormido?

- Bien, aunque tengo algo de mocos, creo –les contesto, sorbiéndome los mocos de la nariz con fuerza.

- Por andar ayer de parranda –me confiesa él, apuntándome con la cuchara- "No hay romería que no pese al otro día" se dice por aquí.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho eso?

- Una vieja que me he encontrado esta mañana en el ascensor, debía ser que tenía mala cara yo hoy –dice mi padre, encogiéndose de hombros, yo no puedo evitar reírme- ¡No te rías, ha sido un horror!

- ¿Qué le estás contando a tu hija lo de la señora de esta mañana?

En ese momento mi madre aparece por la puerta de mi habitación. Al llegar anoche, empapada entera, y con una depresión de caballo, mi madre decidió dormir conmigo. Su cara no es mejor que la mía, los tres estamos agotados de este viaje.

- Pues sí, ¿es que acaso me vio cara de yonki o qué pasa?

- Un poco sí papá –le contesto yo, sacando la lengua.

Mi madre estalla en una risotada alta ante la cara de mi padre. Si no fuera por estos momentos, creo que no sabría qué hacer con mi vida…

Mi padre termina de tomarse su café mientras mi madre me calienta a mí la leche y tuesta algo de pan, esta tarde nos volveremos para Londres. Tengo ganas de volver y ver a Driver, aunque no tengo ganas de volver por tener que retomar las clases.

- ¿Diga? –veo que mi padre coge su teléfono y pone voz seria, despertándome de mis pensamientos-. Ah, hola, sí, sigo en Barcelona… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Ahora?

- ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta mi madre, ligeramente preocupada por mi padre.

- De acuerdo, lo intentaré pero no sé si me dará tiempo… Hasta luego, adiós.

Obviamente cuando mi padre cuelga el teléfono mi madre se lanza como loca a preguntarle que ocurre, por cómo ha sonado la conversación tiene pinta ser de algo del trabajo, nunca dejan descansar a mi pobre padre…

- Tengo que ir al Hard Rock de aquí a tirar un par de fotos, para luego un reportaje…

- ¿Ahora? –pregunto yo, levantando una ceja- Pero si nos vamos esta tarde…

- Lo sé hija, pero les prometí algunas fotos de Barcelona

- Pero si ya hiciste fotos ayer ¡a montones! –rectifico yo, ayer no paraba de oír el sonido de la cámara de mi padre.

- Ya… Pero las que hice en el restaurante al que tengo que volver no han sido del gusto de "mis jefes", asique tengo que ir a hacer más…

Nos quedamos los tres en silencio, nunca pienso trabajar para gente que trate como tratan a mi padre. Él es el fotógrafo oficial de una revista de moda, pero no sé por qué se las hacen pasar tan putas. ¿No es acaso él también un jefe?

- Vale, cariño, nosotras recogeremos esto un poco –dice entonces mi madre, intentando sonar calmada, aunque también se la nota triste- Tú ve a hacer esas fotos, tenemos hasta las cuatro para devolver el coche en el aeropuerto….

- Gracias Katniss –le contesta mi padre, dándonos a ambas un beso en la frente.

- Además, así nosotras podemos ir a ver más tiendas –replica entonces mi madre, sonriendo con malicia, yo amplio mi sonrisa de ilusión ¡Compras!

- Cooomo no…Me voy a vestir y marcho corriendo ¡Deseadme suerte!

- Hey, papá –grito yo antes de que se marche a la habitación- Apunta bien.

Mi padre me sonríe ampliamente y se mete a la habitación. Termino mi desayuno y me dispongo a recoger la maleta. Mierda, no quiero. ¿Por qué tenemos que volver a Londres?

**Peeta´s POV**

Mierda, mierda, mierda, y más mierda. Esa llamada de Delly no me ha venido pero nada bien. ¿Cómo cojones hago yo ahora para ir hasta el bar y ponerme a sacar fotos? ¡No me da! Y encima me llama Delly para decírmelo y me cuenta que en la empresa ha caído MUY bien. Genial…

Me calzo la bolsa con todos mis aparatos de fotógrafo, o por lo menos los mínimos que he traído, y salgo a la calle vestido con una chaqueta de aviador marrón, camiseta negra, y pantalones vaqueros oscuros. Cuando salgo por la puerta del hotel luce el sol que no veas, asique me pongo las gafas de sol Rayban que siempre guardo con mi cámara. Justo cuando tuerzo la esquina para coger el metro me encuentro a Marvel sentado en un banco de la calle, sólo, fumando un cigarrillo.

- ¿Marvel? –le pregunto, acercándome a él, tiene mala cara- ¿Qué haces fumando?

- Oh, señor Mellark –me contesta, levantando la vista- Esto…No, no estoy fumando

- Ya sí, claro

El chaval tiene mala cara, aparte de una brecha en el labio inferior y un ojo casi morado. ¿Tendrá que ver con cómo llegó Prim anoche? Decido no preguntar y me siento a su lado, suspirando fuerte.

- ¿Un mal día? –pregunta Marvel, sacando el cigarro de la boca, sin soltar humo, y me lo pasa- ¿Quiere?

- Bastante malo…-miro dudoso lo que me ofrece Marvel.

Qué demonios. Tomo el cigarrillo que me ofrece y me lo llevo a los labios, aspiro fuerte pero no trago el humo.

- Buf, hacia muchísimo que no probaba uno de estos –comento, volviéndoselo a pasar- ¿Desde cuándo fumas?

- Oh, no fumo, sólo aspiro pero no me gusta el sabor en la garganta –dice, dando otra calada- Necesitaba relajarme y…

- Y esta es la mejor forma –termino yo la frase- Supongo que necesitabas relajarte –comento, señalándole la cara- Por como traes la geta, anoche no estaba así.

Marvel se sonroja un momento y después se ríe socarronamente, tira el cigarrillo al suelo y lo aplasta con el pie.

- Una mala noche, sí…-Marvel mira al suelo y tuerce los labios- Señor, Mellark…Esto…

- Llámame Peeta

- ¿Qué?

- Que me llames Peeta, eso de Señor Mellark suena a viejo

- Vale –Marvel levanta la cara, tiene un gesto muy serio- ¿Está bien Prim?

¿Por qué me pregunta con esa cara sobre mi hija?

- ¿Mi hija? Sí, está bien, ¿por qué? –pienso un segundo- Vale, creo que tu cara amoratada tiene que ver con algo sucedido anoche con Prim. ¿Me equivoco?

- No se equivoca…Anoche nos encontramos con "un amigo" de Prim…Y…

- ¿Un amigo de mi hija? –espero que no sea Cato- ¿Qué ocurrió, por eso Prim llegó llorando anoche?

- ¿Llegó llorando? –a Marvel se le abren los ojos como nunca, creo que no sabía eso- Mierda…

Un silencio incómodo nos rodea, Marvel no va contarme lo sucedido de anoche (son cosas de adolescentes, y no se cuentan a los padres), pero tiene muy mala cara. Debo hacer algo.

- ¿Cuándo marchas para Londres? –pregunto, cambiando de tema.

- Mañana por la mañana –me contesta, con la vista abajo.

- Perfecto, entonces te vas a venir conmigo a trabajar –afirmo, tocándole el hombro.

- ¿Qué?

Marvel levanta la vista, sus ojos brillan bastante.

- Tengo que ir a hacer unas fotos a un restaurante de aquí, y me vendría bien un ayudante, sino tienes nada que hacer, claro

El chaval duda unos momentos, poniendo caras de todo tipo de expresiones. Tantea con las manos el teléfono móvil, lo enciende y lo bloquea repetidas veces.

- No…No tengo nada que hacer –Marvel esboza una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Pero…¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

- Te lo explicaré por el camino –me levanto entonces y le paso la enorme mochila cargada con mi equipo- De momento, vas a llevarme la mochila

- Joder como pesa esto –contesta Marvel, cargándose la bolsa al hombro, ya sé que pesa- ¿Qué vas a ser un jefe de esos malvados de las películas, Peeta?

- Ya sé que pesa, por tengo el cuerpazo que tengo –le contestando, comenzando a andar hacia el metro- Y ESTO es sólo el principio.

La cara de Marvel se desfigura totalmente ante mi tono terrorífico, al poco ambos nos reímos y nos encaminamos hacia el bar.

**Katniss´s POV**

- Prim, te vas a matar con esos zapatos –digo a mi hija mientras tomo el calzado y miro la talla- Además, este número a mi no me vale.

- ¿Y qué que no te valga?

- ¡Que no los podemos compartir! –contesto a mi hija, sacándole la lengua.

Buf, mi hija y yo llevamos desde que Peeta se fue de compras, creo que no nos va a entrar todo en la maleta, compramos demasiado. Tras comprar los malditos zapatos, en un número que nos valga a ambas, paseamos por una callecita de Barcelona y paramos a tomarnos un helado de yogurt en un "Llao Llao", o algo así. Prim pide uno con galletas, sirope de chocolate, y conguitos blancos. Yo pido uno de frutas variadas con sirope de chocolate blanco. Están deliciosos.

- Jo, mamá, no quiero volver a casa hoy –comenta mi hija, soltando las bolsas al suelo mientras nos sentamos en la terraza- Osea, quiero ver a Driver, y a Rue, pero…

- Hay hija, las vacaciones no son eternas –la contesto yo, dando vueltas a mi helado.

- Qué papá ha sonado eso

Amabas nos reímos como locas. La verdad es que estos días en Barcelona han sido geniales. Sin preocupaciones, sin agobios, sin saber nada de nadie. Apartando el hecho del ataque de Peeta, que anoche no pudimos follar, y lo de mi hija. Prim. Anoche la pobre llegó llorando y empapada de agua, me pasé toda la noche despierta acunándola, como cuando era un bebé. ¿Debería contarle a Peeta que anoche nuestra hija vio a Cato? No, no debería, seguro que ese chaval está ya medio muerto con la paliza que le dio Marvel, según me contó ayer Prim mientras intentaba dormir. Le debo un gracias a Marvel.

Entonces oigo mi móvil sonar, lo busco por el bolso mientras poso mi helado en la mesa. ¿Quién será? Miro la pantalla, Annie.

- ¿Annie?

- Katniss, soy Finnick

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes el teléfono de tu novia? –pregunto, irónica, Prim se ríe al darse cuenta de con quién hablo.

- Muy graciosa…Annie se ha dejado el teléfono y me acaba de llamar a casa –el tono de Finnick se vuelve tenso- Esto… ¿Estás con Peeta?

- No, ha salido a trabajar, aunque suele escuchar el teléfono ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿A qué hora volvéis de Barcelona?

- Supongo que para las seis estemos ya en Londres, no lo sé –comento, empezando a ponerme demasiado nerviosa- ¿Qué ocurre, Finnick?

- Me…Me ha llamado Annie del hospital…

- ¿Qué ocurre mamá? –pregunta mi hija ante mi cara de preocupación, no sé qué ocurre.

- No lo sé, Prim –tomo aire- ¿Te ha llamado Annie, y…? –pregunto al teléfono.

- El padre de Peeta está en el hospital, ha llegado a urgencias por una sobredosis, está grave.

- ¿Qué?

**Peeta´s POV**

- ¡Vamos a ver, Marvel! –le grito mientras termino de colocar uno de los flashes para fotografiar a una mesa de guiris en el Hard Rock- ¿Me estás diciendo que Liam Gallagher hacía a posta lo que hacía? ¡Ese tio es gilipollas y punto! Y no va a llegar a nada sin Noel, eso se sabe.

- ¡Pero Noel también, para aguantarle, tela marinera! –me replica él, también gritando- Es verdad, no se tenían que haber separado, pero si no era así, se iban a matar a hostias. ¡Y Liam es mil veces mejor en solitario!

- Paso de negociar contigo, es imposible. Oasis tenía que seguir unido.

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que sí! –le señalo con el disparador inalámbrico-. Y soy tu jefe ahora mismo, no me discutas

La mesa que tenemos delante se asusta ante nuestros gritos, llevamos todo el día así… Es curioso como he cogido confianza con Marvel, el tipo sabe bastante de música, y yo pensaba que era un estudiante de tres al cuarto. Da gusto mantener conversaciones de este tipo con él, hablar sobre Oasis con Prim no serviría para nada…Y he intentado que mi hija aprenda de buena música, pero el reggaetón la llama más. Es un caso perdido.

Para la hora de comer ya terminamos las fotos necesarias para mandarlas a mi trabajo, tener a Marvel como ayudante ha acelerado la acción. Trabajo mejor en compañía que sólo, aunque tanto discutir con él no sé yo si es bueno. Mientras el restaurante nos invita a comer a Marvel y a mí, este me cuenta lo que le daba vueltas esta mañana.

- De momento Cashmere no me ha llamado, estará follando con Thom…Siempre lo hacen cuando se reconcilian.

- Es una verdadera putada –digo yo, tomando uno de los nachos con queso- Créeme que yo sé lo duro que es querer a una amiga, a una muy buena, y que esta no te haga caso… Por suerte la mía estaba soltera –comento, pensando en Katniss, cuánto tiempo hace ya de eso.

- ¿La señora Mellark? –me pregunta Marvel, levantando la ceja, y yo le asiento- Algún día me encantaría escuchar esa historia, Peeta

- Es bastante extensa, Marvel…Además, eres demasiado joven para escucharla –intento sonar lo más adulto posible, Marvel se ríe de mí- Bueno, no sé que decirte en cuanto a tu chica, sí esta cogida…es difícil…

- Lo sé…Pero bueno, Prim me dijo que me ayudaría, asique en parte estoy decidido.

- ¿Mi hija dijo eso?

Eso no me suena muy de Primrose, obviamente mi hija está coladita por el rubiales que tengo delante… ¿Quizá por eso estaba ayer así, por lo que le contó Marvel? Decido no pensar en ello y terminamos de comer. Doy las gracias al local y me dan su dirección para mandarles las fotos. Por el camino saco el teléfono, el número que me llamó esta mañana era el de Delly, porque me sale en el whatsup…Será mejor que la mande un mensaje.

- **Delly, soy Peeta Mellark, creo que este es tu teléfono asique te mando el mensaje para informarte de que ya están las fotos. Un saludo (13:45)**

- **¡Peeta, sí, es mi móvil! ¿Qué tal han quedado? :D (13:45)**

Decido pasar de contestarla, bastante me ha jodido la mañana como para "chatear" ahora con ella. Cierro la conversación y veo que tengo diez llamadas de teléfono de Annie, y un montón de mensajes de Finnick. ¿Habrá pasado algo?

- Peeta, estamos llegando ya al hotel –me dice Marvel, devolviéndome a la realidad.

- Ah, sí, bueno…Dame la mochila –le digo mientras salimos del metro- Has sido muy buen ayudante Marvel, gracias.

Llegamos al hotel mientras guardo el móvil en el bolsillo. Ya habrán llamado a Katniss, asique no pasa nada.

- Ha sido todo un placer Peeta, espero que nos veamos más por Londres

- Seguro que sí –le digo a mi amigo, estrechando su mano, es mil veces más amplia que la mía- Si le has caído bien a mi hija, creo que no te voy a despegar de mi sofá

- ¡Eso seguro! –dice Marvel, riendo fuerte, tiene mejor cara que esta mañana- Espero que tengáis buen viaje de vuelta, le preguntaré a Prim cada minuto sí habéis llegado bien.

- Me parece bien, y tú suerte con la chavala, seguro que todo pasa.

Subo las escaleras hacia nuestro apartamento mientras digo adiós a Marvel con la mano, es un gran tipo, y sí se ha hecho amigo de Prim, creo que voy a ver su cara varias veces. Es un chaval fantástico. Cuando abro la puerta no hay nadie en la habitación, salvo nuestras maletas que están puestas en la cocina. "Estarán de compras" pienso para mí, seguro que están de compras.

Tiro las bolsas al suelo junto a las maletas y me siento en el sofá, estoy molido. Bueno, mañana vuelta al hogar, tengo ganas de ver a Driver. ¿Se habrá recuperado del catarro? No le he preguntado a Finnick…Mierda, Finnick, ¿habrá conseguido hacer eso con Annie?

- ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza, Mellark? –me pregunto en voz alta, quitándome las gafas de sol.

Miro el reloj y veo que en unos minutos deberíamos estar yendo al aeropuerto. ¿Dónde estarán estas mujeres? Oigo unos pasos acelerados por el pasillo, y unas voces hablando. Son ellas, reconozco el sonido de la forma de caminar tan sensual de Katniss.

Me acerco a la puerta para abrir a mis chicas. Sus voces se acercan mientras yo me poso en el marco de la puerta, dispuesto a llamarlas la atención por llegar tan justas teniendo que coger hoy un vuelo. Cuando cruzan la esquina se me quedan mirando, están ambas pálidas.

- ¿Peeta? –me dice Katniss, comenzando a andar hacía mí- ¿Qué haces ya aquí?

- Ya acabé las fotos, Marvel me hizo de ayudante -contesto, dando un beso a mi mujer e instándolas a entrar- ¿Ocurre algo?

Prim no me contesta, sólo agacha la cabeza y se mete dentro del apartamento. Katniss entra detrás de ella, sus hijos están brillantes. ¿Qué las pasa a estas dos? Cierro la puerta a mis espaldas, notando un cosquilleo en el cuello.

- Peeta… -me dice Katniss, girándose hacía mí y medio temblando- Ha llamado Finnick…

- Lo sé, acabo de ver sus mensajes. ¿Qué ocurre, Katniss? –me pego a mi mujer y la toco las mejillas con los nudillos, Prim se sienta encima de las maletas mientras saca su teléfono, distante.

- Tu padre, está en el hospital, le ha dado una sobredosis.

- ¿Qué? -¿mi padre?

- No saben si sobrevivirá a esta noche

**Fin del capítulo diez**

* * *

**YOYOYOYOOLOOOO FUFU, ZUMETE Fin del décimo capítulo. Vais a matarme, lo estoy viendo. ¿Qué tal, que os aparecido, muy fuerte todo a que sí? Me encanta lo bien que se llevan Peeta y Marvel, eso es ser un buen suegro (ya me gustaría a mí ser así) ¿Qué habrá pasado con el padre de Peeta? Se acerca capítulo MUY MUY DURO…**

**Lo siento por tardar, una vez más, ¿soy horrible, verdad? Los capítulos los tengo escritos a mano y no saco tiempo para pasarlos "a máquina". Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Comentad CUALQUIER COSA, quiero saber que os parece, si tenéis alguna idea, ¡todo sirve! Como si es ponerme a parir.**

**Gracias, gracias, y mil gracias más a los que seguís esta locura.**** HEMOS SUPERADO LAS 50 REVIEWS Madre de dios, nunca pensé que esto pasaría, que nadie haría caso a esta tontería… MIL GRACIAS :) No sólo los que dejan reviews, sino a mis lectores anónimos (que tengo unos cuantos) y a los no anónimos que no se manifiestan. No sé como agradeceros todo, me hacéis muy feliz sabiendo que os gusta esta historia.**

**He pasado dos semanas bastante, raras, no he estado en mis mejores cabales, pero también he estado alegre. ¿La razón? Unas personitas que cada día me han demostrado que están ahí, y que yo estoy para ellas. Ellas son mis Mentalmente Desorientadas favoritas de twitter. Tanto a Kari (**HungerMuser**), como mi Haymitch borrachin fotochonista (**monogotasdos**), nuestra Johanna, la más drogada de todas nosotras jarcoirisdecolores (**Caobacafé**), a mi sol y mis estrellas, aquella luz en la oscuridad, mi esposa, mi Katniss, Carla (**CarlaMellark**). MI EFFIE GRITONA obsesa de la caoba, pupete mofletes de nube (t**orposoplo12**) CHACHO. Y, la nueva incorporación a mi vida, nuestro MARVEL personal, aquella persona que me ha salvado teniéndome pegada a la pantalla, Claudia (**munloka**) con cual me mando CARTAS y tengo ganas de verla en Marzo :D ¡Pan quemado ebrigüer!**

**Y a la gilipollas que todas estas de aquí arriba conocen, seguramente leas esto, o quizás no lo hagas, pero si lo haces esto va por ti: Somos fuertes, somos valientes, y no me asustas. Gracias a ti voy a cumplir mi sueño, conocerlas. Y nos has hecho más fuertes, asique gracias, gilipollas.**

**Siento la parrafada. Y siento también no hacer un REVIEWS TIME pero me duele demasiado la cabeza, las contestaré ahorita mismo por PM, gracias a las que dejaron su huella: **LikeMysSelf, Torposoplo12(EFFIUS), Munloka(MARVEL), Aiitaniitaaa, Caobacafé, y CarlaMella. **DANKEEEE**

**_AVISO/DANGER: _****_Recordaros que tenéis los fics one shot "Antes de AllAbouUs" para todo aquel que siga este historia y quiera saber un poco más sobre Katniss y Peeta. _****Y UN FIC NUEVO, POSDATA: SIEMPRE (see in my bio)**

**PARA TODOLO DEMAS, MASTERCARD ¡Os regalo un vídeo mío diciendo CHACHO durante 10 minutos si dejáis review! ¡Y espero que os deis cuenta del cambio en los títulos, ahora que empezamos los capítulos de DOS DIGITOS!**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Lucy, as Peeta.**


	11. Capítulo once: Lost in the Echo

Disclaimer:** los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza._Aviso/Danger:_Abstenerse mentes puras e inocentes, este fic está plagado de Lemons que pueden dañar vuestra sensibilidad. Nos leemos abajo :D**

**_Recomendaros:_ Tener abierto el _TUMBLR_: allaboutusfanfic[**punto**]tumblr[**punto**]com**

**Música de acompañamiento: The Killers - Somebody Told Me**

* * *

**Capítulo once: Lost in the echo**

**Prim´s POV**

Llegamos a Londres a las cinco y media de la tarde, el vuelo ha sido bastante tranquilo, aunque nosotros no lo estábamos. Paso todo el viaje mirando mi teléfono, distante, como siempre hago cuando algo malo ocurre. Mi madre se dedica a vigilar a mi padre, como si estuviera esperando a que hiciera algo. Esta mañana cuando le contamos que su padre (mi abuelo) igual no sobreviviría a esta noche no reaccionó, se quedó tieso, blanquecino, y como un cubo de hielo. Obviamente yo fui a abrazarlo y a decirle que todo saldría bien, pero los tres sabemos que no.

Salimos corriendo del aeropuerto y llegamos al hospital, mi padre sale corriendo él sólo, como si estuviera en otro mundo. Mi madre y yo entramos y una enfermera que ha estado hablando con él nos indica por donde se ha ido. Siento el cuerpo débil, demasiada información en muy poco tiempo. ¿Por qué nunca me dijeron mis padres que tenía un abuelo? Lo sabes Prim, es un drogadicto, y a esas personas se las suele mantener lejos. Mis padres no querían que lo conociera, por si llegaría a hacerme daño o influenciarme. Pero, ¿acaso alguien me preguntó si yo quería conocerle? No, como siempre, nadie pregunta a la débil de Prim.

Mi madre intenta animarme, y autoanimarse ella misma, diciendo que mi abuelo "está bien. Según me cuenta, no es su primera sobredosis, esto explicaría las huidas repentinas de mi padre sin motivo alguno. Intento no pensar en que puede que esté muerto y arrepentirme de no haberlo conocido antes, odio y quiero a mis padres, por ello me protegen así. Pero también podíamos haberlo ayudado a desintoxicarse si mi familia no lo hubiese marginado.

Llegamos a un largo pasillo todavía sin ver a mi padre, y en cuanto cruzamos una esquina vemos a Finnick, Annie, y a mi padre… Annie está abrazada a su marido, llorando, por el susto, supongo.

- ¿Finnick y Annie sabían esto sobre el abuelo? –pregunto, mientras vamos andando más tranquilas hacia ellos.

- Sí, claro, ellos también ayudaron en algunas otras ocasiones que tu abuelo…Estaba tan mal, como ahora –explica mi madre.

- Como no, todos lo saben menos yo –hablo, casi escupiendo mis palabras, y ganándome una mirada de odio por parte de mi madre.

Caminamos despacio hasta donde están ellos tres, mi padre está frente a "mis tíos" con los ojos desorbitados, su piel se vuelve casi transparente, y sus manos se abren y se cierran con nerviosismo.

- Esto…No le sienta bien a tu padre, Prim –me susurra mi madre, posando una mano sobre mi hombro- Tú padre y tú abuelo tienen…una relación complicada…

- ¿Por qué, qué puede haber hecho el abuelo para que papá sólo le ayude cuando se droga demasiado? –pregunto ligeramente mosqueada- No puede haber sido tan malo

La cara de mi madre lo explica todo, ha debido de ser algo horrible, tanto como para que mis padres me alejaran de mi abuelo. Me aventuro a preguntar que les ocurrió, pero Annie se acerca a nosotras, todavía llorando. A lo lejos Finnick pone la mano en los hombros de mi padre, no puedo ver la cara de este, puesto que la tiene agachada y se la tapa el revuelto pelo rubio que yo he heredado.

- Peeta nos ha dicho que nos llevemos a Prim fuera –comenta Annie a mi madre, lanzándola una mirada que no acabo de entender- No debería verlo…

- Tienes razón –asiente mi madre- Prim, ve con Annie a la calle…

- Pero, mamá –empiezo a protestar.

Annie se pone frente a mí y me abraza fuerte, no es muy alta, pero hace que no vea nada más que su pelo negro. Entonces oigo un ruido, alguien ha golpeado un cristal bastante fuerte. Intento separarme para ver quien ha sido, pero Finnick aparece detrás de Annie.

- Pero nada, Prim –su cara es totalmente seria- Vamos fuera, ya

Miro a Finnick, sus ojos echan fuego, y luego a mi madre, ella mira por detrás de su amigo (cosa que yo no consigo) y su cara se vuelve horripilante. ¿Qué está pasando? Intento apartarme de Finnick, pero me toma de los hombros con fuerza y me arrastra por el pasillo. Mi madre sale corriendo hacia el otro lado.

- Finnick, que está pasando –digo, mientras me hace dar la vuelta y dejar a mi madre de espaldas.

Doblamos una esquina, dejando a mi madre y a mi padre allí, Annie no habla, y Finnick simplemente me da ligeros golpes en los hombros para que siga andando.

- ¡Mamá! –chillo, intentando librarme del agarre de Finnick e ir a donde mi madre- ¡Mamá!

Finnick termina por tomarme de la cadera y subirme a su hombro, como si fuera un saco de patatas, y me lleva fuera, mientras yo grito alocada por saber que está pasando. Un montón de médicos corren hacia donde mi madre y mi padre. Chillo, descontrolada, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA

**Peeta´s POV**

Llegamos al hospital como locos, yo no distingo el paso de tiempo sólo quiero llegar a donde mi padre. Corro a la recepción a preguntar por él, una enfermera me reconoce enseguida (no es la primera vez que vengo por una sobredosis de mi padre).

- Esta vez es grave, no saben si…

- Ya ya, ya lo sé –contesto, corriendo hacia el ascensor.

Hace rato que dejo atrás a Katniss y a Prim mientras recorre los miles de pasillos y de puertas. "Ve, no pienses en nosotras", recuerdo que me ha dicho mi mujer al llegar. Siento el corazón latir demasiado deprisa, se me va a salir del pecho. Pum pum pum pum pum pum. "Es una sobredosis más, Peeta" me repito constantemente a mí mismo, "no va a pasar nada"…

Cruzo una esquina y veo a Finnick, con Annie abrazada sobre su torso, están mirando a una pared que yo no vislumbro totalmente. ¿Por qué está Annie llorando?

- Peeta –me dice Finnick al verme llegar- Yo…

Pum pum pum pum pum pum. Miro a mi amigo, su cara lo dice todo. Oigo a Katniss y Prim llegar, Annie se va a calmarlas.

- ¿Finnick, qué ocurre, y mi padre? –pregunto, con la poca voz que me queda.

Finnick pone su mano sobre mi hombro y me indica con la cabeza que me dé la vuelta. Giro la cabeza hacia la pared, que resulta que tiene un cristal para poder ver.

Pum pum. Tras el cristal hay una enorme sala blanca repleta de aparatos que ni siquiera yo sé lo que son, en el centro de esta hay una enorme camilla en la que hay un cuerpo humano tapado con una sabana. Es mi padre.

Pum. Noto las piernas fallar mientras Finnick se va a conversar con Katniss, dejándome solo. Mi corazón se para totalmente, no noto ningún latido. A lo lejos veo que Annie le dice algo a Katniss… "No debería verlo", será por Prim, no querrá ver a su abuelo…Mierda…

Poso las manos en el cristal que proyecta la habitación, intentando acercarme más a mi padre. Lo he perdido, mi padre ha muerto, y no he podido ni decirle ni adiós. Me siento impotente, débil, un completo desastre de hijo. Él siempre lo decía: "Peeta, no eres nada".

¿Cómo puedo ser así, por qué lo dejaría solo? Sabía que esto ocurriría, y no hice nada más que quejarme y separarle de mi lado. Fui egoísta, y esto es lo que he recibido por ello. Cierto que ese hombre que tengo delante mío es el culpable de mis ataques, de que en cualquier momento me vuelva loco y pueda matar a alguien, y también el responsable de la cicatriz que me cruza desde el estómago hasta mi pecho, pero es mi padre…

¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Dónde quedarían esas visitas a su casa, mi antiguo hogar, que terminaba recogiendo todo el salón, aquellas idas y venidas al hospital, aquella sonrisa que se iluminaba cada vez que yo le salvaba de morir por drogarse, aquel padre que jugaba conmigo de pequeño, y aquél que ahora me ha convertido en el hombre que soy…? ¿El hombre que soy? Lo he perdido, no soy una mierda.

Las lágrimas salen de mis ojos como olas de mar, amplias e imparables. Lo he perdido, y por mi culpa. Mis manos suben hasta mi frente y pego un puñetazo de ira en el cristal, mientras reprimo un grito. No, no puede haberse muerto, no le he dicho adiós. Acabo chillando de pura rabia, mientras noto la sangre acelerarse y correr por mis venas. Mi cuerpo se tensa y no oigo más allá que un grito de mi hija, preguntando qué ocurre y alejándose del monstruo que es su padre. Soy un desastre de hijo y, ahora, un horror de padre. Me tiro al suelo de rodillas, llorando y pidiendo a gritos que me devuelvan lo que me han quitado, pidiendo que mi padre vuelva a la vida. Pego puñetazos al suelo hasta que noto la sangre salir de ellos.

- Peeta…

Tengo los ojos inundados de lágrimas, pero noto perfectamente la mano de Katniss posarse en mi hombro. Me insta a que me levante, agarrándome de la cadera, yo bajo la vista para que mi pelo tape mi cara, la cara de la vergüenza.

Entonces noto mi cuerpo temblar demasiado, mi pierna parece cobrar vida propia y convulsiona, mi corazón vuelve a latir deprisa. Pum pum pum pum pum pum pum pum pum pum pum pum. Mierda, ¡mierda!

Mi cerebro se colapsa y mi cuerpo responde por los impulsos de rabia. Cierro los ojos un segundo. Katniss…

**Katniss´s POV**

- ¡PEETA, PARA, POR DIOS! –chillo, intentando quitarme a mi marido de encima.

Cuando he visto a Peeta gritar he sabido lo que iba a ocurrir, y ahora estoy siendo testigo de ello, le está dando uno de sus ataques. Pero esta vez es diferente, Peeta está enloquecido, sus pupilas están dilatas a más no poder, tiembla como nunca antes lo había hecho, las venas de sus fuertes brazos se marcan con totalidad, y sus manos están colocadas alrededor de mi cuello. Aprieta demasiado, otras veces se ha lanzado a mí, pero nunca con tanta intensidad. Empieza a dolerme nada más posar sus falanges en mi nuez. Noto atragantarme mientras Peeta enrosca el resto de sus dedos alrededor, hasta llegar a mí nuca. Primero llevo mis manos a las suyas, intentando zafarme de él.

- ¡PEETA! –vuelvo a gritar, notando como mi voz falla.

Varios médicos nos ven e intentan separar a Peeta de mi lado, pero no lo consigue. Eso hace que Peeta se agarre más fuerte a mi cuello, empezando a no notar la respiración. Intento volver a gritar a mi marido, pero me faya la voz, Peeta me está destrozando las cuerdas bocales. Noto mi cuello arder, el dolor se vuelve insoportable y el aire ya no llega a mis pulmones. Con algo de energía intento arañar las manos que me oprimen, pero no sirven, asique decido lanzarme a su cara. En un movimiento rápido consigo arañar a Peeta, que cierra los ojos un segundo y veo como una línea de sangre cruza su cara, hasta llegar a la casi curada herida de la nariz. Eso hace que grite mi nombre, fuerte, mientras un médico de tez clara tira de sus brazos y llama a los de seguridad. Peeta aprieta más las manos a mi cuello, va a rompérmelo en cuestión de segundos. El aire ya me es nulo, mi corazón se para, no respiro…

Cierro los ojos lentamente, todo me da vueltas, oigo lo que creo que es la voz de Finnick llamando a Peeta. Algo hace que deje de notar fuerza en mi cuello, intento hablar pero mi voz no existe, y mis ojos ya no distinguen la realidad, me desplomo en el suelo.

Antes de cerrar los ojos del todo oigo un golpe, seguido de ver caer el cuerpo de Peeta en el suelo, a mi lado. Cierro los ojos mientras veo como su sangre salpica las baldosas.

**Fin del capítulo once**

* * *

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA SIIIIII ESTOY VIVAAAAAAAAAAAAA Lo siento lo siento y mil lo sientos. YOYOYOYOOLOOOO FUFU, ZUMETE Fin del onceavo capítulo. Vais a matarme, lo estoy viendo. ¿Qué tal, que os aparecido, muy fuerte todo a que sí, voy haciendo lista de espera para matarme? Matarme por el retraso y por como lo he dejado, lo siento, pero es así. El siguiente capítulo vais a matarme otra vez, Gale vuelve (**y joder como vuelve…**), y…BUF, muchas cosas se acercan.**

**Lo siento por tardar, una vez más, ¿soy horrible, verdad? Los capítulos los tengo escritos a mano y no saco tiempo para pasarlos "a máquina". Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Comentad CUALQUIER COSA, quiero saber que os parece, si tenéis alguna idea, ¡todo sirve! **

**Bueno BOLETIN INFORMATIVO** **A Partir de este capitulo va a haber un PARON en la historia, Sí ya tardé en subir este capítulo, el siguiente más todavía. Lo siento muchísimo pero esto es así, seguiré la historia pues para eso soy ESCRITORA (aunque no me leyera ni Dios yo seguiría subiendo, para eso estamos), mil perdones y mil gracias por aguantarme. FIN DEL BOLETIN**

**Gracias, gracias, y mil gracias más a los que seguís esta locura. 71 REVIEWS ¿EN serio? Madre de dios, nunca pensé que esto pasaría, que nadie haría caso a esta tontería… MIL GRACIAS :) No sólo los que dejan reviews, sino a mis lectores anónimos (que tengo unos cuantos) y a los no anónimos que no se manifiestan. No sé como agradeceros todo, me hacéis muy feliz sabiendo que os gusta esta historia.**

**He pasado dos semanas bastante, raras, no he estado en mis mejores cabales, pero también he estado alegre. ¿La razón? Unas personitas que cada día me han demostrado que están ahí, y que yo estoy para ellas. Ellas son mis Mentalmente Desorientadas favoritas de twitter. Tanto a Kari (HungerMuser), como mi Haymitch borrachin fotochonista (monogotasdos), nuestra Johanna, la más drogada de todas nosotras jarcoirisdecolores (Caobacafé), a mi sol y mis estrellas, aquella luz en la oscuridad, mi esposa, mi Katniss, Carla (CarlaMellark). MI EFFIE GRITONA obsesa de la caoba, pupete mofletes de nube (torposoplo12) CHACHO. Y, la nueva incorporación a mi vida, nuestro MARVEL personal, aquella persona que me ha salvado teniéndome pegada a la pantalla, Claudia (**munloka**) Marzo is coming, tres meses :D ¡Pan quemado ebrigüer!**

**ITS REVIEW TIME ****YESYESYES**

**Munloka: (**conocida como Marvelm Mervel, o simbolito del tiburón**) **YA TIENES MI VIDEO CANTANDO UNA ISLA MUY CHACHI ASIQUE A CALLAR xD No digo nada sobre cierta persona con cierto capullo de mierda jajaja. ¿Cosquillas, yo? Ja ja ilusa. Desde hace un par de capítulos, es la abogada nueva que contrató Finnick (que majoso) xD. JAJAJAJA SON TODOS UNOS FUMADORES. Es que a mi un tío fumando, que quieres que te diga, me pone toda burraca, y si son Jack y Josh, pues, adiós bragas. Me ha encantado lo de "¿Qué hago yo fumando?" XD Se te sube el Marvel a la cabeza. JAJAJA Sí, Peeta es un Hamor trabajando, encima haciendo foteles en el Hard rock, cielo. HOMBRE yo lo de los zapatos lo hago con mi madre, si nos vale a las dos perfecto, aunque siempre los acabo usando yo más. ¿Creías que estaba muerto? Jajaja Pues va a ser que no xD JAJAJA SABIA QUE IBAS A ADORAR LO DE OASIS! Mmmm foo Fighters apareciendo en breves (ahora tengo Grease). BRAGAS OFF jajaja No se no se, igual junto a Marvel y Prim o no o…no se sabe no se sabe (Lucía siendo mala adoro), y veremos si Prim se "educa musicalmente" jaja DURO DURO DUROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Adoro el final de tu tochazo, tres meses para que intentes buscarme las cosquillas y ver putas en Santander jaja Remember "i fucking love you, bro" (y sé que lo lees SIEMPRE con la voz de Jack) Te regalo el video de la isla muy chahci y mi sonrisa entera para ti :) You Peter que te Hadorah

**EFFIUS: **(como me dijiste, yo te pongo Effie en vez de **torposoplo12 ** o **torposopolo ** como leia siempre al conocerte xD) SEEEEEEEEEEEH Ahora los capítulos van a ser con Linkin Park, que de The Beatles ya cansaba xD Esa cara es porque no ha follado, literal xD JAJAJA FOLLABLE? QUIEN? Peeta o Marvel? (ahora dices, los dos) Marvel es un amor, se merece un trono por aguantar a Prim con lo tonta que es y va a ser. Aquí en Cantabria hay varios, pero YaoYao es una cadena que suele estar en toda España, mierda, quiero ahora un helado xD FINNICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCK Es verdad, que estabas enamorada del Finnick de esta historia se me había olvidado xD Muha ha ha ha ha Seh, soy mala, te hice sufrir con el adelanto YOLO ¿Marvel y Peeta son como Claudia y yo? Nah, no tanto :$ jaja Vale, sí. TOTALMENTE, es una chunguele Prim, pobre padre. Ya veremos que ocurre con Marvel y Prim, si la relación puede salir adelante y Prim le abre los ojos. Peeta es el suegro perfecto xD A mi me pasa con la gente que conozco, si no llevo las gafas puesta sé quiénes son de lejos por la forma de caminar, y bueno Peeta que está más salido que el pico de una plancha pues "andares sexuales" xD bueno, ya han vuelto a Londres, y mira que recibimiento, veremos cómo le va a Prim en el instituto (muhaha vas a matarme) JAJAJA Amor contradictorio xD Aquí tú amas a Finnick. SOMOS MUY MUY VALIENTES MI AMOR, Gracias por todo mi mofletes de nube. Te amo, siempre tu pan. Peeta

**LikeMySelf: **JAJAJAJA Saqué mi vena malota, lo siento, a partir de ahora de AMOR va a haber poco, sorry xD JAJA ¿EN serio te pasó igual? Vaya, no eres la primera que me lo dice, tengo miedo de mi cabeza xD Aquí tienes lo del padre, ahora a ver que pasa CON PEETA jajaja se acercan tiempo duros en AAU, la lo siento xD GRACIAS POR LA REVIEW

**Teresa: **LO SIENTO NO VAN A SER ARCOIRIS (que por cierto he visto uno ahora mismo doble y me he acordado de ti :$) Intentaremos volver a la normalidad, de momento toca sufrir, sorry T :( GRACIAS LOCA, ME ENCANTA, y quiero nuevo de "Sex" :)

**FIN DE REVIEWS YOLO CHACHO Y HAMOR INFINITO**

**_AVISO/DANGER: _****_Recordaros que tenéis los fics one shot "Antes de AllAbouUs" para todo aquel que siga este historia y quiera saber un poco más sobre Katniss y Peeta._****Y UN FIC NUEVO, POSDATA: SIEMPRE (see in my bio)**

**PARA TODOLO DEMAS, MASTERCARD **

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Lucy, as Peeta.**


	12. Capítulo doce: No More Sorrow

Disclaimer:**los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza._Aviso/Danger:_Abstenerse mentes puras e inocentes, este fic está plagado de Lemons que pueden dañar vuestra sensibilidad. Nos leemos abajo :D**

**_Recordaros:_****que esta fic tiene****_TUMBLR_**** (**que casi ya ni se usa, pero ahí está**): allaboutusfanfic[**punto**]tumblr[**punto**]com**

**Música de acompañamiento:****La parábola del tonto - Love of lesbian**

* * *

**Capítulo doce: No more sorrow**

**Katniss´s POV**

Despierto sobresaltada, he tenido una pesadilla horrible. Soñaba que Peeta se volvía loco y casi me mataba, agarrándose a mi cuello y dejándome sin respiración, pero eso no ha sido lo peor de la pesadilla, lo peor fue cuando veía caer a mi marido a mi lado, envuelto en sangre.

Mientras mis ojos se acostumbran a la luz me llevo las manos a la nuca para estirarme, entonces noto algo duro. Cuando abro totalmente los ojos veo que estoy en una sala rosa, una sala de hospital, estoy tumbada en un camilla. ¿Qué cojones?

Me palpo el cuello y entonces lo noto, tengo un collarín, mi pesadilla fue real. Los recuerdos me asaltan como disparos: Peeta, su padre, el calor de sus manos sobre mi cuello, su sangre.

- ¿Ya has despertado?

Giro la cabeza con cuidado hacia la voz que proviene de la puerta.

- ¿Gale? –digo, con la poca voz que sale de mi maltratada garganta.

¿Qué hace Gale aquí? Viene vestido de civil, trae una camiseta azul marina de cuadros y unos vaqueros grises y las gafas de sol de aviador puestas, ¿no estaba trabajando? En su mano izquierda trae unos globos de colores, en uno de ellos pone "que te recuperes" y en otro mi nombre, el que sobra tiene forma de estrella.

Intento hablar para que me explique que hace aquí, pero noto la garganta dolorida, claro Katniss, tu marido casi te la arranca ayer…

- Veo que todavía no puedes hablar –me dice Gale, dejando los globos sobre una mesita donde están mis cosas- Al menos has despertado.

Gale se sienta en la camilla, a mi lado, me escruta entera con la mirada, se le ve preocupado, tiene ojeras. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, cómo sabe qué yo estaba aquí? Mierda…Peeta.

- Mira, he traído esto

Veo que saca de su chaqueta una pizarra blanca y un bolígrafo, le miro extrañada, ¿para qué quiero eso?

- Es para que no fuerces la voz –contesta él, sonriendo- Los médicos dijeron que no podrías hablar en un par de días, toma

Tomo la pequeña tabla blanca y quito la tapa al bolígrafo, ¿y qué le digo yo ahora? Ya sé. Garabateo las palabras y se lo enseño.

**"Esto es ridículo"**

Gale sonríe de lado y niega con la cabeza, nunca le había visto sonreír, no se le da mal.

- Sí que es ridículo, pero mejor esto que destrozarte más la garganta… ¿no? –me dice, cambiando su sonrisa por un semblante serio.

Giro la cabeza para mirar por la ventana y asiento con la cabeza. "La garganta ya me la ha destrozado Peeta" pienso. Mierda, Peeta, ¿qué le habrá ocurrido? Tomo la pizarra y empiezo a escribir. Cuando termino de poner la frase Gale pone su mano en la pizarra, impidiéndome enseñarle lo que he escrito.

- Peeta está bien, le sedaron y supongo que ahora esté dormido… -¿cómo sabe Gale lo de?- Vamos, Kat, estamos en Londres, ¿crees que no me iba a enterar que estás casada con alguien?

Esa frase me desarma por completo, no sólo por lo que quiere decir sino por el tono que usa, como si no le importara que esté casada. ¿Por qué Gale usa ese tono de no importarle mi estado civil, por qué si sabiendo que estoy casada me sigue hablando, por qué me está ayudando ahora con todo lo de Peeta? Tengo demasiadas dudas en la cabeza y con esta mierda de garganta no puedo solucionarlas, decido escribir en la pizarra otra vez.

"**Cuando haya recuperado la garganta, hablaremos de ello"**

Gale esboza una sonrisa de lado y se relame el labio inferior, me quita la pizarra y la pone en la mesita. Justo cuando enciende la televisión para ver algo, dos hombres uniformados entran en mi habitación.

- Buenas tardes señora Mellark, somos los agentes Ronnie y Anderson, venimos a hacerla unas preguntas sobre su marido. Peeta Mellark.

**Peeta´s POV**

Abro los ojos con lentitud, noto que me pesan los párpados como nunca, la luz me ciega los ojos pero al rato me acostumbro y veo que estoy en una sala de hospital. Todo me da vueltas.

- Por fin despiertas, sándwich vegetal –me responde una voz a la derecha.

Giro la vista y me encuentro con Finnick, que está sentado en un sillón blanco, viene con su traje de abogado puesto asique supongo que haya venido de trabajar.

- ¿Qué…demonios? –digo, soltando un bostezo- ¿Qué narices ha ocurrido?

- Lo de siempre, Peeta… Te dio otro ataque ayer…

Abro los ojos sorprendido, ¿otro? Mierda, es cierto, ayer mi padre… Mi padre murió por una sobredosis, yo me volví loco, y… ¿Y qué más ocurrió? No lo sé, joder. Todavía no recuerdo del todo que ocurre, asique resoplo y me llevo las manos a la cara para revolverme el pelo. Tengo una tirita en mi ceja izquierda y otra venda en donde me rompió Delly la nariz. En cuanto levanto la mano derecha para taparme por completo lacara noto que algo me lo impide, estoy esposado a la camilla. No puede ser.

- ¿Finnick? –mi amigo levanta la vista y me mira decepcionado- ¿Y esto? –digo, moviendo la mano para que las esposas suenen y vea que no puedo soltarme.

- Ah, eso… Te lo ha puesto la policía

- ¿La policía? ¿Qué tiene que ver la policía en esto?

Finnick se pone en pie y se sienta a mi lado, arrugando la cara y tomando mucho aire. Miro mi muñeca que la tengo en carne viva, debo de haber estado forcejeando con las esposas mientras me volví loco o me sedaban, duele un poco. Algo malo pasa. Tiene que ser malo para que, uno, esté esposado a una camilla, y dos, Finnick esté tan serio y callado.

- Ayer… Katniss casi se asfixia por uno de tus ataques –me quedo helado, no es la primera vez que Katniss es dañada por mi problema pero ¿asfixia? Está vez me he pasado- Está bien, lleva puesto collarín y no podrá hablar en un par de días, nada nuevo…

- ¿Entonces? Finn, no es la primera vez que Kat es herida por mi culpa, y sabes que no me gusta, pero ella dice que no la importa. Lo sabes. ¿Qué cojones tiene que ver la policía entonces?

Vuelvo a intentar soltarme otra vez, comenzando a mosquearme bastante. Mi mejor amigo agacha la cabeza y con su mano toca mis esposas.

- Alguien llamó a la policía, te han acusado de maltrato a tu mujer

**Katniss´s POV**

"**Peeta es mi marido. Fue a un psicólogo dijo que podía hacer vida normal, no me pegaría en su vida, además que él JAMAS me haría daño. ¿Tengo que repetírselo?"**

Discutir con la policía a través de una pizarra no es nada fácil, es una puta mierda de hecho. Resulta que alguien ha acusado a Peeta de que me maltrata, ¿estamos locos o qué? Peeta nunca me haría daño, es mi marido. Desde el primer día que empezaron sus ataques he estado a su lado y cada vez que le ocurría he tragado todos sus golpes. Cierto es que esta es la primera vez que me manda al hospital, ¡pero Peeta ha perdido a su padre la noche anterior! Tenía más que razones para ponerse como se puso, ¿tan difícil es de entender que mi marido sabe controlarse?

Gale no dice nada, ni siquiera cambia su cara, mientras yo intento que los dos policías dejen de insistir en que debo denunciar a Peeta por pegarme. Dios, que ganas de recuperar la voz y mandarles bien a la mierda. Tras muchas preguntas y mucho insistir, los dos policías por fin se marchan, mientras una doctora entra a revisarme y me informa de que pueden darme el alta.

- Y no vayas a buscar a Peeta –me dice Gale mientras me coloca mi chaqueta sobre los hombros, ¿es que me lee la mente?- Seguramente esté sedado y no despierte en un par de días

Cojo mi pizarra, parece que voy a tener que acostumbrarme a usar esta cosa, y escribo.

**"¿Y pretendes que esté sin ver a mi marido "una par de días"?"**

Subrayo la última frase para que Gale se dé cuenta de la tontería que dice. Por supuesto que voy a ver mi marido, es Peeta, me da igual que esté dormido, tengo que saber que está bien y que la policía no se lo ha llevado. Mi amigo niega con la cabeza y me abre la puerta para que vaya por delante. Le sigo por el pasillo del hospital y nos paramos frente a la puerta con el número 164, me fijo en la zona que estamos, en un cartel se lee perfectamente. "Zona de psiquiatría". Mi cuerpo tiembla y respiro hondo.

- Bueno, será mejor que entres tú –me dice Gale, agachando la cabeza- Creo que un chico ha entrado hace poco, de todas maneras ten cuidado

Asiento sin hacerle caso a lo que me dice o como me lo dice, ahora sólo quiero entrar y ver a Peeta. Abro la puerta y entro con lentitud.

- Katniss

Asomo la cabeza y veo a Finnick sentado en un sillón, con un enorme libro sobre Derecho Laboral en la mano, se levanta y viene a mi lado para darme la mano y pasar a la habitación. Busco a Peeta con la mirada, no, no está. ¿A dónde ha ido?

- Peeta está con el Doctor Strockett, ya sabes, el que le lleva todo "su asunto" –suspiro aliviada, no se lo ha llevado a la comisaría- ¿Qué tal estás, puedes hablar algo?

Niego con la cabeza y poso mis cosas en la mesita mientras me siento en la camilla donde Peeta ha estado, todavía noto el olor de su pelo en la almohada, agarro el almohadón con las manos y lo abrazo con fuerza.

- Tranquila Kat –me dice Finnick, abrazándome con sus enormes brazos mientras tímidas lágrimas salen al fin de mis ojos- Está bien, ya pasó, esto solo ha sido otro ataque más –mi amigo se separa y mira sonriendo- En nada volveréis a casa, ya verás

Las palabras de Finnick me calman, pero sigo queriendo ver a mi marido y saber cómo está. En menos de veinticuatro horas ha perdido a su padre y casi mata a su esposa, no debe de estar muy bien. Toso un segundo y suelto la almohada, justo entonces me fijo y veo que hay unas esposas en una barra de la camilla. Miro a Finnick con incredulidad.

- La policía… Lo esposaron ayer cuando lo tumbaron medio sedado en la camilla, Peeta se ha quedado en shock al verlo, hasta forcejeó cuando le esposaron antes de sedarle…

Me bajo de la camilla y busco mi pizarra por el bolso, justo cuando la encuentro y empiezo a escribir Finnick levanta una ceja sí, es ridículo tener que hablar así.

**"¿Quién fue, quien ha avisado a la policía**?"

El cobrizo niega con la cabeza.

- No lo sé, anoche cuando llevé a Prim a nuestra casa me llamaron a eso de las cuatro de la mañana. Era ellos, me preguntaron que si yo sabía algo… Supongo que fuera alguien que hubiese visto el ataque en el hospital.

Es verdad, cuando mi marido me agarró del cuello muchas personas estaban mirando, seguramente alguien diera el aviso. Espera, ¿Finnick llevó a Prim anoche?... Creo recordar que ayer alguien derribó a Peeta justo cuando yo me desmayaba y juraría que era mi amigo, ¿quién fue entonces si Finnick no estaba en el hospital? Noto las piernas flaquear asique me siento otra vez en la camilla, demasiadas dudas en mi cabeza. Respiro profundo y Finnick posa sus manos sobre mis hombros. Me estrujo la cabeza y entonces me doy cuenta…

"**Seguramente la persona que separó a Peeta de mi cuello pueda ser la misma que dio el aviso a la policía"**

Finnick mira incrédulo lo que escribo, no sé si es del todo cierto, pero por algo se empieza. Mi amigo asiente y se queda pensativo. Demasiadas dudas que resolver. Me va a estallar la cabeza.

- Buenos días Katniss –interrumpe mis pensamientos la voz del Doctor Strockett.

Saludo moviendo la cabeza e intento mirar detrás de él por si Peeta ha venido con su médico, pero no está. Quiero verle ya, narices, debe de estar muy asustado.

- Buenos días doctor –contesta Finnick- Katniss no puede hablar, le dijeron los médicos que no lo hiciera en unos días

Dibujo una carita triste en la pizarra y se lo enseño, los tres nos reímos por lo bajo. Como el Doctor Strockett ha tratado desde siempre a Peeta podemos permitirnos esas confianzas con él.

- Buena idea eso de la pizarra – Strockett toma aire y pasa un par de hojas que tiene atados en una carpeta blanca- Bueno, Katniss… He estado observando a Peeta, como cada jueves que sabes que viene a revisiones por si su estado psíquico ha mejorado o empeorado

Asiento, desde su primer ataque aquel fatídico día Peeta siempre viene a que le miren, aparte de tener que tomar unas pastillas para que cuando comienza a darle los ataques se le pasen. Cosa que ayer no pudimos hacer y por eso estoy como estoy.

- Pues esta vez el shock por la muerte del Señor Mellark parece ser lo que desencadenó el ataque y por qué ha tenido tanta magnitud. Mis condolencias por la pérdida de su suegro –ahogo una carcajada, no me da pena que el causante de cómo está mi marido esté muerto, lo siento pero es así- He hablado largo y tendido con Peeta sobre ello, nada que no sepáis ya

- ¿Entonces, que problema hay? –pregunta Finnick, leyéndome la mente, el doctor está demasiado serio- Otro ataque, sólo que esta vez no ha podido pararlo y ha ocurrido lo que ocurre, que siga tomando sus pastillas y fuera, ¿no?

- No es tan sencillo –vuelve a resoplar y pasa otra hoja en la que veo unas radiografías de la cabeza de Peeta- Katniss, Finnick… Dado el estado actual de Peeta y las "implicaciones" que esto conlleva –me señala el collarín con un bolígrafo- Lo mejor sería internarlo en un centro psiquiátrico…

Mi corazón se para en seco y mi respiración se corta. No puedo estar diciendo los que creo que está diciendo. Simplemente no.

- Hay un centro cerca de Oxford, bastante bueno y tranquilo… Peeta podría….

- ¡NO! –grito sin poder evitarlo. Mi voz suena como la de Darth Vader.

Toso fuerte y Finnick se sienta a mi lado para palmearme los omoplatos. No tenía que haber hablado, pero joder, no puede estar hablando de los que está hablando. No puedo permitir que encierren a Peeta en un lugar como ese, eso lo haría empeorar todavía más.

- Entiendo tú posición Katniss, es tu marido y no quieres ver como lo "encierran" en un psiquiátrico, pero te juro que Peeta…

- ¡Ha dicho que no! –espeta entonces Finnick, poniéndose en pie y frente al doctor Strockett que le mira compasivo- ¿No lo entiende? Eso empeoraría más a mi amigo, además, tiene un trabajo, y una familia. ¿Cree que si tan peligroso fuera como para encerrarle tendría una familia?

- Sólo lo digo porque en este caso la policía está de por medio –contesta igual de cortante el doctor, levantando la vista de la carpeta y mirando a Finnick- Los tres sabemos que Peeta no aguantaría en un psiquiátrico ni dos días, pero como vuelva a ocurrir otro ataque con una magnitud como este y la policía se entera… Peeta podría acabar en la cárcel, acusado por maltrato

Intento volver a hablar pero un tosido fuerte me lo impide. No puede ser, ni Peeta puede ir a un centro psiquiátrico ni puede ir a la cárcel. Maldita policía, si entendieran que no es verdad que mi esposo me maltrata todo sería más fácil.

Nos quedamos los tres en silencio. ¿No existe otra manera para solucionar todo esto? Me paso las manos por la trenza de lado que llevo puesta y oigo como la puerta se abre.

- Katniss

- ¡Peeta!

He vuelto a gritar, pero esta vez paso de mi garganta y me lanzo al cuello de Peeta. Él me rodea con sus brazos y hunde la cabeza en mi hombro.

- ¡Qué susto me has dado!

No logro terminar la frase porque me vuelve a dar la tos, me separo de Peeta para no toserle en la cara. Trago saliva como puedo y fijo mirada en la de Peeta. Tiene los ojos rojos de haber llorado y eso hace que el azul de sus perfectos ojos sea más claro, con sólo su mirada es capaz de decir lo mal que está mi esposo. Peeta evita mi mirada y se muerde las mejillas por dentro. Sabe que me ha hecho daño y se siente horriblemente mal por ello, puedo notar como en su mente sólo aparece la frase "Lo siento". Levanto una mano y acaricio la cara a Peeta, ajenos a la conversación de Finnick con el doctor. Su piel está helada y parece casi transparente. Miro las muñecas de mi esposo, en una de ellas tiene llagas de haber forcejeado con unas esposas, lleva una venda que tiene algo de sangre. También tiene un marcado arañazo en la cara desde la frente hasta su nariz, consecuencia de mis uñas. Sumado a su rotura de tabique que llevó al viaje y a mis arañazos, Peeta tiene varios moratones por la cara y una tirita con puntos en la ceja, ¿será de la persona que lo derribó?

- Peeta –nos despierta la voz del Finnick que se pone entre nosotros- Tenemos que ir a firmar los páspeles del alta -podemos volver a casa, no puedo evitar sonreír un poco, Peeta no lo hace- Pero…

Giro la cara a nuestro amigo. ¿Pero…?

- A cambio hemos de subir las dosis de pastillas, sus efectos serán más fuertes e inmediatos, aconsejo que leas los efectos secundarios que provocará tomarlas. A parte de… Un tratamiento, basado en inyecciones, en la zona lumbar de tu espalda. Un tratamiento bastante doloroso –el médico resalta el bastante para darnos cuenta de que le va a hacer daño.

- No importa –habla al fin Peeta, mirando apenado a su doctor- Si eso sirve para que pueda volver a casa, no me importa el dolor

- Hay algo más –dice Finnick, mirándome a mí- Tenemos que hacer creer a la policía que no eres "peligroso", aunque en realidad no lo seas

Pues claro que no lo es. Dios, que ganas de recuperar la voz y pegar cuatro gritos bien dados.

- ¿Y cómo…?

- Deberías ir a un psicólogo

De puta madre. ¿Un psicólogo, en serio, estamos tontos o qué? Siento decirlo, pero los psicólogos no sirven para nada, más que nada porque Peeta ya ha estado con una vez y no consiguieron nada excepto meternos un sablazo considerable. Espera. Finnick ha dicho que "tenemos que hacer creer a la policía", ¿acaso esa es la forma, fingir que Peeta va a un psicólogo para que no lo investiguen? Es buena idea, visto así.

- Si eso sirve para que nos dejen tranquilos, no me… importa –Peeta habla susurrando, no le gusta la idea.

- Y tendrás que bajar el estrés en tu trabajo. Tal y como me ha contado Finnick, te tienen bastante puteado

- Eso puedo encargarme yo –contesta Finnick, tomando su teléfono gigantesco y yéndose a fuera para hablar por él

Cojo mi pizarra, que ya parece una prolongación de mi mano, y se la enseño a Peeta.

**"Ya saltó Mister Importante"**

La cara de Peeta se ilumina y sonríe sin enseñar los dientes, puedo notar como el ambiente pasa de tenso a más relajado. Mientras Finnick termina de hablar con dios sabe quién, Peeta y yo recogemos nuestras cosas y firmamos los páspeles de nuestras altas. Los dos agentes que vinieron a mi habitación nos vigilan desde lejos, sentados en la cafetería, mientras agarro a mi marido por el brazo y salimos sonrientes de ese condenado hospital. Cuando llegamos al coche de Finn me salta a la mente algo que casi se me había olvidado. Primrose…

- Finnick, ¿y nuestra hija? –pregunta Peeta casi al unísono que empiezo a escribir exactamente lo mismo en la maldita pizarrita

- Ah… Está en mi casa, con Annie –nos contesta el cobrizo mientras me abre la puerta del copiloto para que entre- No sabe nada

Un escalofrío me recorre toda la espalda. Prim no sabe nada. No tiene ni idea ni que su madre está herida ni que es por culpa de una enfermedad de su padre. Me termino de sentar en el asiento y miro a través del espejo retrovisor a Peeta que mira por la ventana con la mirada perdida.

**Peeta´s POV **

"Prim no sabe nada". Esa frase me está atravesando ahora todo el cerebro como si fuera una flecha. ¿Será recomendable contárselo? Hombre, en cuanto vea a Katniss y ese maldito collarín va a querer saber que ha ocurrido. Pero… ¿Cómo se lo cuento?

Suspiro contra la ventana del coche de mi mejor amigo y miro un segundo a Katniss, que también me mira por el espejo retrovisor. Ella sonríe y yo la correspondo, sonriendo de lado. Debería sentir la cabeza a reventar y el cuerpo hecho una mierda, debería estar llorando por la muerte de mi padre, o (peor todavía) debería sentirme como lo peor por lo que Katniss lleva en su perfecto cuello. Pero en el hospital me han tenido sedado y empastillado, asique el efecto continúa en mi cuerpo. Todo me da vueltas, siento mi cuerpo flotar, y como si todo fuera a cámara super lenta.

Llegamos a casa de Finnick donde Annie y Driver nos están esperando en la entrada del bloque de apartamentos.

- ¡Driver! –grito cuando Finnick me ayuda a salir del coche sin que tropiece, este coche el demasiado alto.

Mi adorado perro sale corriendo a mi encuentro y se lanza de un salto a mis brazos, haciéndome tambalear y caer finalmente en el suelo. Me lame toda la cara como un cosaco. Está más grande y creo que un poco más gordo, no sabéis cuanto lo eché de menos en Barcelona y más cuando me dijeron que estaba enfermo. Aunque se le ve igual de loco que siempre.

- Hola chicos

Me intento levantar con Driver en brazos y doy dos besos a Annie cuando entramos por la puerta de su casa. Cuando me los da, Annie está como distante, alerta por lo que pueda ocurrir, no me extraña, y se dedica a ayudar a Katniss a entrar. Kat, obviamente, no dice nada ya que la está terminante prohibido hablar hasta nueva orden. Poso al perro en el suelo cuando entramos por el piso de nuestros amigos.

- ¿Y Prim?

Justo cuando Finnick formula la pregunta, un ruido de cazuelas cayéndose nos llega desde la pequeña cocina del apartamento. Vamos a donde proviene el ruido y vemos a Prim pasando varios cazos a Marvel que los coloca en el armario que se les ha abierto.

- Esto nos ha…atacado –se justifica mi hija, pasando el último puchero a Marvel y cerrando la estantería. En cuanto Prim nos ve sale corriendo a nosotros- ¡Papá, mamá!

Prim se lanza sobre los brazos de Katniss, que los abre a la par que nuestra hija sale corriendo, y se funden en un abrazo madre e hija. Puedo ver que tiene ojeras en los ojos y las mejillas menos rosadas de lo normal, seguramente no haya pasado su mejor noche, aunque sonríe como nunca al volver a tenernos con ella. Terminan el abrazo y mi pequeña se lanza a mi cuello, ni siquiera pregunta por qué su madre lleva un collarín o por qué no puede hablar. Me tambaleo por el impacto del cuerpo de Prim contra mi débil cuerpo.

- Cuidado Prim –dice Annie, separándonos y mirándome con ternura, creo que ya no me tiene tanto miedo- A tú padre le han dado bastantes medicamentos y está algo… ¿Cómo decirlo?

- ¿Drogado? –contesta Prim mirándome socarrona.

Todos se ríen de mí. La saltaría algo, pero tiene razón, estoy demasiado drogado como para contestarla a su comentario contra mi persona. Miro a Katniss y ella a mí, compartimos una sonrisa de complicidad. Nuestra hija es fuerte, como sus padres.

- Marvel –digo yo entonces, interrumpiendo sus risas- ¿Qué haces aquí, cuando has llegado?

- Lleva desde que hemos llegado –contesta Finnick, volviéndose a reír por mi atontamiento- Estás fatal rubio

Pongo los ojos en blanco y todos vuelven a reírse a mi costa, buena me espera ahora. Marvel se acerca a nosotros y me tiende la mano, aunque también se ríe de mí.

- He llegado esta mañana de Barcelona. En cuanto Prim me llamó me planté aquí ipso facto.

¿Nada más llegar se ha plantado aquí, sin ni siquiera preguntar qué la ocurría? Vaya, Marvel es un buen tío, más que bueno. No ha dejado a Prim sola.

- Pero bueno, ya habéis llegado vosotros, será mejor que me vaya –dice Marvel mientras coge su chaqueta de la puerta- Prim luego te llamo

- Vale –contesta mi hija, que se ha vuelto a quedar abrazada a su madre- Luego hablamos

- Hasta luego señores –nos dice el chaval desde la puerta y agachando la cabeza cortésmente.

Justo cuando Marvel cierra la puerta, a Finnick le vuelve a sonar el teléfono. Annie le dice a Katniss ir a por las cosas de Primy así poder irnos a nuestra casa. Mi esposa me mira antes de soltar a Prim de sus brazos. Puedo notar cómo me dice con la mirada que he de contarle todo a nuestra hija. Tengo que contarle a Prim todo, desde el principio. Tomo aire y me acerco a mi hija, que también tiene la cara casi metida dentro de su blackberry y se sienta en el pequeño sofá del salón.

- Prim, tenemos que hablar

Mi hija suelta el teléfono y me mira sonriente.

- Papá, parece como si me fueras a dejar

- No seas tonta –digo, ahogando una carcajada- Prim, quiero contarte todo lo ocurrido. Verás, tú padre…

- ¡PEETA! –me interrumpe el grito de Finnick que viene corriendo hasta el salón con el teléfono en la mano

- ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto entre asqueado por interrumpirme y preocupado por la reacción de mi amigo.

- ¿Recuerdas que el médic…? –Finnick mira un segundo a Prim, que nos mira perpleja- Estooo… ¿Podemos hablar un segundo, en privado?

Me levanto y sigo a mi mejor amigo hasta la cocina. Finnick da vueltas de un lado a otro y yo me cruzo de brazos. Que melodramático, ojalá se de prisa que quiero contarle todo a Prim.

- ¿Recuerdas que el doctor dijo que tenías que estar menos estresado en la agencia?

- Sí –contesto, levantando una ceja- Sí, claro, por supuesto

- Pues me acaban de llamar de allí… Robert ha dimitido

- ¿Robert, el jefe de la sección de fotografía? Vaya, que curioso. Pero, ¿por qué ha dimitido, y que tiene que ver eso conmigo?

- Pues que ahora necesitan un nuevo jefe de departamento, ósea, a ti

Abro los ojos como platos. ¿Yo, jefe de departamento?

- ¿Yo? Bueno, la verdad es que ser jefe me quitaría bastante trabajo y mi sueldo sería mayor

- Lo sé, es genial –me contesta Finnick, sonriendo pero al segundo poniéndose serio- Pero hay un problema

- ¿Cuál?

- Tienes que terminar el último trabajo de Robert

- Sin problemas

- Una sesión de fotos, para una portada, nada complicado. Pero es por el cual él ha dimitido…

¿Qué, qué clase de encargo podría haber hecho que Robert renunciara a un puesto como el suyo?

- La modelo… es Johanna

- ¡¿Johanna?! ¿Johanna Mason?

**Fin del capítulo doce**

* * *

**YOYOYOYOOLOOOO FUFU, ZUMETE Fin del doceavo capítulo. Hoy estoy imaginando leyendo y diciendo "GALE GALE Y GALE". Me veo una retahíla extensa de reviews poniendo a bajar de un burro a Gale. Soy mala, me encanta, aunque quise hacerle más malo en este capítulo pero creo que se queda como está. ¿Qué tal, qué os ha parecido, quién creéis que pegó a nuestro Peeta y puso la denuncia, serán la misma persona, Y QUIEN ES JOHANNA? Como me dijeron en una review: "**sufre porque no sabes qué carajo va a pasar con este personaje**" ¡PONEROS EN LO PEOR, SIEMPRE!**

**Lo siento por tardar, una vez más, ¿soy horrible, verdad? Los capítulos los tengo escritos a mano y no saco tiempo para pasarlos "a máquina". Aunque el siguiente ya está medio escrito asique igual no tardo tanto. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Comentad CUALQUIER COSA, quiero saber que os parece, si tenéis alguna idea, ¡todo sirve!**

**Gracias, gracias, y mil gracias más a los que seguís esta locura. 75 REVIEWS en 11 capítulos ¿En serio? Madre de dios, nunca pensé que esto pasaría, que nadie haría caso a esta tontería… MIL GRACIAS :) No sólo los que dejan reviews, sino a mis lectores anónimos (que tengo unos cuantos) y a los no anónimos que no se manifiestan. No sé como agradeceros todo, me hacéis muy feliz sabiendo que os gusta esta historia.**

**Siempre suelo dedicar esta historia a esas personitas que siempre me sacan una sonrisa. Pero hoy quiero hacer una excepción. Quiero dedicar esto a TODAS Y CADA UNA de las personas que sufren algún tipo de enfermedad mental. Como el Peeta de esta historia. En concreto, a los que sufren bipolarismo. Quiero decir que es la mierda más grande que hay en el mundo, no sabes controlar tus actos y el resto de tus conocidos (porque con esto pierdes a casi todos tus amigos) tienen que estar a expensas de si te haces daño o se lo haces a ellos. Además, quiero dejar un mensaje. A todas esas personas que bromean con este tema (sobre todo niños o niñas pequeñas que todavía les vienen sus padres a buscar al instituto), os podéis ir bien a tomar por culo, gilipollas. Me toca muy, pero mucho, la moral que se bromee con esto. Estoy HARTA de leer cosas del tipo "ay, hoy estoy bipolar tiaaa" y que lo usen como pretexto para cuando hacen acciones sin sentido o locuras para llamar la puta atención. Ni pizca de gracia me hace, y espero que quede claro que esto es una enfermedad, como cualquier otra, y que merece el mismo respeto que el resto. Así que fijaros más en las bromitas que decís, usad la cabeza para pensar a la vez que para leer. GRACIAS**

**ITS REVIEW TIME (**imaginaros a Caesar diciendo esto, mola**)**

**Munloka(**conocida como Marvelm Mervel, o simbolito del tiburón**): **piaso review kiya, me mataste. Me encanta leer reviews que empiezan declarándome muerta y diciendo que me van a matar *sonrisa triunfal* Calma dice, después de darme por muerta xD Nunca tengo miedo a tu tono jerezano, sabes que siempre me hace reír. JAJAJA NOOOOOOOOOO HOSPITALES NOOOO NO MÁS Justamente ocurrió todo aquello cuando subo yo fics, si es que… Japuta, pusiste Peter, ahora no te contesto a lo del padre. "Ok M, respira" LOOOOOOL jajaja Fue bastante fácil escribir el ataque, ¿y qué sería de Peeta sin sus ataques de muto? HUNGER GAMES! ;) No voy a hacerle nada malo, jo, siempre pensando que lo odio. Ya salió Gale, aleh, ponte a gritar jaja TE ENCANTÓ EL LEMMON DE KAT IMAGINADOSE CON GALE ¡NO LO NIEGUES! xD Nunca te diré nada sobre ese spoiler, por muchas cosquillas que intentes buscarme Gatita. SI HAY QUE ZUMBAR SE ZUMBA jajajaja Dame dos hombres fumando y mue-ro-me lentamente de placer, bragas off. ADORO HACEROS SUFRIR, mucho, lo sabes, y me encanta porque seguramente te vayas a comer el labio después de este capítulo. Nuestras putas nos esperan…¿? JAJAJAJAJA THATS FUCKING DICK, BITCH; THAT DICK! (oh, fuck, voy a ver el video por vez infinita). I fucking love you too, bro. Pedro

**Entdeckerin: **FLOOOOOO CUANTO HACE QUE NO VEIA UNA REVIEW TUYA (muere de amor) jaja No te enfurezcas, ya apareció Gale y a Peeta no le he hecho nada malooooooo. JAJA ME hago fan tuya, you know

**LikeMySelf: **worst review EVEEEEEEEEEEEEEER jajajjaja todavía me sigo riendo. Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, de verdad. GRACIAS POR PASARTE, espero que se te pase el trauma xD

**EFFIUS: **(como me dijiste, yo te pongo Effie en vez de **torposoplo12 **o **torposopolo **como leia siempre al conocerte**): **AAU12 ya jaja Intentaron ayudarle y mira cómo se la devuelven en AAAU (bueno, tengo que hacer un capitulo pero meh meh meh), asique para no hacer daño a Prim, pues fuera. Total, como iba drogado dudo que supiera ni que tenía un hijo. Y SUPERFINNICK la rescata y no se entera, tú y Finnick de verdad que es amor (aunque le diré que le pones los cuernos con catocatocatocatocato). OTRA PESADA DICIENDO QUE ME GUSTA HACER SUFRIR A TODOS…. Vale, sí, mucho. Siiiiii, murió, fuera a Plutarch. ¿Cómo VOY A ODIARME A MI MISMA? Loca, estás loca (te amo, yolo). QUE NO SOY MALA CARALLO asdkjihfksdjds. Zas zas zas a tú respuesta de quien es más follable xD No pasa nada pupete, pero me gustaban las reviews gritonas llenas de cosas… Te gusta esta historia porque te encanta ver como sufren, eres como yo en realidad, salvo que más purrrfecta y más apetitosa (ay, ya empiezo…) PAPOS DE NUBE MOFLETES JUAPA REQUETEUNTABLE ÑAM! (pausa) Te amo mi niña no tan pequeña. Siempre. Peeta.

**FIN DE REVIEWS YOLO CHACHO Y HAMOR INFINITO**

**_AVISO/DANGER: Para quien no lo sepa ya, nos vemos en mis TRES FICS (_**_guat? Tres? YES, IM YOLO**) SIEMPRE **_**(**SINSAJO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE PEETA MELLARK**), ANTES DE AAU (**one shots dedicados a este fic, éxito mayor**), y en POSDATA: SIEMPRE (**llorera ASEGURADA**). Tambien **recomendaros paasar por el fic **Miss Brightshide**, de munloka, en el cual una servidora ha aportado su granito de arena.

**POR UNA REVIEW Me sumo a vuestra euforia por las fotos de Finnick. Shit, no vale, ya estoy histérica pérdida. ¿LO HABEIS VISTO? HE MUERTO LENTAMENTE DE AMOR, aunque no sale Peeta, PERO O MAI GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOD**

**PARA TODOLO DEMAS, MASTERCARD** **and may the MASTERCARD be ever in your favor!**

**Peeta Mellark**


	13. Capítulo trece: Easier to run

Disclaimer:**los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza._Aviso/Danger:_Abstenerse mentes puras e inocentes, este fic está plagado de Lemons que pueden dañar vuestra sensibilidad. Nos leemos abajo :D**

**_Recordaros:_****que esta fic tiene_TUMBLR_ (**que casi ya ni se usa, pero ahí está**): allaboutusfanfic[**punto**]tumblr[**punto**]com**

**Música de acompañamiento:** **Bleeding out – Imagine Dragons**

* * *

**Capítulo trece: easier to run**

**Prim´s POV**

"Una isla muy chachi, una isla muy chachi. Una isla muy chachi, una isla muy chachi… En la…"

- Cállate ya –gruño mientras tiro el teléfono desde la mesita a un punto inexistente de la habitación. Luego tendré que buscarlo.

Me levanto más despierta que dormida, levantarse a estas horas debería de considerarse delito. Asomo la cara por la ventana y veo que hoy hace calor en Londres, asique aprovecho el respiro que me presta y me pongo una camiseta de tirantes anchos gris con encaje blanco en el escote, shorts vaqueros de tiro alto, y medias negras debajo de estos. Me miro al espejo y entre la niebla de mis legañas veo que voy mona, para ir como un zombi he acertado con el modelito de hoy. Primer paso, estar vestida, conseguido. Voy al baño y me lavo la cara, me maquillo levemente, y me dejo el pelo suelto, dejando caer los rizos rubios por mi espalda. Segundo paso, cara y pelo, listo. Ahora ya estoy más despejada gracias al lavado de cara.

Bajo a desayunar mientras dejo la mochila y mis botas en la entrada para ponérmelas antes de salir. Sentado sobre la encimera veo a mi padre, tiene la mirada fija en el termo con forma de objetivo que le regalé por su cumpleaños.

- Buenos días –mis segundas palabras de la mañana- ¿Papá, estás bien?

- ¿Eh? -me contesta, levantando la cara y mirándome con esa cara de niño bueno que tiene siempre puesta, lo odio por ser tan adorablemente adorable- Ah, buenos días hija

- Buenos días

Le contesto mientras me siento junto a la barra y mi padre me pasa la leche y los cereales. Tiene cara de no haber dormido mucho, aparte de la herida en la ceja y los arañazos de la nariz. ¿Tendrá esa cara por lo que hablamos anoche? Ay, joder, lo había olvidado por completo.

**Peeta´s POV**

- Y la dije que era demasiado joven para entender la magnitud del asunto –comento a mi esposa mientras me ato el cinturón de los pantalones.

- Te refieres a…

Katniss me señala el torso que llevo al aire y en el que todavía tengo la cicatriz desde mi ombligo hasta mi pecho. Ayer contarle toda la historia a Prim ha sido como tirarme un cubo de hielo encima, aunque pareció entenderlo todo.

- Sí, no creo que la convenga saber de "aquel día"

- Ni ella, ni nadie –Katniss se levanta de la cama y se cuelga a mi cuello, mirándome tierna- Y tú menos, después de estos días de locura.

- Y encima hoy tengo que ir donde Johanna –contesto, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Johanna? ¿Pero no estás de baja ahora por lo ocurrido?

Cuando asomo la cabeza por la camiseta miro a mi esposa con sorpresa. Es verdad, lo había olvidado.

- Es verdad –me llevo la mano a la frente- Esas pastillas que me ha dado el doctor Strokett me dejan más en Francia que en Londres

- Bueno al menos así estás más… controlado

**Prim´s POV**

"Lo tengo controlado, nunca te haría daño hija" La verdad es que debe de tenerlo bastante controlado porque yo no me he dado nada de cuenta en mis quince años de convivencia con mi padre. Igual sí que soy demasiado joven para enterarme de todo…

- ¿Preparada para volver a clase? –me despierta la voz de mi madre, que aparece por detrás de mí y me da un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Mamá, no llevas collarín!

- Y ya puedo hablar –me contesta. Después se agacha a mi oreja mientras mi padre la sirve a ella otra taza de leche- Entre nosotras, esa pizarrita no iba a durar mucho –me susurra.

Suelto una risa baja para que mi padre no nos oiga. De repente mi padre mira su teléfono, abre los ojos como platos, suelta un "Joder", y sale corriendo hacia las escaleras. ¿Qué cojones?

- Ya llega tarde… -dice mi madre en un suspiro

Cuando mi madre gira la cabeza para verlo correr puedo observar las marcas de los dedos de mi padre en su cuello. Es verdad, casi la ahoga. En parte creo comprender a mi padre, hacerle daño a tu cónyuge no debe ser bueno. Lo mejor de todo es que mi madre actúa como si no hubiese ocurrido, como si no la importara tener que cargar con esas marcas en el cuello. Deben de quererse mucho como para hacer eso el uno por el otro.

- Sé que papá habló contigo anoche –me dice, mientras se toca los moratones con forma de falange- Prim, este asunto como verás es muy muy delicado. A tú padre no le sienta bien hablar sobre ello. Y encima ahora en la policía le tienen entre ceja y ceja.

- ¿La policía?

- Alguien acusó a tu padre de que me maltrataba, ¿no te lo dijo?

- Algo…

- Puedes hacerte una idea de la magnitud de esto. Hemos de ser cautelosos cariño. Por eso te pido que no cuentes nada, a nadie

- Tranquila mamá

- Ni siquiera a Marvel, ni a Rue

Marvel. Anoche al final no hablé con él por la conversación con mi padre. Su nombre ya por la mañana me devuelve los recuerdos de la boda. Todavía no me acostumbro a intentar ser su amiga, aunque yo no quiera serlo. Suspiro, menos mal que estudia en otro instituto y no tengo que verle la cara todos los días. Hoy no tengo ganas de ver a nadie.

- Prometido –contesto, abrazándome a mi madre y dejando que ella me peine los pelos de la cara.

- Ahora, venga, o llegarás tarde a clase. Seguro que estás deseando ver a tus amigos

La realidad me golpea entonces de frente. Mierda. La leche ha debido de despejarme por completo el sueño. Mierda, Prim, hoy vuelves al instituto. Voy a ver a Cato. No, mierda, no, Cato no.

Me tiemblan las piernas mientras me calzo las botas, encuentro dentro de ellas el teléfono móvil. Mi puntería mañanera hizo que cayera en las botas, bien por mi yo zombi. Tengo un whatsup de Rue.

- **Rub, estoy llegando casi a tu casa y vamos juntas hasta el instituto. ¿Te hace? (7:15)**

- **Creo que voy a necesitar un brazo al que sujetarme hoy… (7:15)**

- **Tranquila ;) Hoy voy a ser "tu sombra" (7:16)**

Suspiro aliviada, menos mal que tengo a Rue para protegerme por si vemos a Cato. Mi padre baja corriendo mientras se termina de colocar la chaqueta vaquera que lleva a juego con unos pantalones bieses y una camiseta de tirantes a rayas azul y blanca. Le da un beso rápido en los labios a mi madre y a mí en el centro de la cabeza y desearme a mí buena suerte mientras se termina de poner las gafas de sol y mastica una magdalena que a saber de dónde la ha sacado. Cierra la puerta como un relámpago y la casa se queda en silencio.

- Tres… -empieza a contar mi madre a mi lado, cruzándose de brazos y suspirando- Dos… Uno…

- Perdón –vuelve a aparecer mi padre por la puerta- Me dejé la mochila, hasta luego.

Mi padre coge su típica mochila verde que siempre lleva a trabajar y vuelve a cerrar la puerta. No aguantamos ni tres segundos en silencio, mi madre y yo rompemos en una carcajada alta y hasta se nos caen las lágrimas de la risa. Todas las mañanas hace lo mismo.

- Espera… -dice mi madre entonces, cambiando su risa por cara seria- ¡Si está de baja!

- ¿Se ha ido a trabajar sin recordar que está de baja?

Y volvemos a reírnos como locas. Para las ocho y veinte de la mañana ya estoy llegando a la última esquina que hay que doblar para ver el instituto, con Rue agarrada a mi brazo. Creo que mis piernas tiemblan más a medida que me acerco al edificio. "No vas a ver a Cato, no vas a ver a Cato…", me autorepito mentalmente para poder caminar por la calle.

- Gracias por el vestido Prim, mañana me lo pongo –comenta Rue, mientras guarda el vestido que la he traído de recuerdo de Barcelona en la bolsa- Vuélveme a contar todo sobre esa ciudad, que sepas que fuiste una zorra por no llevarme

Rue pasa todo el camino interrogándome sobre Barcelona para distraerme, aunque todavía no la cuento nada sobre Marvel y lo de mi Padre. Lo de mi padre prometí no contarlo, y Marvel… Digamos que Rue puede ser MUY insistente con asuntos de hombres, excepto con Cato que la dejé de hablar sin razón. Seguro que cuando se lo cuento me dirá que no me haga amiga de Marvel, que luche porque le guste yo y no esa zorra astuta, creo que sería capaz hasta de llevar a Marvel al altar con una escopeta si yo soy la novia. Torcemos la esquina y ahí veo el asqueroso edificio que es mi instituto, sigue igual de aburrido y viejo que cuando me fui. Suspiro y miro twitter desde mi teléfono antes de apagarlo. Marvel ha escrito algo.

**"Marvel Quaid (XMarvelsQuaid): Típico, que llegues cinco minutos tarde a clase y tú compañero de mesa te esté engañando con otro"**

Sonrío levemente, parece que tiene ese buen humor hasta en la vuelta de clases. Decidido contestarle.

**"Prim Mellark (Primflorecilla): Es alucinante Marvel Quaid (XMarvelsQuaid) la diferencia relativa ente los cinco minutos de más del despertador y los cinco minutos más del profesor al final"**

Mando y le doy al botón de apagar el internet, justo cuando me vibra otra vez. Será Marvel que me ha contestado. Es un whatsup, de él.

- **Espero que tu día hoy sea leve y no te duermas en ninguna clase. Luego me cuentas. Y nada de mentir, que "tengo espías vigilándote" para ver si hoy has sonreído (8:24)**

- **¿Espías? (8:24)**

¿Qué cojones?

- ¿Eres Prímula? –me pregunta una voz a mis espaldas, dándome ligeros golpes en el hombro derecho con un dedo.

Me giro de golpe y me encuentro de bruces con un chico de pelo rubio de mi misma altura. Me fijo en su pelo antes de saltarle por su comentario.

- ¿Cómo que Prímula? ¿Tú eres tonto o te parieron por el culo?

El chaval abre sus ya enormes y marrones ojos. Mira a Rue y luego me vuelve a mirar a mí, como si me analizara.

- Perdón, esto... Marvel me dijo que buscara a una tal Prímula, y tú concuerdas con…

- ¿Marvel?

- ¿Marvel? –pregunta Rue a los pocos segundos que yo- ¿Quién es ese?

- Mi hermano –nos contesta el chico- Me dijo que una tal Prímula estudiaba aquí…

- Prim, no Prímula

Espera, ¿Marvel tiene un hermano? ¡No me lo había dicho! Me fijo un poco mejor en él y noto algo de parecido con mi amigo. Tiene el pelo rubio como Marvel, peinado también hacia arriba y tomando una curva en la punta (se ve que se cuida el pelo). No tiene la altura de su hermano, que casi tengo que estirar el cuello entero, es más bien de mi altura un poco más. Y tienen la mismita mandíbula, esa que me enamoró por primera vez en el hotel de Barcelona, clavadita. Trae puesta una rebeca gris a con rayas azul marino en los puños, debajo un polo azul oscuro perfectamente a juego con la chaqueta, pantalones negros, y playeras blancas y rojas. Demasiado bien vestido, en comparación con su supuesto hermano que se suele poner lo primero que coge. En cuanto a ropa y estatura no se parecen, pero el pelo y los ojos los tiene igual que Marvel, de ese tono marrón que depende del Sol a veces parece naranja, igual de bonitos.

- Bueno, PRIM –me despierta su voz, creo que llevo demasiado rato analizándole- Sólo vine a presentarme. Aunque mi hermano me dijo que no te dijera nada, que fuera su…

- Espía, me advirtió de que tendría a un "James Bond" detrás de mí y yo sin saberlo. Un placer, esto…

- William, pero podéis llamarme simplemente Will

El timbre para entrar ya a clase suena mientras Rue y Will se dan dos besos en las mejillas, este último se separa de nosotras y se va con su grupo de amigos. De la que se marcha aprovecho a mirarle el culo, igual de apetitoso que su hermano, confirmo su familiaridad. Aunque noto un cosquilleo en el cuello, hay algo en él que no sé que es. Bueno, ha sido mi primer impresión tampoco voy a montarme la película.

Tomo a Rue del brazo, ella ya me ha puesto ojos de "en cuanto salgamos de este sitio vas a contarme todo sobre Marvel". Suspiro y entramos al edificio. La gente corre de un lado a otro, se abren y cierran taquillas con libros, y otras personas aprovechan los últimos minutos para conversar antes de entrar en este infierno. Rue me acompaña hasta mi clase y me despido de ella. Cuando he caminado por el pasillo varias personas me han señalado y murmurado algo por lo bajo, aunque no les hago caso. Será seguramente por lo que Cato ha ido diciendo de mí durante mis vacaciones. Puedo pasar de mis mensajes en Facebook, asique de sobra puedo con esto. Cato, buf, de momento no me le he encontrado. Llego a mi asiento, vacio al otro lado, y empieza mi primera clase, matemáticas.

La mañana pasa increíblemente rápida, los profesores nos preguntan sobre las vacaciones y nos repiten una y mil veces que en nada tendremos los exámenes, fantástico. Durante los cambios de clases nadie se acerca a hablar conmigo y si yo lo hago salen corriendo, murmurando por lo bajo. Vaya, parece ser que lo que cuenta Cato ha hecho meya en este sitio. Por lo poco que me ha contado Rue esta mañana, resulta que mi ex novio va diciendo que fui yo la que quería follar aquella noche en el coche, que ya no era virgen a pesar de tener quince años, y que no me importaba que él tuviera novia. En cuestión, que ahora soy una especie de ninfómana medio loca. Genial, ¿verdad? Voy a tener que hacer oídos sordos muuucho tiempo.

- Almuerzo, al fin

Me levanto tras otra interminable hora de historia contemporánea en la que sólo hemos hablado del temario que vamos a tener. Rue ya me está esperando en la puerta de mi clase, ella va a un curso más que yo, ya que una servidora repitió. Caminamos juntas hasta la cafetería. En cuanto aparecemos por la puerta con nuestras bandejas con comida, todos, pero lo que es todos, se me quedan mirando con cara de asco y se callan al unísono, algunos cuchichean y hasta me parece oír la palabra "puta". ¿En serio? Esto es el colmo, ¿todo el instituto en mi contra por algo que ni siquiera es verdad? Mi ánimo se cae hasta el suelo, no creo que vaya a ser capaz de aguantar esto durante lo que me queda de instituto.

- Esto parece "El silencio de los corderos"

Otra vez William, sorprendiéndome con sus apariciones estelares en el momento menos oportuno. Se coloca a mi derecha y mira la cafetería de lado a lado. No pone ninguna cara, se dedica sólo a observar como todos nos miran, ahora a él incluido por hablarme. No puedo evitar pensar en que Marvel se habría puesto a gritarles a cada uno, o habría dicho algo más elocuente que una comparación con una película.

- Ya… Rue, ¿y si vamos fuera a comer? Dudo que hoy alguien quiera que me siente con él y esto está hasta arriba.

- Vale –me contesta Rue.

Cuando ambas nos giramos noto la mano de Will agarrando mi brazo e instándome a girarme, tiene las manos calientes. Rue nos mira y nos sigue mientras Will me arrastra hasta una mesa con gente.

- ¿Will, qué haces?

- Demostrarte que sí que hay gente que quiere sentarse contigo –me contesta mientras me suelta y saluda con la cabeza a los comensales de la mesa- Chicos, estas son Prim y Rue, ¿verdad que pueden sentarse aquí?

Miro a las personas allí sentadas y ellos me escrutan a la vez que yo a ellos. Son dos chicos y una chica. "Vaya pintas", es lo primero que pienso al verles. Uno de los chicos tiene un flequillo rubio teñido que le tapa media cara y con el pelo corto por detrás de color negro, está algo gordo, tiene la cara redonda y los mofletes enrojecidos. El otro chico es algo más bajito, muy muy delgado, y con el pelo negro peinado hacia arriba y unas gafas de pasta negras. Me pregunto si serán realmente para ver o sólo un simple complemento. La chica tiene el pelo cortado por los hombros y tiene las puntas de este de un color rosa chillón, creo que podría vérsela desde lejos. La verdad es que viviendo en la ciudad de Londres esto es normal verlo, estas formas de vestir y demás, pero puedo jurar que no conozco para nada a estas tres personas al igual que a Will hasta esta mañana.

El chico de pelo rubio casi blanco se queda mirando mis botas y levanta la vista para dibujar una O grande con los labios.

- ¿Eso son unas Hunter Regent ST James? –me pregunta con un tono de voz estridente, parecido al de mi abuela Effie.

- Esto… sí –contesto, mirando mi calzado y sonrojándome, es la primera vez que veo a un chico preguntando sobre botas- Son las Regent, y con los calcetines de Trompe L´Oiel Welly

- ¡No puede ser! –exclama el chico de gafas.

Will exhala un suspiro y se sienta en la mesa mientras niega con la cabeza. Rue y yo nos sentamos a su lado.

- Oh, cariño, cualquiera que tenga unas botas como esas debería haberse sentado aquí muchísimo antes –me responde la chica con el pelo rosa- Son ideales

Giro la vista a Will, que come un sándwich de pollo y mira a sus compañeros como si su actitud fuera la de siempre. ¿En serio me están dejando sentarme con ellos, y encima están contentos? Parece ser que todavía hay gente que no cree en los rumores…

- Por cierto –el chico del ultra flequillo rubio casi blanco alarga su mano y coge la mía, ¿tiene las uñas pintadas?- Que sepas que la maricona esa de Cato es lo peor de lo peorcito, nosotros te creemos a lot

- ¿Llamas a Cato maricona? –reprocha el chico con gafas de pasta, pasándose la mano por el pelo y subiéndoselo hacia arriba- Si tú eres peor, loca

- Pero al menos Charlie no va diciendo mentiras –habla entonces Will, señalando al chico rubio con la cabeza- Prim… –gira la cara y nuestras miradas se encuentran- Todo el instituto está contigo, aunque no lo parezca. Nadie se cree nada de lo que va contando Cato. Para nada

- ¿Entonces por qué la miran como la miran y pasan de ella? –pregunta Rue por mí

- Obvio corazón –contesta el que descubro que se llama Charlie, haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza para quitarse el flequillo de la cara- Nadie quiere enfrentarse a Cato

- Mejor creer la mentira que crear un problema –dice la chica del pelo rosa por lo bajo

Es verdad, Cato es el más fuerte de todo el instituto, o al menos el que más peleas ha tenido y ha salido victorioso. Noto el pecho arder, me fastidia esto, detesto que la gente por no decir nada me hagan a mí el vacio. Cobardía, eso se llama cobardía. ¿Nadie quiere enfrentarse a Cato?

- Yo sé de alguien que sí se enfrentó a Cato –digo entonces, abriendo los ojos y sonriendo- Y salió ganando el otro, Cato quedó para el arrastre –doy un mordisco a mi magdalena y miro a Will para que asienta conmigo. Este frunce el ceño y no sigue lo que cuento- ¿No lo sabes?

- ¿El qué? –pregunta Rue entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo de lado- ¿Es algo relacionado con ese Marvel misterioso?

- Espera, ¿qué? ¿El super hermano mayor de este se ha peleado con Cato? –pregunta también la chica del pelo rosa. Will se me ha quedado mirando con la misma mirada de incredulidad de antes, parece ser que no lo sabe- Cuéntanos cuéntanos.

Pasamos el resto del almuerzo poniendo a parir a Caro, yo cuento toda la batallita de Marvel y Cato, cómo este último acabó para el arrastre y Marvel casi ni le tocó. Consigo reír gracias a las bromas de Charlie (el chico del pelo rubio), Evelyn (la del pelo rosa), y Ed (el que tiene gafas de pasta). Están realmente locos, sobre todo Charlie, es como una versión de mi abuela Effie pero en chico y más joven. El pobre Will alucina con la historia de su hermano. ¿Cómo es que no lo sabía?

- Oh, es verdad, no fuiste a la boda ¿Por qué no fuiste?

- Tuve la varicela –me contesta, terminando su zumo- Mis padres ya la pasaron asique se quedaron conmigo para cuidarme. Pero Marvel todavía no la ha tenido, asique lo mandaron a la boda en Barcelona para no contagiarle.

- Ah, claro, por eso los que conocí eran vuestros tíos, no vuestros padres

- Exacto

- Oiiiiiiiiiis, habría pagado lo-que-fuera por ver a el buenorro del hermano de William pegándose con Cato –comenta Charlie en un tono demasiado alto y estridente, totalmente como el de mi abuela- Jo, tío, en serio, tienes que presentárnosle. Todo el mundo habla de…

- ¿Vale ya de hablar de mi hermano? ¿¡No!? –protesta William, levantando la cabeza y mirando a Charlie con furia. Al rato agacha la cabeza, pero sigue con el rostro serio- Por favor

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que suena el timbre de vuelta a clases. Resulta que coincido con Will en clase de lengua, le quedó esa asignatura y ahora tiene que recuperarla, asique se sienta conmigo, a la vista que nadie más se presenta voluntario. Paso toda la hora dilucidando la reacción de Will con el tema de su hermano. ¿Por qué se habrá puesto así? Igual mejor no darle vueltas, sería meterme demasiado en su vida.

Dos horas después suena el timbre de salida. ¡Soy libre, primer día superado! Recojo mis cosas con la velocidad del rayo y salgo con Will pegado a mi codo, no ha hablado en toda la hora y parece que sigue enfadado.

- ¿Prim, puedo hablar contigo? –me interrumpe el camino el enorme cuerpo de Jenn.

Jenn es la jefa del equipo de animadoras del instituto. Antes de empezar con Cato yo iba a entrenar con ellas, adoraba bailar, no sé por qué dejar de ir. Ah, sí, Cato… ¿Cuántas cosas he perdido por su culpa? Soy estúpida, muy estúpida.

- Claro, dime

- Bueno… -Jenn toma aire y se pasa las manos por la falda del vestido de animadora que parece que va a estallar de lo justo que le queda- Dado tus infinitas faltas a los entrenamientos y tú… reputación. Pues, hemos decidido que no puedes seguir animando con nosotras

- ¿Qué?

- Estás fuera Prim, lo siento

No me da tiempo a contestarla, seguramente con alguna grosería o tirarla de los pelos, porque sale corriendo hacia la salida. Aprieto los puños hasta que mis nudillos se vuelven blancos. ¿Qué acaba de decir con eso de "tú reputación"? Será puta… Salgo del instituto dando zancadas fuertes contra el suelo. Esto ha sido ya la repera, como diría mi madre. ¡Me acaban de echar del equipo de animadoras por algo que no es cierto! Mi madre va a matarme cuando se entere que ya no animo.

- ¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa Prim? –me pregunta al fin Will cuando estamos bajando las escaleras

- ¿Qué?

Levanto la vista de mis zapatos y veo que ya casi estoy fuera de este infierno de edificio. Me parece ver el pelo de Cato a lo lejos. No, no por favor no, él no. No es que tenga miedo de verle, ya lo hice en la boda, si no que todavía sigo recordando esa puta noche en su coche…

- Prim, vuelve - me vuelve a hablar Will mientras chasquea los dedos delante de mis ojos y señalando luego al frente- Que si quieres que te llevemos.

Destrabo de quien creo que es Cato y miro a donde Will me señala. Veo un coche azul de color azul marino, un Fiat Cinquecento muy muy pero que muy pequeño y viejo. Dentro de este está Marvel, dando golpecitos en el volante y con "Die Young" de Kesha a todo volumen. Todo el instituto se gira a mirarle por lo alto que tiene la música y por la imagen de un chico tan alto como Marvel en un coche tan pequeño como ese. ¿Qué hace él aquí?

Marvel gira la vista y nos mira, saludándonos con una mano y dedicándonos una de sus sonrisas lado que me hacen derretirme. Marvel trae ropa de hacer deporte, una camiseta roja con manchones de sudor en las axilas, y unas gafas de sol Rayban negras como las de mi padre. Tiene el pelo mojado de sudor, le brilla toda la frente. Joder, se ve demasiado sexy.

- Vaya, has descubierto a mi espía –dice Marvel desde la ventanilla y masticando chicle mientras nosotros nos acercamos al vehículo- ¿Dónde te llevo, preciosa?

- A la Luna –le contesto, sacándole la lengua

Nos metemos en el enano coche, yo en los asientos de atrás y Will de copiloto. Marvel se da con la cabeza en el techo, este coche es demasiado pequeño y él es demasiado alto. Arrancamos y Marvel baja la música para preguntarnos qué tal el primer día.

- Joder Marvel que mal huele –comenta Will. Olfateo fuerte y pongo también cara de asco. Sí que huele mal aquí.

- Ya, lo siento, no me ha dado tiempo a ducharme después de la clase de fútbol –nos comenta Marvel, rascándose en la sudada nuca.

Justo cuando se rasca en la nuca me fijo que Marvel tiene una marca extraña que sale de su hombro y sube por su cuello. Espera, ¿eso es…?

- ¿Y eso? ¿Tienes un chupetón?

Marvel me mira a través del espejo retrovisor con los ojos abiertos como platos, su blanquecina piel se vuelve roja al instante. Will vuelve la vista de la ventanilla y mira a su hermano con la misma cara que la mía.

- No, esto es…

Antes de que se vuelva a llevar la mano a donde la marca yo me echo hacia delante y le agarro del cuello de la camiseta, la bajo y veo con total claridad un chupetón enorme y morado. Tiene hasta marca de dientes. No puede ser. ¿Quién puede habérselo hecho?

- ¿Cashmere? –pregunto casi susurrando. Esa zorra- No, no puede ser ella… Tiene novio

- ¿Qué? ¿Cashmere? –pregunta Will, abriendo los ojos tanto como su hermano- Espera… ¿la que conoces desde la guardería, nuestra vecina, tu amiga de siempre?

- Vale, sí, está bien –nos contesta Marvel, zafándose de mi agarre y volviendo la vista a la carretera. Las aletas de su nariz se abren con fuerza- Me lo hizo ella. Para… darle celos a Thomas

- ¿Cuándo, cómo?

- En el cambio de Hockey a Voleibol. Me pilló en los vestuarios y…

- ¿Os habéis enrollado? –pregunto yo entonces, Marvel niega con la cabeza- O sea, que sólo te ha hecho eso para darle celos a Thomas… ¿Cómo has podido dejarte que te haga eso, Marvel?

- Es verdad, además es Chashmere –continua Will- Joder, que sois amigos de toda la…

- ¡Vale! ¡Ya lo sé! –estalla Marvel, alternando la mirada entre Will y yo- Soy tonto, me he dejado usar ¿Podemos dejar el tema ya?

Tanto Marvel como yo suspiramos. Will hace el intento de hablar, pero sólo abre la boca para volver a cerrarla y mirar por la ventana, recuperando la misma cara de enfadado que esta mañana. Por suerte llegamos al poco a mi casa. Will se baja para que pueda salir y en su cara no puedo ver lo que piensa, pero seguro que lo mismo que yo.

Marvel es definitivamente gilipollas por dejarse usar por esa zorra, aunque esto demuestra que realmente le gusta, y mucho… Noto las lágrimas al borde de mis ojos asique me llevo las manos a la cara para que no se me vea. No he llorado en toda la mañana, tal vez me haga falta. Aunque no haya visto a Cato hoy, esto ha conseguido que mi día sea una completa y grandiosa mierda.

Paso por la ventanilla de Marvel y me mira con cara de cordero degollado. Señor, esa cara no. No puedo culpar a Marvel por querer a esa idiota que lo utiliza, está enamorado de ella, y no de mí.

- ¿Luego… te puedo llamar? –me pregunta con la voz casi rota

- Claro Marvel, claro que puedes

Sin darme cuenta me agacho en su ventana y le beso en la mejilla. Huele a sudor pero aún así me gusta su olor. Me doy la vuelta para caminar hasta mi casa. Me quedo parada en mitad de camino. ¿Qué acabo de hacer? ¡Acabo de dar un beso a Marvel! ¡En la mejilla! Dios, mierda, maldito cerebro retrasado que actúa antes de pensar. Me quedo hierática sobre el césped de mi casa y oigo a lo lejos a Driver ladrando. Entonces noto la mano de alguien en mi hombro, de la misma forma que esta mañana.

- Prim, antes de irte, ¿puedo comentarte una cosa?

Mi cuerpo despierta del shock por el beso a Marvel y me giro. Will ha sido quien me ha tocado el hombro. Alejo la mirada de él y miro al coche. Marvel tiene la cabeza escondida en el volante y murmura algo con los labios, pero no sé que es.

- Cla… -parpadeo y miro otra vez a Will- Claro, ¿qué ocurre?

- Mañana después de clases, me gustaría enseñarte algo

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué algo, William?

- Will… Y no te asuste, no es nada malo

"Ya, la última vez que me dijeron eso casi me violan en un coche", pienso para mí misma. Miro a Will directamente a los ojos, él sigue con esa expresión entre serio y divertido. La verdad es que Will no se parece para nada a Marvel, una vez que los conoces en profundidad. Marvel es demasiado activo y siempre sonríe, en cambio Will no sé por dónde cogerle. O sonríe o está serio, es muy complicado descifrar sus expresiones. Son como el Norte y el Sur.

- Tranquila, es algo relacionado con lo de esta mañana. Con lo de tu equipo, bueno, ahora ex equipo, de animadoras.

- No sé si fiarme de ti, William

- Lo harás, Prímula, confía en mí –me contesta, inclinando la cabeza hacia mí y guiñándome el ojo.

Ese guiño ha sido demasiado extraño, ni sexy ni no sexy. Pero con ese último gesto y esas palabras, Will se da la vuelta y se mete en el coche con su hermano mayor. Eso ha sido muy extraño. Todo en general de Will es extraño. Su forma de hablarme por primera vez esta mañana, como sin casi conocerme me ha acercado a su grupo de amigos, y su manera de ser. ¿Qué querrá enseñarme mañana, y por qué me lo dice así? Algo hay en William que no sé exactamente que es, pero me presento voluntaria para averiguarlo. Pienso descubrirlo.

William, ¿qué secretos escondes?

**Fin del capítulo trece**

* * *

**YOYOYOYOOLOOOO FUFU, ZUMETE Fin del capítulo TRECE (**uhhh, mal rollo, salgamos huyendo**). ¿Qué tal, qué os ha parecido, os gusta William, qué pensáis de Marvel y Cashmere? Siento que haya sido capítulo todo PRIM POV pero es que me salen solos, el próximo capítulo… Solo digo GALE jajaja Recordad: "**sufre porque no sabes qué carajo va a pasar con este personaje**" ¡PONEROS EN LO PEOR, SIEMPRE!**

**Lo siento por tardar, una vez más, ¿soy horrible, verdad? Los capítulos los tengo escritos a mano y no saco tiempo para pasarlos "a máquina". Aunque el siguiente ya está medio escrito asique igual no tardo tanto. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Comentad CUALQUIER COSA, quiero saber que os parece, si tenéis alguna idea, ¡todo sirve!**

**Gracias, gracias, y mil gracias más a los que seguís esta locura. 82 REVIEWS en 13 capítulos ¿En serio? COMO LLEGUE A LAS 100 YO… NO SE QUE HAGO D: Madre de dios, nunca pensé que esto pasaría, que nadie haría caso a esta tontería… MIL GRACIAS :) No sólo los que dejan reviews, sino a mis lectores anónimos (que tengo unos cuantos) y a los no anónimos que no se manifiestan. No sé como agradeceros todo, me hacéis muy feliz sabiendo que os gusta esta historia.**

**ITS REVIEW TIME (**imaginaros a Caesar diciendo esto, mola**)**

**EFFIUS: **(como me dijiste, yo te pongo Effie en vez de **torposoplo12 **o **torposopolo **como leia siempre al conocerte**): **por primera vez has ganado a Claudia en dejar la review la primera LOL Pizarrita rulez, aunque cuesta de expresar como habla Kat a través de eso, pero mola. Es Gale, querida. No me odias, sabes que no es así. Estais chochas con Marvel también. Si me conoces, no hagas esa afirmación, porque no será REAL jajaja Tranquila, te comprendo. FIIIIIIIIIIIINIIIIIIIIIIICK No me odias, me amoadoras aunque lo torture. Vete con el CATOCATOCATO de Claudia, este no mola. Créeme que el siguiente eintentaré que sea felicidad, por ti, por quitar algo de drama a todo esto, lo juro. AJSDHD FINNARIIOOOO Te amo hasta más allá del universo, Peeta.

**CarlaMellark: **ebritain a luk in chu yor aiiiiiiiiiiiiiis (la que tiene con Shakira xD) ¡Eso es canción choni mujajaja! Hum, bueno así tengo escusa para que vengas a Cantabria, y me quedará la marca en el culo asique pensaré (más) en ti cuando la vea RAUR Adoro los Carla puntos xD 1. No se sabe no se sabe 2. Quería decir que a pesar de ser una ciudad grande, todo el mundo se conoce, no me quedó muy bien pero te reíste *croqueta* 3. Aquí es: te mereces dos hostias bien dadas xD 4. Que pesada con meterte en la historia a cuidar a Peeta jaja tranquila, que se cuida solete. 5. JUM NO LO SEEEEEE jaja 6. TOMA RIMA jajajaja Me apunto todo eso para el posible final ;) 7. Johanna Manson Problemas debería ser. 8. Yo lo que estoy es loco, por tuah (hola, soy tu marido, adiós) 9. SIEMPRE hay que leerlo con voz de Caesar e,e 10. QUE TE JAMOH 11. Lagallega de voz superhipermegadulce y que una cántabra quiere mucho como la trucha al trucho. CHA CHA

**Munloka(**conocida como Marvel, Mervel, o simbolito del tiburón**): **extrañaba contestar tus reviews gritonas que intentan darme miedo, es obvio que no xD De las veces que has dicho que me ibas a matar he resucitado para volver a fastidiarte con esta historia, ¡I´m buttercup! Jaja Me encanta que habrás el correo y pienses eso de mí, dmeuestra que te saco de quicio un poquito con esta historia, pero te quiero. Sí, lo he hecho, Peeta acusado de maltrato. HOMBRE QUE SI GALE ESTÁ INTERESADOOOOO El potorro de Kat igual es libre para que él coma sushi, you know. No voy a decir si fue él quien lo dijo. Mua ja ja. JAJAJAJA JUGAR A LOS MEDICOS MUY BUENA xD Partemosle la cara con la pizarrita. Estoy leyendo todos tus gritos en jerezano, me encanta xD Sí, orgullosa me siento de sacaros de quicio con esta historia, por eso cuesta tanto escribirla, tengo que mirar por donde voy a ir para que os mordáis las uñas y os cagueis en mí, me encantaaaaaaaaaa. Buf, Marvel… Marvle mejor espero a la siguiente review, creo que le vas a odiar un poco tras este capítulo… Ay el temetia, el temita, ya queda poco para que salga EL TEMARRIO jajaja Johanna igual a problemas (la prabliñaa) Sí, es mi juego preferido, me siento como Snow e,e ¿Bipolarismo, guay? Anda y que se coman el potorro entre ella (ups, esto de otra cosa…). Grr mi gatita yo me dejo arañar toah pah ti, muzuela. TE ENCANTAN MIS LEMMONS SHUT UP AND DRINK BEER (hola, Peeta, nuestro lema) Loviolame y vio,ame a partes iguales, yo me dejo bro. Pedro.

** HutcherMuser: ***Peeta ON* RUBIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA *Peeta Off* JajaJA todavía recuerdo cuando comenzaste a leer todo seguido y me ibas diciendo por twitter, brutal, para haberte visto la cara. Esto es lo que tiene tardar tanto en leer mis historias, que lo lio todo xD Yo también pensé que Peeta debería haber matado del todo a Kat, por zorra, peeeeeeeeeeero sino el fic ya terminaría xD jajaja eres la única que me ha dicho pronosidades sobre las esposas (gracias). Gale no se sabe si es el que puso la denuncia, recuerda, ¡aquí espérate lo peor! Yo no quiero que Peeta sufra, ahora toda la mierda va a ir un poco para Kat y Prim, lo tengo previsto (no se lo digas al resto ;)) Johanna, buf… Adoro como me ha quedado ese personaje, ya lo veréis/leeréis, es genialosa. Adoro cuando te sale la vena Glim xD Primy Marvel… Bueno, tras este capítulo no creo que te lo parezcan tantos, veremos que ocurre. A mí también se me confunde el rol a veces, ¡NOS VEMOS EN EL SUPERMASSIVE BLACK HOLEEEEEEEEEEEE! Te ailofiu maravillosa rubia gemela Karina Glimmer :D Peeedro.

**Paramore-fran: **te contesto aquí las dos reviews. Adoro tu nombre de fan fiction, de hecho estoy escuchando ahora "Monster" (ha salido sola, tengo miedo D:) Tranquilo, con saber que me leen entre las sombras me vale. Aquí monada es como cuqui, tierno, lindo (¿) No se si se me entiende xD Peeta y Finnick tienen una relación de novios en realidad, todo es un sueño y Kat no existe jajano ¿Crees que es peor Delly que Gale? OMG el primero que lo dice, gracias gracias. JAJAJAJA SI DIJO GALE cuando estaba con Peeta, mátala como todos los lectores jaja Gale en este fic es medianamente tranquilo, cuando le veamos en acción ya veréis lo que es ser un Gale Gale malo, espérate lo peor. GRACIAS POR LAS DOS REVIEWS de verdad, me han encantado. Un besooo.

**Jusdreambig: **Gracias por pasarte, intento subir lo más rápido que puedo, pero cuesta mucho escribirlo y entre exámenes y escuela D: es complicado, pero se intenta. ¡Que no te mate la curiosidad! Jaja GRACIAS POR PASARTE un veos muy fuerteeeee.

**FIN DE REVIEWS FUCK- yeah**

**_AVISO/DANGER: Para quien no lo sepa ya, nos vemos en mis TRES FICS (_**_guat? Tres? YES, IM YOLO**) SIEMPRE **_**(**SINSAJO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE PEETA MELLARK**), ANTES DE AAU (**one shots dedicados a este fic, éxito mayor**), y en POSDATA: SIEMPRE (**llorera ASEGURADA**)**.

**POR UNA REVIEW regalo un video diciendo "They are taking the hobbits to Isengard" (jaja no) **

**PARA TODOLO DEMAS, MASTERCARD** **and may the MASTERCARD be ever in your favor!**

**Peeta Mellark**


	14. Capitulo catorce: Burn It Down

Disclaimer:**los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza. _Aviso/Danger: _Abstenerse mentes puras e inocentes, este fic está plagado de Lemons que pueden dañar vuestra sensibilidad.**

**_Recordaros: _****que esta fic tiene_TUMBLR_****(**que casi ya ni se usa, pero ahí está**): allaboutusfanfic[**punto**]tumblr[**punto**]com**

**Música de acompañamiento:** **The Black Keys - Lonely Boy (**temazoooooooo**)**

* * *

**Capítulo catorce: Burn It Down**

**Peeta´s POV**

Justo cuando llego a la manzana donde está mi oficina me acuerdo.

- ¡Pero si no tenía que venir hoy!

Paro mi asthon justo enfrente de la oficina y me quito las gafas para restregarme la mano por la cara. Tonto Mellark. Estas malditas pastillas me están volviendo loco, ya ni sé en qué hora vivo.

Miro la hora, las ocho y media de la mañana. ¿Y qué hago yo ahora? Bueno… Puedo "darme un homenaje". No penséis mal. Katniss siempre que está de mal humor sale a pasear por Londres, podría hacer lo mismo. ¿Me llevo la cámara? No, Peeta, hoy nada de tecnologías.

Pongo el teléfono en silencio y aparco el coche en mi plaza. Miro un segundo a la oficina para luego suspirar. "Mañana te enfrentarás a Johanna Manson". Suspiro. Camino desde Walworth hasta acabar casi en el London Eye, el día está bastante nublado pero unos rayos de sol consiguen colarse y reflejarse en las enormes cápsulas de la noria más famosa de la ciudad. "Tenía que haber traído la cámara", pienso para mí mismo mientras pongo los ojos en blanco.

El nombre sigue rebotando en mi cabeza. Johanna. Johanna Manson. "Todo fotógrafo que trabaja con ella acaba mal". No me paro de repetir eso. Demonios, basta. Saco mis cascos y los enchufo al teléfono. Necesito música para no pensar en "eso". Pongo a los Foo Fighters a todo volumen y me encamino al Starbucks más cercano. Música y café, combinación perfecta.

- Hola, un café con leche, sin azúcar por favor.

- ¿A nombre de quién?

- Mellark, Peeta Mellark –contesto a la joven dependienta del local.

Cuando por fin me da mi bebida me siento en la terraza y contemplo la calle. Debo parecer idiota sentado aquí solo pero la verdad es que se está bien, sin estrés, ni trabajo, sin Johannas… Cierro los ojos y me dejo inducir por el ritmo de "Blue jeans" de Lana del Rey, despejando mi mente por completo. Una sombra me tapa el sol que empezaba a darme calor en la cara. Oigo que me llaman asique me quito los cascos y miro por encima de las gafas.

- ¿Sí?

Delante mío tengo a un a un tío de piel aceitunada. Es endemoniadamente alto, seguro que si me pongo en pie mis ojos sólo llegaría a su pecho. Por cómo le queda de justa por los hombros la chaqueta de cuero negra que trae se ve que tiene músculos. También lleva gafas de sol modelo Rayban aviador. Cuando se las sube y las pone sobre su pelo negro veo que tiene unos ojos achinados de color gris, parecidos a los de Katniss.

- Perdón por la interrupción, pero oí tu nombre en la cola y quería saber si eras el Peeta Mellark que me habló Katniss –me dice, tiene la voz grave y seria aunque denota cierta fiereza.

- ¿Qué, Katniss? –no puedo evitar levantar la ceja y mis gafas caen por el puente de mi nariz- Sí, claro, soy Peeta… ¿Conoces a Katniss?

- Nos conocemos del gimnasio. Soy Gale, Gale Hawthorne –extiende su enorme mano hasta mí para estrechársela- ¿Katniss no te dijo nada?

- No, no me dijo nada sobre un tal Gale –contesto, tomando su mano y sacudiéndola suave. Tiene demasiada fuerza pero finjo que no me ha hecho daño- Pues… Encantado supongo.

- Sí, bueno, es que he oído tu nombre en la cola y pasé sólo a saludar, nada más.

Dudo unos segundos mientras (imagino) Gale me escruta entero.

- ¿Estás ocupado? Lo digo porque yo se supone que estoy "regalándome el día" pero esto no es lo mío –me paso la mano por el pelo y poso mi café- Puedes sentarte si quieres.

- Pues la verdad es que ando con algo de prisa, lo siento. Sólo pasé para saludarte, Katniss no habla mucho de ti en el gimnasio

- Ella tampoco habla de las amistades que tiene allí –contesto, con algo de recelo- Bueno pues un placer Gale.

- Lo mismo digo, Peeta

Gale se gira en sus talones y mira a los lados de la carretera para cruzar, yo me subo bien las gafas y miro también el paso de los coches. Justo cuando tiene paso libre Gale se gira otra vez a mí y posa su café en la mesa con demasiada fuerza.

- Ah, se me olvidaba decirte –comienza a decir este, quitándose las gafas de sol de encima del pelo- Siento el accidente en el hospital.

- ¿Qué?

Noto mi corazón dejar de bombear sangre durante unos instantes. ¿Accidente en el hospital?

- Sí, bueno… No pude evitar hacer lo que hice cuando os vi a ti y a Katniss… Bueno…

- No… No te entiendo Gale, ¿qué quieres decir con lo del hospital?

- Yo fui la persona que te derribó cuando estabas agarrando a Katniss por el cuello. Comprende que lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Un recuerdo asalta en mi mente. Yo con las manos enredadas en el cuello de Kat, una sombra viniendo a mi derecha, y luego un fuerte impacto contra el suelo. Espera, ¿Gale me separó cuando casi mato a Katniss? Antes de que pueda contestarle algo o preguntarle más cosa Gale ya ha desaparecido de la calle. ¿Qué cojones está pasando aquí?

**Katniss´s POV**

- Driver, tenemos que hacer esto, has venido muy gordo de casa de Finn y Ann –le digo a nuestro perro mientras termino el último trozo de calle hasta de llegar a mi casa- ¡Vamos pequeño!

Agito la correa para que Driver siga mi ritmo al correr, pero este perro es demasiado vago o está demasiado gordo como para aguantar la hora y media que llevamos corriendo. Decido bajar el ritmo hasta ir casi andando. A lo lejos veo ya mi casa asique me quito los cascos. Puedo ver a Prim hablando con un chico en la puerta de casa. ¿Quién es ese? De lejos se parece a Marvel, aunque lo recordaba más alto. Prim asiente al desconocido y entra en casa cuando yo soy sorprendida por el perro de la señora Mags. Los ladridos de Driver y cómo este tira de la correa para ir a jugar con el pequeño setter irlandés me apartan la vista de mi hija, que ya ha entrado en casa.

- Hola, buenos días Katniss –me sorprende una voz.

Parpadeo un segundo y me encuentro de bruces con Mags, nuestra vecina. Suelto a Driver y este se pone a jugar como loco con el otro cachorro, oliéndose los traseros y jugando a perseguirse. Mags se acerca a mí mientras juega con la correa de su perro. La señora Mags es vecina nuestra de toda la vida. Podría decir que es la señora más encantadora del mundo, pero estaría mintiendo. Es pesada, antipática, y por encima de todo, cotilla. Nunca he visto a persona más cotilla en mi vida.

- Buenos días, Mags, ¿sacando al pequeño George?

- Si hija sí, con esto de que mi marido no está casi en casa tengo que buscarme algo para entretenerme –me responde, fingiendo un drama como si fuera una estrella de Hollywood- ¿Y tú, hija, saliendo a mover el cuerpo?

- Sí, hemos estado en Barcelona unos días y no he parado de comer, tengo que bajar esta tripa –no puedo evitar fingir una sonrisa de lado, Mags abre sus ojos y forma una O con la boca.

- ¿En Barcelona? Ay, hija, que suerte, no tenía ni idea de que os fuisteis.

"Si nos has regado las plantas, idiota", pienso para mí misma. Por el rabillo del ojo veo a Driver mordiendo las patas al asqueroso perro de mi vecina. Está gordo, con el pelo sucio, y tiene el mismo mal humor que su dueña. Tal para cual.

- Todo lo bueno se acaba, supongo –contesto, yendo a donde Driver y atándole la correa- Lo siento Mags, tengo que ir a casa, mi hija acaba de llegar del instituto.

- Oh, sí, lo siento. Sólo pasaba a saludar.

- Un placer hablar contigo

Justo cuando me giro y encamino mi vuelta a casa Mags me llama con su voz estridente.

- ¿Supongo que mañana nos veremos en el gimnasio, no?

- No lo sé, supongo –contesto, girando algo la cabeza para decirla adiós con la mano.

- Seguro que sí, el bombero estará asique imagino que tú también.

La mujer dice eso con cierto rintintin en su voz, lo que hace que me gire por completo y la mire expectante.

- ¿El bombero?

- Si, hija –me contesta esta, comenzando a acercarse a mí de nuevo- Ese chico con el que estabas el otro día… Gale, Gale Hawthorne creo que se llamaba.

- Ah, sí… Bueno, no lo sé si iré y no sé qué tiene que ver Gale en todo esto.

Me sorprendo cuando la anciana acerca su cara demasiado a la mía y me mira como si echara fuego por los ojos.

- Cariño, que no soy tonta… Todo el mundo en esta zona de Londres sabe que el bombero y tú tenéis algo más que una relación de amigos.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Katniss, vamos. Ambas sabemos que Gale te hace el coñito cataratas

Esto es la gota que colma el vaso. Abro los labios para decirla cuatro cosas bien dichas, pero decido callarme y me giro de nuevo para encaminarme hasta mi casa. Cuando estoy llegando a mi puerta me parece decir como Mags me llama putón y dice algo sobre si Peeta se entera de todo esto. No puede estar pasando esto. ¡Será idiota! No pienso volver a hablar con esa señora en la vida. ¿A qué ha venido eso sobre Gale? ¿Todo el mundo lo sabe? Es una soberana tontería pues yo no tengo nada con Gale… ¿O sí?

- Driveeeeeeeeeeer

La voz de Prim me desconcierta de mis pensamientos cuando abro la puerta de casa y suelto al animal para que vaya a por mi hija. Me encuentro a Prim sentada en las escaleras de la entrada quitándose las botas.

- Hola, hija, ¿qué tal el primer día de clase?

- Bien –me contesta cortante Prim, dejando que Driver la llene la cara de babas- He conocido al hermano de Marvel.

- ¿El de Barcelona, tiene un hermano tan joven? ¿Pero cuántos años tiene?

- Marvel tiene dos años más mamá, y William tiene los mismos que yo.

- Uh, asique William ¿eh? –pregunto, poniendo una mano sobre la cadera y levantando ambas cejas, mi hija se pone roja como un tomate.

- Will, le llaman Will –me contesta, intentado pronunciar su nombre sin atascarse.

- Es un nombre bonito, mejor que "Marvel" –comento mientras subo las escaleras para quitarme la ropa- ¡Eso suena como a una tienda de ultramarinos! –grito.

Este último comentario hace reír a Prim como una loca, pero como he subido rápida las escaleras no la doy tiempo a contestarme. Entro al cuarto y me quito la ropa sudada de correr. Al menos parece que Prim si ha tenido un buen día, tenía miedo de que se encontrara con Cato. Tengo que ir a hablar con el director para que echen a ese chico del colegio. Me miro un segundo el espejo de mi cuarto y noto que mis caderas han ensanchado un poco.

- Genial…

El sonido del teléfono me distrae de mi imagen reflejada, salgo corriendo hacia la cama todavía semi desnuda y miro a ver quién es. ¿Gale? El vaso de leche de esta mañana se me sube por la garganta y un sudor frío me recorre la nuca, ¿le habrá dicho algo también Mags?

- ¿Sí…? –contesto, después de tragar saliva e intentando sonar calmada.

- Hey, Catnip

**Peeta´s POV**

"Comprende que lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo." Esa frase me rebota una y otra vez en la cabeza mientras camino hacia Dios sabe dónde, voy con la cabeza agachada y bajando una cuesta pero ahora mismo no sé en qué calle de Londres me situó. ¿Quién era ese tío, por qué me ha tratado así? Katniss no me había dicho que conocía a un tal Gale del gimnasio, y eso que cuando vuelve de allí me cuenta a todas las personas que ha visto. ¿Katniss sabrá que este tío fue el que la salvó de morir ahogada por mis manos? Sí es así creo que me lo habría contado.

- ¡¿Peeta?! ¡PEETA, PEETA MELLARK, AQUÍ!

Levanto la vista de mis converses negras y miro hacia la voz que me llama. ¿Qué narices pasa en esta ciudad que todo el mundo me conoce y yo a ellos no? Me doy cuenta entonces donde estoy, en la antigua pista de beisbol de mi instituto. ¿Cómo he terminado aquí? A lo lejos veo el antiguo edificio que era mi instituto, sigue igual que cómo lo dejé. La pista está algo derruida, el color verde que solía tener está algo amarronado, pero sigue siendo un sitio que me trae muchos recuerdos. También veo a una sombra enormemente enorme venir corriendo hacia mí. Me pongo la mano sobre los ojos para taparme el Sol y veo entonces a Gloss corriendo hacia mí.

- ¿¡GLOSS!? ¡No puede ser!

Gloss era mi antiguo compañero de equipo cuando ambos jugábamos (y junto con Finnick) al beisbol en el instituto. Siempre fue un chaval alto y fuerte, pero ahora parece que su camiseta va a estallar por tanto músculo. Cuando llega a mi lado me da un abrazo que casi me deja sin respiración.

- Joder Mellark, estás hecho un figurín –me dice al separarnos mientras frota mis brazos- Si tienes músculos y todo.

- Tú más que yo Gloss, ¿qué te dedicas a la halterofilia o qué?

- No, no, a eso no, estoy entrenando al equipo de beisbol –me contesta, girándose y señalando el campo.

A lo lejos veo a un grupo de niños jugando a pasarse la pelota, deben de tener once años o poco menos. Sonrío y felicito a Gloss por ser el entrenador, en nuestros tiempos era de los mejores del equipo aunque nunca se concentraba mucho.

- Peeta…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? –miro a mi amigo que me escruta entero, se me queda mirando un tiempo y luego pone su mano sobre mi cabeza.

- Sigues siendo un liliputiense.

- ¡Vete a la mierda!

Me quito su mano de mi cabeza y me paso los dedos para revolverme el pelo. Siempre con el mismo tema. Gloss me lleva hasta la pista para presentarle al equipo, este me presenta como un antiguo jugador y reconozco a algunos niños de otros miembros del equipo. Da gusto recordar los viejos tiempos. No habré matado yo tardes jugando como estos niños hacen ahora. Me quedo mirando como entrenan una hora más o menos, también fijándome en como Gloss les enseña, es curioso ver como todos nos hemos vuelto ya adultos cuando hace nada estábamos ganando la liga. Sentado desde las gradas saco una foto y la subo a Instagram. Al poco Finnick me manda un mensaje.

- **¿¡Por qué estás en el campo de Beísbol!? (13:24)**

- **Luego si quieres te respondo pero con unas cervezas, tal vez venga Gloss conmigo (13:25)**

- **:O (13:25)**

Veo que no contesta más que el emoticono y guardo el teléfono para bajar a la pista, parece ser que el entrenamiento ha terminado ya. En cuanto poso un pie en el amarronado césped vuelvo a sentirme como el crío de 15 años que jugaba en este sitio. No habré pasado cosas aquí, tanto buenas como malas. Despido a los niños que Gloss entrena y ayudo a este a recoger las cosas.

- ¿Odair, Finnick Odair?

- Sí, seguimos siendo grandes amigos.

- Los "Telma y Louise" os llamábamos, ¿recuerdas? –me comenta Gloss mientras cierra el armario con los bates.- Seguirá igual de capullo ¿no?

- No tanto, no creas.

- ¿Y Katniss, sigues con ella?

- Claro –creo que digo eso con demasiada efusividad- Prim está ya enorme.

- Un día tienes que traerte a tu hija a los entrenamientos, seguro que le encanta.

- Ella es más de bailar, cantar, o cosas que se supone que hagan ahora las adolescentes.

Terminamos de recoger todo y Gloss me acompaña hasta mi coche aceptando gustoso la cerveza junto a Finnick. Le voy contando todo sobre Katniss, Prim, Finnick, Annie… Él me cuenta que acabó casado con una chica que conoció en la Universidad, pero que se divorciaron hace cosa de un año.

- Pero con esto del beisbol estoy entretenido, y encima ligo con las madres –me dice, guiñándome el ojo como si entendiera lo que quiere decir con eso- Por cierto, no tenemos segundo entrenador.

- ¿Y?

- Lo digo por si a ti o al pescadete de Finn os apetece apuntaros, dices que te tienen algo estresado en el trabajo, esto ayuda –me responde, sacudiendo su bolsa de entrenar.

¿Yo, entrenando a niños pequeños al béisbol? No sé enseñar a Prim a hacer una triste suma, menos iba a poder con veinte críos alborotando. Aunque a Gloss se le parece bastante contento con esto, igual si que es entretenido.

- Lo pensaré, pero primero tengo que terminar ese maldito trabajo con Johanna Manson.

- Se lo diré a los niños, seguro que les encanta tener a "Peeta Mellark" de entrenador.

- Ni que fuera una deidad –comento yo, pasándome la mano por el pelo.

- Yo no tengo una tribuna en medio del pasillo del instituto con mi foto en grande –me responde el rubio, alzando las dos cejas.

- Entendido, entendido… Pero primero he de quitarme a Manson.

- Ya, buf, que movida –comenta Gloss mientras llegamos a mi oficina- ¿Has oído su última noticia? Dicen que hizo que veinte tíos se masturbaran delante suyo en una fiesta y que la salpicaran con su semen al terminar. No hay día que no salga en las revistas o en las noticias.

Suspiro resignado, por supuesto que lo sé. Johanna Manson debería tener de sobrenombre la palabra "problemas". Casi a cada hora sale algún escándalo referente a ella. Su comportamiento sobrepasa los límites de la razón. Pero eso no me preocupa a mí. A mí me preocupa lo que pueda hacerme ella. Todo fotógrafo que ha trabajado con Johanna ha acabado o en paro y tirado en la calle por depresión. En dos días la veo, creo que me tomaré un par de pastillas del doctor Strockett para ir "contento" a verla.

- Bueno Peeta, entonces mañana hablamos para esas cervezas con Finnick, ¿no?

- Sí –contesto, despertando de mi atontamiento y parando frente mi coche- Hablo con él y te llamo, pero supongo que podamos ir a mi casa o a la suya.

- Fantástico, hablaré al resto a ver si podemos hacer una "reunión de equipo"

- Eso sería genial –sonrío a Gloss mientras meto la llave y abro el coche- Bueno, Gloss, ha sido un placer verte.

- Lo mismo digo Peeta, espero vernos pronto –responde, dándome su mano y estrechándola- Y ten cuidado con esa tía de las fotos.

- Gracias, e igualmente.

Es lo único que consigo responder mientras mi amigo se aleja y yo monto en el coche. "Ten cuidado con esa tía", es a lo único que le doy vueltas hasta que llego a mi hogar, eso, y lo de ese tal Gale.

**Katniss´s POV**

Reconozco perfectamente la voz de Gale al otro lado del teléfono, maldito mote.

- ¿Estás bien? Tienes la voz rara

- ¿Qué? Ah, no, tranquilo, es que he salido a correr y…bueno, ya sabes, me estaba cambiando.

- Oh, genial, bueno tengo algo de prisa sólo llamaba para preguntarte una cosa.

¿Una cosa? ¿Gale, a mí? Él parece nervioso también a través del teléfono.

- Dime.

- Dentro de unos días tenemos gala benéfica del cuerpo de bomberos forestales de Londres. Vamos a recolectar dinero para comprar un camión mejor dotado para el salvamento de los bosques quemados. Me… preguntaba… Si querías venir.

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? Gale, no creo que pinte mucho en una fiesta de esas, yo sólo te conozco a ti.

- Ya, bueno pero… Me gustaría que fueras como… –Gale tose lejos del teléfono, como si le costara decir lo que me está pidiendo- Como mi acompañante. Te presentaría a mis compañeros y además irías por una buena causa, serías de gran ayuda. Y estoy seguro que enseguida te harás al grupo.

- Gale, tranquilo –contesto yo, posándome en el borde de la cama, todavía desnuda- No es tan fácil. Tengo una familia, mi hija Prim…

- Prim tiene quince años ya, Catnip, sabe cuidarse solita.

- Tienes razón pero… No puedo irme así como así.

¿Qué pensaría Peeta si me voy con otro a otra fiesta, y sin él? Es la primera duda que me asalta a la mente. Cierto es que Prim no es ningún problema, pero tener que explicarle a Peeta a donde voy no será tan fácil.

- ¿Qué otra cosa tienes mejor que hacer, Catnip?

Ahí me ha calado. No tengo trabajo, no tengo estudios, no haga nada excepto ejercicio y dedicarme a la casa. ¿Qué problema habría en que quiera divertirme un poco?

- … Está bien, Gale, acepto la oferta.

- Genial, el jueves paso a buscarte por casa a las ocho.

- A las ocho, entendido –mi mente empieza a pensar en qué vestido llevar.

- Ya estoy contando las horas… Catnip.

**Fin del capítulo catorce**

* * *

**GALEEEEEEEEEEE jaja YOLO YOYOYOYOLOOO Fin del capítulo CATORCEEEEEEEEEE. Sí, Lucía lo ha vuelto a hacer, ha hecho que la queráis matar de nuevo. Creo que ya me voy a meter en un agujero y no salir JAMAS porque me vais a matar, ¿os habría gustado que fuera un Gale POV? Porque casi casi lo parece xD ¿Qué opinais, os ha gustado, muy puta Katniss verdad? Recordad: "**sufre porque no sabes qué carajo va a pasar con este personaje**" ¡PONEROS EN LO PEOR, SIEMPRE!**

**Lo siento por tardar, una vez más, el próximo ya está medio escrito asique igual en una semana vuelvo a subir :) Los capítulos los tengo escritos a mano y no saco tiempo para pasarlos "a máquina". Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Comentad CUALQUIER COSA, quiero saber que os parece, si tenéis alguna idea, ¡todo sirve!**

**Gracias, gracias, y mil gracias más a los que seguís esta locura. 89 REVIEWS en 13 capítulos ¿En serio? CASI CASI 100 NO-me-lo-creooooooo Madre de dios, nunca pensé que esto pasaría, que nadie haría caso a esta tontería… MIL GRACIAS :) No sólo los que dejan reviews, sino a mis lectores anónimos (que tengo unos cuantos) y a los no anónimos que no se manifiestan. No sé como agradeceros todo, me hacéis muy feliz sabiendo que os gusta esta historia.**

**ITS REVIEW TIME (**imaginaros a Caesar diciendo esto, YES YES**)**

**Thedylori: **Ya lo siento, es un fic fácil de escribir pero mi vagancia es máxima y tardo demasiado, intentaré que no vuelva a pasar. GRACIAS por la review y por lo de la inspiración jaja Un beso

**Juliper22: **En serio, tus reviews siempre son como "kasjfhjdghfdjgfd muero de adorabilidad", de verdad, me das muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo diciendo lo que dices, que no creo que sea verdad que sea una buena historia pero se agradece. Este fic yo intento contar cosas del día a día, nada de cosas bonitas o finales felices, esto es la vida misma. GRACIAS por lo de versátil. ¡No hay tanto drama! D: jope, todos igual, yo creo que tanto no tiene, y ahora que va a empeorar buuuuf jaja Intentaré darle respiros a Peeta, por vosotras. Pues Peeta es un reflejo de mí misma, hasta en la ropa, otras personas me lo dicen y es como "eres el Peeta de esta historia", asique supongo que gracias por los halagos jaja. Yo a los pocos que he ido han sido charlatanes, lo siento pero es así, a parte que no soy una persona muy data a hablar con psicólogos xD Y YO TE DEJABA los capítulos peor mi letra es algo así como de un mono escribiendo en un autobús, POS ASI jajaja GRACIASPOR LA REVIEW ERES GENIAL!

**Paramore-fan: **en esta historia SIEMPRE contesto reviews en el propio capi, espero que te haga ilu xD A mí me gusta, no soy muy muy fan de paramore pero si los uso para escribir. JAJAJAJA Cato es una maricona hecha y derecha. Oyes, cualquier duda sobre palabros españoles yo te los comento tranquila y así más que puedes usar luego xD NO somos tan guaaaays. JAJAJA CONCHE TU MADRE ¡Me lo apunto! Will en el próximo capítulo descubriréis lo que trama, ya veréis. Me vas a matar, pero todavía no lo he escuchado, mátame lentamente. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LA REVIEW me reí un montón, me encanta que pongáis tonterías jaja GRACIAS POR PASARTEEEEEEEEEE

**CarlaMellark: **Creo que no he recibido review más rara por tu parte en-la-vida xD HOLA CHIQUILICUATRE jaja Buf, creo que eso puntos van a variar MUY MUCHO tras el capítulo 14…xD PA QUE TE VOY A METER EN LA HISTORIA SI YAME TIENES A MI, TU PEETA jaja Ñia, te quiero rubia loca.

**Torposoplo12: **¿Mi melodía es una Isla muy Chachi? *llora* ¡TENGO MI PROPIA MELODIA BITCHES! Me haré una camiseta para que todo el mundo lo sepa. Peeta ya sabes, siempre puteado, aunque Jojo le va a ayudar en cierta manera, ya veremos como va yendo. JAJAJA ZORREA Zorri Katniss, como no. A mí me pasa, lo de irme, dejarme algo, y volver a cogerlo, yo si no hago mi ritual mañanero no despierto nunca xD Ya explico en este capi la edad de Marvel y Will, me alegro de que te haya gustado su hermanito. Y que quieres, un mini Jack Quaid yo también me fijaría e,e JAJAJA ABUE EFFIEEEE no se porque he imaginado tu cara de DA FACK? ¿botas? xD yo si entiendo, y quiero esas putas botas. Charlie es un compañero de mi módulo, créetelo, se llama Christian in real pero lo he reflejado exactamente igual en este fic. Will, Will, en el próximo capi veremos que esconde, le he dado personalidad tipo Cuatro asique imagino que te gustará. THEY ARE TAKING THE HOBBITS TO ISENGARD GAR GARD GAR jajaja Yo tambien te adoramo cosita monosa, espero que el drama vaya desapareciendo más y más. Jajaja De Gale no digo nada… TE QUIERO PUPETE.

**Munloka: **Como se nota que con este capi me odiaste que has sido la última en comentar jajaja Bueno, creo que lo de Marvel y puti Cash ya quedó bastante hablado, es muy muy muy tonto por dejarse pero se deja. Pues sí, ya ves que no la importa ni lo de Cato, la ha dolido bastante ¡pero esa la pasa por haber estado con Cato y ser una fursiah! Will creo que le vas a odiar cuando descubras su secretillo, en parte lo vas a odiar y a amar, veremos que te parece xD El amigo gay es un compañero de mi módulo, es fantástico xD JAJAJAJA TU Y YO SABEMOS QUE PASA CON JOHANNA ¡Se sasep! Cachas de turno, uf el cachas de turno….. JAJAJAJAJA ME DISPONGO A ESCONDERMEY NO SALIR NUNCA jaja IFLY BRO!

**FIN DE REVIEWS mmm ZAP**

**_AVISO/DANGER: Para quien no lo sepa ya, nos vemos en mis TRES FICS (_**_guat? Tres? YES, IM YOLO**) SIEMPRE**_**(**SINSAJO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE PEETA MELLARK**), ANTES DE AAU (**one shots dedicados a este fic, éxito mayor**), y en POSDATA: SIEMPRE (**llorera ASEGURADA**)**.

G-R-A-C-I-A-S

**PARA TODOLO DEMAS, MASTERCARD** **and may the MASTERCARD be ever in your favor!**

**Peeta Mellark**


	15. Capítulo quince: My December

Disclaimer:**los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza. _Aviso/Danger: _Abstenerse mentes puras e inocentes, este fic está plagado de Lemons que pueden dañar vuestra sensibilidad.**

**_Recordaros: _****que esta fic tiene_TUMBLR_****(**que casi ya ni se usa, pero ahí está**): allaboutusfanfic[**punto**]tumblr[**punto**]com**

**Música de acompañamiento:** **Simple plan - Generation (**mi canción sobre todas las cosas, es mi maldita canción**)**

* * *

**Capítulo quince: My December**

**Prim´s POV**

- Joder, se me van a salir las tetas.

Por enésima vez en la mañana me vuelvo a subir el top negro antes de entrar en mi clase. Me despido de Rue en la puerta y entro a clase, como siempre toda la gente se vuelve y me mira con cara de asco. Cobardes todos. Paso con la cabeza agachada y me siento junto a Will, que está mirando su teléfono.

- Guao, que hipster vienes –comento mientras me siento a su lado, pegada a la pared.

Mi compañero levanta la vista del móvil y me dedica una sonrisa de lado. La verdad es que viene muy guapo. Will trae puesta una sudadera verde oscura con dibujos geométricos en amarillo que le hacen resaltar más el pelo rubio, se lo hace más claro. También trae unos pantalones marrones tostados algo pegados, por lo que logro distinguir, metidos dentro de unas botas militares amarillas. En ese momento el profesor entra por la puerta asique vuelvo la vista al frente y abro mi libro, tiene una nota dentro.

**"¿Cuánto quieres a cambio de tener mi polla metida entre tus tetas?"**

¿Qué cojones? Abro los ojos como nunca y le paso la nota a William para que la vea y alucine como lo estoy haciendo yo ahora.

- ¿Y esto? –me susurra, sin cambiar su expresión seria al leer el papel.

- No tengo ni idea –le contesto, acercándome a él para que el profesor no nos oiga- La acabo de encontrar, y mí letra no es…

- Gilipolleces.

Will hace el papel trizas y lo deja en una esquina de su mesa para no mirarlo más. Paso el resto de la clase dándole vueltas. ¿Qué mente pervertida podía haber puesto eso, y encima me lo da a mí? No es normal, nunca antes me había dicho algo así, y no es la primera que llevo este top. La idea me asalta al segundo. Cato ¿Habrá tenido él algo que ver? No, no puede ser tan… Mierda.

- Prim, deja de pensar en la nota –vuelve a susurra Will, echando miradas rápidas a la pizarra y a mí.- Pasa de todo. ¿Has traído comida para luego?

- ¿Comida? ¿Para qué?

- Te dije que hoy por la tarde iba a enseñarte una cosa, ¿recuerdas? Aceptaste venir.

- Ya, sí, lo recuerdo –contesto, mirándolo con cierto cabreo- Pero pensaba que duraría unos minutos, no creo que nos quedemos hasta las tantas. ¿Real o no?

- No, pero debería haber traído comida vas a necesitar fuerzas. Te dejaré la mitad de mi sándwich. –me susurra el rubio con rostro serio- ¿Y qué es eso de "real o no"?

- Perdón, es un juego de mi padre –miro a la pizarra y muevo la mano por el aire. Se me ha pegado esa manía de mi padre.

Tenemos que interrumpir la conversación porque el profesor me pregunta sobre un ejercicio que no logro entender. Lo resuelvo inventándomelo y suena la campana para cambiar de clase. El resto de la mañana me olvido de la condenada nota y de todas las miradas del instituto. Lo olvido más que nada porque no paro de darle vueltas a lo que me tiene que enseñar Will esta tarde. En clase de plástica aprovecho para sacar mi blackberry y dejarle un mensaje a mi padre.

- **CHACHO Hoy no me esperéis a comer (13:25)**

- **¿Puedo saber la razón? (13:25)**

- **Me quedo con William a terminar un trabajo (13:25)**

- **¿Un trabajo, eh? e,e Entendidoooo ;) (13:26)**

Pongo los ojos en blanco y guardo el teléfono y me pongo a terminar el bodegón a lápiz hasta que llega la maldita hora de comer.

**Peeta´s POV**

- ¡Katniss! –comento a mi mujer, sentado en la taza del váter- ¡Prim no viene a comer!

- ¿Y eso? –me contesta mi mujer, asomando la cabeza por fuera de la cortina de la ducha.

- Ha quedado para comer con un tal William. ¿Te suena?

- Ah, sí –responde Katniss, sonriendo y volviendo a meterse bajo la ducha- ¡Es el hermano pequeño de Marvel!

Levanto ambas cejas y termino de hacer mis necesidades. Asique Marvel tiene un hermano, es bueno saber que se lleva bien con mi hija. Tiro de la cadena y me dispongo a cambiarme para salir a jugar al baloncesto y llevarme a Driver conmigo. Cuando me he quitado la camiseta Katniss sale del baño con una toalla anudada y el pelo mojado.

- Hum, que bien hueles –contesto, dándola un beso en las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor.

- Gracias.

En cuanto Katniss se quita la toalla y puedo ver su espalda desnuda y mojada mi pene empieza a pedir su atención, mierda Mellark. Mi esposa se gira y me mira con cara seria.

- ¿Y entonces ya habéis firmado la sesión de Johanna Mason?

- Sí, supongo que a la noche den la noticia por la televisión –contesto, buscando en el armario mi camiseta- ¿Y mi camiseta de los Celtics?

- En el cajón de abajo… ¿Y cuando tienes que ir entonces?

- El jueves, el jueves vuelvo al trabajo.

Encuentro mi camiseta de jugar en el fondo del armario y mientras me la pongo veo que Katniss frunce el ceño y me mira preocupada.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Que el jueves, yo… yo no cenaré en casa.

Katniss se sienta en el borde de la cama mientras se seca el pelo con la toalla que antes tenía sobre su cuerpo, cayendo agua sobre sus pechos. La noto algo nerviosa al contarme todo esto.

- ¿Y eso?

- Tengo una cena benéfica del cuerpo de bomberos forestales de Londres –dice Katniss, agachando la cabeza e intentando no mirarme- Es para reunir dinero y que puedan tener un equipo mejor…

- Eso es genial cariño –digo yo, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Katniss- ¿Y qué vas a ir con Magde, ya os volvéis a hablar?

- No, de Madge no he vuelto a saber nada…

Katniss se levanta y da algunas vueltas pasando la mano por el borde de nuestra cama, el movimiento de sus caderas desnudas es jodidamente erótico. Me acerco a ella y la beso en el hombro, está tensa.

- Oh, genial, ¿y puedo saber con quién vas?

- Supongo que vengan personas del barrio –responde rápido Katniss- Vecinos, compañeros, no sé, mucha gente Peeta.

- Eso es genial, suena divertido.

- Asique supongo que el jueves tengas que quedarte con Prim por la noche.

- Ya, eso ya me lo imaginaba –comento, volviendo a besar su hombro mientras ella intenta mantener la respiración- ¿estás bien Katniss?

Mi esposa se da la vuelta y me mira enfurecida, de sus ojos parecen que van a salir llamas. Se queda un rato mirándome y apretando los labios, como pensando que decir exactamente.

- Peeta estoy cansada –dice en un susurro.

- ¿Cansada? ¿Cansada de qué?

- De estar aquí, en esta casa. Todos los días hago lo mismo: hacer las compras, sacar a Driver, correr, e ir al gimnasio. ¡Necesito algo más!

¿Qué cojones? ¿A qué viene todo esto ahora, qué he podido hacer para que ahora Katniss piense esto? Abro los ojos como platos mientras Katniss se separa de mi lado y camina nerviosa por la habitación. Me lleva mi tiempo pensar que decirla para no cagarla, está realmente enfada.

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras cariño… –contesto, acercándome a ella con cuidado y sonando calmado.- Me parece bien Katniss.

- A ti todo te parece bien Peeta, siempre te parece bien ¿Y yo qué?

Esto es estúpido, estoy discutiendo con Katniss por algo que ni siquiera tiene sentido. No sé por donde coger toda esta discusión.

- Peeta, ni siquiera me preguntas más sobre con quien o por qué voy a la fiesta.

- ¿Por qué iba a preguntar más? –contesto, alzando las cejas.- Me parece fantástico que mi mujer tenga amigos y que salga.

Katniss se pone a dar vueltas de un lado al otro de la habitación, algo la reconcome la cabeza pero no logro entender qué es. Yo la miro expectante desde el borde de la cama. Cuando Katniss se enfada lo mejor es callarse y no decir nada, aunque no haya nada que decir.

- Estoy cansada, cansada de hacer siempre lo mismo –dice mi esposa, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y resoplando- Quiero algo en mi vida Peeta, algo nuevo.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?

Mi mujer se para en seco frente a mí, soltando sus manos y mirándome con cierto miedo. Sus ojos bajan por toda mi estructura, escrutándome sin disimulo.

- Peeta, quiero que me folles –suelta como si nada.

- ¿Qué?

No me da tiempo a reaccionar, Katniss estampa sus labios contra mí y me hace caer tumbado sobre la cama. Tiene el cuerpo ardiendo a pesar de estar mojada por la ducha. Mis manos pasan por su espalda mientras ella mete su lengua en mi boca. Esto no puede estar pasando.

- Katniss, no quiero que…

Katniss no me deja acabar la frase, me agarra ambas manos y las agarra con una suya encima de mí, impidiéndome moverme, mientras sigue jugando con su lengua dentro de mi boca. Sus besos son fuertes e intensos, irradia calor, es como si me estuviera follando tan solo con la boca. En mi cerebro dejar de llegar la sangre y se va toda a mi miembro, que se alza y choca con las piernas desnudas (¿vuelvo a recalcar lo de mojadas?) de Katniss. La morena se separa de mis labios y comienza a dejarme mordiscos por el cuello. Amplios gemidos salen de mí involuntariamente. Intento mover las manos para poder tocarla, pero mi mujer tiene una fuerza superior a la mía. Supongo que sea provocado por el mosqueo que tenía hace unos minutos. Katniss va dejando besos por mi pecho y con su mano libre se deshace de mi cinturón y de los botones de mis pantalones.

- ¿Estás…segura?

- Has dicho que querías ayudar, ¿no? –me responde mi mujer, metiendo la mano libre sin dilaciones bajo mis calzoncillos y acariciando el exterior de mi pene, provocando que suelte un gemido bastante alto.- Pues fóllame como nunca, Peeta Mellark.

Cuando se pone ruda es cuando más me pone. Mierda, mi mente es perversión total, no puedo ser racional ahora mismo. Katniss me suelta las manos y se separa para librarme de los pantalones y los calzoncillos. En cuanto ve mi imponente erección delante suyo Katniss se relame los labios. Como yo ya soy libre me muevo rápido y la empujo para que quede tumbada sobre la cama. Me pongo las botas con sus pechos, mordiendo y chupando todo lo que quiero y con los gemidos de Katniss de fondo. Paseo mi pene por entre sus piernas, cuando llego al inicio de su sexo puedo notar que está empapado a más no poder. Por un segundo soy racional y miro a Katniss a la cara para preguntarla si realmente quiere hacer esto. Llevamos meses sin hacerlo, no quiero dañarla. Y está haciendo esto para quitarse el mosqueo, cosa que nunca antes había echo. Nunca, repito nunca, hemos tenido sexo tan intenso.

- Katniss, estás…

- Ni se te ocurra preguntar si estoy lista, Peeta.

Katniss me agarra de la cadera y me da la vuelta, quedando ella encima y restregando sus caderas con las mías. Gotas de agua caen desde el todavía pelo mojado de Katniss hasta mi pecho del cual parece que se me va a salir el corazón. Ambos nos miramos a los ojos mientras Katniss introduce mi miembro en su sexo, tengo que apartar la vista un segundo para cerrar los ojos y gritar del gusto. Menos mal que no está Prim en casa, así puedo gritar a gusto.

- Oh, joder…

- Dios, Peeta –jadea Katniss, echando la cabeza hacia delante y comenzando a moverse- Que…gusto…

- Sí, uf… Llevábamos… arfg, mucho…tiempo sin…

En cuanto abro la boca Katniss vuelve a agacharse y besarme con intensidad mientras noto las paredes de su vagina conectarse con mi pene. Ambos gritamos como locos. Demasiados meses sin sexo no son buenos. Al principio nos movemos despacio, sin hablar nada excepto a gritos de placer. Luego Katniss acelera el ritmo, subiendo y bajando sus caderas para que note cada movimiento suyo sobre mi pene.

- Oh, Peeta, sí –grita Katniss, metiendo la cara en mi cuello y gritando sobre mi oreja- ¡Sigue, sí!

Me agarro con fuerza sobre el trasero de Katniss para que así mi miembro llegue hasta el fondo de su sexo, el cual empieza a apretarse cada vez más. La morena reprime los altos gemidos que ambos producimos y se desfoga en mi cuello, mordiendo y succionando hasta dejarme una marca morada. Tanta fogosidad hace que clave las uñas en el perfecto trasero de mi esposa y la gruña entre dientes.

- Sí, Katniss, vamos… Argh, quiero ver como tu coño me empapa entero.

- Peeta, sí –gime ella- Sí… ¡PEETAAAA!

Mientras grita mi nombre sobre mi oreja las paredes de la vagina de Katniss se aprietan del todo y noto una oleada de fluidos pasar por mi pene y salir fuera, empapando toda la cama casi. Esto produce que mi pene empiece a endurecerse también y empiezo a notar una burbuja en el estómago que quiere decir que voy a venirme en breves.

- Te toca, ah, Peeta –dice Katniss, saliendo de mi cuello y mirándome a los ojos- Vamos, córrete… Ya.

Mi esposa empieza a cabalgar sobre mi pene con sus caderas mientras pasa las uñas por mi pecho, yo me sigo agarrando a su trasero y noto como el orgasmo va llegando hasta la punta de mi pene. En un último movimiento de caderas de Katniss mi semen sale disparado desde mi vientre hasta la punta de mi miembro, saliendo líquido en grandes cantidades. Al igual que Katniss, también chillo su nombre cuando me corro dentro de ella. Seguro que se ha enterado medio barrio, pero me da igual. Joder, que a gusto me siento. Definitivamente hacerse pajas en la ducha no es lo mismo que tener sexo. Es totalmente diferente. No imagináis las ganas que tenía de esto. Katniss sale de mí despacio y cae rendida sobre mi pecho. Yo la abrazo y la atraigo a mí, puedo notar nuestros corazones latir a toda velocidad.

- Uf… Que, intenso –comento yo, riendo un poco y limpiando mi miembro lleno de semen con la mano libre.

- Y tanto –corresponde Katniss, riendo también- Llevábamos demasiado tiempo sin hacerlo.

- ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Te ha dolido o algo?

- No…. –me responde, hundiendo más la cabeza en mi pecho y cerrando los ojos- Ha sido perfecto.

- Tú eres perfecta.

**Prim´s POV**

Termino de comer el sándwich de atún que compré en la máquina expendedora y busco a William por la entrada del instituto, donde me dijo que habíamos quedado. Ya son como las tres de la tarde asique no queda nadie en el edificio, excepto yo. He de reconocer que empiezo a ponerme nerviosa, ahora mismo desearía estar en casa viendo los Simpson o algo así. No es que no me fie de Will, pero dado lo acontecido hace unas semanas, tengo el derecho de la duda.

- ¡Prim, aquí!

Giro el cuerpo y veo a Will venir hacia mí mientras termina una manzana de color verde chillón.

- Ya era hora William, pensé que me habías dejado plantada.

- Estaba terminando unos papeles –comenta este, tirando la manzana en la papelera- Vamos, estos ya han empezado asique tendremos que entrar con cuidado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estos, empezado, el qué?

El rubio me toma de la mano y me arrastra por el pasillo. Tiene las manos ardiendo. Yo me pongo algo tensa cuando noto su mano, la cual ha tomado sin ningún aspaviento. Will sonríe sin enseñar los dientes mientras pasa de mis preguntas de que está ocurriendo. Me arrastra por los pasillos hasta que llegamos a un ala del instituto que nunca había visitado, creo que está cerca de los laboratorios de ciencias, o el gimnasio. No lo sé, acabo de perderme en mi propio instituto. Nos paramos entonces en una puerta marrón que no tiene ningún número de aula colgado ni nada. Will me suelta la mano y me mira serio.

- Prim, veas lo que veas aquí dentro tienes que prometerme que no dirás nada a nadie.

- ¿Qué?

- Esto es algo muy importante. Tanto para las personas que están aquí dentro como para mí, por eso te pido lo siguiente: no digas nada.

Por la mirada de mi amigo noto que lo que quiera que haya tras esa puerta es algo muy muy importante para él. Alterno la vista entre la puerta y Will.

- De acuerdo, puedes contar conmigo.

- Genial, vamos entonces.

En cuanto abre la puerta la música se cuela por mis oídos y no puedo evitar decir nada más que:

- O, dios, mío…

Es todo lo que consigo decir al ver la enorme sala de baile que tengo delante. Tras esa puerta resulta que hay una sala que es casi como el gimnasio de grande, pero está llena de espejos y barras para practicar ballet. Es una sala de baile, lo sé por las tablas de madera que cubren el suelo. Unos alógenos enormes iluminan todo con una luz blanca que da un ambiente relajado a la sala. Pero esto no es lo que me hace flipar, ni por asomo. En el centro de la habitación un grupo de unas veinte personas, entre las que reconozco a Charlie y a Ed, están paradas en seco y puestas en una fila perfecta. Will me arrastra hasta una zona con bancos de madera y nos sentamos al lado de otras personas, en una pasada rápida a la gente distingo a Evelyn junto a un reproductor de música gigantesco y del cual sale "Goin' In" de Jennifer Lopez con Florida.

- ¿Qué narices es todo esto?

- Ahora verás.

En cuanto la canción empieza a sonar cada vez más alto, el grupo del centro empieza a moverse y a bailar como no había visto a nadie bailar. Abro los ojos hasta el extremo, nunca había visto a nadie bailar también como el grupo que estoy viendo ahora. Sus movimientos son perfectos, acompasados, versátiles, se mueven como si fueran uno solo y trasmiten una fuerza increíble. Me llevo las manos a la boca cuando Charlie coge a una chica delgadita y la lanza por los aires en un momento de la canción, la ha lanzado altísimo. Es increíble. La canción sigue mientras el grupo se mueve por toda la sala, interactuando con el entorno y haciendo la actuación más mágica todavía. Cuando la canción llega al final todos se mueven como si fueran robots y una chica, que está colocada en el medio y hace playback, parece que los mueve con las manos.

- Espera, yo eso lo he visto antes –no puedo evitar comentar en alto- ¡Son los de Youtube!

- Premio para la señorita, somos esos.

Joder, no puede ser. Resulta que en Youtube hay un grupo de baile anónimo que se dedica a hacer flashmobs, una acción organizada en la que un gran grupo de personas se reúne de repente en un lugar público realiza algo inusual y luego se dispersa rápidamente. ¡Todo el mundo los conoce! Me he visto todos sus videos. Hay uno que llegan dos a la estación de tren y se ponen a bailar la música que suena de fondo, al final del video hay casi ochenta personas que aparecen de la nada bailando todos juntos. No puede ser que sean ellos.

- Llevamos unos cuantos meses practicando, comenzamos en verano siendo un grupo mínimo de personas y ahora…

- ¡No me puedo creer que esté viendo esto!

- Tranquila Prim, tranquila.

La canción termina y todas las personas de la sala aplauden al grupo que ha estado bailando, yo incluida. Will se levanta y yo lo sigo, todavía alucinada por esto. Resulta que el grupo es anónimo, siempre actúan en lugares públicos con máscaras o disfraces para que no los reconozcan, nadie sabe quiénes son. Excepto yo, ahora lo sé.

- Y si sigues por allí tenemos las taquillas para guardar las cosas –comenta Will, que me enseña cada cosa de la sala para que luego recuerde.

- Espera, Will, ¿por qué me enseñas todo esto?

- Queremos que te unas Prim. Que bailes con nosotros, que seas parte de la familia.

Noto mi corazón pararse en seco y como mis ojos vuelven a abrirse como platos.

- ¿Yo… aquí? ¿Con vosotros? No creo que merezca estar en algo tan grande…

- Escúchame y verás –dice Will, dándose la vuelta para ver como estiran los que estaban bailando antes- Estas personas, todas las que ves aquí, han sufrido acosos por parte de Cato.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Ves a esa chica del top morado? Pues Cato la estuvo persiguiendo y llamando gorda hasta que la chica terminó por acomplejarse con su cuerpo.

- Will…

- ¿Y a esos dos gemelos pelirrojos? Cada día, cada tarde, durante dos años, Cato iba a su casa y les obligaba a besarse entre ellos.

Will sigue enumerando las infinitas acciones que ha hecho Cato sobre esa pobre gente, entre las que ahora yo estoy incluida. No pueda hacer nada más que alucinar y llevarme las manos a la boca del terror.

- ¿Y a ti? –pregunto, entonces- ¿Qué te hizo?

- Digamos que algo parecido a lo tuyo –me responde William, evitando entrar en contacto con mi mirada.

Noto un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo. ¿Qué ha querido decir Will con eso de "parecido a lo tuyo"? ¿Qué puede haber ocurrido para que Will se ponga tan tenso cuando habla de Cato?

- Queremos vengarnos de Cato, todos nosotros. Por eso te necesitamos.

- ¿Me...necesitáis?

Vuelvo la vista a la pista de baile y veo a varias personas mirarme con una sonrisa en la cara. Es verdad, Cato se merece un escarmiento por dañar a tanta gente. Y como estoy incluida en ello, debo hacerlo.

- Está bien, contad conmigo –respondo seria.

Trago saliva mientras el rubio me toma de la mano y me lleva otra vez hasta la puerta, él se acerca a mí hasta que nuestros labios separados por unos escasos centímetros. Noto que me mira demasiado serio, parece como si quisiera decirme algo más pero no sabe cómo expresarlo, puedo notarlo en sus ojos.

- Entrenamos todas las tardes después de comer, trae ropa cómoda y esas cosas. Te buscaremos una taquilla y ya te mandaré hacer una máscara a medida, ya sabes que cuando actuamos en público hemos de ser anónimos. Mañana repasaremos todo lo que tenemos planeado contra Cato.

- Genial, estoy deseando empezar.

- Hay… Hay algo más Prim…

Por fin nuestros ojos entran en contacto y parece que el resto del mundo no existe

- Esto es algo muy importante para mí, y a cambio de enseñarte todo esto me… me gustaría pedirte algo a cambio. Es una especie de "contrato", por así llamarlo.

- ¿Contrato? Claro, por supuesto, ¿qué quieres a cambio?

Will traga saliva y me mira a los ojos con una seriedad que da hasta terror. Al final terminamos volviendo al pasillo de fuera y como mi amigo mira a los lados para vigilar si vienen moros por la costa. Justo cuando me giro con el sonido de la peurta cerrando William me suelta:

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

**Fin del capítulo quince**

* * *

**SORPRESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Fin del capítulo QUINCE ¿Os lo esperabais que os ha parecido, muy putón Katniss? HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS ASIQUE POR ELLO OS DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO TOTAL Y ENTERAMENTE. Espero que lo disfrutéis y lo suméis a la euforia del trailer de Catching Fire (¿ seguís fangirleando? yo sí). GRACIAS GRACIAS Y GRACIAS. Recordad: "**sufre porque no sabes qué carajo va a pasar con este personaje**" ¡PONEROS EN LO PEOR, SIEMPRE!**

**Gracias, gracias, y mil gracias más a los que seguís esta locura. 93 malditas y adorables reviews, casi casi 100, ¿quien me regala las 100 por mi cumple? :) Madre de dios, nunca pensé que esto pasaría, que nadie haría caso a esta tontería… MIL GRACIAS :) No sólo los que dejan reviews, sino a mis lectores anónimos (que tengo unos cuantos) y a los no anónimos que no se manifiestan. No sé como agradeceros todo, me hacéis muy feliz sabiendo que os gusta esta historia.**

**Contestaré las reviews esta vez por mensaje, que voy con prisa. **

**_AVISO/DANGER: Para quien no lo sepa ya, nos vemos en mis TRES FICS (_**_guat? Tres? YES, IM YOLO**) SIEMPRE**_**(**SINSAJO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE PEETA MELLARK**), ANTES DE AAU (**one shots dedicados a este fic, éxito mayor**), y en POSDATA: SIEMPRE (**llorera ASEGURADA**)**.

G-R-A-C-I-A-S

**Y FELIZ NO CUMPLEAÑOS**

**Lucia/ Peeta Mellark**


	16. Capítulo dieciseis: Given Up

Disclaimer:**los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza. _Aviso/Danger: _Abstenerse mentes puras e inocentes, este fic está plagado de Lemons que pueden dañar vuestra sensibilidad.**

**_Recordaros: _****que esta fic tiene_TUMBLR_(**que casi ya ni se usa, pero ahí está**): allaboutusfanfic[**punto**]tumblr[**punto**]com**

**Música de acompañamiento:** **Demi Lovato – Hearth Attack (**lo que os da cada vez que leéis esta historia**)**

* * *

**Capítulo dieciseis: Given Up**

**Prim´s POV**

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

- ¿Qué?

Es todo lo que consigo articular con las palabras de Will. Tras enseñarme su grupo de baile, el cual es conocido mundialmente, y ofrecerme que baile con ellos para vengarnos de Cato, va y me pide que sea su novia a cambio. ¿Qué broma cruel es esta?

- No, no lo entiendo Will…

Mi amigo me pone la mano en la espalda y me obliga a salir hasta uno de los pequeños patios llenos con plantas, mirando a todos lados con aún más nerviosismo incluso. La noche está empezando a caer y noto el frío colarse por debajo de mi apretado top, demonios, se me están saliendo las tetas de nuevo.

- Yo… Soy gay.

- ¿Gay? –pregunto, arrugando la cara todo lo posible. Me van a salir arrugas a este paso.

- Gay, Prim. Homosexual. Me gustan los hombres. Lo descubrí a los doce años o así…

Claro, eso es lo que me tenía mosca con Will. Es gay. Sabía que algo ocultaba, sus gestos, su forma de vestir, su forma de actuar, todo quería decir algo. Que es gay. Pero…

- ¿Entonces por qué me estás pidiendo salir si eres homosexual? –pregunto, empezando a mosquearme un poco. Él se pasa la mano por la nuca.- Sinceramente, Will, eso no cuadra con la idea de gay que tenía entendida.

- Eres la primera persona que sabe mis preferencias, Prim. –aquí es cuando abro otra vez lo ojos.

- ¿En serio? ¿Ni si quiera tus padres lo saben?... ¿Ni Marvel?

- Si Marvel se entera me cuelga de la ventana de casa…

- No puedes hablar en serio.

- Prim, mis padres son de la vieja escuela –dice Will, frunciendo el ceño- Quieren que sus hijos se casen con chicas que luego cuiden de sus cuatro hijos y sólo sirvan de amas de casa. No aceptarían a un hijo con preferencias homosexuales.

- ¿Eso existe todavía? Estamos en el siglo veintiuno Will, seguro que si se lo dices ellos…

- Ellos nada, Prim –me corta.- No lo entenderían, te lo aseguro

- Pero, Marvel…

- Marvel es de la misma mentalidad que mis padres. Yo lo conozco un poco más que tú y créeme que odia a los gays con toda su alma. A parte…Marvel y yo no nos llevamos muy bien –dice Will, mirando al cielo y creo que aguantando las lágrimas- No tenemos esa "relación fraternal" típica de los hermanos.

- Will…

- Por eso quiero que salgas conmigo. No sería algo "real" por así llamarlo, estaríamos fingiendo nada más –prosigue este, hablando cada vez más bajo- Sólo sería una noche, después del baile de primavera, en la fiesta de Chaff.

- ¿Fiesta, Chaff? No entiendo nada Will…

- Si todo funciona como he pensado tú seguirás con tu reputación y yo me libraré de palizas por ser homosexual.

- Espera, espera, ¿mi reputación? ¿a qué demonios te refieres con eso?

- ¿Recuerdas la nota en clase? Ahora todos los tíos andan detrás de ti Prim, como ya no eres virgen piensan que eres una experta en sexo y quieren aprovecharse de ello.

- O sea que me tienen como una puta.

- Lamento decirte que sí…

No puedo nada más que frotarme la cara con ambas manos y resoplar fuerte. Todo esto me sobrepasa. Cato, Will teniendo que esconder su homosexualidad, el hecho de que me consideren una puta. Noto las piernas temblar, tengo que salir de aquí, necesito tumbarme en mi cama y pensar en todo lo que está ocurriendo.

- Mira, no me encuentro bien. Me voy a casa William.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve?

- No. Necesito calmarme y pensar en todo esto…

- Está bien pero, ¿cuándo podré hablarlo bien contigo?

- Mañana. Ven mañana a casa a comer o a cenar, podremos hablar mejor allí que en este lugar –contesto, frotándome las sienes y caminando hacia la salida más cercana.

- De acuerdo, hasta mañana Prim.

No oigo las última palabras de William cuando abro la puerta de emergencia del instituto y salgo dispara hasta mi casa. Ahora mismo, desearía estar muerta.

**Peeta´s POV**

Desearía estar muerto ahora mismo. Es lo que pienso mientras termino de firmar todos los papeles del contrato de Johanna Manson, que según me dijeron al entrar a la oficina ya ha llegado y está en mi estudio de fotografía. Estrecho la mano del abogado de Johanna y luego esta estrecha de la Finnick, que ha venido en mi representación. Cuando salimos de la agobiante sala de reuniones vamos directos a mi despacho y me dejo caer sobre mi silla.

- ¿Preparado para la batalla? –me pregunta mi amigo, sentándose en el borde de mi escritorio y jugueteando con mi termo de café.

- Para nada –comento, echando la cabeza hacia atrás- Ayer estaba de vacaciones y ahora tengo que enfrentarme a un monstruo de persona.

- No seas exagerado, Johanna no puede ser tan mala. Por cierto, ¿cómo se tomó Prim cuando le contaste todo lo tuyo? Que no me has tenido informado.

- Bien, no preguntó mucho, aunque tampoco la conté todo todo…

- Lo del estómago, ¿verdad?

Asiento y me paso la mano por el pelo para revolverlo. Lo que me faltaba ahora es recordar esa conversación con Prim. Mierda, no he contado a Finnick que anoche Katniss y yo follamos, ni lo de Gale, ni lo de…

- Bueno, me piro colega, que tengo juicio en un par de horas y voy en blanco –me despierta de mis pensamientos mi amigo, que se dirige a la puerta.

- Finncik, espera –contesto yo, poniendo en pie y yendo a su lado- Tengo más cosas que contarte, ¿te vienes hoy a casa a cenar? Estaremos Prim y yo solos, pediremos chino.

- ¿Estáis solos? ¿Y eso? Bueno, ya te mando luego un whatsapp con si puedo o no, no te aseguro nada.

Me despido de Finnick en los ascensores con la mano y me voy hasta la zona donde los estudios de fotografía. Decido bajar por las escaleras de emergencia para ir mentalizándome de que voy a tener a Johanna frente a mí en escasos minutos. A parte de Johanna, también está lo de anoche con Katniss. No me creo que ayer folláramos, y esa discusión. Hoy ella tiene cena a la noche. Y luego está (también) lo de ese tal Gale… ¡Me va a estallar la maldita cabeza! Cuando llego a la planta menos tres me encuentro por los pasillos a una apresurada Delly, que lleva un montón de papeles y parece que vaya a tropezar de lo que pesan, casi no la veo la cara entre tanto papel.

- ¡Me alegro de que ya tengas la nariz bien! –me grita mientras se va corriendo por el otro lado del pasillo.

Vaya, es la única que se ha fijado en eso. Sonrío sin enseñar los dientes y camino hasta mi estudio. En cuanto abro la puerta me llega un olor a humo horrible. ¿Quién ha estado fumando en mi estudio?

- ¡Vamos a ver! –empiezo a gritar nada más voy entrando- ¿Cuántas veces os he dicho que AQUÍ, NO, SE, PUEDE, FUMAR?

Vale, me he pasado demasiado gritando, pero si no grito a los inútiles de mis ayudantes me llenan el estudio de humo, y eso no me gusta. Todo el estudio se gira a mirarme. "Entrada triunfal, Mellark", pienso. Noto las manos empezar a convulsionar asique cierro los ojos y decido calmarme.

- Disculpad… -vuelvo a decir, esta vez más calmado y tras un tiempo de tomar aire- Pero todos sabéis que aquí no se puede fumar, chicos.

- Discúlpanos Peeta –me contesta una de las chicas de maquillaje.

Dedico una sonrisa algo torcida a la pobre chica y me dirijo a la mesa en la que están mis cosas. Me deshago del teléfono, cartera, y demás, y cojo mi cámara. La conecto al ordenador con el cable inalámbrico y de mientras miden la luz del set miro cual es el planing de fotos. Reportaje sobre la piel, no parece complicado.

- ¿Estamos ya? ¿Y Johanna? –pregunto, acercándome al set dónde vamos a tomar las fotos.

El equipo de maquetación ha instalado un baño de estilo veneciano en colores blancos y azules, con una enorme bañera blanca y con toques en dorado, todo tiene un aire antiguo y húmedo. Hasta han conseguido que salga agua a través de una regadera colocada encima de la bañera. Bien, es perfecto. Un par de fotos de lejos y el resto retratos, nada complicado. Un portazo fuerte hace que todas las personas del estudio nos giremos, yo incluido. Y vemos entonces a Johanna entrar por la puerta, terminando de fumar un cigarrillo y con sólo una bata de algodón puesta.

- ¿Tú eres Peeta? –me dice, acercándose a mí y tendiéndome su escuálida mano.

- Sí –contesto, al rato de escrutarla debidamente, y tomando su mano para agitarla- Encantado Johanna.

- Pensé que era más viejo –dice Johanna con cierto tono sensual- Bueno, empecemos entonces.

Johanna suelta mi mano y se deshace del cigarrillo en una papelera, casi me había olvidado de eso, estoy como en trance. Nada más poner los pies en el suelo de mármol del set Johanna deja caer su bata, quedando completamente desnuda. ¿Esto estaba planeado? No, no lo estaba.

- Así mejor, no me gusta llevar cosas aparatosas –dice Johanna, como si me hubiera leído la mente.

Tengo la intención de decirla que se ponga ropa, que en nuestra revista no se admiten los desnudos, pero sé que será capaz de cualquier cosa para que se cumplan sus exigencias. Tomo aire y termino de ajustar la luz en la cámara mientras ella se sienta en el borde de la bañera y cruza sus piernas delgadas y perfectamente depiladas. Por un segundo me recuerda al cuerpo de Katniss, pero parpadeo y me centro en mi trabajo, no quiero ponerme cachondo delante de esta tía. Todo el estudio se queda en silencio, el único sonido que se oye es el de mi cámara capturando las fotos mientras Johanna va variando sus expresiones.

No decimos nada. Nadie habla. Ni siquiera la digo que tiene que hacer, ella sola se basta y yo me dejo llevar por ella. Tras unas veinte fotos de lejos cambio el objetivo a un zoom fijo y me acerco a su cara. Un olor a rosas inunda mis fosas nasales, lleva demasiado perfume, demasiado cargado. Todo en ella es demasiado exagerado. Entonces comprendo todo: Johanna Manson es una imagen. Un símbolo. Una farsa. Tapadera. Una mujer rebelde y caprichosa que lo único que quiere es llamar la atención y creerse superior ante todos. Y realmente, eso me jode muchísimo. Me da asco.

- ¿Qué has dicho, Peeta? –me despierta de mis pensamientos la voz de Johanna.

- ¿Qué?

Levanto una ceja y miro un segundo a la gente del estudio, varias personas tienen una cara de sorpresa y otros se rascan la nuca, ¿qué he dicho? ¿Qué está pasando?

- Dejadnos solos –vuelve a decir Johanna, cambiando de su tono sensual de antes a una voz ruda y furiosa. Como nadie parece hacerla caso se enfurece más- ¡Ahora!

"No, no, no, solos no", pienso para mí e intento decirlo, pero me he quedado sin voz. La gente sale del estudio a la orden de Johanna y tras unos minutos quedamos ambos solos. Trago saliva asustado notando mis piernas flexionadas temblar como si fuera un flan y miro a la mujer que tengo delante, que se levanta y camina hasta mi lado. Yo me pongo en pie algo tembloroso y ella se queda a pocos centímetros de mi cara.

- Asique… ¿te doy asco, Peeta? –susurra Johanna tras escrutarme un poco.

- ¿Qué? –abro los ojos y entonces me doy cuenta- Oh, mierda, he vuelto a pensar en voz alta. -doy un par de pasos hacia atrás y me llevo una mano al pelo para revolvérmelo.- Lo siento Johanna, yo no quería…

- Contéstame –dice Johanna, con cierta sonrisa en sus labios- ¿Te doy asco?

Sopeso la idea de no contestarla y salir huyendo, pero ya me ha oído lo suficiente como para colgarme de un árbol, tomo aire y respondo.

- Creo que eres sólo fachada. Todos tus escándalos, los rumores sobre ti. Es mentira. Sólo quieres que hablen de ti, te gusta, te hace sentir poderosa.

- Tienes razón –la sonrisa de Johanna se amplía e incluso muestra sus dientes blancos y pulidos- Pero yo no soy responsable de todo esto. Al principio me gustaba ¿sabes? La fama, las fotos, ser el objeto de deseo de todo ser viviente. Pero te acaba cansando. De hecho –prosigue Johanna, susurrando y juntado su cara más a la mía hasta rozar nuestros labios- Me parece repulsivo. Me doy asco, Peeta Mellark.

Entonces Johanna me planta un beso en los labios y me muerde el labio inferior, yo me quedo estático y con los ojos abiertos como platos. Noto dispararse durante un segundo mi miembro. Mierda. Johanna se separa y vuelve a caminar hasta la bañera, moviendo sus caderas.

- Entonces… ¿qué podemos hacer para que deje de dar asco? –pregunta esta, volviendo a cruzar las piernas al sentarse en el borde.

- Yo… Esto… -no soy capaz de decir nada. Me vuelvo a revolver el pelo y entonces vuelvo a hablar sin pensar- Tus poses. No son reales.

- ¿Reales?

- Naturales. Se ven demasiado fingidas, a mi ojo. Yo… creo que podríamos darle otra vuelta a las fotos.

- ¿Y cómo podríamos hacer eso? –vuelve a preguntar Johanna, posando su cara sobre su brazo.

Miro a los lados un segundo, intentando buscar algo de ayuda para todo esto, nunca he sido bueno improvisando. Al poco tiempo de darle vueltas se me ocurre algo.

- Haz como que te estás duchando en tu casa.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, veras –prosigo, acercándome a ella y encendiendo el grifo para que salga agua caliente- Tú cuando te duchas en casa no estás posando como si hubiera una cámara delante ¿verdad?

- Verdad.

- Pues eso mismo quiero hacer. Haz como si te estuvieras duchando en tu casa. Estamos solos, nadie puede molestarte.

Johanna me mira algo incrédula pero al tiempo parece aceptar mi propuesta y mete los pies en la bañera, que ha empezado a llenarse. Mientras yo vuelvo a coger mi cámara ella empieza a echar champú para hacer espuma, hasta lanza algo de agua fuera cuando mueve la mano para que salgan muchas burbujas. Por en segundo me parece estar ante un ser humano de verdad, no el monstruo que sale en las revistas, y aprovecho esta situación para tomar todas las fotos posibles. Johanna se mete en la bañera y se moja el pelo, hasta incluso se pone a cantar "Mr. Brightside" de The Killers. Ambos nos reímos, todos cantamos cuando estamos en la ducha. Cuando termina de enjabonarse el puntiagudo pelo por segunda vez me mira un segundo a los ojos y sonríe de lado.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Dados a este punto… Siempre suelo… Masturbarme en la ducha.

- ¿Qué?

- No te creerás que me he tirado a todos esos tíos ¿verdad Peeta? –me contesta Johanna, levantando ambas cejas.

- Pues… La verdad es que no lo sé.

- La frase "no lo sé" implica la palabra "no". Asique, no, no me he tirado a todos esos tíos –prosigue la mujer, levantando una de sus piernas y pasando sus manos para retirar el jabón- De hecho, hace como tres meses que no me tiro a un tío. Por eso… Uso la ducha.

- Ah… -es todo lo que consigo decir.

- Tú tienes cara de masturbarte también en la ducha, Peeta.

"Sí, desde hace dos meses", pienso para mí. Johanna parece leerme la mente y ríe muy alto, satisfecha por haber acertado con su teoría. Mientras ríe veo como se sigue frotando la pierna que tiene levantada y se hunde un poco en la bañera, dejando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos. Espera, ¿va a hacerlo, debo tomar fotos de esto? Por en segundo no me muevo, pero decido que esto podría servir de material para el reportaje, hemos dicho que queríamos naturalidad. ¿Y qué hay más natural que masturbarse en la ducha? Vale, esa frase no suena a normalidad. Justo cuando doy al botón de encender Johanna gime con fuerza, miro un segundo hacia sus piernas y veo que tiene una mano metida bajo el agua. Mierda, ya está empezando.

- Oh, sí… -vuelve a jadear Johanna, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.- El agua está, perfecta...

Johanna sigue moviendo su mano bajo el agua y sus gemidos van en aumento mientras yo intento concentrarme y sacar todas las fotos posibles. No puede estar pasando, Johanna Manson se está masturbando delante de mí. Tengo que morderme ferozmente el interior de las mejillas para que mi miembro no se alce. Al cabo de cinco minutos y de unas trescientas fotos, Johanna grita fuerte y eso quiere decir que está llegando al orgasmo. Miro embobado como con la otra mano se agarra fuerte a los bordes de la ducha y su cuerpo se contornea tenso. Tras un último grito Johanna abre los ojos y me mira con una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara.

- Ha sido… Perfecto –me dice, sonriendo embobada.

- I…Imagino –consigo articular.

Apago mi cámara y ayudo a la mujer salir, parece como si su cuerpo flotara, se ha debido de correr a montones. Cuando la paso el albornoz para que no se quede fría me pone la mano en mi brazo.

- Antes quiero hacer una cosa.

¿Más cosas? Una Johanna Manson todavía desnuda y con el cuerpo rojo por el calor camina hasta una mesa con comida y veo que coge un teléfono móvil.

- No tengo por costumbre hacerme fotos con mis fotógrafos pero –me dice, contorneando otra vez su cuerpo hacia mí- No eres como el resto, Peeta Mellark. Me gusta.

- ¿Gracias?

Johanna se acerca a mí, pegando nuestras mejillas y mojándome a mí también, le da la vuelta al móvil de modo que vea el pequeño objetivo cerrarse y hacer el sonido de que ha tomado una foto. La mujer vuelve a mirar la pantalla y me enseña la autofoto que nos hemos hecho. No sé cómo he conseguido llegar a tiempo para salir sonriendo en la foto. Ambos salimos mojados, y Johanna no se la llega a ver que sale desnuda.

- Fantástico –dice orgullosa, tomando ahora el albornoz y poniéndoselo.- Será mejor que me vaya. Nos volveremos a ver Peeta Mellark.

Y dejándome con una cara de gilipollas increíble, Johanna vuelve a encenderse otro cigarrillo y sale del estudio, como hizo al entrar.

**Prim´s POV**

- Vale, vamos a ver –digo, dando vueltas por mí cuarto y tirándome de los tirabuzones del pelo- He estado toda la tarde pensándolo, pensando qué manera ridícula y retorcida nos ha llevado a todo esto.

- ¿Y?

- Es una completa gilipollez William.

Mi compañero se levanta de mi cama y se pone a mi lado en el escritorio justo cuando oímos a mi padre decir que ya están las pizzas para cenar.

- Piénsalo Prim, tú quieres mantener esa…fachada de fresca y a mí me machacan a diario. Ganas, gano, ganamos.

- ¿Qué narices te hace pensar que me gusta que me consideren una fresca?

- Porque así te hacen caso –me espero Will- Lo sé, ¿vale? Chica normal que pasa a ser popular, la cumbre del instituto, es típico de las películas americanas.

Mierda, tiene razón. Cierto es que me jode que me conozcan como un putón londinense, pero me conocen. De hecho, desde que empezó todo esto, he tenido más intentos de citas que en todos mis jóvenes años.

- Vamos, Prim –prosigue el rubio- Sólo será un, imaginario…polvo.

- ¡¿Tú te pinchas?! –salto al fin- Cambia de camello, te da guarrerías.

- No hace falta que sea un polvo, vale cualquier cosa: buncakes, tríos, tornillos suecos, saltos del tigre…

- No sé qué significan esas cosas.

- Porque eres virgen.

- Mira… ¿sabes qué? Esta no es la solución, en absoluto.

Me alejo de William unos paso y doy vueltas por la habitación como llevo haciendo toda la santa tarde. Miro un segundo a Will que me mira con ojos de cordero degollado.

- Tú no sabes lo difícil que es esto Prim. Vivo atormentado, todos los días en el instituto siento que me asfixio, y cuando llego a casa es igual –comienza a decir Will, esta vez llenándose sus ojos de lágrimas- Y claro podemos fantasear cuanto queramos acerca de que las cosas serán diferentes algún día pero esto es el AHORA. Y me angustia… ¿Entiendes? Sólo hay una salida y tú fuiste lista para encontrarla.

- Yo no la encontré –intento cortarle.

- Tú puede que no te tiraras a Cato realmente, pero lo que habla él sobre ti al menos te ha dado una solución para aguantar en el instituto –me corta Will.

Repaso un momento su frase. Tiene razón en todo, pero algo me sigue sin cuadrar.

- ¿Qué te hizo Cato? –pregunto con la voz algo rota.

- ¿Qué?

La ya de por sí pálida piel de William se vuelve casi transparente y noto como sus hombros se tensan. Él es el único que no me ha contado la razón por la cual odia a Cato, y creo que merezco saberlo.

- Me has oído perfectamente Will, que te hizo, porqué tú no encontraste la salida como hice yo según dices.

- … -mi amigo se pone pálido unos segundos y mira al suelo para susurrar- Estuve saliendo con Cato.

- ¿Cato, gay? –pregunto, creo que en un tono demasiado alto. Driver ladra desde el pasillo.

- Estaba experimentando, o eso me dijo. Perdí mi virginidad con él… Luego me enteré de que tenía dos novias, ambas chicas.

- ¿Dos novias?

- Una tal Clove Kentwell –prosigue Will, tomando aire un segundo y mirándome a los ojos- Y tú, Prim.

Imposible. Simplemente es imposible. Mientras yo salía con Cato él estaba con esa otra chica, la que me encontré en la tienda de ropa, y también con William. Camino hasta mi escritorio pasándome las manos por la boca para ahogar un grito de rabia.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? –pregunto- Sí estabas saliendo con Cato y sabías que salía con otras, ¿por qué no lo dijiste?

- Cuando terminamos… bueno, cuando me desvirgó, concretamente, porque fue al día siguiente de hacerlo. Me amenazó, me amenazó con contarle a todo el mundo lo que era si decía a alguien de nuestra relación…

- Pero…

- Y obviamente no quería que eso pasara, no quería que mis padres se enteraran que era homosexual. Aunque intenté acercarme a ti varias veces en el instituto para advertirte.

- Mucha gente me advirtió de Cato y yo hice oídos sordos –susurro, agachando la cabeza

El relato de Will es simplemente aterrador. Normal que quiera vengarse de él, a saber que más a echo al resto de personas del grupo que conocí ayer. Me sorbo los mocos que han empezado a caer de mi nariz y miro a Will, que también tiene los ojos a punto de llorar.

- Asique por favor, Prim, ayúdame –ahora es cuando de mi amigo salen sendas lágrimas a través de sus ojos, provocando que yo también llore un poco- Porque no sé que voy a hacer si no lo haces.

No puedo con esto, Will de alguna forma sufre, y nunca lo había visto así. Nunca creí que tras esa actitud de simpático, dentro de lo que cabe, y elocuente, y tan buena persona, se pueda esconder tanta tristeza y angustia. Quizás por esto es que acabo contestando:

- Está bien. Pero yo no hago las cosas a medias. Tendrá que ser un evento bien público –comienzo a decir, notando como si dibuja una sonrisa en la cara de Will- La fiesta de Chaff es perfecta, todo el mundo estará allí. Tú y yo iremos juntos.

- Gracias, gracias.

- Y harás cuanto yo te diga. Y comentarás a todos –no sé por qué cojones digo esto- ¡que soy sensacional! ¡Una diosa en la cama! ¡Lo mejor que has probado nunca!

- Sí, Prim, sí, muchas gracias por hacer esto –contesta William, tomando mis manos con las suyas.

- Pero tendrás que asumir las consecuencias que supone hacer esto.

- Claro, por supuesto.

Me quedo un rato unida a las manos de Will. La verdad es que siempre he querido tener un amigo gay con el que poder ir de compras o poner verde a las famosas. Además, eso de fingir ser un putón, suena divertido.

- ¿Qué cojones es un tornillo sueco? –pregunto pasado un tiempo.

- Es lo que te estruja hasta dejarte seco –responde Will, haciendo un movimiento con la mano y produciendo que ponga una cara de asco total.

- ¡Prim! –nos interrumpe la voz de Finnick que abre la puerta de mi cuarto- la cena ha llegado ¿venís?

**Peeta´s POV**

- ¿Y recuerdas esa parte del Mario Bross cuando te metes al tubo y empieza? Parararara, bajo tierra, pararara –empiezo a decir yo.

- Pararara, misterio, pararararara –contesta Finnick, poniendo voz de pito.- ¿Qué está pasando? Pararara ra ra ¡Tenemos que salvar a Peach!

Doy un sorbo a mi cerveza mientras Will y Prim se parten con la explicación de mi mejor amigo sobre el videojuego. Al final Prim decidió traer al hermano de Marvel a cenar con nosotros, y Finnick por supuesto decidió apuntarse a toda la fiesta. Asique aquí estamos los cuatro, muertos en el sofá tras habernos zampado cuatro pizzas gigantes. La verdad es que en un primer vistazo Will no se parece para nada a Marvel, son polos totalmente opuestos, aunque también es un tipo majo, al menos no está tan loco como su hermano.

- Por cierto, papá –me dice Prim, cambiando su expresión de antes a una más seria- Si oyes cosas indecentes sobre mí sólo… haz un comentario jocoso y pasa del tema.

- ¿Cosas indecentes? –pregunto yo, mirando a mi hija por encima de mi bebida.

- Sí. Cosas como que tengo ladillas o cosas así.

- ¿Por qué iba la gente a decir que tienes ladillas?

- Los rumores pueden variar mucho, Peeta –me contesta Will- Puede empezar con un simple polvo y terminar convirtiéndose en que has jugado al juego de la galleta.

- ¡Por dios, no! –dice entonces Finnick, riendo alto- ¿Todavía se juega a eso?

- ¿Qué es eso de la galleta? –pregunta mi hija.

Antes de que Will o Finnick la responda me levanto corriendo donde Prim y la tapo las orejas para que no lo oiga. Es demasiado joven para saber su significado. Mi hija se deshace de mis manos y yo la miro algo preocupado.

- ¿Segura que no debo preocuparme por eso rumores?

- Segura papá –me contesta mi hija, tomando mis manos con las suyas y mirándome tierna. Tiene la misma cara que pongo yo cuando quiero algún capricho- Además, tengo a mi caballero andante para protegerme –prosigue Prim, sonriendo a Will.

- ¿Y nosotros que somos? –pregunta Finnick, fingiendo indignación- Tú padre y yo también contamos. Somos… Los caballeros de la mesa de Ikea cuadrada.

Mi mejor amigo levanta su cerveza mientras me vuelvo a sentar en mi sillón y también alzo mi bebida. Will alza su Nestea y los tres gritamos un "todos para uno y uno para todos". Produciendo que mi hija se parta de la risa.

- O sea, ¿qué estáis saliendo? –pregunto yo, señalando a Will y mi hija.

- No –me responden Prim y Will a la par y haciendo que ambos se sonrojen.

Mientras los dos adolescentes se sonrojan como nunca yo comparto una mirada cómplice con Finnick. Miro un segundo el reloj, Katniss tiene que irse en unos veinte minutos y dudo que esté hasta duchada.

- Will y yo no estamos saliendo. De hecho, creo que sería algo difícil hacerlo.

- ¿Y eso? –pregunta Finnick a mi hija.

- Will es gay.

- ¡Prim! –le reprocha el mencionado, como si se sintiera avergonzado por ello.

- Estás con mi padre –contesta mi hija a su amigo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

- Ya, pero no es para que lo digas al libre albedrío Prim.

- No pasa nada Will –digo yo entonces, mirando como el chaval se ha tomado que mi hija lo contara- Ser homosexual no algo con lo que sentirse avergonzado.

El rubio gira la cara y me mira como si no creyera lo que estoy diciendo. Yo le dedico una sonrisa de lado y prosigo.

- Si mi hija Prim me vendría ahora diciendo que es lesbiana ¿sabes lo que haría? La recibiría con los brazos bien abiertos. Porque es mi hija, y es su decisión, y yo estaré contento y orgulloso de ella haga lo que haga.

- Papá… –dice Prim, haciendo un mohín y escondiendo la cara en sus rizos rubios.

- Pero como le van más lo penes que a un perro faldero pues no puedo decir nada –vuelvo a decir, encogiéndome de hombros y terminando mi cerveza.

- ¡Papá! –vuelve a decir Prim, haciendo que Will, Finnick, y yo nos riamos a montones.

- Ahí tienes razón Peeta –comenta Will- Tiene el cuarto lleno de fotos de Max Irons.

- ¡No es verdad!... También tengo de Jared Leto.

Es genial cuando me meto con mi hija, se la pone la cara roja como un tomate al igual que a Katniss.

- En serio Will, no tienes por qué avergonzarte por ser homosexual.

- No es eso Peeta, es algo bastante más complicado –me comenta el rubio, agachando la cabeza.

- Sea lo que sea, se puede solucionar –combina Finnick, sonriendo triunfal- Todo tiene solución. Para eso Dios creó el superglú.

Niego con la cabeza y me levanto a la cocina en busca de otra cerveza. En la isla de la cocina me encuentro a Katniss sirviéndose un vaso de agua y con el albornoz puesto. Tiene la cara roja y el pelo recogido en un moño, debe de haber salido ahora de la ducha.

- Que rápido te has duchado ¿no? –digo yo, abrazándola por la espalda y dejando un beso en su nuca, ella se gira y me sonríe.

- Todavía tengo tiempo hasta que vengan a por mí ¿Acaso quieres repetir lo de anoche, Mellark?

Casi parece como si la discusión de la noche no hubiera existido, lo que hace tener sexo. Curioso. Katniss se da la vuelta y me besa con ternura, pero yo torno el beso en algo más intenso y feroz.

- Nada de sexo en mi cocina por favor –nos interrumpe la voz de Finnick, que asalta la nevera.

- ¿Tú cocina? –pregunta Katniss, ligeramente ruborizada.

- Según nuestro acuerdo pre matrimonial la cocina me pertenece, ¿verdad Peeta?

- Lo que tú digas, Odair, lo que tú digas –contesto yo, moviendo la cara y cogiendo la cerveza que me ofrece mi amigo.

Katniss se separa de mí y se recoge unos mechones de pelo que se la escapan tras la oreja, Finnick se sienta sobre la encimera y abre su cerveza. A lo lejos oigo a Will y Prim discutir sobre algo.

- ¿Y entonces viste masturbarse a Johanna Manson? –pregunta Finnick, ganándose una mirada de furia por parte de Katniss.

- Ya os lo he contado todo, sí. Hizo eso, nos hicimos una foto, y se fue por donde había venido.

- No me gusta esa tía –comenta Katniss, cruzando los brazos.- Es una descerebrada. Tiene que estar fatal de la cabeza para hacer eso.

- Pero gracias a eso tenemos al nuevo jefe de departamento fotográfico de la futura revista de moda más leída de Londres –responde Finnick por mí, alzando su bebida- Brindemos por ello.

Alzo mi cerveza y ambos bebemos con la risa de Katniss de fondo. Es verdad, ya no sabré más sobre Johanna Manson, ha sido como sobrevivir al apocalipsis.

- La verdad es que fue una locura –comento yo, sentándome al lado de Finnick sobre la encimera- Entre eso y lo de ese tío creí que me iba a estallar la cabeza.

- ¿Qué tío? –pregunta Katniss, elevando una de sus cejas recién depiladas.

- Lo conocí en el Starbucks. Un tal Gale, no me dijo su apellido.

- ¿Gale? –dice Finnick, totalmente extrañado.

- Sí, dijo que conocía a Katniss –respondo yo, mirando a Katniss- ¿a ti te suena cariño?

Mi mujer agacha la cabeza y parece darle vueltas al nombre, camina hasta mí y pone una de sus manos en mis rodillas.

- Sí, bueno… Le conozco del gimnasio.

- Eso me dijo, que habéis entrenado juntos.

- Coincidimos muy pocas veces –responde rápida Katniss- Casi no he hablado con él. ¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

- El muy capullo vino de buenas y luego me soltó la bomba –espeto yo, recordando la escena.

- ¿La bomba? ¿Qué bomba? –pregunta Finnick, frunciendo el ceño al igual que Katniss.

Él… Él me dijo que fue quién me separó de Katniss cuando lo del hospital.

**Fin del capítulo dieciséis **

* * *

**I THINK I HAVE A HEARTH ATTAAAAAAAAAACK Fin del capítulo DIECISÉIS. ****Una vez más, Lucía la ha vuelto a liar, ¡y a lo grande! ¿Mucho que comentar, verdad? Johanna, tenedla presente porque va a ser MUY importante. Will, espero que os haya gustado su historia a mi me da mucha pena y, bueno, opino igual que Peeta. Finnick ha vuelto. Y Gale, agarraros a una silla con el siguiente capítulo porque…. No digo nada. Recordad: "**sufre porque no sabes qué carajo va a pasar con este personaje**" ¡PONEROS EN LO PEOR, SIEMPRE!**

**Ya sabéis que lo siento por tardar, no tengo internet pero al menos estoy sacando tiempo para escribir y adelantar capítulos que tenía escritos a mano. Decir que cualquier idea es aceptada, protestas y quejas también. He de decir que este capítulo es de mis favoritos, disfruté mucho escribiéndolo y rezo porque se note el esfuerzo. Espero que os esté gustando esta historia.**

**OSEA HELLOOOOOOOOOO ¿!101 REVIEWS!? Me agarro a una silla y me caigo para atrás, de verdad, es increíble. Miles y miles de GRACIAS a esas 101 personitas que se pasaron, también a los lectores camuflados que han subido los follows de esta historia, y los lectores anónimos que me mandan mensajes por twitter y demás. Me dejáis sin palabras, de verdad, gracias por dejar vuestra huella y felicitarme además por mi cumpleaños, lo hicisteis muy especial. Esta historia es vuestra, de verdad. GRACIAS.**

**ITS REVIEW TIME (**Como siempre, presentados por el genial Caesar Flickerman**)**

**CaroHutcherson: Eh**, ya se folló a Peeta no tienes que matarla, bueno en el próximo capítulo seguramente quieras hacerlo jajaja Gracias por lo de espectacular y por tu review. Matemos todos a Katniss.

**Patrynachys: **HOLAAAAAAA Me vas a matar pero perdí tu DM con las canciones D: ¡Lo siento! GRACIAS por la felicitación jaja TODAS tenemos calor, ya era hora de retomar los lemmons en esta historia, tenía mono de escribirlo jajaja yo opino igual que tú sobre Prim, aunque tras este capítulo…Bueno, yo ahí lo dejo caer. GRACIAS POR PASARTE Un beso.

**Entdeckerin: **FLOOOOOOOO MI FLOOO jajaja extrañaba tus reviews, aunque por twitter eres la que SIEMPRE me anda apoyando, eres la mejor. Medio acalorado, que han follado ya, un poco de compasión por Peeta. No salió Gale, pero agárrate en la silla del dentista porque va a volver Y A LO GRANDE Ahí lo dejo. ¿Cómo lieb? Jajaja loca de la vida. Katniss es mala, muy mala, y va a seguir haciendo cosas para que la odiéis. GRACIAS POR LA FELICITACION, de nuevo jajaja Me encantas Flo.

**Julipper22: **Y una vez más, se me encoge el corazón al leer tus reviews, de verdad deja de decir esas cosas porque lloro de la emoción, y mucho :´) Gracias por la felicitación de cumpleaños, la verdad fue bastante bonito. JAJAJAJA EL PEETA MELLARK DE FAN FICITON Que me da algo, de verdad, ahjkgfhjsdgfjdhsfdfjh te juro que eso me lo grabo en la piel ¿real o no? De hecho, lo tengo por ahí apuntado "eres el Peeta Mellark de FanFiciton" es como LOOOL jajaja DEJA A PEETA CAGAR TRANQUILO ¿Vale? En España es muy normal que mientras uno se ducha su pareja entre a hacer pis o así, no lo veo tan exagerado, todos los humanos tenemos que cagar (¿Qué cojones hacemos discutiendo de esto? xD) Aún así, parece ser que el olor de las deposiciones de Peeta pone mala a Katniss so… YOLO. "Le iba a salir la leche hasta por los oidos si no follaba pronto" LOOOOL Creo que todos mis lectores han agradecido esto, el pobre tenía el pene morado ya. Y de Delly no hablemos, me tapo los oídos (¿). Los polvos de Peeta son LOS POLVOS DE PEETA, con eso digo todo y no digo nada. El asunto de Gale, buf, bueno siguiente capítulo verás porque la frase de "poneros en lo peor" es perfecta para este fic. Y claro que Peeta es un amor no preguntando, así se llevó un polvo jaja. Exacto, lo de Prim era esa idea, lo del grupo de baile y esas cosas la ayudará a olvidar a Marvel y reírse del puto de Cato. Ya escribí lo que pasó entre Will y Cato, casi casi aciertas jajajaja. CONTESTO LAS DOS REVIEWS. Oh, primera persona que reconoce que eso es del Diario de Noah, en serio, nadie me ha dicho nada. Tenía que buscar un resumen, pero decidí usar una frase que Peeta usará en un par de capítulos futuros. Deja de decir que soy Peeta, de verdad, que me pongo a llorar y no paro (tarde voy…) En serio que no se cómo expresar mi gratitud contigo más que saber que esta historia es en parte tuya, tus reviews me dan las fuerzas para seguir adelante y sacar al Peeta que dices que soy. Miles de millones de gracias. Tanto Peeta como Lucía te admiramos también.

**Thedylori: **No soy la mejor :$ ¿en serio te encanta la Katniss ruda y sexy? Eres el primero que no la odia jajaja yo también espero no abandonaros tanto tiempo. Gracias por pasarte y un beso.

**Karrma: **Gracias por la felicitación de cumpleaños y por la review, al final si llegamos a los 100, pero gracias a vosotros claro está. ¿En serio te gustó? La verdad es que nadie se esperaba que Katniss actuara así ¿real o no? JAJAJAJA AL menos la odiamos un poco menos por haberse tirado a Peeta. Semejante capitulazo dices, no es para tanto :$ "Le dirá sí a Will", bueno, le ha dicho que sí pero no creo que de la manera que esperabais todos , ¡soy mala! Gale, agárrate en el próximo capítulo, porque es TODO GALE. Nooooooooooooooo, la muerte de Prim nooooooooooo *correr en círculos* NO ME DIGAS ESO jajaja a mí también me encantó esa parte, me parece que queda perfecta, aunque la cara de sorpresa de Josh es LO-MEJOR jajaja Gracias gracias y gracias por pasarte y por la felicitación. Un beso muy fuerte.

**Torposoplo12: **MI AMOOOOOOOOOOOR MIS NUBES aksijfdkjhgfrfdfdju QUE HAS SIDO MI REVIEW CIEN ¡Hija de muto! Estabas esperando ¿real o no? DIOS TE COMO Y TE COMO MI MOFLETINES ACHUCHABLES. Despause de euforia, ¡no sale Gale! Pero ya sale al próximo, ya sabes. JAJAJAJA Sabía que te ibas a quedar como "WHAT DA FACK?!" no se por qué pero me imagino tu voz cuando alucinas jajaja Mi regalo de cumpleaños será no ser tan mala en esta historia…. ¡NNNNO! *voz del Pou* Eso sabes que nunca pasará, always Drama. DIOS TE AMO TE AMO Y TE AMO MIS NUBES GRACIAS GRACIAS Y GRACIAS. Stronger tan the story, always. Te amo. Tu Peeta y tu Lucía.

**Erika. : **¡Hola, Peeta-dora de historias en formato review! JAJAJAJA Seguro que la gente se asustó al oírte gritando, la verdad es que disfruté matando a ese hijo de p****, ha quitado muchos disgustos a Peeta. ¿La recuerdas por Posdata y no te da pena? La primera persona que me lo dice, de verdad, yo la odio aquí y en PS es que lloro, como todos creo. No se lo cogió pensando que era Gale, pero…Bueno, me callo. O GAD No leas Sinsajo desde el POV de Peeta, es lo peor, de verdad. Gracias por lo de nueva y ferviente fan, mil disculpas por tardar tanto pero no hay Internet y una no puede con todo ToT JAJAJAJA QUE LA SUERTE ESTÉ SIEMPRE DE SU LADO TOO (muuuuy hunger xD) YEAH ERIKA ;)

**FIN DE REVIEWS CHAN, CHAN CHAN CHAN, CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAN**

_**AVISO/DANGER: PUBLICIDAD SUBLIMINAL nos vemos en mis TRES FICS (**__guat? Tres? YES, IM YOLO_**_) SIEMPRE_****(**SINSAJO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE PEETA MELLARK**), ANTES DE AAU (**one shots dedicados a este fic, éxito mayor**), y en POSDATA: SIEMPRE (**llorera ASEGURADA**)**.

G-R-A-C-I-A-S

**The ****hoods ****are NEVER in our favor .lll.**

**El Peeta Mellark de Fan Fiction.**


	17. Capítulo diecisiete: High Voltage

Disclaimer:**los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza. _Aviso/Danger: _Abstenerse mentes puras e inocentes, este fic está plagado de Lemons que pueden dañar vuestra sensibilidad.**

**_Recordaros: _****que esta fic tiene_TUMBLR_(**que casi ya ni se usa, pero ahí está**): allaboutusfanfic[**punto**]tumblr[**punto**]com**

**Música de acompañamiento:** **The State Of Massachusetts - Dropkick Murphys (**seguro que se os pega el principio de esta canción**)**

* * *

**Capítulo diecisiete: High Voltage**

**Katniss´s POV**

"No", pienso, "él no". No puede ser que Gale se halla, primero, acercado hasta Peeta de esa manera, y, segundo, sea el que me separara de este cuando me tenía agarrada del cuello aquel día. Comparto una mirada con Finnick, ambos dedujimos que la persona que me separó de Peeta en el hospital debía ser la misma que puso la denuncia. ¿Por qué Gale haría algo así? Encima conociéndome, es ridículo. Justo entonces oigo mi móvil sonar y salgo de la cocina para cogerlo. Hablando del Rey de Roma, es Gale.

- Hey, Gale.

- Hey, Catnip –oigo a mi amigo reír al otro lado del teléfono- Me gusta esto del saludo acompasado.

- Sí, muy gracioso –bufo yo, obviamente molesta- ¿qué querías?

- Llamaba para decirte que estoy ya en la vuelta de la esquina de tu casa, ¿quieres que te espere aquí o voy a la puerta?

Sopeso la idea de que venga a casa porque ni siquiera estoy vestida todavía. Pero si Peeta lo ve si quiera de lejos es capaz de volverse loco, y ni hablemos de Finnick.

- No, voy yo –digo, mirando el reloj de mi mesita- Pero estoy sin vestir. Tardaré bastante.

- El tiempo no es un problema, Catnip –me dice, después de dejarme con la palabra en la boca.

Miro la pantalla de mi móvil con la boca abierta, me ha colgado. Tiro lejos el aparato y me quito el albornoz que Peeta había desatado levemente en la cocina. "Tengo que ir a esa fiesta y descubrir si Gale puso realmente la denuncia", es lo que pienso mientras me pongo el enfundado vestido que tenía tendido sobre la cama desde esta mañana. Me pongo unos tacones bien altos con cintas doradas alrededor del tobillo y me miro un segundo al espejo para saber qué hacer con mi pelo. El vestido es dorado y largo, con una pequeña raja a mitad del muslo que deja mi pierna izquierda a la vista y con la espalda descubierta, me costó un ojo de la cara. Decido hacerme un recogido romántico en la parte trasera de la cabeza, dejando un par de mechones de pelo sueltos por mi cara. Me maquillo a toda prisa, sin exceder demasiado con el delineador, y cojo mi bolso de mano dorado. Bajo los escalones como puedo y me encuentro en la entrada con la mirada de Peeta.

- Gu…ao. Estás preciosa, Katniss.

- Gracias cariño –digo, de pasada a su lado y buscando las llaves en el bol- Voy tarde. Asegúrate que Prim no se va a tarde a dormir y que Finnick lleve a William a su casa.

- Puedes estar tranquila –me responde Peeta, poniendo su mano encima de mi cintura y acercándome a él- Desearía que te quedaras y poder quitarte ese vestido –me susurra en el cuello, haciéndome estremecer.

- Intentaré no tardar –contesto, también susurrando sobre su oreja- Así podrás quitarme lo que quieras.

Deposito un beso en la mejilla de Peeta que está algo roja por la bebida y por el calor que debe de tener ahora mismo, y salgo por la puerta diciendo adiós a todos. La noche ya ha caído del todo, pero hace suficiente calor como para no llevar chaqueta y que algunos niños todavía jueguen por las calles del barrio. Camino hasta la esquina y veo el enorme coche de Gale, con este posado sobre el capó y mirando al cielo. Dios, creo que noto como mis bragas se inundan al ver a Gale. El moreno trae una camisa blanca a medio abotonar y que queda demasiado justa en sus muy grandes músculos, con una americana negra que tiene detalles en gris como los puños y los borde de las solapas, pantalón negro recto y zapatos de vestir recién limpiados. "Tranquila, Katniss, tranquila", me digo a mi misma mientras camino donde Gale.

- ¡Hola! –digo, trotando un poco para llegar a su lado e intentando no pisarme el vestido- Perdón por el retraso, me entretuve en la ducha.

- Madre mía Katniss –me responde Gale cuando se gira y me escruta- Pareces una estrella de Hollywood.

- Exagerado.

- No, de verdad –vuelve a decir, mordiéndose levemente el labio- Da vueltas.

- ¿Qué?

- Da una vuelta, quiero ver cómo te queda en conjunto.

Gale levanta un dedo y hace el gesto de que de vueltas, yo obedezco y giro lentamente mientras me tomo de un lado el vestido para no pisarlo. Cuando vuelvo a mi posición anterior Gale sonríe como nunca.

- Sí ya en chándal estabas fantástica, con vestido podrías hacer la competencia a las estrellas, Catnip –me dice, tendiéndome su mano y abriendo la puerta del coche- ¿Podrás subir con esos andamios que llevas puestos?

- Soy experta en andamios –contesto yo.

Tomo su mano y subo al coche, aunque me cuesta llegar por lo alto que es pongo cara de que no me ha costado. Gale tiene las manos calientes y fuertes. "Katniss, recuerda a lo que vienes", me dice mi voz interior, que parecía haber desaparecido. Gale cierra mi puerta y da la vuelta al coche para sentarse en el asiento del conductor, quitándose antes la americana para no arrugarla.

- ¿Has cenado?

- No, me dijiste que habría comida allí –contesto mientras Gale da marcha atrás para poder salir a la vía principal.

- Mucha, o eso espero. Yo ahora me comería hasta una ardilla.

- Qué asco.

- No te creas, si la pones en una sopa están bastante buena –dice mi acompañante, sonriendo de lado.

- ¡Gale, cállate! –digo yo, dándole un golpe en el brazo suavemente.

El resto del trayecto Gale está callado, y yo igual que él, aunque nos intercambiamos miradas indirectas. Él no puede haber sido, no puede haber hecho eso a Peeta. Aunque cuando vino al hospital… Metida en mis pensamientos oigo la voz de Gale a lo lejos y cómo el coche se para.

- ¿Qué? –es todo lo que consigo decir, mirando a mi acompañante.

Gale me mira y empieza a reírse muy por lo alto, tienes los dientes muy blancos y afilados a la perfección. Después se baja (todavía riendo) y me abre la puerta.

- Me parece que alguien está algo nerviosa, ¿me equivoco? –me pregunta, tendiéndome su mano para bajar-. Te decía que qué tal está la pequeña Everdeen.

- Oh –contesto yo, bajado y agarrándome del brazo que Gale me tiende mientras me extiendo el largo del vestido- Bien, está genial. Ahora se ha echado un novio adorable.

- Sigo esperando a que me la presentes algún día. Pero ahora vamos para adentro.

El moreno me abre una de las enormes puertas de la estación de bomberos antigua que hay en las afueras de Londres. Nunca antes había venido hasta aquí, es muy muy antigua por fuera, pero sigue teniendo el cartel de "Bomberos" colgado sobre una ventana en lo alto. Nada más pasar lo que hago es mirar la estancia.

- No sabía que las estaciones de bomberos eran tan grandes –digo, mirando todo boquiabierta- ¡pero si tenéis hasta escaleras de caracol!

- Claro, hay como cuatro pisos. Y también tenemos la barra de emergencias Katniss –me contesta Gale, intentando aguantar la risa.

El edificio ya parecía grande por fuera, pero por dentro todavía lo parece más. La música resuena en las paredes de maderas y clavos que llegan hasta el techo. Por lo demás no hay mucho más salvo cuadros, fotos, y un par de mesas dispuestas con comida y bebidas. Un camarero pasa con una bandeja justo delante de mí y me ofrece un canapé de gulas que tomo encantada. He hecho bien en no cenar, toda la comida tiene una pinta fantástica. Gale me guía por los cuatro edificios de la estación, contándome que se rehabilitó hace unos cuatro años para guardar al menos los coches que usaron en la antigüedad.

Gale no se separa de mí sólo para saludar con un leve movimiento de la cabeza a las personas que lo llaman, hay tanta que no sé de donde salen. Nos paramos a charlar con dos compañeros de equipo de Gale con el mismo cuerpo físico que este, creo que me van a estallar las bragas en cualquier momento con tantas buenas vistas. Comemos y hasta bailamos un poco, pero sin pegarnos demasiado el uno al otro, aunque Gale no suelta mi mano de su lado en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando comemos los aperitivos que sirven los camareros.

- ¿Ves esta foto? –me dice Gale, señalando una foto en blanco y negro- El del centro con el casco quitado es mi padre.

- ¿En serio? –contesto yo, mirando más detenidamente- Tiene pinta de ser una muy buena persona –susurro.

- Murió –dice Gale, sin preámbulos-. Rescatando a unos mineros que sufrieron un incendio en las minas de Manchester.

- Lo siento… Al menos, donde quiera que esté tu padre seguro que está feliz de que su hijo haya seguido sus pasos –prosigo yo, volviéndome a Gale y sonriéndole de lado.

- Sí.

El moreno parece quedarse algo embobado mientras sigue mirando la foto, yo vuelvo la vista mientras termino una copa de vino tinto que pedimos en el segundo piso. A lo lejos me encuentro con la mirada de Madge. No puede ser.

- No puede ser –digo, pensando en voz alta y volviendo la cabeza con rapidez.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Hay una amiga, una conocida… Está en la fiesta.

Gale gira la cabeza lentamente hasta donde me ha parecido ver a Madge mientras yo me escondo tras el cuerpo de Gale, poniendo la cara casi en su pecho. Magde no puede verme aquí, y menos después de nuestra discusión. Y sería capaz de decírselo a Peeta.

- ¿Es la que está comiendo fresas?

- Podría ser, la gustan mucho, ¿qué estará haciendo aquí?

- Pues es mona –me responde Gale, volviendo a sonreír pero sin enseñar los dientes- ¿De qué os conocéis?

- Somos amigas desde el instituto –digo yo, mirando a los lados para buscar una salida- Pero discutimos hace unas semanas y ya no…

- Entendido, tenemos que camuflarnos. Ven, sé dónde ir.

Cojo la mano de Gale sin aspavientos y me dejo subir por las escaleras de caracol, me empiezan a doler estos malditos tacones. Subimos y subimos escaleras hasta llegar a un rellano que no tiene gente. Al fondo se sigue oyendo la música a todo volumen y a gente riendo y pasándoselo en grande. Deben de ser las doce de la noche o así, en el rellano no se ve nada y casi ni distingo la espalda de Gale.

- ¿Dónde va…?¡AH, QUE ES ESO!

Pego un salto gigantesco al notar algo peludo y suave pasar por la pierna que tengo al descubierto. Me pego contra la espalda de Gale y escondo la cara entre sus omoplatos. El moreno se gira y consigue dar la luz, con mi corazón todavía latiendo a mil por hora.

- Pero si es Buttercupp.

Yo todavía con los ojos cerrados noto como Gale se separa de mí y se agacha. Abro los ojos con cuidado y veo que está acariciando al gato más feo del mundo: hocico aplastado, media oreja arrancada y ojos del color de un calabacín podrido.

- ¿Te ha asustado un gato, Catnip?

- Estábamos a oscuras –bufo yo, mirando al animal- Gato estúpido.

El gato me mira y veo como mueve sus enormes bigotes, como analizándome, después suelta un bufido y se marcha por donde hemos subido Gale y yo.

- Lleva aquí desde que construyeron el edificio, no sé cómo pero ha conseguido sobrevivir tanto tiempo en este sitio –comenta Gale, poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose los pelos del gato- Creemos que es inmortal o así.

- Lo que es en realidad es un gato estúpido que me ha dado un susto enorme –contesto yo, poniéndome la mano en el pecho para recuperar el aliento.

- Era un gato, Catnip, no un monstruo del Infierno –me responde Gale, aguantando la risa y abriendo la puerta.

Cuando el moreno abre la puerta veo que estamos en la terraza del edificio, por las enormes torres de los conductos de ventilación se cuela el ruido de la fiesta que hemos abandonado. El edificio es alto, asique casi tenemos vistas de Londres de noche, aunque varios rascacielos nos tapan la vista, la panorámica la de ciudad es increíble. Echo la vista la vista al cielo y veo que desde este sitio se pueden ver las estrellas, en el centro de Londres con tanta contaminación lumínica es casi imposible verlas.

- Son preciosas…

- ¿El qué? –pregunta Gale, caminando hasta la barandilla del borde del edificio- Ah, las estrellas.

- No las veía tan bien desde que estuve en casa de mis padres –contesto yo, siguiendo mirando al cielo y caminando hacia Gale.

- Es el sitio que más me gusta de este edificio. Cuando antes se usaba como edificio de bomberos, veníamos aquí a pasar las largas noches de guardia mirando al cielo e intentando averiguar las constelaciones.

Bajo la vista del cielo nocturno y miro a Gale, la luz de la luna se refleja en su pelo, creando un sinfín de texturas y reflejos en el moreno, sus ojos se vuelven de un gris claro, haciendo que se me pare un segundo el corazón. Con rostro serio, Gale baja la mirada y nuestras miradas se encuentran, pero al segundo yo la retiro y el moreno se posa en la barandilla.

- Dios, estos zapatos me están matando –comento yo, pasado un rato de silencio incómodo.

- Pues quítatelos –me contesta Gale, sonriendo- De todos modos no vas a conseguir ser más alta que yo aún llevando esos andamios.

Saco la lengua a Gale y decido sentarme en la barandilla, arrugando la falda del vestido, para sacarme los malditos tacones. Justo cuando levanto la pierna izquierda para sacármelos Gale se acerca y se ofrece voluntario. Me los quita extrañamente callado, tomándose su tiempo en tocar mi piel sin querer con sus dedos. Tiene las manos frías, pero aún así me estremezco al contacto de estas. Cuando Gale se deshace de las tiras de los zapatos me pone una mano en el tobillo y otra en el zapato, sacándolo despacio. Ambos nos quedamos callados mientras saca el otro tacón con la misma delicadeza y los posa a su lado.

- ¿Mejor? –me pregunta, volviéndose a poner en pie y apoyándose con los codos en la barandilla de nuevo.

- Sí –susurro- Gracias…

Gale sonríe sin enseñar los dientes y clava la vista al frente, yo me giro de lado y miro también a la ciudad de noche. Justo entonces oímos el reloj que marca las doce, pero no es el Big Ben, si no el que hay en el edificio de bomberos. "Tengo que preguntárselo ahora", pienso, "tengo que descubrir que si él…"

- ¿Qué tal está Peeta?

- ¿Qué?

- Digo que qué tal está tu marido –repite Gale, todavía mirando al frente y con rostro serio.

- Oh –respondo, agachando la cabeza y tapando mí pierna al descubierto con un poco del vestido- Está bien, ya no tiene vendas ni nada. Supongo que este fin de semana sea el entierro de su padre.

- Será difícil para él... enterrar a su padre.

- No te creas –digo sin pensar- Nunca se llevaron bien. No fue un padre muy "ejemplar", por así decirlo.

- Pero aún así, era su padre.

Entonces Gale deja de mirar al frente y noto que tiene la vista clavado en mí, yo me dedico a juguetear con la tela del vestido. Tengo que preguntarlo, es ahora o nunca.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Gale?

- ¿Hacer, qué? –me pregunta el moreno.

Suelto mis manos y le miro directamente a los ojos, tiene el ceño muy fruncido.

- Sé que fuiste tú quien nos separó a Peeta y a mí en el hospital. Y sé que también fuiste el que puso la denuncia de malos tratos a mi esposo.

- ¿Denuncia, qué denuncia?

- Dijiste que Peeta me maltrataba, se lo dijiste a la policía –continúo- Y quiero saber por qué… Tú y yo nos conocemos de dos días. ¿Por qué estabas en el hospital, por qué fuiste la primera persona que vi al despertar, por qué…?

Antes de que pueda seguir hablando Gale me pone dos de sus dedos sobre los labios y me insta a callarme. Gale me mira, por primera vez desde que lo conozco, suplicante, cómo si le hubieran herido mis preguntas.

- Antes de que sigas, déjame explicarte Katniss… -me susurra el moreno, bajando su mano lentamente de sus labios-… Por favor.

- De…De acuerdo.

No decido apartar la vista de Gale, que traga saliva y alterna la vista entre mí y el suelo, le lleva su tiempo buscar las palabras exactas, pero al poco tiempo me dice:

- Yo estaba en el hospital ese día porque mi madre está allí ingresada.

- ¿Tú madre?

- Hazelle Hawthorne. Está en coma, desde hace tres años. Debido a un accidente en coche –prosigue Gale, esta vez mirando al suelo- Yo venía de verla, como hago todos los días en mis días libres, cuando os encontré a Peeta y a ti, en el pasillo, de aquella manera. Y que me lanzara sobre tu marido fue simplemente porque veía que te estaba haciendo daño y que nadie conseguía apartar sus manos de tu cuello. Me lancé en un placaje sobre Peeta y forcejeamos un poco…

Gale levanta la vista y se desabotona un poco la camisa para enseñarme un moratón en el cuello.

- La verdad es que es bastante fuerte para ser tan bajito –intenta bromear, pero ninguno de los dos sonreímos-. Al final le di en la ceja y se derrumbó al suelo, para entonces pensé que tú… -Gale agacha la cabeza y se pasa las manos por el pelo.

- ¿Qué yo qué?

- Que te había perdido para siempre.

No puedo creerlo. Gale estaba allí, realmente fue él el que se encargó de que Peeta. Recuerdo ver la sangre de mi esposo por el suelo, pero no sabía la razón. La razón, espera, algo no me cuadra.

- Me parece bien que coincidieras en el hospital por lo de tu madre Gale, pero… ¿por qué has puesto una denuncia?

- ¿Denuncia, qué denuncia Katniss? –me pregunta el moreno, levantando la vista- Yo sólo os separé, no puse ninguna denuncia.

- No me mientas Gale –digo yo entre dientes y notando las lágrimas de impotencia empezando a salir.

- Te lo juro por Dios Katniss. Ni siquiera sabía que le habían puesto una denuncia por malos tratos. Podría haber sido cualquier persona que os estaba viendo en el hospital.

- Pero yo…

- ¿Creías que la misma persona que te separó de tu marido puso la denuncia? –me corta- No soy tan despreciable.

- Era sólo una idea –susurro yo- Creía, creíamos, que eran la misma persona…

- Pues no lo es. Katniss, te juro que no te he mentido en nada de todo esto –vuelve a cortarme Gale, cogiendo mis manos y mirándome a los ojos- No quiero que haya mentiras entre nosotros.

- Yo… yo tampoco.

Levanto la vista de mis manos y me quedo mirando los grises ojos de Gale, tan parecidos a los míos. En ellos puede verse años de sufrimiento y lucha, pero a la vez una ferocidad y una determinación que nunca había visto en mi vida. Gale entonces levanta una de sus manos y la posa en mis mejillas para limpiarme una lágrima que no había notado salir. Antes de que pueda decir algo más noto los carnosos labios de Gale posarse en los míos.

Al instante noto una corriente eléctrica sacudir mi cuerpo, pero al cabo de un tiempo cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por Gale. Sus labios son carnosos y suaves, irradian calor. Es…Tan distinto de Peeta.

Antes de convertir el beso en algo más feroz me aparto ruborizada.

- Gale, yo… no puedo. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- ¿Qué por qué lo he hecho? Por la misma razón por la que te separé de Peeta aquella tarde, Katniss –empieza a decir Gale, todavía sin soltar su mano de mi mejilla y llevando la otra a mis caderas- Porque odio verte con él.

- ¿Qué? ¿Con Peeta?

- Katniss. Tú vales mucho, muchísimo. Y con Peeta lo único que haces es estar atascada en una vida que hasta tú misma odias. Tú me lo dijiste. Estabas harta de ser ama de casa.

- Pero eso…

- Y Peeta te tiene atrapada. No sé de qué manera, pero te tiene. Se cree que eres suya las veinticuatro horas del día. Y tú podrías dar mucho si no estuvieses con él.

- Gale, no, no lo comprenderías –intento excusarme.

- Lo sé. Y lo único que quiero, lo único que quise demostrar en el hospital, cuando estuve contigo cuando despertaste y demás, es que veas que con Peeta no eres feliz. No eres tú misma. Sé que piensas así, pero tienes los ojos cerrados en banda y te niegas a ver lo genial y maravillosa que puedes llegar a ser…

- Sin él –esta vez corto yo a Gale, en un susurro.

Esto no puede estar pasando. Cierto es que Gale tiene razón, y Madge precisamente me dijo lo mismo cuando discutimos. Peeta me ató a él con el embarazo y la boda siendo jóvenes, teniendo que dejar mis estudios. Por él. Teniendo que decepcionar a mis padres. Por él. Dedicándome a ser una ama de casa con una hija rebelde. Por él.

Antes de que pueda darle más vueltas a la cabeza, soy yo esta vez la que se lanza a los labios de Gale. Cuando nuestras lenguas han entrado en batalla durante un tiempo y me separo para tomar aire, le digo:

- ¿Hay alguien en tu casa?

**Fin del capítulo diecisiete**

* * *

**IS DE FINAL CAOUNTDOWN NINO NINOOOOOO Fin del capítulo DIECISIETE. Y sí ya me odiabais demasiado, ahora más todavía ¿Qué os parece, os ha impresionado el final, qué pensáis que ha ocurrido? Obviamente, cuando alguien dice "Hay alguien en tu casa" no es para jugar a las damas, ya me entendéis. Ahora sí que la historia va por el camino que quería tomar, el drama fuerte empieza ahora y no va a parar, comprar correas para vuestras sillas porque os vais a caer MUCHO. ¡Montemos plataforma para odiar a Katniss! Recordad, NUNCA sabréis que puede pasar en esta historia.**

**Tengo capítulo escritos y pasados ya a ordenador, así que no tardaré en subir otro, para que no os comías las uñas demasiado. Decir que cualquier idea es aceptada, protestas y quejas también. He de decir que este capítulo es de mis favoritos, disfruté mucho escribiéndolo y rezo porque se note el esfuerzo. Espero que os esté gustando esta historia.** **Y especialmente gracias a la gente que me da su opinión, eso sirve para poder trazar una historia que espero os saque alguna sonrisa.**

**ITS REVIEW TIME (**Güelcom tu de sebentinforz janguer gueims**)**

**Karma: **Creo que tú taquicardia ya se termina de saltar con el siguiente capítulo. Estalló la bomba, y de qué manera. ¿en serio crees con Katniss se ha empeorado? Creo que ella piensa diferente jaja Me alegro de que pienses así de Johanna,y razón no te falta, va a dar mucho más que hablar que Gale. ¿En serio no te esperabas lo de Will, de verdad? Bueno, espero haberte sorprendido con ello entonces. Me guardaré eso de lo impredecible, gracias por el consejo. Gracias por pasarte y dejar tu opinión, espero que no te de otra taquicardia con el siguiente capítulo. Mil gracias y un beso muy fuerte.

**Torposoplo12: **JAJAJA REVIEW GRITONA DE LAURA VUELVE A LA CARGAAAAAAAAA. Desvirgado por CATO CATO CATO CATO (¿). ¿Te suena eso, verdad? Mi tono de móvil jaja. GALLETA ALWAYYYYYYYYYYYYS. ¿te ha gustado Johanna? Dime que sí, dime que sí. Tú y Peeta&Finnick, de verdad, tienes un problema. ¡Claro que iba por ti! Y lo de Jared, uf, too much feelings. CLARO QUE LO DEJO ASÍ IDIOTA, TE ENCANTA QUE LO DEJE ASÍ. Creo que la siguiente review tendrá montones de gritos insultando a Kat, lo leo venir… Fuiste la 100 y la 103, creo xD TE AMO-TE MI MADRE SECRETA. Tú Pedro. SIN DRAMAS.

**Juliper22: **En realidad sí, quiero dar trabajo a los doctores y que os curen los ataques al corazón jaja ¡Exacto! En realidad esa película me inspiró para hacer la parte de Will, y puedes estar segura que ESA ESCENA la escribiré, pero primero otras cuantas para tantear el terreno, ya leerás, es una pareja que dará mucho que hablar. Johanna saldrá muchísimo más, es un personaje que tengo muy bien perfilado y que será un gran apoyo en la historia. JAJAJA EL Peennick es lo mejor de AAU y de ADAAU, sin duda, son una pareja increíble. Mis padres son jóvenes, así que yo estoy acostumbrada a interactuar de esa manera con mi familia. Me alegro que veas a Peeta como Josh, tanto en el estilo como la forma de ser a veces es totalmente Josh xD Te marcó lo de Franz Ferdinand ¿real o no? Jaja Me encanta tu odio hacia Katniss, y creo que irá a más tras el siguiente capítulo. GRACIAS POR PASARTE, tus reviews siempre me dan fuerzas para seguir escribiendo. Intentaré subir cuanto antes. MIL GRACIAS.

**Erika. : **Te juro que tus reviews me matan de la risa, está mentalmente desorientada de verdad. ¿Prim, morir? NOOOOOOOO, nunca. Ahora empieza lo realmente bueno, de veras. Escupes arcoíris y te dna hearths attacks jaja Volví a actualizar, y más seguido ahora que es veranoooo. Mi twitter es lgandara93, pero utilizo más el del rol que es PeetaMellarkSHG y si te interesa tenemos personajes libres. Que la suerte también esté siempre, siempre de nuestra parte. Excepto de Katniss en este caso. GRACIAS POR LA REVIEW.

**JekaMellark: **Gracias por pasarte y decir eso de la historia, de verdad. Dejó abiertas muchas, es cierto, pero puedo asegurar que no sé cerrará tan fácilmente jajaja Espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo y lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar. GRACIAS:

**FIN DE REVIEWS NINO NINOOOOO NINO NINO NIIIIIII NINO NINOOOOOOOO**

**_AVISO/DANGER: PUBLICIDAD SUBLIMINAL nos vemos en mis TRES FICS (_**_guat? Tres? YES, IM YOLO**) SIEMPRE**_**(**SINSAJO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE PEETA MELLARK**), ANTES DE AAU (**one shots dedicados a este fic, éxito mayor**), y en POSDATA: SIEMPRE (**llorera ASEGURADA**)**.

G-R-A-C-I-A-S

**The****hoods****are NEVER in our favor .lll.**

**El Peeta Mellark de Fan Fiction.**


End file.
